Conséquences (tome 2) : Les Jardins Suspendus
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Conséquences – Les Jardins Suspendus traduction de "Aftermath – The Hanging Gardens" : L'action de cette histoire se déroule à la suite du tome 1 soit: L'Arbre de vie (Femslash - Xena/Gabrielle)
1. Chapter 1

Les Jardins Suspendus

The Hanging Gardens

Auteur : XWP Fanatic

Traduction : Athena

Courriel : xwpfanatic

Date de création : avril 1999

NOTA BENE: Voici le lien pour les xenites qui désirent la lire en V.O.: The Hanging Garden

NOTA BENE: Mieux vaut avoir d'abord lu le premier tome - AFTERMATH - THE TREE OF LIFE avant de lire THE HANGING GARDENS.

COPYRIGHT: Xena et Gabrielle appartiennent à beaucoup de gens autres que moi. Ce travail a entièrement été écrit pour le plaisir et parce que j'avais trop de temps libre.

VIOLENCE ET AVERTISSEMENT: Xena, les Seigneurs de Guerre et les Dieux de la mythologie sont rarement des pacifistes. Si vous cherchez une histoire où personne n'est blessé impunément, ce n'est pas le cas ici.

SUBTEXT : Xena et Gabrielle sont mature (la plupart du temps), des adultes consentantes (tout le temps) et impliqués - entre elles - dans une sorte de relation romantique. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où nos héroïnes sont par conséquent des objets mutuelle de désir, vous passer votre chemin.

XENAVERSE APPROXIMATION : L'action de cette histoire se déroule à la suite d'Armageddon, l'épisode présenté par HTLJ. Cela signifie qu'il n'y avait aucun Hercule, donc Xena ne s'est pas réformé et elle et Gabrielle ne sont pas des amies… du moins pas encore.

Chapitre 1

Gabrielle était debout sur le balcon, à observer l'aire de pratique derrière le palais. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur du soleil qui nimbait son visage. Bientôt midi viendrait et il ferait trop chaud pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle inspira profondément et le parfum des fleurs d'été, de la saleté et de la sueur vinrent lui chatouiller les narines, elle sourit. Ses yeux verts océan se posèrent de nouveau sur la Conquérante et Palaemon qui joutaient devant les soldats de la Garde Royale.

Elle en savourait chaque moment. Après avoir connu l'horreur d'une vraie bataille, Gabrielle trouvait un certain réconfort à regarder les séances d'entraînements. Cela évoquait une danse laborieuse et méthodique ou les participants au lieu de simplement risquer de se fouler quelque chose, risquaient plutôt perdre un membre s'ils n'étaient pas prudents. Même si le mot prudence ne faisait pas vraiment partit du vocabulaire de la Conquérante, Gabrielle n'avait aucun doute quant aux capacités de Xena de revenir toute d'une pièce dans la salle du trône. De plus, la Reine des Amazones pouvait observer tranquillement la beauté inhérente de la Conquérante tandis qu'elle pratiquait l'art de la guerre.

Xena fila comme une flèche et bloqua le coup que Palaemon destinait à ses membres inférieurs. Elle aimait particulièrement se battre avec lui, il était le seul de tous ses soldats avec qui elle pouvait y aller à fond - elle n'avait pas peur de le tuer accidentellement car il était habile. Elle l'avait formé pendant des années, s'était battu à ses côtés et tous les deux connaissaient parfaitement le style de combat de l'autre. Si elle avait une armée de Palaemon, elle serait presque certaine de vaincre César. Cette pensée l'amusa. En fait, si seulement elle avait une armée d'elle-même, elle détruirait César sans même verser une goutte de sueur.

Mais cela n'était pas possible, à moins d'une intervention divine d'Arès le Dieu de la guerre qui n'avait de cesse de la relancer pour qu'elle domine le monde à ses côtés, il pouvait toujours rêver, elle ne céderait jamais. Elle se contenterait plutôt à entraîner ses soldats pour qu'ils deviennent 'elle'. Chaque jour à l'aube, bien avant que Gabrielle ne consente à se lever, la Conquérante s'habillait et se rendait aux baraques. Là elle prenait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Palaemon et de certains de ses officiers clefs. C'était sa façon de se tenir informé sur le moral des troupes et aussi de déceler les signes de troubles potentiels. Xena savait que même si pour le moment il n'y avait rien à craindre de la part d'éventuels ennemis extérieur, il y avait toujours la crainte d'ennemis intérieurs. Elle ne tolérerait pas ça dans son royaume. Pas quand elle avait tant à perdre.

Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale vit que l'esprit de sa compagne d'arme était ailleurs de par son expression pensive. Il supposa qu'elle était distraite par la jeune femme debout sur le balcon derrière lui. Gabrielle était venue habiter au palais de la Conquérante voilà maintenant presque cinq lunes et tout avait changé. Il n'avait jamais vu la Conquérante heureuse auparavant. Elle avait toujours été agitée, comme un animal en cage, mais maintenant elle semblait …

Ses pensées furent interrompues et il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le coup qui venait vers sa tête. Une fois auparavant il s'était fait attraper à rêvasser tandis qu'il s'entraînait avec la dirigeante. Il avait cette longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage pour le prouver. _Concentres-toi, Palaemon, concentres-toi_, se tança-t-il lui-même en retournant toute son attention et ses énergies sur la guerrière sombre devant lui.

Xena sentit le changement d'attitude de son Capitaine et ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de chose et elle ne permettrait pas à Palaemon de regretter d'être ailleurs qu'ici. Décidant de lui donner une leçon, la Conquérante puisa dans ses réserves et entama un impitoyable assaut.

Gabrielle haleta tandis qu'elle était témoin du changement marqué des efforts de Xena contre le Capitaine. Cela la ramena sur la colline d'Éphèse où elle avait regardé la Conquérante se défendre contre cinq soldats ennemis. Pour les défaire, Xena c'était transformé en une bête sanguinaire démente, une vision terrifiante se rappela la jeune femme. Elle avait été témoin de cette chasse qui avait traquée la Conquérante pour la coincer comme un animal. Les soldats ennemis n'avaient pas compris à ce moment là que si Xena semblait plus faible, elle était en réalité à son meilleur, là où elle était la plus menaçante et redoutable. Peut-être l'avaient-ils réalisé quand ils l'avaient payé de leurs vies.

Elle voulut intervenir, pour arrêter le combat, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Xena ne tolérerait pas un tel manque de respect devant ses soldats. Gabrielle devrait lui parler de ça plus tard quand elles seraient seules. Cette dernière adressa donc une prière silencieuse à Artémis pour qu'elle protège le Capitaine.

Palaemon fit des pieds et des mains pour reculer, il ressemblait à un enfant maladroit. Il vit la lueur dangereuse briller dans les yeux de la Conquérante. Ceux-ci étaient devenus presque incolores tandis qu'elle attaquait. Il savait qu'il avait de gros ennuis. Peut-être qu'une Conquérante heureuse n'était pas une si bonne chose après tout, peut-être avait-elle besoin de conquérir de nouveaux pays pour assouvir la soif sanguinaire qui brûlait comme une forge ardente à l'intérieur d'elle. Le Capitaine fit la seule chose qu'il lui était possible de faire pour faire stopper les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, il abaissa son épée et se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

Arrêtant son élan, Xena épargna la tête de Palaemon. La grande femme aux cheveux couleur corbeau se tint debout, jetant son ombre sur son Capitaine, elle laissa sa lame reposer sur la base de son cou. Elle vit une goutte de sang tomber sur le sol, puis elle remit son épée au fourreau et se tourna pour faire face aux spectateurs. La majorité de ceux-ci avaient pensé que la Garde Royale aurait à se trouver un nouveau Capitaine.

"Ne soyez jamais distrait durant un combat. Quand vous l'êtes, vous mourrez."

Gabrielle libéra un soupir qu'elle avait retenu et relâcha sa prise inconsciente contre la rampe. Elle regarda à nouveau Palaemon qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, "Sépare les en équipes et exerce les pour les deux prochaines marques de chandelles. Ensuite toi et Minon viendrez au rapport dans la salle du trône."

Le Capitaine inclina la tête, "Bien, Majesté."

Gabrielle retrouva Xena quand elle entra dans leurs quartiers. Tendant une serviette de lin, elle l'offrit à la dirigeante en sueur avec un sourire. "Bonjour."

La Conquérante passa la serviette autour de son cou, et sourit d'un air moqueur. "Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ce matin?"

"Je vais bien. J'ai dormis comme une roche maintenant que tu m'as redonné mon côté du lit." Elle sourit d'un air narquois, et balança les hanches de façon coquine.

Xena gronda et montra les dents à la petite femme aux cheveux blonds, "Ce côté du lit a toujours été le mien, depuis... heu... depuis toute ma vie. Personne ne s'est jamais battu avec moi pour le revendiquer par le passé."

Gabrielle plissa les paupières, et une lueur espiègle dansa dans ses yeux verts. "Bien, il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse. Je peux le partager avec toi de temps à autres, cependant."

"Hmm," la Conquérante sourit vertement, se rappelant la dernière fois où elles avaient scellé un traité. "Peut-être pouvons nous en venir à un accord. Tu veux négocier ?" La grande main de Xena tapota nonchalamment la joue de la jeune Reine des Amazones.

Gabrielle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux au souvenir de la dernière fois ou elle et Xena avaient mené une négociation en compagnie de deux témoins fortuits. Heureuse d'être seule cette fois, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et donna un petit baiser sur la joue de Xena.

"Ma mère me disait toujours que le partage était une vertu," Susurra Gabrielle d'une voix grave.

"Bonne fille." Xena embrassa le bout du nez de Gabrielle et commença à se débarrasser de son armure de cuir tout en marchant vers la salle des bains. "Il y a un cheval que je ne connaissais pas dans les écuries quand je suis allé voir Argo. Qui est ici ?"

Gabrielle qui suivait derrière et s'affairait à recueillir les pièces d'armures et les vêtements que la Conquérante jetait ici et là, pour les mettre tous au même endroit, là où les domestiques pourraient y voir. Cela amusait l'oracle que Xena semble incapable de se dévêtir en se tenant tranquille. Elle se déplaçait toujours vers le bain ou vers le lit quand elle se dévêtait. Elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de rester en place quand cela n'était pas nécessaire. Gabrielle appréciait tout de même l'urgence que cela transmettait.

Elle observa la guerrière se glisser dans l'immense bain de marbre, assez grand pour contenir un escadron entier, et entendit le soupir de gratitude que Xena proféra au contact de l'eau fraîche. Celle-ci s'immergea entièrement sous l'eau, rinçant sueur et saleté de ses cheveux puis refit surface.

"C'est un messager du Roi Nebuharin. Nestor est en train de le ravitailler en nourriture et boisson. Nous pourrons le voir après que tu auras fini de te baigner." Continua Gabrielle en terminant de ranger.

Xena inclina la tête, "Nous ne le verrons certainement pas avant." Elle souleva une grande main et la fit retomber avec force dans l'eau, envoyant une averse de gouttelettes sur son oracle. "Rejoins-moi. Ensuite nous irons voir ce que veut ce vieux renard de Babylone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le messager, un homme mince, à la peau burinée par des années passées sous un soleil de plomb, s'agenouilla devant la Conquérante de Grèce. Son front rencontra le carrelage frais du grand hall et il attendit qu'elle lui ordonne de se relever pour parler.

La Conquérante se recala dans son trône, attendant un moment avant de s'adresser au messager. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent autour d'un gobelet de vin doux et elle porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Après avoir avalé, elle le regarda de nouveau, "Relèves-toi".

Il se releva gracieusement et s'approcha un peu plus du trône. "Nos humbles salutations à la glorieuse et estimé Xena, Conquérante de Grèce et aussi à Gabrielle, Reine de la Nation Amazone, de votre ami loyal, le Roi Nebuharin de Babylone, le berceau de la civilisation. Le roi Nebuharin se réjouit de votre bonne santé et de votre prospérité, et il prit chaque jour les Dieux bienveillants pour votre bénédiction. Il désirerait avoir le bonheur de votre visite, et se souvient avec plaisir du temps qu'il a passé ici en Grèce avec vous, c'est pourquoi il vous renvois maintenant l'invitation à vous ainsi que Reine Gabrielle de bien vouloir le rejoindre à Babylone, tout frais à sa dépense. "

Gabrielle se retrouva hypnotisée par la cadence mélodique de la voix de l'homme. Il était évident qu'il avait été formé dans les arts lyriques. La pensée de passer du temps dans une culture qui attachait une si grande valeur au discours était affriolante pour l'oracle. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux attendre que la Conquérante ait exprimé son avis, avant d'exprimer la sienne, elle resta donc silencieuse et attendit la réaction de Xena.

Xena tambourina le bras de son trône de ses doigts. L'invitation lui convenait. Ce serait une bonne occasion de passer un peu de temps seule avec Gabrielle. De plus elle n'avait jamais été à Babylone, on lui avait souvent raconté que les jardins étaient magnifiques, un cadeau de l'arrière-grand-père du Roi Nebuharin à sa jeune fiancée, qui s'ennuyait de sa patrie. Une histoire romantique qui ferait appel à la sensibilité de Gabrielle, et cela même si les jardins n'équivalaient pas leur réputation. "Soit, l'ami. Grèce salue également chaleureusement le Roi Nebuharin et vous offre le séjour, prenez du repos et attendez notre réponse d'ici ce soir."

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gabrielle, sachant d'avance de par cette réplique quelle serait la réponse de Xena. Elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait Babylone et se rendit compte qu'elle le découvrirait bientôt.

"Ma Reine, je dois m'objecter contre ses mesures." Répondit Éponin en tournant le dos à la Conquérante, essayant de bloquer la vue que celle-ci avait de Gabrielle, espérant ainsi réduire au minimum la forte influence que la Conquérante avait sur la jeune Reine des Amazones. "Nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger adéquatement avec seulement quatre guerrières."

"Huit," répliqua Xena, dont la voix venait de perdre quelques octaves.

Gabrielle reconnut tout de suite le danger que cela signifiait. "Éponin, je suis certaine que se sera suffisant. Si Xena croit qu'arriver à Babylone avec une escorte trop nombreuse enverrait un faux message diplomatique, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle."

"Mais seulement quatre? Ma Reine –"

La paume de la Conquérante s'abattit sur le bois dur de la table avec un bruit retentissant. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle comme elle se leva à demi de son siège et se pencha en avant, mettant son poids sur ses poings maintenant appuyés contre la massive table. "Ne me contredis pas, Amazone. Gabrielle aura huit gardes - quatre Amazones, et quatre Soldats de ma Garde Royale. De plus je suis tout à fait capable de la défendre moi-même. Ai-je besoin de t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect."

L'Amazone aux cheveux sombre soutint le regard furieux de la Conquérante d'un air de défi. Elle savait qu'elle était mieux de ne rien dire mais elle était bien résolut à ne pas tressaillir devant elle. _Je suis une Amazone, une guerrière parachevée et le protecteur de ma Reine. Je ne me recroquevillerai pas devant elle, malgré qui elle est, et même si je dois le payer de ma vie._ Elle attendit donc.

"Éponin, laisses-nous un moment," ordonna doucement Gabrielle, ses yeux vert forêt ne quittant jamais la Conquérante très en colère à l'autre bout de la table.

"Oui, ma Reine," répondit Éponin d'une voix blanche, avant de quitter la pièce.

Xena jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Palaemon pour que son message soit clair. Il se leva aussitôt et la salua, "Majesté."

Gabrielle se leva et vint se planter aux côtés de la Conquérante. En traînant un doigt langoureux sur l'avant-bras rigide de Xena, Gabrielle se pencha près de son oreille. "Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Xena, et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi te fâcher ainsi?" Elle posa sa main autour du poing serré de sa compagne.

"Je ne laisserais personne me manquer de respect dans mon propre palais, surtout pas en ma présence et encore moins une Amazone." Son discours était venimeux, et elle appuyait chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'Éponin était sorti.

"Je lui parlerai. Cela n'arrivera pas une seconde fois, je te l'assure." De sa main libre, Gabrielle poussa la chaise de la Conquérante jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le derrière de ses genoux. "S'il te plaît, assieds-toi." Une pression légère sur la main de la dirigeante et Xena se laissa mollement tomber sur sa chaise. "Je comprends ce que tu dis. Je te crois quand tu prétends qu'arriver avec plus de huit guerriers, en considérant aussi le fait que les hommes du Roi Nebuharin nous escortent à Babylone, pourrait se traduire par un acte de méfiance. Je sais que tu nous protégeras, Xena."

"Tes Amazones sont convaincues du contraire."

Gabrielle secoua la tête, quelques petites mèches blondes vinrent encadrer son visage. "Je pense seulement qu'Éponin prend son travail trop à cœur. Il me semble me rappeler entendre quelqu'un la menacer de la poursuivre jusqu'aux portes du Tartare et au-delà si elle laissait quelque chose m'arriver." L'oracle nota les lèvres de Xena qui s'étirèrent en un mince sourire à ce souvenir. "Elle à peur de perdre une autre reine. Terreis était sa meilleure amie, m'a-t-on dit."

"Tu seras en sécurité avec moi."

La jeune Reine s'agenouilla à côté de la Conquérante et lui prit doucement la main. "Je n'en ai jamais douté, pas même un instant." Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Xena avec assurance. "Maintenant, quelles Amazones vais-je choisir?"

La Conquérante fit mentalement une liste, mais ne dit rien. "À qui penses-tu ?"

"Éponin - à moins que tu ne veuille pas qu'elle nous accompagne-"

"Ne jamais," interrompit Xena, "prendre une décision, concernant ta sécurité, basée sur la popularité d'une amazone, Gabrielle. Fais-tu confiance à Éponin pour protéger ta vie, serait-elle prête à mettre sa propre vie à l'amende pour toi ?"

"Oui."

"La crois tu capable de te défendre, et ce en toute circonstance?"

"Oui, j'en suis certaine."

"Y a-t-il une autre personne qui pourrait te servir et te protéger mieux qu'elle ne le fait?"

"De toutes les Amazones, non."

"Alors tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de choisir Éponin pour nous accompagner." Conclut Xena. "Faire autrement, serait idiot."

"Je ne voulais pas te contrarier."

Une grande main saisit son menton et le leva de manière à pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Je suis une grande fille. Je peux vivre avec ça."

Gabrielle inclina la tête, se sentant idiote. "Ça va, donc je prendrai Éponin. Je pense que Tamara est un bon choix." Elle sentit une vague de confiance quand la Conquérante hocha la tête gravement. "Et Lari." Un autre signe de tête approbateur. "La dernière ? Peut-être Kelryn."

La Conquérante vit l'image de la jeune Amazone dans son esprit, insolente, arrogante et toujours prompte à la bravade. Trois traits que Xena n'admirait pas, à moins que la personne ne ce soit gagné le droit d'être ainsi. Ayant observé Kelryn sur les aires de pratique, elle avait le pressentiment qu'un jour elle pourrait mériter ce droit. Elle était encore un peu jeune pour l'ego qu'elle possédait, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'expérience et de maturité, elle deviendrait ce qu'elle prétendait être. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour elle que de les accompagner. Particulièrement quand les sept autres gardes étaient seniors, et que cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose. "Je pense que c'est un excellent choix."

"Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation du Roi Nebuharin."

Les traits du visage de la Conquérante se détendirent, et elle lui jeta un regard amusé. "J'ai simplement pensé que nous pourrions passer du bon temps toutes les deux."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Des yeux verts fouillèrent le paysage aride à la recherche de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à de la verdure. Gabrielle avait en premier lieu été ravie par le panorama désertique qui s'étendait à l'infini, mais, après quinze jours de ce décor stérile, elle était plus qu'heureuse de bientôt parvenir à la Rivière de l'Euphrate. Cette rivière antique était l'unique point d'eau de toute la région et était aussi le seul endroit orné de verdure, du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait raconté; Elle espérait seulement que c'était vrai.

Le voyage avait été plutôt pénible pour les soldats et les animaux. Depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris leur périple dans ce désert, l'eau avait été rationnée et ne servait qu'à s'abreuver et cuisiner. Gabrielle avait très envie d'un bain pour se débarrasser de tous les grains de sable qui lui collaient à la peau. Ce qui la dérangeait encore plus cependant, s'était que de temps à autres, elle pouvait sentir le sable crisser et craquer entre ses dents, elle pouvait aussi entendre le bruit que cela faisait, et ça jusque dans le fond de ses oreilles, ce qui lui donnait chaque fois la chaire de poule.

Cela l'ennuyait également de voir à quel point Xena supportait ces conditions de belle façon. La Conquérante agissait comme si cela ne pouvait pas être mieux comme température. La Conquérante et la Reine des Amazones voyageaient dans un chariot couvert d'une bâche et de tentures capitonnées qui recouvraient les fenêtres. Elles avaient été épargnées des pires conditions du voyage, à cette pensée la jeune Reine se sentit un peu coupable.

Chaque fois que s'était possible, elles partageaient le chariot avec leurs gardes. Palaemon était un invité fréquent, tout comme Minon. La Garde Royale était plus encline à accepter ces intermèdes bien mérités. Trois des Amazones, particulièrement Éponin, se rebutait face à cette expectative. La seule Amazone qui semblait excitée à l'idée de passer du temps avec les deux dirigeantes était Kelryn, qui grimpait dans le transport chaque fois qu'elle y était conviée.

Xena passait la majorité de ses journées à passer en revue les questions d'états, et à étudier les différents rapports qu'elle avait reçus de ses régents de provinces avant de quitter le palais. Elle semblait embêtée par une population croissante de nomades qui s'approchait dangereusement de la frontière Nord de Grèce. Il n'y avait eut aucun signe de provocation ou de révolte à venir jusqu'à maintenant, mais la Conquérante ne prendrait aucune chance pour préserver son territoire. Elle révisait continuellement ses plans de batailles et ses fortifications. Xena demanda aussi des nouvelles des rapports que Gabrielle avait reçus quant aux progrès de la reconstruction du village des amazones, s'informant de la capacité de celles-ci à lui prêter main forte en cas d'invasion.

Quant à elle, Gabrielle étudia l'histoire des Amazones ainsi que les différents traités de lois, sachant qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la Nation qui lui avait été confiée. Elle trouvait cela particulièrement ironique que pour une nation de femmes celles-ci semblaient assez réticentes à tenir de longue conversation, et qu'en contrepartie elles étaient particulièrement verbeuses dans leurs écritures. Le traité sur l'emplacement des latrines par rapport à l'établissement principal du village avait nécessité deux rouleaux à lui seul. Gabrielle rit sottement.

Xena lui jeta un coup d'œil quand elle l'entendit rire. Sa jeune oracle était pelotonné sur un banc, les pieds repliés sous elle avec un rouleau de parchemin sur les cuisses. Gabrielle semblait plus jeune en réalité que ses vingt-trois hivers. En effet, cela étonnait Xena de voir à quel point cette jeune femme était mature pour son âge.

Pendant les trois dernières lunes, elles s'étaient installées dans une routine confortable. La Conquérante avait d'abord cru que Gabrielle voudrait formaliser leurs rapports, et qu'elle insisterait sur ce point. Au lieu de cela, l'oracle avait agi complètement différemment. Il est vrai qu'elles partageaient une chimie physique et mentale tout à fait remarquable et privilégiée, plus que tout ce que Xena se rappelait avoir partagé avec n'importe lequel de ses amants antérieurs, y compris Borias. Plus encore, elle et Gabrielle ne s'étaient rien promis. Ce n'était pas que Xena ne voulait pas avoir un avenir avec Gabrielle, elle ne pouvait simplement pas prédire le futur. Borias n'avait jamais compris ça. Il avait insisté et insisté pour que continu à se développer leur intimité, il voulait même fonder une famille. Elle renifla de dégoût. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire partie d'une famille, et encore moins en fonder une. Ce qui lui fit penser à Lyceus son frère. Gabrielle lui ressemblait tellement, physiquement de par certains traits, mais surtout intérieurement. Lyceus était un esprit libre, tout comme Gabrielle.

"À quoi penses-tu ?" Demanda Gabrielle, ne voulant pas interrompre la rêverie de la Conquérante, mais incapable de s'empêcher de le faire.

"À combien tu me rappel mon jeune frère." Xena la regarda en inclinant la tête légèrement. "Tes cheveux sont de la même couleur que les siens."

"Roux ou blond ?" La taquina l'oracle, sachant que ses cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur selon la lumière qui s'y reflétait.

Xena sourit d'un air narquois, puis éclata d'un rire rauque et éraillé. "De la couleur d'un magnifique coucher de soleil."

Le cœur de Gabrielle se mit à battre plus fort à cette description, c'était la chose la plus poétique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de Xena à venir jusqu'à maintenant. "Merci..."

"Viens ici." La Conquérante tapota un coussin à côté d'elle, puis mit les rouleaux qu'elle était en train d'examiner sur le plancher du chariot. Elle leva le bras, pour réitérer son invitation, et Gabrielle obtempéra en lui jetant un regard gourmand.

Kelryn sautillait au dehors du chariot, dans l'espoir de voir pourquoi Gabrielle changeait de place. Elle vit celle-ci aller rejoindre la Conquérante au fond du chariot. Son imagination débordante lui fit créer une panoplie de scénarios.

"Tu m'énerve," Gronda Éponin, et lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, la retenant au sol momentanément. "Arrêtes ça."

"Je veux simplement voir."

"Ouais, justement, ça suffit."

Elle lança un regard noir à Éponin, et grogna, "Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe là dedans ?"

"Non pas particulièrement, non." En fait, Éponin préférait ne pas savoir.

"Vraiment ?" Répondit la petite amazone aux cheveux roux qui était maintenant tout à fait intrigué. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une sacrée réputation de tombeuse." Ses yeux gris examinèrent discrètement Éponin, remarquant qu'elle avait carré les épaules et qu'un petit sourire satisfait avait prit naissance aux coins de ses lèvres.

"Quel âge as-tu, Kelryn?"

"Dix-neuf hivers, Commandant."

"Alors tu as mieux à faire que me poser ce genre de question."

"Je ne posais pas une question à proprement parler."

Éponin s'arrêta, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et adopta sa position favorite. "Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais prouver ? Penses-tu que parce que tu prends un peu l'air avec nous et que le fait de te promener en bombant la poitrine va faire que tous les gens vont défaillirent en te voyant passer dans la rue ?"

La jeune Amazone prit une position nonchalante, et passa les pouces dans la ceinture de son uniforme. "Tu as remarqué ma poitrine?"

"Tout le monde l'a remarqué," elle attendit, et elle vit que Kelryn semblait toute heureuse de cet aveu, "tu fais tout pour ça."

Des lèvres pleines se retroussèrent et les yeux de la petite rousse se rétrécirent. "J'ai mis pas moins de six conquêtes dans mon lit depuis notre arrivé à Corinthe, quatre d'entre elles ont eut besoin de quelques leçons, que j'ai été heureuse de fournir. Et toi ?"

"Tu veux comparer les encoches faites à ta ceinture avec les miennes ? 'Parce, autant t'avertir tout de suite, j'ai plus d'encoche à la mienne que tu n'en auras jamais. Mon couteau est même tout usé à force de - "

"- Ça s'était avant -" Murmura la jeune amazone sans interrompre Éponin, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

"-faire toutes ces encoches." Éponin avait terminé sa phrase, et les paroles de Kelryn venaient de faire leur chemin. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes. Elle aurait volontiers étranglé la jeune amazone, mais se retint, ne voulant pas être obligé d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait tué cette petite peste. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que nous revenions en Grèce. Je parie que Xena l'a amené avec nous simplement pour me rendre folle.

"Ça c'était le passé, Commandant. Aucune offense, mais je préfère vivre dans le présent. Et si par le passé, tu peux te vanter d'avoir eus une ribambelle de conquête, ce n'est plus tout à fait le cas aujourd'hui." Continua Kelryn.

"Par les Dieux! N'es-tu pas le petit monstre le plus égocentrique que cette satanée Nation a jamais engendré? Je te pendrais bien volontiers à un piquet par les pieds. Et puis, que connais-tu tant au sexe et aux conquêtes, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine, crois-moi."

Kelryn effaça son sourire. _C'était plus facile que je pensais; Éponin est tellement susceptible, plus que ce qu'elles disent d'elle en tout cas_. "Je voudrais bien que tu essais de me pendre par les pieds pour voir, quant au reste, Commandant, je ne voudrais pas t'embarrasser devant les autres."

"Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de ça à ta place, ma petite chérie." Ses yeux errèrent vers le chariot qui continuait à se déplacer lentement le long de la route désertique. "Voici ce que je te propose : un concours. À partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à notre retour en Grèce, voyons qui aura la plus grosse cote. Celle qui gagne obtiendra le droit de se vanter."

"Ça me va. Comment prouverons-nous la chose?"

Des yeux caramel scintillèrent, "Oh ! Je vois, tu n'as jamais reçu de gage d'appréciation, c'est ça ?" Éponin vit le rouge s'étendre sur les joues de Kelryn et descendre jusqu'à sa gorge.

En inspirant profondément, Kelryn offrit sa main, attendant que le pacte soit scellé. Elle sourit vertement quand Éponin saisit sa main. "Ce sera un plaisir, Commandant."

"Tout le plaisir sera pour moi. Vraiment tout le plaisir."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Gabrielle se réveilla à l'odeur accablante de l'eau douce. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le parfum d'un fleuve auparavant et avait même douté ceux qui avaient prétendu qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était, décida-t-elle, la chose la plus agréable qu'elle n'avait jamais humé.

S'étirant comme un chat, elle découvrit qu'elle était couchée sur le dos, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Xena, la main de celle-ci reposait dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle pouvait dire par le rythme lent de sa respiration qu'elle dormait. Se contentant de rester là où elle était, Gabrielle ferma les yeux, sachant que Palaemon viendrait les chercher quand il serait temps de monter à bord du bateau pour la seconde et dernière étape de leur voyage. Elle se laissa à nouveau doucement glisser dans les méandres du sommeil.

À l'extérieur, Palaemon, Éponin et le chef de leur escorte babylonienne surveillaient le chargement des marchandises de la Conquérante et de la Reine des Amazones à bord du bateau. Palaemon avait assuré le capitaine du navire que seulement une cabine serait nécessaire pour les deux dignitaires, mais que les gardes prendraient la cabine attenante. Cela fit arquer un sourcil à Éponin mais elle ne dit rien. Cela était inévitable étant donné que les soldats de la Garde Royale et l'escorte Amazone voudraient être tout près si jamais il y avait des ennuis. Il n'était certainement pas question de faire une distinction entre eux et elles.

Une fois que tout fut chargé, un grand bain fut apporté et installé aux abords du fleuve dans une grande tente. Palaemon se dirigea vers le chariot pour en informer la Conquérante. Il était étonné qu'elle ne soit pas déjà dehors avec lui. C'était rare qu'elle s'isole quand ils étaient en terres inconnues. Quand il ouvrit le pan après avoir cogné doucement sur le rebord, il comprit pourquoi. Il resta planté là un instant, à regarder dormir sa régente qui était toujours en position assise et dont la main reposait sur la tête de son oracle. C'était assez inusité. Pas leur proximité bien sûr, mais de voir dormir Xena.

Éponin remarqua l'hésitation de Palaemon et devint soupçonneuse. Quelque chose se passait. Elle marcha à grands pas et regarda fixement autour du large Capitaine. La scène lui évoqua un bébé lion dans la gueule d'une lionne. Elle put seulement adresser une prière à Artémis pour que les mâchoires de la lionne ne se referment pas sur le bébé lion.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que nous soyons devenus une attraction touristique ?" Demanda la Conquérante, dont la voix fit sursauter ses observateurs qui avaient présumé qu'elle était toujours endormit. Ses yeux bleus azure se fixèrent sur eux et elle nota les émotions mixtes qui jouaient sur le visage de l'Amazone. "Est-ce que tout est prêt pour notre traversée ?"

"Oui, Majesté," répondit Palaemon, sachant que la question lui était destinée. "J'ai aussi trouvé un bain pour vous et Reine Gabrielle. Il a été installé dans une tente sur la berge."

_Enfin_, soupira Xena intérieurement. "Excellent, Palaemon. Vois à ce que tes hommes se nettoient aussi. Je ne veux pas retrouver un foutu grain de sable sur le bateau, j'en ai assez de tout ce sable."

"Oui, Majesté."

Éponin resta dans l'embrasure, même quand le Capitaine quitta pour aller effectuer ses ordres. La Conquérante l'ignora de belle façon, concentrant son attention sur Gabrielle qu'elle s'employa à réveiller doucement. Éponin observa la scène.

"Réveilles-toi, Gabrielle. Il y a un bain qui n'attend que toi." Chuchota-t-elle, sachant qu'a ce mot son oracle ouvrirait les yeux. Gabrielle avait passé les trois dernières nuits à lui dire qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour un bain. Xena y tenait vraiment beaucoup puisque celle-ci s'était évertuer à décliner toute forme d'intimité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prit de bain. Xena espéra aussi que Gabrielle souffrirait du mal de mer pendant leur traversé sur le fleuve. De cette façon elle aurait besoin de ce remède dont elle seule connaissait la recette.

Gabrielle se réveilla instantanément et leva des yeux ensommeillés vers la grande femme aux cheveux noirs. "Merci d'être un si bon oreiller," chuchota-t-elle.

Éponin qui était toujours debout dans l'embrasure au réveil de sa Reine, se sentit comme si elle avait été témoin de quelque chose de très personnel. Il y avait une familiarité et une promiscuité rassurante entre Gabrielle et Xena, qui l'étonna un peu. En public, sa Reine était respectueuse et protocolaire face à la sombre dirigeante. En privé, par contre, c'était une toute autre affaire, elle semblait insouciante de son statut, elle ne craignait apparemment pas d'être dévoré par la lionne. Éponin était de trop, et partit donc tranquillement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir les yeux de Xena se poser sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

"Comment as-tu connu le Roi Nebuharin ?" Demanda Gabrielle, en plongeant la tête dans l'eau fraîche pour la seconde fois, et incapable d'étouffer un gémissement; La sensation était divine.

Complètement distraite par le corps devant elle, Xena se débattit pour former des mots intelligibles et répondre à sa question. "J'ai rencontré le vieux Renard quand j'étais en Égypte il y a quelques hivers." Elle se rapprocha de l'oracle, frottant vivement ses mains sur le pain de savon, remplissant ses paumes de mousse.

"De quoi a-t-il l'air? Pourquoi l'appelles-tu le Renard ?" Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres comme elle sentit les mains de Xena glisser sur ses épaules, puis lui frotter le dos.

Xena sourit en constatant que Gabrielle semblait apprécier, "Parce qu'il a de courts cheveux roux hirsutes, un nez allongé et des oreilles pointues."

La Reine des Amazones sourit. "C'est très amusant. Est-il aussi rusé que toi - pour que tous les gens - l'appel le Renard ?"

_Pourquoi devons-nous avoir cette conversation là tout de suite ? Oh ! Gabrielle, ce que tu me fais parfois._ "Babylone est la porte entre l'Est et l'Ouest. Tout le commerce avec les pays au-delà de Babylone doit passer par ses portails. De plus, rien ne peut atteindre l'Égypte et la Syrie à l'Est sans traverser les frontières babyloniennes. Mais encore, malgré le fait que Babylone est très convoité en tant que cité, le vieux Renard a régné pendant plus de quarante étés et a réussi à éviter l'invasion, ainsi qu'à contrer toutes formes de menaces, trahisons ou complots.

"Pas même une trahison ? Il n'est jamais tombé dans aucun piège ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

"Non, parce qu'il connaît ses ennemis. Il comprend ce que ses adversaires veulent et il évite très habilement leurs pièges." Lassé de la conversation, Xena tira Gabrielle vers elle. "Toi, cependant, tu n'as pas évité mon piège," informa-t-elle l'oracle.

"Qui a dit que j'essayais ?" Gabrielle pencha la tête pour mieux voir le profil de Xena. "Peut-être que je voulais simplement voir comment tu traitais tes prisonniers, alors je t'ai un peu aidé. Je dois cependant admettre, que tu n'as pas d'égal pour capturer tes ennemis." Elle rit doucement à l'expression satisfaite de la Conquérante. "Et qu'arriverait-il si c'était toi qui s'étais fais prendre au piège."

"Je ne crois pas que cela puisse jamais arriver, Gabrielle." Elle la regarda d'un air de défi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Babylone est magnifique. C'était la seule chose qui ne cessait de se répercuter dans l'esprit de Gabrielle comme elle vit la ville sur le pont supérieur du bateau. La cité était vraiment très colorée; Les rives du fleuve étaient bondées, et l'eau clapotait sur les côtés des constructions avoisinantes. C'était une vision absolument exquise.

Elle se sentit terne dans ses vêtements aux couleurs unis que le Roi avait prévu pour leur voyage. En arrivant à bord, elle et la Conquérante avaient découvert des vêtements traditionnels dans leur cabine de luxe. Gabrielle les avait immédiatement trouvés beaucoup plus approprié pour le climat - un pantalon de lin blanc, une chemise blanche en coton et une longue écharpe écarlate qu'elle avait enroulé plusieurs fois autour de sa taille, pour tenir sa chemise fermée et tenir le sable loin de sa peau. Ignorant les sandales qui avaient été prévues pour elle, Gabrielle avait préféré garder ses bottes pour contrer les grains de sables minuscules qui l'avaient tourmentée depuis presque une lune.

Ce qu'elle trouvait maintenant intrigant, était l'énorme bâtiment qui se dressait de manière imposante au-dessus du centre de la ville. Il comportait huit plates-formes, en étage qui montaient au-dessus du sol sablonneux, et était recouvert de brillantes tuiles bleues. C'était comme si la tour tirait toute sa luminosité de l'Euphrate et poussait un grand jet d'eau vers le ciel, rappelant aux habitants de la ville leur dépendance vis à vis l'eau qui coulait par son centre.

"C'est Etemenanki, le temple de Marduk, le roi de nos dieux," Dit le capitaine du bateau qui était à ses côtés, en voyant où son regard se fixait.

"C'est vraiment très beau."

"Il a été construit avant même, que mon nom de famille n'existe. Il n'y a aucun site plus saint que celui-là à Babylone." Il pointa un long doigt au-delà de la ville vers le bas de la rivière. "Et vous pouvez voir le début du palais."

"Vraiment ? Où ?" Tout ce que Gabrielle pouvait voir était une montagne verte. Elle haleta quand elle se rendit compte que c'était effectivement le palais. "Comment… ils ont fait…"

"Ça ne ressemble pas à une construction, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, pas du tout." Comme le bateau s'approchait, la jeune oracle était à peine capable de discerner les colonnades blanches, des toits et des arches au-dessous de l'oasis feuillue. "Pourquoi a-t-il été conçu de cette manière ?"

"C'est une belle histoire d'amour, Reine Gabrielle. Notre grand Roi Nabuchodonosor II a épousé la jeune Princesse Amyitis de Medes. Sa patrie était remplie de montagnes et de verdure. Ainsi quand elle est arrivée ici à Babylone, une grande mélancolie c'est emparée d'elle, qui avait très envie de revoir les forêts qu'elle avait connues étant enfant. Le Roi Nabuchodonosor II était très amoureux d'elle. Il était accablé par sa tristesse et cela lui brisa le cœur de la voir si déprimé. Pour qu'elle se sente plus à la maison, il ordonna que ce palais soit construit, et ordonna aussi que celui-ci ressemble à la montagne près de l'endroit où la Princesse avait grandi. Ainsi, la joie de sa jeune épouse revint et ils vécurent et régnèrent sur Babylone dans la paix et la prospérité."

Gabrielle exhala doucement, s'imaginant être la destinataire d'un tel amour. "Merci de m'avoir raconté cette belle histoire, capitaine."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, je vous l'assure. Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît, je dois m'occuper de notre accostage." Avec un salut rigide, il retourna à son gouvernail.

Gabrielle continua à observer la tour qui grandissait et le palais qui se dessinait comme ils approchaient de plus en plus de leur destination. Elle pouvait voir les gens drapés de peignoirs blancs monter vers la tour, le long de l'escalier qui l'entourait. Elle vit sur les différents étages que des bancs et des arbres avaient étés disposés fournissant de l'ombre pour que les gens puisse prendre du repos. À la pensée d'y montée ses jambes élancèrent. Même si celles-ci étaient presque entièrement guéries un tel effort serait un peu trop ambitieux.

De grandes mains fortes attrapèrent ses épaules comme elle tanguait un peu étourdit. "Ma Reine, est-ce que ça va ?"

En rougissant légèrement, Gabrielle inclina la tête, "oui, Éponin, merci."

L'amazone aux cheveux bruns regarda vers le soleil d'après-midi, lui reprochant mentalement d'être trop chaud pour sa Reine. "Voulez-vous descendre à vos quartiers ?" Demanda Éponin concluant que sa Reine serait plus au frais. Elle se demanda comment les gens pouvaient vivre ici avec une telle chaleur.

"Vraiment, je vais bien." Indiquant les bâtiments vivement colorés devant lesquels ils flottaient, Gabrielle se retourna vers Éponin, "C'est vraiment splendide, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais vu une ville aussi vibrante."

L'Amazone regarda les bâtiments jaunes, rouges, verts et bleus brillants et décida que c'était un peu trop coloré pour son goût. "C'est.. Heu... ma Reine."

Gabrielle rit, "dis donc vraiment ce que tu pense, Éponin."

Cette fois l'Amazone rougit légèrement, heureuse que le soleil puisse être une excuse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle sentit la présence de la Conquérante derrière elle et frissonna.

"Amènes Gabrielle sous le pont, immédiatement!" Gronda Xena, tirant le bras de son oracle pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Elle emboîta le pas à Gabrielle qui traînait à la remorque d'Éponin, qui elle, les menait vers leur cabine jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle stoppe et se retourne.

"Xena! Attends! Qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

Le visage de Xena reflétait son débat intérieur, elle hésitait entre deux options, soit, elle jetait carrément Gabrielle sur son épaule et la transportait elle-même jusqu'à leurs quartiers sans donner d'explications. _Pourquoi Gabrielle discute-t-elle toujours mes ordres?_ Un regard à Éponin lui indiqua que si elle voulait sa coopération, elle devrait opter pour la seconde option et les informer. "Sur un des bateaux déjà amarrés flotte le drapeau impérial de César."

"César ?" Chuchota Gabrielle, une vague de panique lui noua d'abord les tripes, puis se diffusa de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. Son cauchemar se réalisait. Elle s'accrocha à la Conquérante, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

Xena prit brièvement les deux épaules de Gabrielle entre ses mains et les pressa légèrement, "Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça ? Descends, et enfermes-toi avec Éponin." Doucement, elle commença à retourner Gabrielle vers la porte et la laissa entre les mains d'Éponin, "Poste une Amazone devant la porte, et envois moi les deux autres." Termina-t-elle en s'adressant à la guerrière.

"Oui, Conquérante," répondit Éponin, s'emparant de la jeune Reine et en la menant aussi rapidement que possible vers leur cabine.

"Majesté!" S'écria Palaemon qui dérapa un peu et s'arrêta devant sa dirigeante en inclinant la tête. "J'ai envoyé Minon dans la cabine et posté Eward et Novan sur la proue."

"Envois les deux Amazones les rejoindre. Ensuite viens me rejoindre à la barre. Par toutes les abysses du Tartare, que je sois damnée si ce chien pense me ruser, il ne l'aura pas facile !" Sans attendre sa réponse, elle alla prendre le contrôle du bateau.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Dans la cabine, Gabrielle était assise en silence sur le lit, abasourdi, elle essayait de retrouver son calme, et de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Éponin quant à elle, murmurait des imprécations dans le dialecte propres aux Amazones, que Gabrielle ne comprenait pas entièrement, mais toutefois assez pour ne pas en demander la traduction. Éponin était désarçonné non seulement à cause de la situation, mais après avoir découvert que Minon, sur les ordres de Xena, avait lui aussi été confiné avec elles dans la luxueuse cabine."

_Entraîné à Babylone et trahi par le Renard. Je me demande quel somme lui a valu cette petite trahison ?_ Pensa Gabrielle. Une colère incommensurable commença à faire bouillir le sang qui circulait dans ses veines balayant ainsi toutes ses craintes. En venant à une décision, elle se mit rapidement debout, hébétant les deux soldats dans la pièce. "Minon, va monter la garde à l'extérieur."

Le garde fronça les sourcils incertains, "Reine Gabrielle, la Conquérante m'a ordonné de rester à vos côtés."

Éponin s'avança vers le soldat, mais Gabrielle lui fit un signe de la main. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ces deux là se battent entre eux en ce moment. "D'accord, alors tournes-toi," ordonna-t-elle comme elle commença à dérouler l'écharpe qu'elle avait autour de la taille.

Il comprit soudainement ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, tourna derechef les talons en rougissant comme une pivoine et commença à étudier les grains du bois devant lui.

"Ma Reine ?" S'étrangla Éponin. Elle ne savait pas si la nudité était la meilleure des options dans les circonstances actuelles.

"Va chercher ma tenue cérémonielle, Éponin. Si je dois rencontrer César, je le rencontrerai en digne Reine de la Nation Amazone."

"Oui, ma Reine!" Éponin passa à l'action, espérant que ses doigts seraient aussi habiles et rapide pour habiller une Amazone que pour en déshabiller une.

"Entres lentement dans le port, mais ne jette pas l'ancre," commanda la Conquérante debout directement derrière le capitaine, son poignard appuyé contre la chair tendre de son cou. Un mince filet de sang avait déjà souillé le col de son uniforme, mais il ne montra aucun signe de détresse.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, avant de crier des ordres à son équipage.

"Je veux que tu envois un de tes coursiers au palais. Je veux que le vieux Renard vienne lui-même ici pour que je le confronte à sa trahison."

"Trahison ?" Répéta-t-il, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle utilisa la pointe de son poignard pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait elle-même découvert.

"César est ici." Grogna Xena, de sa voix éraillée. Ses yeux clairs de la couleur des lacs de montagnes évoquaient des profondeurs glaciales.

"Pas César, mais Pompey." Il sentit la lame se soulever légèrement de son cou. "Le roi Nebuharin a invité tous ses voisins importants à venir le rejoindre ici à Babylone. Pompey n'est qu'un des neuf."

"Neuf?"

"Vous, Reine Gabrielle, Pompey de Rome, Reine Farza de Syrie, seigneur Allemane de Gaule … je ne connais pas tout les autres."

"Ils sont tous ici ? Adieu les vacances, la paix et le calme."

"Capitaine!" La voix d'un marin monta jusqu'au pont principal. "Le roi Nebuharin approche!" Le capitaine attendit les ordres de la Conquérante, se soumettant à sa puissance.

"Abaisses la passerelle. J'irai le rencontrer. Et je te jure que si c'est un piège, je survivrai assez longtemps pour faire en sorte que les derniers moments de ta vie soient extrêmement douloureux. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

Le capitaine avala, non sans difficulté, et évita d'incliner la tête de peur de s'empaler lui-même sur le poignard qu'elle tenait toujours contre sa gorge. "Oui, Conquérante." Il crut corps et âme en sa promesse; en fait, il soupçonna que même si elle devait mourir, elle trouverait le moyen de revenir le détruire lentement.

"Surveilles-le, Palaemon," gronda dangereusement Xena, puis elle se dirigea vers la passerelle.

Elle trouva Kelryn et Minon debout à côté de celle-ci. Cette désobéissance finit de la mettre irréversiblement en colère, elle saisit le soldat par le col de son uniforme en cuir, et le souleva bien haut, c'est à peine si ses orteils le gardaient en équilibre. "Pourquoi as-tu quitté Gabrielle ?"

"Je suis ici, Xena," Répondit une voix à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Xena se retourna et vit Gabrielle dans son costume d'Amazone, la vue eut pour effet de la distraire momentanément de sa colère. Se remettant rapidement, elle s'approcha de la petite femme, imposant sa stature sur elle. "Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais t'avoir dis de descendre." La Conquérante envoya un regard rempli de reproches et d'animosité vers Éponin. Ne lui cachant pas ce qu'elle pensait de ses capacités à protéger sa Reine.

Un menton décidé et des yeux verts renfrognés se levèrent vers Xena, "je n'ai pas eu peur de combattre les hommes de César à Éphèse; Je n'ai pas peur de rencontrer César lui-même à Babylone. La Nation ne se terrera pas sous le pont d'un bateau s'il y a du danger au-dessus."

La Conquérante fit tout son possible pour ne pas qu'un regard fier apparaisse sur son visage. "Restes derrière moi dans ce cas. Nebuharin approche et nous devons discuter de sa petite surprise." Sans attendre une réponse, Xena s'engagea sur la rambarde et commença à descendre la passerelle. Son sens inné de l'équilibre l'a tint droite malgré le roulis du bateau qui n'était pas amarré.

Le quai ployait à chaque pas énergique et furibond de la sombre Conquérante. Même la lumière sembla diminuer autour d'elle, reflétant ainsi son humeur. La poignée de son épée brilla dans le soleil de l'après-midi, rappelant à tous qu'elle était peut-être coincée pour le moment, mais pas sans défense.

Quand elle fut à une toise du Roi Nebuharin, la Conquérante s'arrêta et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, bloquant la route entre eux et le bateau. Elle put sentir Gabrielle et son escorte s'arrêter sur le quai et attendre à une petite distance derrière elle.

"Salutations, Conquérante Xena!" S'écria Nebuharin, apparemment insoucieux de son humeur. "Bienvenue à Babylone!"

"Il semble que je ne sois pas la seule invitée." D'un geste du menton elle lui indiqua le drapeau impérial de César qui flottait paresseusement dans le vent.

Le regard du Roi se porta au loin et il secoua tristement la tête, "Oh, Chère amie, je peux comprendre ta détresse." Il se tourna vers un de ses attachés, "Vas dire au capitaine de ce bateau d'abaissé son fanion, ou j'enverrai mes hommes couper son grand mât. Rappel à Pompey qu'il est en visite dans mon pays, et non chez lui." Il haussa les épaules et étendit ses deux paumes devant lui en signe d'indulgence, "Ce César, ses hommes sont vraiment tous comme lui. Ils semblent penser que le monde entier leur appartient. Aucun savoir-vivre, j'en ai peur."

"Je suis moins concerné par le savoir-vivre de mes adversaires que par le fait qu'ils puissent me trancher la gorge durant mon sommeil, Nebuharin. Sûrement est-ce une violation d'éthique pour vos dieux que d'inviter une amie sous la bannière de la paix et ensuite causer sa perte."

"Un des pires péchés. Et je vous assure que vous et les vôtres, êtes en sécurité dans mon royaume. Que, Marduk me terrasse lui-même si je mens." Il étira la tête vers la gauche puis fit un pas de côté, il sourit quand il obtint une meilleure vue de Gabrielle. "Vous devez être Reine Gabrielle des Amazones."

"Roi Nebuharin," vint une réponse polie. Gabrielle s'avança aux côtés de Xena et examina attentivement le Renard. Elle fut amusée de constater que ses cheveux étaient réellement hirsutes, bien qu'ils soient plus gris maintenant que roux. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient parsemées de mèches argentées, mais son apparence démontrait une bonne dose de vitalité. Il portait une longue robe pourpre, qui était ornée d'écharpes colorées et de perles, indiquant sa richesse et son rang.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous faire une excuse formelle pour le souci que cela doit vous avoir causé. Je comprends que vous et César avez récemment eut un désaccord à Éphèse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous causer un tel tracas."

"Une explication plus en détails m'aiderait à moins me tracasser." Rétorqua Xena.

Le Roi inclina la tête solennellement, "je vous ai invités, vous et Reine Gabrielle ainsi que sept autres dirigeants à venir me rejoindre ici à Babylone pour une célébration particulière. C'est l'anniversaire de mon règne et je voulais être entouré par mes amis et alliés."

Un sourire mince apparut sur les lèvres de Xena, "Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais apporté un présent."

"Tu es trop bonne pour moi." Il modifia son approche, supposant que tout avait maintenant été compris et pardonné. Il ouvrit large ses bras et embrassa chaleureusement la Conquérante sur chaque joue.

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil rapide pardessus son épaule et réprimanda silencieusement Kelryn qui avait reniflé grossièrement à cette vue. Elle fut donc prise au dépourvu quand le Roi la tira et répéta la même ritournelle avec elle.

"Reine Gabrielle, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vois que les rapports que j'ai reçus de votre présence à Éphèse ne vous rendent pas justice. On m'avait raconté que la force de vos guerrières ne pouvait seulement être éclipsée que par votre beauté. Mais si tel était le cas, sûrement le monde entier s'agenouillerait devant la Reine des Amazones; car vous êtes vraiment radieuse et je ne peux vous imaginer accabler ceux qui réside le long de vos frontières."

"Vous êtes plus que généreux de vos compliments, Roi Nebuharin. Et je vous soupçonne d'être un grand séducteur." Le Roi fit claquer ses mains ensembles, "Oh, elle n'est pas seulement belle, elle est aussi très sage. Les Amazones ont de quoi être fières de leur nouvelle Reine." Il se retourna et commença à faire des gestes à son entourage, en s'exprimant dans une langue que Gabrielle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. En se retournant à nouveau, il lui offrit sa main, "S'il vous plaît, m'accompagnerez-vous au palais ? J'ai préparé de quoi manger et boire pour vous. Mes domestiques s'occuperont de vos affaires. Commençons sans attendre les célébrations."

"Nous serons heureuses de faire ainsi, Nebuharin," Répondit Xena. Elle se retourna vers le bateau et envoya quelques signes de mains à Palaemon, lui retransmettant ses ordres. Toujours irritée de la tournure des événements, elle ne vit aucun besoin d'aggraver la situation_. Mieux vaut suivre le vieux Renard dans sa tanière._ Xena espérait seulement que cette fois son hôte ne s'était pas surpassé et ne s'était pas montré plus malin qu'elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

"Ceci est la Promenade Sacrée," dit Nebuharin par-dessus son épaule, en indiquant une rue étroite alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin vers le palais. "C'est la route processionnal de Babylone, donnant à Marduk accès à la ville pendant les cérémonies. Il vient voir son peuple et admirer les âmes pures et chastes-"

"-ça pourrait être embarrassant-" Murmura Kelryn à l'attention d'Éponin.

"-et ensuite il poursuit son chemin jusqu'au temple."

Le Roi n'entendit pas le commentaire de l'Amazone derrière lui, mais Gabrielle oui, et elle décocha un regard noir à sa jeune garde. "Qui habite dans ce secteur de la ville, Roi Nebuharin ?" Demanda poliment la Reine des Amazones. Les maisons étaient toutes deux ou même trois fois plus grandes et hautes que les autres, ce qui indiquait l'opulence.

"C'est ici que vivent les nobles et les fonctionnaires de ma cour, Reine Gabrielle."

Xena sourit d'un air approbateur, ayant remarqué l'emplacement stratégique de ces maisons, chaque coin de cette maudite cité soutenait la réputation du vieux Renard.

"Vous pouvez reconnaître la Promenade Sacrée à ces pierres." Il s'arrêta sur une pierre rouge foncé et se pencha pour la toucher. "Mon grand ancêtre, le Roi Nabuchodonosor II a personnellement fait mettre ces pierres."

"Marduk est le chef de vos dieux ?"

"Il ne ressemble en rien à vos Dieux. Notre Marduk est bien réel." Il rit de sa propre plaisanterie. "Je dis cela, bien sûr, pour taquiner la Conquérante. Elle semble être assez familière avec vos Dieux."

"Assez familière…" Murmura Xena. _Cela fait un bon moment qu'Arès ne s'est pas manifesté, depuis Éphèse en fait. Je me doute bien que ma bonne fortune ne durera pas._

"Le Roi reçoit la bénédiction de Marduk en personne." Continua Nebuharin.

Gabrielle était intriguée, "Comment cela se passe-t-il ?"

"Durant la première nuit des cérémonies, je monte au temple de Marduk, et là j'attends sa visite. En tant que Roi, je me dois d'endosser les péchés de mon peuple. Si les gens ou moi-même avons déplu à Marduk, je serai sacrifié pour qu'un autre puisse régner. Si nous n'avons pas déplu à Marduk, alors je reçois ses conseils."

"Est-ce que d'autres Rois ont été sacrifiés par Marduk?"

"Malheureusement, oui. Même Babylone a souffert de mauvais Rois, mais pas bien longtemps. Marduk protège son peuple."

_Ou un assassin le fait en son nom_. Pensa Xena qui doutait qu'un Roi puisse aller au temple sans escorte. Un Roi impopulaire pourrait facilement être expédié de vie à trépas durant une de ces cérémonies sans que personne ne revendique son meurtre. Ce serait un moment idéal pour prendre la tête du royaume. "Qui est présent lors de cette cérémonie ?"

"Personne à part la haute prêtresse d'Ishtar."

"Qui est Ishtar?" Demanda Gabrielle.

"Ah, Ishtar est notre déesse de l'amour et de la guerre."

"Amour et guerre ? Ce n'est pas contradictoire ?" L'oracle essaya d'imaginer l'amalgame des deux. "C'est impossible."

Le Roi s'arrêta et considéra d'un air hautain la jeune Reine. "Pas à Babylone. Je sais que beaucoup de dirigeants vont à la guerre pour la gloire de conquérir et pour l'appât du gain, pour étendre leurs empires et devenir encore plus puissant." Il avait dit cela en regardant Xena du coin de l'œil ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Gabrielle qui trouva cela fort insultant. "Ishtar nous apprend que nous devons nous battre pour ceux que nous aimons : notre patrie, notre peuple, nos Dieux. Babylone est fière de la paix qu'elle a su maintenir avec ses voisins depuis maintenant des générations parce que nous suivons la voix de l'amour ET de la guerre et non pas l'une ou l'autre."

Il y eut un long silence inconfortable parmi tous les dirigeants jusqu'à ce que Xena émette un profond soupir. "Ne nous dirigions nous pas vers une fête, Nebuharin ?" Sa voix était mesurée, et elle se garda bien de démontrer trop clairement son irritation.

Pour le moment Xena savait qu'il était important d'entretenir des relations conviviales. Elle était l'invitée sur cette terre étrangère et qui plus est, elle était entourée par ses ennemis. Un départ précipité du pays était presque impossible à moins qu'ils ne voyagent encore plus au sud, ce qui les amènerait encore plus loin de Grèce. Ce n'était pas exactement la visite relaxante qu'elle avait espérée.

Le Renard esquissa un sourire radieux et hocha vigoureusement la tête, "Absolument, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, dépêchons-nous ! Vous voudrez sûrement vous détende un peu avant notre fête de ce soir." Il commença à descendre rapidement vers le palais verdoyant.

Ne désirant pas qu'il se perde encore en interminable discussion, la Conquérante laissa le Roi prendre un peu d'avance. Quand elle se rendit compte que Gabrielle s'était arrêtée, elle se retourna vers elle. "Tout va bien ?"

En réponse, Gabrielle leva une main au ciel. "Je suis désolé." Les yeux de l'oracle étaient tristes comme ils rencontrèrent ceux de Xena. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'offenser. Je ne…"

Xena secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, "Il n'est en rien offensé, Gabrielle. Nebuharin est plutôt insultant quand il veut, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui nous attend." Elle soupira. "Cela ne va seulement qu'empirer quand nous allons participer à sa petite fête. Pompey n'a certainement aucuns bons sentiments à mon égard, et c'est pareil pour tous les autres invités que Nebuharin a mentionnés. Si la plus mauvaise chose qui soit dites sur moi est que je ne ressemble en rien à Ishtar, ce sera un miracle."

"Regrettes-tu d'être venu ici?"

"Non. Je regrette seulement de m'être fait doubler. Mais toi et moi trouverons une façon de nous amuser malgré les gens qui nous tiendrons compagnie."

"Oh, as-tu quelques idées derrière la tête?"

La Conquérante sourit vertement et se pencha un peu vers Gabrielle, "J'ai bien des idées, Gabrielle. Ma favorite implique toi, moi, et…" Elle se pencha encore un peu plus vers cette dernière pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les images que lui évoquèrent les mots que lui avait chuchotés Xena à l'oreille, chassa n'importe lequel des malaises latents en elle. Gabrielle était de nouveau capable d'apprécier le paysage autour d'elle.

À la fin de cette longue marche se trouvait une énorme porte qui défendait l'entrée de la cour extérieure du palais. La porte, faite de bronze, était ornée de dragons et de taureaux, rendu presque aussi grand que nature. En passant devant elles, Gabrielle tira sur la manche de la Conquérante. "Penses-tu qu'ils existent vraiment ?" Chuchota-t-elle.

Xena fronça les sourcils momentanément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Gabrielle faisait référence aux gravures sur les portes. "Les Dragons ? Bien, je n'en ai jamais vu."

"Mais penses-tu qu'ils existent ?" Répéta l'oracle.

"Non, je pense que les Dragons sont un mythe inventé pour faire peur aux enfants."

"Oh."

Voyant le désappointement sur les traits de la jeune femme, Xena se racla la gorge. "Nous pourrons toujours demander à Nebuharin s'il en a déjà vu un."

"Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à lui poser d'autres questions, merci." Elle n'avait pas aimé que le vieux Renard se serve de sa religion pour critiquer et rabrouer la Conquérante. _Je ne me ferais pas prendre une seconde fois_. _On ne considérera pas non plus que la Nation Amazone se montre à ce point clémente qu'elle puisse tolérer un tel comportement une deuxième fois._

La Conquérante inclina gravement la tête et tourna ensuite son attention vers le palais devant elle. Il ressemblait à une petite montagne, avec de longues vignes surplombant ses murs à peine visible. On aurait dit une entité vivante, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le ventre d'une bête feuillue.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils passèrent rapidement devant plusieurs grandes salles. La première était un hall de réception fortement décoré, sûrement conçu pour intimider ceux qui y entraient. La suivante était une grande salle utilisée pour des fonctions sociales comme des dîners et des danses, elle contenait beaucoup de belles tapisseries accrochées sur les murs. Ils passèrent encore devant quelques salles, mais Gabrielle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Ils passèrent ensuite sous une voûte et arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un palais intérieur. Devant elles s'étendait une immense crevasse par-dessus laquelle passait un tunnel.

La Conquérante put sentir la curiosité de la Reine des Amazones comme ils atteignirent cette crevasse entre les deux palais, mais savait que Gabrielle ne dirait rien pour le moment. Sa curiosité était restreinte par son obstination à ne plus poser de questions.

Le roi Nebuharin s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à ses invités, en souriant allègrement. "Comme vous pouvez voir, nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans la résidence royale. Mes quartiers et jardins sont de l'autre côté de ce tunnel. Aucuns domestiques ou soldats, à part les miens ne sont autorisés à dépasser cette limite. Nous avons fait préparer des quartiers appropriés pour votre garde d'honneur sur ce côté. Mes domestiques les y mèneront, tandis que je vous conduirais à vos appartements."

Xena croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et secoua lentement la tête, "Roi Nebuharin, sûrement comprenez-vous que je ne peux pas permettre à mes officiers d'être ignorant de l'endroit où moi et Reine Gabrielle résiderons. Devrais-je avoir à soulever ce problème, particulièrement en raison de la présence de certains de vos autres invités, mes hommes doivent savoir comment me trouver. Nos gardes entreront avec nous et viendront avec nous jusqu'à nos appartements puis se retireront."

"J'ai peur que ce soit impossible, Conquérante. Je n'ai permis à aucuns domestiques et soldats appartenant aux autres dignitaires d'entrer dans les appartements royaux. Je ne ferai pas une exception pour vous."

"Je comprends," répondit la Conquérante, surprenant tous ceux qui étaient avec elle. Elle attendit un moment suffisant pour que le Roi Nebuharin semble heureux de sa concession avant de se tourner vers Minon. "Retourne au bateau et dis à Palaemon de ne pas décharger nos affaires. Nous mettrons les voiles dans moins de deux marques de chandelles." Souriant agréablement, elle rencontra le regard fixe du Roi Nebuharin. "J'ai peur, que dans ce cas, que je doive vous dire adieu. Je ne peux pas mettre en péril ma sécurité ou celle de Reine Gabrielle à cause de votre réticence à m'octroyer cette petite faveur. J'espère que vous aurez un dîner des plus plaisant de même qu'une merveilleuse soirée, mais nous serons dans l'impossibilité de vous rejoindre."

Éponin s'avança, prévoyant une réaction défavorable du Roi. Bien que la Conquérante ait parlé de la défense de sa Reine, elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui disputer cette tâche. Elle n'avait pas aimé le Renard ni même Babylone depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville murée. La Grèce était toujours à une lune, mais ils y seraient bien assez tôt.

Minon inclina la tête, "Oui, Majesté," et partit.

"Xena," Soupira Nebuharin d'un air contrarié.

"Oui?"

"Rappel ton officier. Ils pourront venir jusqu'à vos appartements, mais je veux qu'ils repartent immédiatement."

Minon entendit clairement, mais continua à marcher au pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de la Conquérante. Puis il revint.

"S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi," offrit Nebuharin, sa voix un peu plus soumis maintenant et il les mena à travers le tunnel. Gabrielle marcha tranquillement sur le sol sablonneux. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils ne rencontraient aucun croisement mais se rendit compte bien vite que c'était exactement le but. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour personne de pénétrer dans les quartiers royaux sans être détecté. C'était un système de détection parfait - la crevasse était beaucoup trop profonde pour sauter ou grimper, même pour Xena. La seule voie pour atteindre les quartiers royaux était donc ce tunnel sablonneux.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle encore plus opulente que toutes celles qu'ils avaient vues jusqu'à maintenant. "Mes jardins privés sont au-delà de ces portes," s'exclama Nebuharin, en faisant un geste vers les deux grandes portes à battants ouvertes sur le mur opposé, "et vos appartements sont dans cette aile, au deuxième étage." Il les mena à un large escalier qu'ils montèrent, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un vestibule au bout d'un long passage. Il ouvrit la porte des appartements qu'il avait fait préparer pour elles.

Xena sembla apprécier tandis qu'elle examinait son contenu. Dans le coin à l'extrême droite elle avisa immédiatement le grand lit de plumes à baldaquin, de fines voiles blanches encerclaient l'immense couche. Le reste de la pièce contenait plusieurs grands fauteuils aux coussins de velours confortables et des tables de tecks. Deux grandes armoires pour leurs affaires, un grand bain de marbre pour se rafraîchir et un balcon donnant une vue imprenable sur les jardins au-dessous.

Nebuharin les poussa sur le balcon. "Nous dînerons là bas ce soir," Dit-il en tendant un doigt en direction de la grande maison blanche au sud-ouest des immenses jardins. "Nous aurons de l'hydromel au crépuscule. Puis-je suggérer que vous veniez tôt ?"

"Pourquoi cela ?" Demanda doucement la Conquérante.

"Vous devrez parcourir le labyrinthe dans le jardin pour arriver jusque là. C'est plus facile quand il fait encore jour."

La Conquérante vit alors les hautes haies qui s'enchevêtraient dans un modèle complexe jusqu'à la grande maison du jardin. Les haies s'étendaient de tous les côtés de la plate-forme surélevée; Il n'y avait aucune autre façon d'y arriver qu'en passant par le labyrinthe. "Ça va. Nous vous reverrons au crépuscule alors, Nebuharin."

"Je vous laisse vous détendre. Voyez à ce que vos soldats quittent sans tarder."

Aucunes des dirigeantes ne répondit et il prit congé.

"Whew!" Expulsa Gabrielle, en se laissant tomber dans une des chaises. "Éponin, Kelryn, venez vous asseoir un instant."

Kelryn se hâta et choisit la chaise à côté de sa Reine. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir vécu des jours plus passionnant que depuis qu'elle était entrée au service de la Reine : Des ennemis de toutes parts, des querelles politiques, des polémiques de pouvoirs, des prises de becs continuels entre le Roi, la Conquérante et Gabrielle, voir l'impressionnante et imprévisible Conquérante en pleine action était vraiment effrayant. Cela lui ferait bien des choses à raconter quand elle rentrerait en Grèce. Ce qui lui fit penser particulièrement à l'issu du pari qu'elle avait prit avec Éponin, elle était certaine de remporter haut la main.

"Si jamais il y a des problèmes où vous allez loger, envoyez un des domestiques de Nebuharin me porter un message et je vous sortirai de là," Dit Gabrielle. "J'espère que cette visite s'améliorera de belle façon, sinon, nous risquons de partir plus vite que prévu."

"Bien sûr, ma Reine." Répondit Éponin qui transporterait volontiers chaque coffre jusqu'au bateau elle-même si cela signifiait qu'ils partiraient plus tôt. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de faire revenir sa Reine en Grèce au plus vite, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à ce sujet.

"Et toi," Gabrielle se tourna vers la jeune Amazone, "tu dois être prudente des paroles qui sortent de ta bouche devant les autres. Ne fais jamais risettes des Dieux de notre hôte, particulièrement dans son propre pays." Elle observa lentement le rouge s'étendre le visage de Kelryn.

"Oui, ma Reine." Kelryn se trouva incapable de regarder Gabrielle dans les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle évita de faire la moue, même si c'est ce qu'elle avait le plus envie de faire au lieu de s'excuser, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, la Conquérante observait. "Je suis désolée."

"Bien." Elle attendit un moment pour être certaine qu'elle c'était bien fait comprendre et continua, "Tu es une bonne guerrière et un bon soldat, Kelryn. Si tu peux prendre exemple sur Éponin, tu deviendras excellente." Tandis que Gabrielle concentrait son attention sur Kelryn, elle put quand même voir le petit sourire complaisant sur les lèvres d'Éponin dans son champ de vision. Elle ne manqua, pas non plus, la mine affligée de la jeune Kelryn. "Je t'ai personnellement choisi pour m'accompagner. Ne me déçois pas s'il te plaît."

À cela, la tête de Kelryn se releva. Ses yeux gris rappelaient à Gabrielle des nuages orageux juste avant la tempête. "Jamais, ma Reine."

"Bien. Je veux que tu me donne raison, Kelryn."

"Vous n'avez pas eu tort. Je le jure sur le temple d'Artémis."

Gabrielle accorda un petit sourire à la garde et inclina la tête. "Bien. Je vous verrai plus tard toutes les deux." Les deux guerrières se levèrent, saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Elles attendirent Minon avec qui la Conquérante s'entretenait à voix basse puis quand il les rejoignit, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

La Conquérante alla vers la porte et abaissa la barre qui fermait solidement celle-ci. Elle sortit ensuite sur le balcon et resta debout dans les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi, les laissant nimber sa peau et la réchauffer. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond, humant tous les parfums exotiques provenant des jardins ci-dessous. C'était un moment paisible. _Le calme avant la tempête je présume._

"Devons-nous aller à ce foutu dîner ?" Dit une voix plaintive derrière elle.

Xena rit sous cape; Elle savait comment la Reine des Amazones se comportait quand elle avait faim. "Je pense que oui. Seuls les Dieux savent ce que Nebuharin projette pour cette soirée. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas manquer ça."

"Je ne l'aime pas."

"Je me suis bien rendu compte de ça." Rétorqua Xena. "C'est un homme bien, juste un peu excentrique et très condescendant, mais pas méchant."

"Pourquoi ne t'énerve-t-il pas autant qu'il m'énerve ?"

"Je ne peux pas vraiment pas me permettre de m'arrêter à ça pour le moment. C'est devenu un peu plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne me m'attendais pas à ce qu'il invite tous les satanés dirigeants du continent. Et nous ne connaissons même pas la liste d'invités en entier. Je dois rester aux aguets. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser ces petites choses m'atteindre."

"Tu penses que nous sommes en danger?"

"Hmm … bien, disons juste que nous ne serions pas venus si nous avions su. Nebuharin est exaspérant, ennuyeux et moralisateur, mais c'est un homme d'honneur. Nous avons été invités ici en tant qu'amies tout comme les autres invités. Nous devrions être en sûreté."

"De Nebuharin. Mais pas nécessairement de tous les autres."

Xena fronça les sourcils; Son oracle avait lu dans ses pensées. "Nah, ils n'oseront pas. En tout cas pas sous le toit de Nebuharin. De toute façon je ne laisserai pas quoi que ce soit t'arriver, Gabrielle."

"Je sais. Je veux juste savoir qui sont nos ennemis."

"Cela serait beaucoup plus rapide de compter nos amis."

"Nebuharin ?"

Xena hocha la tête, "Ça se résume à ça. Du moins, jusqu'ici."

Gabrielle soupira, "Avec des amis comme ça, qui a besoin d'ennemis ?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le crépuscule vint beaucoup plus tôt que Gabrielle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle était toujours un peu excédée par tout ce qui s'était passé, mais savait qu'elle avait besoin de mettre de côté sa mauvaise humeur. Nerveusement, elle lissa le tissu de sa robe, et observa comment celui-ci lui collait à la peau. La Conquérante avait insisté pour qu'elle porte cette robe de satin vert qu'elle jugeait un peu trop moulante et révélatrice. Elle lui serrait la poitrine, la taille, mettait ses hanches en valeur, et lui descendait jusqu'aux mollets. La robe était sans manches et comportait une longue fente sur le côté droit, qui lui montait bien haut sur la cuisse.

"Tu es magnifique, comme se doit de l'être une Reine." Lui dit Xena tandis qu'elle la conduisait avec assurance à travers le labyrinthe.

Gabrielle pensa que le même compliment pourrait être retourné sans hésitation vers la Conquérante. Bien que le mot 'magnifique' ne semblait pas assez fort pour lui rendre justice. Paré dans une robe de velours noirs qui moulait à merveille son corps effilé mais musclé, la Conquérante était littéralement majestueuse et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Le pouvoir émanait d'elle, de la même façon que le soleil brille sur la terre - comme le soleil en fait - tout semblait terne en comparaison de sa radiance. "Comment sais-tu que c'est le bon chemin ?"

"Je l'ai mémorisé tandis que nous étions sur le balcon. Je ne voulais pas tourner en rond pendant des heures." Xena s'arrêta et fit face à son oracle. "Les choses pourraient dégénérer un peu ce soir, Gabrielle."

"Tu penses que quelqu'un pourrait essayer de nous attaquer ?"

"Non," répondit Xena, quoiqu'elle ne se soit pas aussi confiante qu'elle ne le paraissait. "C'est juste que quand on enferme une bande de gouverneurs ensembles dans un espace réduit, chacun commence par vouloir épater la galerie et mettre un peu les autres à l'épreuve. Tu vivras sans doutes tout ça puisque tu es nouvelle et que cela ne fais pas longtemps que tu gouverne la Nation Amazone. Les conviés voudront juger si tu es apte à mener une nation de guerrières."

"Merveilleux, vraiment merveilleux."

"Tu seras excellente. Fais comme si tu me parlais à moi." Au regard en point d'interrogation de Gabrielle, Xena expliqua, "Dis la vérité. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Sois toi-même."

Elles prirent encore quelques bifurcations et arrivèrent dans la petite clairière au centre du jardin. Celui-ci était divisé en quatre grandes sections, le coin au sud-ouest dans lequel elles se trouvaient, était consacré au labyrinthe entourant la maison de jardin. Le bâtiment constituait une structure sans murs mais dotés d'un toit, élevée sur une plate-forme. Elle était assez grande pour contenir une centaine de personnes, mais la table n'avait été dressée que pour dix. Celle-ci était recouverte d'une lourde nappe blanche et entourée par des chaises rembourrées. À l'autre bout de la construction se situait un espace dégagé où sept personnes prenaient leurs aises, s'arrêtant au bar de temps à autres pour remplir à nouveau leurs coupes.

"Oh! Conquérante Xena! Reine Gabrielle!" S'écria le roi Nebuharin, annonçant fort et haut leurs arrivées. Il marcha vers l'escalier et tendit la main à Gabrielle. L'oracle hésita seulement un moment avant de placer sa main droite dans la sienne pour qu'il l'aide à gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Xena arriva derrière elle, et prit une expression d'infini ennui. Elle leva des yeux apparemment désintéressés pour examiner les autres invités. Elle reconnut la majorité d'entre eux et pouvait aisément deviner qui était le reste. La seule femme parmi les autres dirigeants devait être la Reine Farza de Syrie. C'était une femme de stature moyenne, à la peau et aux cheveux couleur cacao qui lui descendait jusque dans la nuque. Xena reconnu quels stratagèmes elle devait favoriser puisque tous ses attributs étaient mit en valeur et elle porta les yeux vers le haut de ses hanches plus que suffisantes. Elle observa tandis que Farza évaluait la compétition qui venait d'arriver, celle-ci reconnut sur-le-champ qu'elle ne rivalisait pas avec les nouvelles venues.

À côté d'elle se trouvait le seigneur Allemane de Gaule. Xena l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant et l'avait immédiatement identifié de par sa longue et épaisse chevelure sombre et bouclé. Ils étaient encore plus longs que ceux de Gabrielle, et ils tombaient en cascades autour de ses épaules. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que s'il devait un jour se battre ensemble, elle le saisirait par les cheveux pour le tuer, ou forcerait son cheval à la poursuivre par delà de basses branches pour qu'il y reste empêtré. Elle croyait dur comme fer que les soldats devaient porter les cheveux courts, ou du moins les tenir attachés dans le cas échéant. Elle sourit d'un air narquois, à moins qu'ils ne soient aussi bons qu'elle ne l'était. Alors ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur chevelure.

Accoudé au bar se trouvait le Roi Kulam de Perse. Même si son peuple et celui de Babylone avaient été rapprochés par le mariage de leur princesse qu'ils avaient concédé à l'empire Babylonienne voilà quelques générations, ils ne s'aimaient pas pour autant. Kulam était un homme dur et acerbe, que les luttes politiques excessives de sa patrie rendaient encore plus aigre à chaque jour qui passait. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant réchappé à quatre attentats contre sa vie. Ses yeux sombres étaient aussi froids que la nuit qui commençait à étendre ses ailes sur les jardins.

Debout derrière Kulam, se tenait le Proconsul Gregor d'Éphèse, duquel semblait se dégager une aura de pure haine, couplée à une sainte dose de terreur depuis qu'il avait vu la Conquérante apparaître. Ses mains semblaient noueuses et Xena savait qu'elles n'avaient pas bien reprit suite à l'interrogatoire que lui avait fait subir Palaemon. Oisivement, elle se demanda s'il en était de même pour ses orteils.

Des deux hommes restants, Xena identifia le grand général aux cheveux bruns bouclés comme étant Pompey. Sa cape cramoisie accrochée à ses épaules tombait droite derrière son dos. Celui-ci l'examina ouvertement d'un air arrogant, la scrutant sans vergogne, il décida qu'elle était encore plus appétissante et envoûtante que dans ses souvenirs. Elle le trouva lui aussi plus désirable que la dernière fois.

Elle supposa que le dernier homme devait venir du nord, quoiqu'elle soit incertaine de son pays. Il portait un manteau en peau d'ours et ressemblait lui-même à un ours - beaucoup trop grand et velu pour être attirant. Il sourit avidement en direction de Gabrielle découvrant une rangée de dents qui ressemblaient à des canines. Xena fit un pas vers la Reine des Amazones et déposa sa main au bas de la colonne vertébrale de celle-ci, marquant clairement son territoire.

"Voici le Chef Dokov des Huns," Dit Nebuharin, comme il continuait de présenté chacun de ses invités tandis que Xena continuait à les examinés. "Bien sûr, voici Xena, la Conquérante de Grèce que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'introduire. Et pour terminer voici Gabrielle, Reine de la Nation Amazone."

"Bonsoir," Dit Gabrielle en souriant, voulant désespérément soulager la tension qui régnait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Personne ne répondit.

"Où est le dernier invité ?" Dit Xena à l'attention de Nebuharin. "On m'a dit que tu avais invité neuf dirigeants."

"Bonsoir, Xena," vint une voix mélodieuse derrière elle.

Xena se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à Lao Ma qui montait gracieusement l'escalier, un grand léopard des neiges à ses côtés. La Conquérante ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : voir de facto l'Impératrice de Chine, son ancien mentor et beaucoup plus encore, ou voir les yeux intelligents du chat prédateur. "Lao Ma," Dit-elle en un souffle ravit.

"Fils de Jubai ! Qu'est ce que cette bête fait ici!" Cria la Reine Farza, en se reculant, même si l'animal n'avait fait aucun mouvement dans sa direction. En fait, il ne lui avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne crée cette commotion.

Les yeux sombres de Lao Ma jetèrent un petit coup d'œil à la femme et sa main s'installa dans la fourrure épaisse qui couvrait la tête de son léopard. "C'est Pei-cha. Mon ami."

"Ami ?" Répéta Pompey, amusé. "C'est un léopard." Il estima qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un apporte ce détail à son attention.

L'Impératrice inclina gravement la tête, "Alors je suis doublement honoré de son amitié."

Gabrielle observait avec fascination la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il était clair que la Conquérante et la mystérieuse femme "au léopard des neiges" se connaissaient vraiment très bien et un frisson de jalousie lui parcourut l'échine. Elle aurait voulu que la main de la Conquérante soit encore posée au creux de ses reins, mais elles étaient maintenant séparées par les nouvelles venues, le grand chat et l'impératrice qui s'était interposé entre elle et Xena.

Nebuharin attendit patiemment tandis que les souverains s'inspectaient les uns les autres.

Ils étaient les dix dirigeants les plus puissants du monde.

La soirée se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait planifié.

"Eh bien, profitons tous des bonnes choses dont la terre nous a pourvu ! Je vous assure, cet hydromel est l'un des meilleurs qui soit." Il se dirigea vers le bar et se glissa derrière, pour s'occuper lui-même de servir ses invités. Il avait donné congé à la majorité de ses domestiques pour la soirée, désirant créer une atmosphère où ils pourraient tous parler librement. Il aligna les coupes et commença à les remplir.

"Comment vont tes affaires, Xena ?" Demanda Lao Ma, ses doigts minces se déplaçant suavement dans la fourrure de Pei-cha. Le grand chat s'assit à côté de l'Impératrice, et frotta sa joue contre la robe de soie au reflet d'or de Lao Ma.

La Conquérante haussa les épaules, "La Grèce est prospère."

"C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre." La magnifique femme aux yeux bridés lui lança un dernier coup d'œil complice et tourna son attention vers Gabrielle. "Reine Gabrielle je suppose, je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance."

Gabrielle fut étonnée par la chaleur du ton de Lao Ma. Les yeux de l'Impératrice brillaient d'un sincère respect pour elle, faisant tout à fait contraste au sentiment de jalousie qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle rougit un peu et esquissa un large sourire, "je suis moi aussi enchantée." Gabrielle indiqua le grand chat qui avait une expression plutôt contente sur le visage, si elle le lisait correctement. "Est-ce qu'il est amical avec les autres?"

"Pei-cha est plutôt sagace côté amitié. Cependant, je pense qu'il vous accepterait. Placez votre main devant son nez. S'il pousse sa tête dans celle-ci, c'est qu'il vous aura accepté. Autrement, vous ne pourrez plus jamais mettre votre main devant quoi que ce soit."

L'oracle inclina la tête solennellement, "Ça va. Je désire essayer." Lentement elle étendit sa petite main, paume vers le ciel, devant le nez de Pei-cha. Il y avait comme un danger inhérent à s'approcher d'une telle bête, mais elle en trouva le courage. Elle put sentir son souffle chaud, et moite rebondir contre sa paume et ensuite elle sentit son nez se glisser dans sa main. Un rire enchanté s'échappa de sa gorge et ses doigts caressèrent le dessous du menton de Pei-cha. "J'ai un nouvel ami."

Lao Ma afficha un sourire énigmatique. "Oui, en effet."

"Eh bien, festoyons ensemble!" Commença Le Roi Nebuharin en repoussant les dirigeants vers la longue table. "Vous trouverez votre place de par les portraits vous représentant sur les assiettes."

Chacun des invités commença à circuler autour de la table à la recherche de leur portrait. C'était une tâche assez simple. Chacune des assiettes peintes était incroyablement précises, imitant à la perfection les expressions de leur sujet. Xena nota que son portrait la dépeignait en train de fixer froidement quelque chose devant elle tandis que l'assiette de Gabrielle la représentait arborant un fabuleux sourire.

Xena vit aussi qu'elle et Gabrielle seraient séparées par Pompey. Souriant au Roi Nebuharin, elle permuta l'assiette de Pompey et la sienne, le déplaçant à sa gauche. Elle ne vit aucune nécessité d'être privé de la compagnie de Gabrielle pendant cette soirée, laquelle, elle en était sûre, avait été conçue pour la torturer. En tirant la chaise de Gabrielle, la Conquérante attendit que son oracle y prenne gracieusement place et s'assit à son tour dans sa propre chaise.

L'air de la nuit d'été fut rempli par le son des chaises frottant à la surface du plancher de bois tandis que les convives prenaient place. Assit au centre de la table, le Roi Nebuharin, surplombait tout le monde, comme un Dieu règne sur son peuple, il affichait une expression impénétrable. Il était flanqué à sa gauche par Lao Ma et à sa droite par Farza. Allemane était à droite de Farza et Gregor à gauche de Lao Ma. Nebuharin faisait directement face à Xena, Pompey et Gabrielle étaient flanqués de Kulam à la droite de Pompey et de Dokov à la droite de Gabrielle. Xena se réprimanda mentalement de ne pas avoir déplacé Dokov. Le Chef des Huns ne se lassait pas de jeter des regards lancinants à son oracle. Et cela lui pompait carrément l'air.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent avec expectative vers Nebuharin. Il se leva et souleva son verre. "Un toast à vous, mes amis et alliés. Puisse la paix bénir nos peuples et nos patries." Les convives murmurèrent leur consentement et burent avidement. Le Roi prit une petite clochette de cuivre derrière lui et la secoua. Les notes cristallines qui en sortirent se réverbérèrent au-delà des jardins.

Immédiatement quatre servantes apparurent et commencèrent à transporter la première partie du banquet. Elles placèrent devant chacun d'eux un plateau débordant de fruits et de fromages.

Tandis que chacun se servait, Nebuharin parla.

"J'ai invité chacun d'entre vous à me rejoindre ici pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mon règne sur Babylone. Je n'étais qu'un jeune garçon de seize hivers quand mon père est mort me laissant son Royaume. Heureusement, j'ai été béni par la sagesse d'une foultitude de conseillers et par la bonté de Marduk, voilà donc pourquoi j'ai si bien servi Babylone durant quarante hivers. En temps voulu, je rejoindrais mes ancêtres. Mais c'est mon devoir d'assurer que la paix persiste pour mon peuple. C'est pourquoi je vous ai invité. Mon désir le plus cher est que nous assurions la paix et la prospérité pour les pays que nous dirigeons tous."

"Et comment ferons-nous cela ?" Murmura Kulam. "La seule façon d'assurer une vraie paix, serait qu'il ne reste qu'un d'entre nous."

La tête d'Allemane se leva d'un coup. "Nous menacez-vous, Kulam?"

Les yeux sombres qui avaient vu les visages de quatre assassins potentiels, juste dans cette salle se tournèrent d'un air méprisant vers Pompey. "Non. J'expose seulement l'évidence." Il vida d'un trait le reste de sa coupe. "Qui ici peut dire qu'il a confiance en au moins une personne assise à cette table ?"

"Moi."

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Gabrielle.

"J'ai confiance en Xena, sur ma vie."

Le Proconsul rit amèrement, en reposant son gobelet avec un soin infini en raison de ses doigts difformes. "Cette Harpie! Elle t'arrachera le cœur du moment que tu lui tourneras le dos, petite idiote! Elle t'utilise, comme elle m'a utilisé pour avoir de l'information."

Avant qu'un autre ne puisse répondre, la voix de Pompey résonna menaçante. "De quelle information parles-tu, Gregor ?" Ses prunelles noisette luisaient de malice et se fixèrent sur le Proconsul qu'il avait lui-même aidé à installer à Éphèse pour des raisons politico-pratique. Lui et César avaient soupçonné cette trahison, mais l'entendre s'inculper lui-même à brûle-pourpoint et dans un dîner qui plus est, était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

Xena se recula dans sa chaise et afficha un sourire complaisant. "Il a vendu César, Pompey. Il a également trempé dans l'affaire. Et encore mieux que ça, il s'est empressé de me dire tout ce que je voulais savoir."

L'homme obèse tendit ses mains, montrant ses doigts crochus pour que tous puissent bien les voir. "Est-ce que cela ressemble à un aveu coopératif ?" En vérité, il était heureux, il avait eut tellement peur d'elle, qu'il lui était presque reconnaissant de seulement l'avoir quitté avec des os fracturés.

"Vous êtes toujours en vie, Gregor. La Destructrice ne vous aurait pas laissé dans cet heureux état si vous n'aviez pas servi ses noirs desseins." Dit Pompey.

"Conquérante." Gronda Xena, qui laissa tout de même passé.

De doux yeux verts se tournèrent pour rencontrer Xena. _Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, peu importe ce qu'elle peut avoir fait._

"Tu es un bâtard, Pompey," rétorqua Gregor. "Tu n'es que le chien à la botte de César, le chien qui ne pisse que si on lui en donne l'ordre. Nous savons tous que tu es ici parce que César est trop occupée à se monter un empire pour venir à cette réunion."

Le visage de Pompey s'empourpra mais il ne répondit rien. Sa main saisie fermement le couteau à côté de son couvert et il considéra brièvement trancher la gorge du Proconsul.

Farza rit; cela ressembla à un aboiement de chien. "C'est tout à fait comme les dîners à ma cour. Comme c'est délicieux de nous avoir invité, Nebuharin." Elle ouvrit la bouche et y jeta une figue qu'elle mâcha nonchalamment.

"Farza, ça fait combien d'années déjà que vous avez empoisonné votre mari, pour lui ravir son trône ?" Demanda gaiement Allemane.

Farza se passa la main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme assis à sa droite. Étonnamment, elle rit de nouveau. "C'est exactement ce que je disais, c'est pareil comme à la maison. Vous jouez très bien le rôle de mon fils aîné, Allemane."

Kulam sourit d'un air pervers, "Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas encore tué lui aussi ? Tout à fait surprenant." Lui et la Reine Farza échangèrent des regards de connivences.

"Mes amis, mes amis, s'il vous plaît," intervint finalement Nebuharin. "S'il vous plaît, essayons de nous parler raisonnablement. Laissez-nous construire les fondations d'une paix durable." Il semblait légèrement affligé par la tournure des événements. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais cela s'améliorerait, il s'en occuperait.

"La Paix ne peut exister si on ne la trouve pas d'abord dans son propre cœur, Nebuharin. Comment proposez-vous instaurer la paix ici à cette table ?" Demanda Lao Ma, sa main caressant la grande tête de Pei-cha. Elle regarda d'une manière significative les autres dirigeants qui n'avaient clairement pas trouvé la paix, que ce soit dans leur cœur ou dans leur esprit. La seule qui semblait avoir réussit à le faire était Gabrielle. La jeune dirigeante écoutait et observait attentivement sans se laisser emporter par les conversations venimeuses autour d'elle.

Nebuharin soupira et prit une autre longue gorgée de sa boisson. "J'avais peur que cela arrive. Bien que, je doive reconnaître être étonné que ce soit venu si rapidement. J'avais espéré être capable d'avoir un dîner convivial, que mes convives s'abreuvent de civilités et finissent par s'entendre, et ne pas en venir à..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

La tête de la Conquérante se leva à ce commentaire, "En venir à quoi exactement ?"

Pompey devint lui aussi soupçonneux. "Nebuharin, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

"Nous mettrons ça au point, nous en viendrons à des accords," exposa Nebuharin, reposant sa coupe. "J'ai ordonné à mes gardes de ne laisser personne entrer ou sortir de mon palais ou de mes quartiers royaux avant un quartier de lune. Si quelqu'un essaye de le faire, il sera abattu."

"C'est déloyal !" Ragea Allemane, en se levant de sa chaise.

"Assieds-toi," Ordonna Kulam. "Bien sûr que c'est déloyal, mais ce n'est pas le but."

"Quel est le but alors ?"

"Le but ou du moins le résultat est que nous sommes ses prisonniers."

Lao Ma mit une main sur l'avant-bras de Nebuharin, "la Paix ne peut seulement se négocier que quand toutes les parties sont libres de le faire, Nebuharin. Un captif est incapable de donner un vrai consentement aux accords qui lui sont proposé. Sûrement sais-tu déjà tout ça."

Le vieux Renard secoua la tête, "Vous n'êtes pas mes prisonniers."

"Alors nous pouvons partir," demanda Gregor.

"Non. Nous garantirons une paix durable pour l'avenir. Ce sera notre legs, notre cadeau à nos petits-enfants. C'est la marque d'un grand dirigeant que d'assurer l'avenir de son peuple. Et moi, pour ma part j'ai l'intention d'être un grand dirigeant, comme mon ancêtre le Roi Nabuchodonosor II." Ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur fière, il se racla la gorge et continua. "Je suis désolé de devoir vous forcer la main, mais c'est pour votre bien, et celui de vos peuples, un jour, vous me remercierez."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arrêter de sortir d'ici et de chercher une sortie à ce labyrinthe dément ?" Pompey semblait frustré, et très ennuyé de s'être fait prendre dans un piège destiné à César.

Nebuharin haussa les épaules, "Les murs de ce palais sont faits de matériaux spéciaux, rien ne peut les perforer ou presque. De toute façon mon labyrinthe est très complexe, seul les prêtres de Marduk peuvent trouver les sorties. Je doute que tu puisses y parvenir."

Xena se recala dans sa chaise, et croisa nonchalamment les jambes. "Alors, quels sont tes plans ? Comment arriverons-nous à faire la paix ?"

Nebuharin lui sourit, reconnaissant de son appui. "Oh, nous parlerons. Nous réglerons nos différents. Nous élaborerons des accords et nous lierons des alliances en signant des accords."

"Et si nous ne pouvons en venir à aucuns accords ?" Demanda Gabrielle, calculant que les chances que cela arrive étaient aussi sûr que l'eau était humide.

"Ne nous laissons pas influencer par un tel pessimisme, Gabrielle."

"Oh," Rétorqua Xena.

"Alors je devrai assurer la paix pour mes descendants." Répondit Nebuharin.

Farza inclina la tête, "Comme je l'ai moi-même fais."

Le roi Nebuharin étreignit la main de la femme et inclina la tête. "Exactement".

Soudainement Gabrielle sentit une grosse main voyager sur toute la longueur de sa cuisse droite et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. "Si nous ne devons pas durer plus d'un quart de lune, alors pourquoi vous et moi ne commençons pas tout de suite à mieux nous connaître ?"

Gabrielle lâcha un petit cri et repoussa la main velue qui l'avait assaillit sous la table.

Xena réagit immédiatement, repoussant Gabrielle derrière elle, elle s'avança rapidement vers Dokov toujours assis. En saisissant les bras du Huns, elle le tira de sa chaise et le jeta vers le secteur dégagé près du bar, beaucoup comme Pei-cha devant un alléchant dîner, elle marcha vers lui. "Ne la touche plus jamais !" Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, la rage et la colère émanant de son corps. "Jamais!" Elle s'avança encore vers l'homme à ses pieds et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, lui faisant du coup exhaler l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Dokov roula sur lui-même sous l'impact du coup de pied, réussit à se relever, et finit par enfin aligner quelques mots. "Je pensais que s'était la courtisane de service, surtout parce qu'elle est constamment pendue à tes jupes."

La Conquérante ne fit ni une ni deux et se précipita une fois de plus vers le Huns. Son poing s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire, envoyant le malheureux et stupéfiait malfrat valsé contre le bar. Ils s'avancèrent alors l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à échanger les coups. Les autres dirigeants se levèrent de table et formèrent un demi-cercle autour des combattants. Lao Ma plaça une main ferme sur le bras de Gabrielle pour retenir la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point d'entrer dans la rixe.

Pompey qui était debout à côté de Nebuharin lui fourra un coup de coude dans les côtés. "Je vois que vos plans de paix fonctionnent admirablement."

"Mes amis, arrêtez !" S'écria le Roi Babylonien, en s'avançant vers le duo de combattant. Le Huns retira un couteau qui était caché dans sa botte et le brandi devant Xena, arrêtant du coup l'approche de Nebuharin. "Viens juste un peu plus près, sale putain. Laisses-moi épargner à mes hommes l'ennui d'envahir ta patrie."

Xena rit de façon démente et une lueur amusée dansa dans ses yeux bleus perçants, elle avait l'air d'un fauve qui traque sa proie, c'était pourtant lui qui tenait le couteau. Elle feinta vers la gauche, et lui asséna un solide coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Elle entendit un grand bruit flasque qui lui donna satisfaction ainsi que le halètement d'un Huns qui tombait lourdement à ses pieds, le saisissant par le col de sa tunique, elle le désarma et le couteau tomba sur le plancher avec un tintement métallique.

"Sale bâtard!" Dit Xena d'une voix basse et rauque, elle pensa un instant lui ouvrir la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre, mais décida que ce serait assez pour le moment. Son souci primordial était Gabrielle. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que Dokov avait porté atteinte à son oracle, mais elle avait besoin de s'en assurer. Elle le lâcha.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Gabrielle d'une voix modérée afin de ne pas trahir un manque de confiance envers la Conquérante.

Xena roula les yeux, "Je peux à peine qualifiée ça de combat, mais merci de le demander." Elle s'avança et examina soigneusement Gabrielle. "Ce qui m'importe vraiment est de savoir s-il t'a blessé ?"

La Reine des Amazones secoua négativement la tête. "Non, il m'a juste fait sursauter."

"Tu es sûr ?"

Gabrielle sourit gentiment, "Je crois que je le saurais."

"Bien. J'aurais eus horreur de le tuer avant le plat principal, cela pourrait retarder le service." Xena sourit d'un air ravit de son propre humour et se pencha ensuite pour embrassé Gabrielle.

Les convives se dispersèrent, certains des dirigeants remplirent à nouveau leurs coupes au bar, tandis que les autres retournèrent à leurs places, se demandant si le dîner suivrait son cours. Nebuharin mit soigneusement le couteau du Huns dans sa ceinture. Il regarda l'homme qui se lamentait faiblement en se tenant l'entrejambe. "Demanderai-je à mes domestiques d'apporter des compresses d'eau froide pour vous ?"

"Il n'y aura pas de traité de paix, Nebuharin. Jamais. Pas tant que je vivrai." Les yeux remplis de haine il regarda la Conquérante. Il détestait son arrogance et la manière dont elle l'avait facilement vaincu. Il la détestait parce qu'elle serait celle qui mettrait la belle Reine Amazone dans sa couche cette nuit.

"Viens, allons remplir nos coupes," suggéra Xena, en invitant Gabrielle à la suivre.

Nebuharin les suivis. "Laissez-moi, faire" offrit-il, en retournant au bar chercher une autre urne de vin rouge cette fois. Après qu'il eut remplit à nouveau leurs coupes, il se retourna vers Xena et Gabrielle. "Je vous fais des excuses pour le comportement inopportun de Dokov, Reine Gabrielle."

"Prêt à reconsidérer cette idée farfelue de paix?" le défia Xena, en posant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Gabrielle.

"Je crois toujours que nous pouvons accomplir quelque chose ici, Xena. Il nous faut seulement essayer." Il se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers le bar.

Personne n'avait quitté la maison de jardin, mais personne ne semblait enclin à y rester encore longtemps, malgré le fait que seule l'entrée avait été servie. Nebuharin savait que pour que son plan ait des chances de réussir, il devait forcer les dirigeants à agir ensemble. Il se devait de garantir la paix avant de mourir. Ce serait son legs. "Mes amis, nous n'en sommes qu'à l'entrée. S'il vous plaît, regagner votre place et mangeons."

"Je préférerais faire porter mon dîner à ma chambre," Fit remarquer froidement Farza. Elle était plus que fatiguée par les divertissements de la soirée. Elle voulait seulement être seule.

Nebuharin prit une grande gorgé de sa coupe, voulant calmer ses vieux nerfs usés. "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux restés ensemble. Cela nous donnera le temps de parlementer."

"Je ne veux pas parlementer!" Cracha Dokov. Il se mit debout avec difficulté en penchant légèrement vers l'avant. "Je la veux morte!"

Xena l'ignora superbement et plaça un baiser sur la tempe de Gabrielle, sachant très bien que cela exaspérerait le Huns à la limite du possible.

Kulam rit sous cape, "je pense que cela pourrait être pire, Dokov. Elle aurait pu vraiment être moins douce envers toi, et te rendre définitivement incapable d'engendrer un successeur. Nous savons tous qu'elle a à peine jouée avec toi. Xena adore jouer, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, tu serais mort sans même savoir ce qui t'avais frappé."

"Je ne me laisserais pas insulté !" Dokov commença à avancer vers Kulam. "De quelle façon veux-tu mourir ?" Lança-t-il à sa future cible.

Pas du tout impressionné Kulam haussa les épaules. "Essais pour voir fillette."

Pompey se racla la gorge avec force, "Nebuharin, vous devez contrôler vos invités."

Nebuharin essaya de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, seuls ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement. Il porta les mains à sa gorge. Tout le monde s'arrêta et se concentra sur leur hôte tandis que sa peau commençait à prendre une légère teinte bleutée, et que ses yeux s'emplissaient de crainte. Ses doigts griffèrent la peau de sa trachée, faisant apparaître des gouttelettes de sang qui dégringolèrent sur le col des ses robes. Il s'effondra par terre, et sa tête rebondit avec un fracas d'os brisé contre le sol.

Lao Ma et Allemane se mirent derechef à genoux à ses côtés. L'Impératrice plaça sa main devant son nez et sa bouche et attendit. Elle ne sentit rien. Allemane plaça sa main sur la poitrine du Roi qui avait cessé de monter et descendre. Ils échangèrent un regard accablé.

"Il est mort." Dit finalement Lao Ma d'une voix triste.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Kelryn était dans la grande bibliothèque et errait parmi les rangées qui contenaient une multitude de rouleaux. Éponin avait donné la permission à ses Amazones d'aller se promener dans le palais, espérant les distraire et aussi pour qu'elles se familiarisent avec le Palais. Éponin avait donné à Kelryn l'aile sud du palais. Celle-ci trouvait cela étonnamment facile de vagabonder dans les différentes salles, et surtout qu'aucun garde Babylonien ne se surprennent de sa présence et la laisse circuler à sa guise. Elle essaya d'imaginer un étranger erré de par le village Amazone ou encore dans le palais de la Conquérante à Corinthe. C'était tout à fait impossible.

Comme elle tourna le coin d'une des rangées, Kelryn prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle vit une jeune femme assise à une longue table, elle était occupée à transcrire soigneusement un rouleau sur un autre. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un pantalon écarlate bouffant et d'un haut, qui ne cachait rien de son ventre bronzé. Une ceinture d'or tordu entourait sa taille et complétait esthétiquement sa tenue. Les yeux de Kelryn suivirent les courbes de son corps bronzé et de ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des reins.

Kelryn passa sa main au travers de ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne, se carra les épaules, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle resta debout à ses côtés un instant en silence, permettant à celle-ci de remarquer sa présence et regarda le rouleau sur lequel elle était en train de travailler. L'écriture étrangère qu'elle utilisait représentait des symboles qui ressemblaient à des objets et des animaux familiers - un oiseau, un œil, une feuille – s'en doutes pour exprimer des mots. Quand elle sut qu'elle avait l'attention de la jeune femme, elle indiqua la dernière ligne qui avait été transcrite. "Qu'est que ça veut dire ?"

Des yeux bruns et chaleureux se levèrent vers elle pour ensuite retomber vers le texte en question. "' Cette pensée m'a donné du courage '."

"Quelle pensée ?" Kelryn se pencha vers le bas tout près du rouleau, comme si c'était la distance qui l'empêchait d'être capable de le traduire. Le scribe sourit à l'attention de la jeune guerrière Amazone. Elle avait entendu bien des choses sur les Amazones, mais ne s'était jamais attendu à en rencontrer une. "Le Roi se réfère ici au fait qu'il n'est jamais seul."

"Il aime ça? Comment cela peut-il lui donner du courage? Cela ne donne t-il pas aux gens plus de chances de lui faire du mal?" Demanda Kelryn perplexe. Elle savait que sa Reine et la Conquérante étaient quant à elles enchantées de se retrouver seules.

"Non, non, non," réprimanda doucement la scribe. "Il n'est jamais seul, dans le sens ou il sent toujours la présence de Marduk. C'est pourquoi il dit que cette pensée lui donne du courage."

"Oh, c'est un truc religieux." Kelryn n'avait pas beaucoup d'admiration pour les Dieux, Artémis inclus. Elle était respectueuse à leurs égards parce que c'était une mesure exigée par la Nation, mais sans plus. _Je suis maître de mon destin. Les Dieux peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, je reste maître de ma vie._

La scribe sourit indulgemment. "Oui, un 'truc' religieux. Le Roi est un homme très conservateur. Il honore Marduk et Ishtar."

"Donc de cette façon, cela ne l'inquiète pas de monter au temple chaque année pour que Marduk rende son Jugement."Le scribe fut impressionné; C'était une visiteuse tout à fait unique en son genre et ça de toutes les façons. "Comment sais-tu tout ça ?"

Kelryn haussa les épaules de façon hautaine, "je connais des tas de trucs."

Des sourcils bruns foncés se froncèrent. "Je parie en effet que tu connais des tas de – trucs -. " Elle laissa ses yeux errer significativement sur le corps sportif de l'Amazone; Les femmes à Babylone étaient plutôt sans défenses, ont ne leur permettaient pas de servir dans l'armée.

"Les Amazones sont toutes très bien instruites."

"En sais-tu assez pour donner des leçons ?"

Un sourire brillant fut sa réponse, "Gente Dame, je suis dans le cercle de lecture depuis des années."

La scribe considéra la jeune femme dégingandée pendant un long moment. Le Roi était dans le palais intérieur et n'aurait besoin d'aucun d'entre eux pour le prochain quart de lune, leur avait-on dit. Elle était libre, ce soir. "Quel est le sujet de vos lectures ?"

"La Religion," Répondit Kelryn, d'une voix pleine de suppositions. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait sachant qu'aucun prêtre ne confondrait sa version de la 'religion' avec la leurs. La jeune femme laissa échappée un profond soupir, remarquant le parfum musqué de la jeune guerrière qui s'était encore rapproché. "Je n'aurais jamais deviné."

Un petit rire doucereux fut sa réponse. "J'enseigne les dévotions d'Artémis. C'est une liturgie vraiment spéciale. Mais je dois vous avertir …"

"Oui ?" Répondit la scribe, curieuse de savoir quel était l'avertissement.

"Vous ne pourrez plus jamais retourner vers Marduk après cela. Ou, si vous le faites, vous serez plus qu'insatisfaite."

En réponse, la scribe tourna la tête et souffla doucement sur le parchemin, pour s'assurer que l'encre était sèche.

Kelryn jura sentir ce souffle caresser sa propre peau. Elle regarda la jeune femme rouler le parchemin, le replacer sur une petite étagère à côté d'elle et mettre de côté son pot d'encre. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers Kelryn et étendit la main.

"Eh bien, trouvons un autel et adorons Artémis."

Kelryn sourit. Un à zéro.

Palaemon s'approcha de la voûte intérieure du palais, avec l'intention d'aller se rapporté à la Conquérante. Les hommes de Nebuharin avaient eux-mêmes porté les bagages de la Conquérante et de la Reine des Amazones dans leurs appartements plus tôt cet après-midi, mais l'avaient empêché d'entrée. Comme l'heure du dîner était maintenant presque passée, il fit une deuxième tentative.

"Halte!"

Le Capitaine resta immobile tandis que quatre soldats babyloniens se rapprochèrent de lui, leurs armes prêtes à le pourfendre.

"Éloignez-vous. Personne n'a la permission d'entrée."

Palaemon plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, attirant délibérément l'attention sur l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. "Je suis le Capitaine de la Garde Royale de Xena la Conquérante de Grèce. La Conquérante s'attend à ce que je me rapporte à elle."

Un des quatre soldats fit un pas en avant, "Et je suis Harib, Marshall de la Garde du Palais du Roi Nebuharin. Venez à l'écart avec moi un moment s'il vous plaît, Capitaine."

L'homme musclé aux cheveux blonds lui donna un bref signe de tête approbateur et fit quelques pas avec son homologue barbu. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Marshall ?"

"Le roi Nebuharin a donné des ordres stricts pour que lui et ses invités soient tranquille pour le prochain quart de lune. La personne qui tentera de passer entre le palais intérieur et extérieur sera abattue." Sourit le Marshall, presqu'en s'excusant.

Les yeux de Palaemon se rétrécirent comme il assimilait cette information. "Un quart de lune ? C'est un peu long non ?" Sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaules.

"Bon alors. Merci pour l'information." Il s'efforça d'être poli, pour empêcher que le Marshall soupçonne ses vraies motivations face à cette situation. "Je transmettrai cette information à mes hommes. Excusez-moi."

Il se mit à la recherche d'Éponin. Il y avait beaucoup à faire.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

"Mort ? Comme dans plus en vie mais mort ?" Demanda Gregor.

Allemane fronça les sourcils, "Connaissez-vous une autre signification au mot 'mort' ?" Il se releva et marcha loin du cadavre, les morts le dégoûtaient. Il alla se chercher un autre verre.

Lao Ma mit sa main sur le front du Roi Nebuharin et imposa ses mains sur sa tête. Elle chuchota quelques mots inintelligibles pour les autres, puis se releva et alla chercher sa serviette de table pour revenir poser la pièce de tissus sur le visage du Roi mort.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Kulam, qui riait. Le Roi de Perse tremblait hilare. "Mes Félicitations, Reine Farza, vous avez réussi une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas que la Syrie avait des vues sur Babylone. Mais vous auriez du songer à un moyen de vous échapper de ce palais avant d'agir."

L'opulente femme se poussa de la table et se leva. "Comment osez-vous! Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que j'ai un rapport avec sa mort!"

"Le poison est pourtant votre spécialité." Dit Kulam inutilement. L'habileté de Farza était bien connue. "Devrais-je avoir peur de finir ma coupe maintenant ? Pour qui d'entre-nous avez-vous prévu le même sort ?" Il prit sa coupe et fit tournoyer le liquide ambré contre sa jante.

"Aucun –"

"Ce serait plutôt commode pour vous Kulam," observa Allemane, "si Reine Farza était accusée. Perse n'a-t-il pas l'œil sur Babylone depuis quelque temps déjà ?"

"Fermez là!" La voix de Xena claqua comme un fouet. La Conquérante se leva à sa pleine hauteur et jeta un regard mauvais aux deux dirigeants qui s'accusaient à qui mieux, mieux. La Perse et la Syrie étaient des ennemis de longues dates. Elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se comportent autrement étant donné les circonstances. "Lao Ma, donnes-moi la coupe de Nebuharin."

L'Impératrice récupéra la coupe qui était sur le plancher et la lui remit.

Xena la porta à son nez et la renifla. Il s'en dégageait une faible odeur qui lui rappelait celle des souris. "Ciguë et beaucoup en plus, juste à l'odeur."

Il y eut un enchevêtrement de cris et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Pompey pousser les quatre servantes dans la salle à manger. Elles semblaient terrifiées par l'empereur, et essayaient de se tenir aussi loin de lui que possible.

"Que faites-vous, Pompey ?" Demanda calmement Lao Ma, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour calmer une des jeunes filles qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"Si personne ne l'a remarqué, notre hôte est mort. Quelqu'un veut-il penser à ce que la Garde Royale de ce Palais nous ferait si cela venait à ses oreilles ? Nous ne pouvions pas risquer qu'elles se sauvent à toutes jambes pour aller donner l'alerte. Même en réunissant tous nos soldats, nous serions deux fois moins nombreux."

Xena inclina la tête. "Il a raison." Elle chercha du regard la plus grande des quatre servantes, qui malgré tout ne lui arrivait pas même à l'épaule. "Comment t'appels-tu ?"

Les yeux bruns de la domestique firent tout leur possible pour éviter le regard intimidant de la Conquérante.

La grande main de Xena s'empara de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. "Ton nom ?" Répéta-t-elle.

Une expression confuse fut sa réponse.

"Comprend-elle notre langue?" Demanda Gabrielle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas quand elle sentit un léger frottement contre sa jambe. Elle vit Pei-cha lever les yeux avec espoir vers elle. Y trouvant un plaisir inattendu, elle étendit la main et commença à caresser son épaisse fourrure. Le grand chat se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et mit celles de devant sur ses genoux, apportant sa tête presqu'au même niveau que celle de Gabrielle. Il frotta encore le sommet de sa tête contre son menton. Gabrielle chuchota à son oreille, "Ouais, je t'aime aussi, Pei-cha. Tu es un beau garçon."

La Conquérante parla à nouveau, mais cette fois en langue babylonienne, étonnant tout le monde à part Gabrielle. L'oracle l'ajouta simplement aux cinq autres langues que la Conquérante parlait couramment. Gabrielle regarda les autres dirigeants autour d'elle d'un air suffisant; _ils n'ont aucune idée avec qui ils traitent._

"Dis-moi ton nom."

La servante se détendit un peu, et comprit enfin. "Emelle."

"Écoutes-moi attentivement. Je veux que vous alliez vous asseoir là-bas, et que vous vous teniez tranquille. Si n'importe laquelle d'entre vous tente de s'enfuir, je vous tuerai toutes. Me comprends-tu, Emelle?"

Emelle frissonna de terreur en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de l'imposante Conquérante. En se recomposant rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres domestiques, chacune d'elles lui indiquèrent qu'elles avaient aussi comprit la menace. "Oui, nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez."

"Maintenant, assis. Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard." Elle donna une légère poussée à la fille qui se dirigea vers le banc près du bar et ensuite elle examina le reste de la maison de jardin. "Je suppose que ça soit trop espérer que Nebuharin se soit suicidé."

Le Proconsul renifla dédaigneusement. "Je pense ainsi. Il semblait un peu étonné de ne plus arriver à respirer." Il leva une main noueuse bien haute. "À moins que vous persistiez à penser que je me suis moi-même fait ça." Revenant encore sur sa main handicapée.

Xena le regarda et grogna, "Tu l'as fait, Gregor. Et si tu continu à me le rappeler, je pourrais avoir envie de recommencer. Apparemment, tu n'as rien appris."

Allemane renifla son gobelet avant de boire. "Mais qui pourrait avoir mit du poison dans sa coupe? Il s'est servi lui-même chaque fois que celle-ci était vide. Les servantes n'ont seulement que servit le repas et rien d'autre..."

"Pourquoi Nebuharin aurait-il voulu se suicider?" Demanda Dokov. "Il voulait nous forcer à faire la paix. Bien que, ce soit un imbécile, puisque nous ne ferons jamais la paix, il en va de soit."

"Il est préférable de ne pas de parler en mal des morts," Répliqua Lao Ma. "Un jour nous finiront comme lui."

"Ce jour viendra prématurément si nous laissons Farza séjourner ici avec nous," Claironna Kulam. Il se tourna vers Pompey, "Livrons la aux Gardes du Palais, et disons leur que c'est elle la meurtrière de Nebuharin, cela nous fera gagner un temps précieux. De plus il est tout à fait approprié de l'accusé. Elle a tué son mari en utilisant le même poison – soit la ciguë. Nous la leur livrons et nous partons d'ici."

Pompey considéra la proposition. "Je pense …"

"Je ne me laisserais pas livré comme un pauvre agneau sacrificiel!" Dit Farza en poussant des cris aigus, et en tremblant de colère. "Je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais je me demande pourquoi vous continuez à insister sur ma culpabilité, Kulam." Sa dernière déclaration était remplie d'insinuation.

"Comment avez-vous réussi, Destructrice ?" Demanda Dokov. Il se déplaça lentement vers l'arrière de la table au cas où.

Xena fronça les sourcils, "Conquérante. Réussi quoi?"

"Tué Nebuharin, bien sûr."

La tête de Gabrielle se leva à cette accusation. "Elle n'a rien fait de telle !" Sa colère se transmit à Pei-cha qui leva des yeux hostiles vers le Chef des Huns. Quand Dokov regarda le léopard, celui-ci gronda modestement, et le Huns recula encore derrière la table loin de la Reine aux cheveux blonds.

"Ça va, Gabrielle," Dit la Conquérante pour la calmer.

Dokov regarda l'Amazone avec un mépris non voilé. "Vous avez fomenté tout cela, n'est-ce pas?" Il se tourna vers les autres dirigeants, "je ne lui ai pas causé préjudice ce soir. Elle a menti pour nous distraire tous. C'était leur stratagème : nous faire lever de table, pour attirer notre attention ailleurs tandis que le petit animal de compagnie de la Destructrice qu'elle est, versait le poison dans le verre de Nebuharin."

"Tu as tripoté ma cuisse espèce de salopard!" S'écria Gabrielle, indigné.

"Ça c'est ce que tu dis."

Xena se porta à la défense de Gabrielle, sa voix perdit quelques octaves, et se fit très menaçante. "C'est ce que je dis moi qui est important. Accuses-moi de ce que tu veux, Dokov. Mais laisse-la, en dehors de tout ça. Elle n'est pas comme nous tous."

Les yeux d'Allemane se rétrécirent, "si vous croyez que c'est ce qui c'est passé, alors n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait l'avoir empoisonné. Nous, nous déplacions tous à ce moment."

Le Huns secoua lentement la tête, un grand sourire découvrit une fois de plus ses dents pointues. "Inexacte. Je ne circulais pas. J'étais attaqué par la Destructrice."

"Bien, peut-être as-tu un complice," fit remarquer Gabrielle nonchalamment pour lui retourner la faveur.

Xena sourit d'un air satisfait_, Eh bien, elle est peut-être un peu comme nous en fin de compte._ "Je ne l'ai pas tué. Et Gabrielle encore moins. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que n'importe lequel d'entre vous me crois. Pas plus que je crois vos pitoyable démentis."

"Je n'ai pas entendu Lao Ma nier quoi que ce soit," Dit Allemane d'un ton acerbe.

"Les innocents n'ont pas besoin de se défendre," vint la calme réponse.

"Oh s'il vous plaît! Vous êtes à peine innocente. Dites-moi, comment va Tzulao ?" Répliqua Allemane d'un ton moqueur.

Des yeux impénétrables rencontrèrent les siens. "Il est toujours souffrant, j'en ai bien peur."

"Parce que vous trouvez cela pratique qu'il le soit. Vous le maintenez drogués et comateux tandis que vous usurpé de son trône." Pompey se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur vers la femme aux yeux bridés. "Vous pouvez feindre d'être une dirigeante bienveillante, mais vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une concubine élevée fortuitement au rang d'Impératrice."

Gabrielle observa Lao Ma qui ne réagit d'aucune façon aux accusations qui étaient portées contre elle. La Reine des Amazones savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à garder un tel calme. Comme si Pei-cha avait sentit l'embarras de sa maîtresse, il prit congé de Gabrielle et alla rejoindre Lao Ma.

L'Impératrice gratta l'arrière des oreilles touffues de Pei-cha, et le félin posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. "Néanmoins, je gouverne," dit-elle, en s'adressant doucement à Pei-cha, comme si ce commentaire lui était destiné.

"Parce que cette chienne vous soutient." S'écria Allemane en pointant son index sur Xena qui observait tranquillement l'échange.

"Notre alliance ne te regarde en rien. Et reprends ton doigt avant que je ne le te l'arrache et en fasse un hors-d'œuvre pour Pei-Cha." La Conquérante plaça son bras derrière la chaise de Gabrielle. "Peu importe les relations que nous entretenons moi et Lao Ma, ce n'est certainement pas cela qui a tué Nebuharin, pas plus que l'alliance de César avec Éphèse ou l'alliance de la Syrie avec la Perse."

"Alors, qu'allons nous faire ?" Demanda Gabrielle, anxieuse de changer de sujet.

Les neuf dirigeants échangèrent des regards perplexes comme chacun d'eux évaluait leurs rivaux. "Mettons Nebuharin dans sa chambre à coucher et retirons-nous pour la nuit," suggéra finalement Pompey. "Nous pourrons décider quoi faire demain matin."

"Et que fait-on d'elles ?" Demanda Kulam, en indiquant les servantes.

"Nous les enfermerons dans une pièce," répondit Xena. "Cela les empêchera d'alerter les gardes. Gardons-les en vies pour préparer nos repas. Nous déciderons demain, comme Pompey l'a dit, de ce que nous allons faire pour régler la situation."

Farza ricana, "je pense que je ferai mes propres repas, en vérité."

"Pourquoi?" Rétorqua Kulam. "À ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas le moindre souci à vous faire Farza."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

"Je vais à ma chambre," annonça Farza d'un ton fleuri, en poussant son siège. Elle renifla dédaigneusement, évitant soigneusement de regarder le cadavre au milieu de la pièce, elle s'avança à pas mesurés vers les plateaux remplis de fruits. Prudemment elle en choisi plusieurs et les enveloppa dans une serviette de lin. "J'espère que je pourrai trouver le sommeil après toute cette agitation."

Pompey sourit d'un air arrogant, "Ceux qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille ont la plupart du temps de la difficulté à dormir."

La Reine Syrienne lâcha un soupir exaspéré, fila vers les marches, et fit une sortie spectaculaire. Les autres dirigeants l'observèrent prendre congé avec divers degrés d'intérêt. Kulam abattit sa main dans le dos de Pompey. "Bien dit, l'ami. Je pense que cela l'a vraiment vexé."

Pompey tourna la tête légèrement pour regarder hautainement la main qui reposait sur sa cape.

Après quelques brefs moments, Kulam enleva sa main. "Je pense que je vais faire comme Farza." Il se dirigea à son tour vers les plateaux de fruits et se servit avidement.

Les autres en firent de même, triant méticuleusement les fruits et les morceaux de fromage qui étaient disposés sur les plateaux. Chacun d'eux observait les autres, évitant les mêmes aliments et évaluant la couleur, la texture et l'odeur des fruits assortis. Xena se servit et servit également Gabrielle, faisant confiance à ses instincts de survie.

C'était une scène surréaliste, décida Gabrielle. La vue des huit dirigeants se servant à dîner tandis que leur hôte mort gisait comme oublié sur le plancher. Ses domestiques étaient assises ensemble sur un banc, et observaient avec incrédulité tandis que les invités s'affairaient comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Les dîneurs se séparèrent en trois groupes distincts : Dokov et Gregor assis ensemble, partageaient leur haine pour la Conquérante; Pompey, Allemane et Kulam étaient fourré ensemble, et riaient vertement; Lao Ma se joint à Gabrielle et Xena.

"As-tu été toi aussi, étonnés par la liste d'invités, Xena?" Demanda Lao Ma, amenant délicatement un raisin à ses lèvres.

La Conquérante haussa les épaules, "je ne serais pas ici si j'avais vu cette liste à priori."

Lao Ma hocha la tête. "L'araignée séduit l'insecte en lui offrant un idéal de beauté de par sa toile argentée."

"Et une fois qu'il s'est posé, elle revient pour le ficeler et le dévorer. J'espère éviter ce funeste destin." Continua Xena en jetant une figue dans sa bouche, et en la mâchant nonchalamment. "Maintenant… qui crois-tu être l'araignée ici?"

"Je vois beaucoup de toiles. Je ne sais pas encore quelle araignée espère nous prendre au piège."

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils; Elle se demanda si Xena et Lao Ma communiquaient toujours de cette façon. Et s'il en était ainsi, elle se demanda si elles comprenaient vraiment ce que l'autre racontait. _Pas étonnant que la Conquérante insiste pour que je sois direct._

"Comment va ton Royaume?" Demanda Xena, sa voix devenant plus sévère, et sérieuse.

"Tu n'as pas reçu mon dernier rapport?" L'Impératrice réarrangea délicatement les plis de sa robe.

"Non je veux savoir comment vont les choses qui ne sont pas dans le rapport."

Des yeux noirs se soulevèrent légèrement pour rencontrer des yeux bleus perçants. "Tout était là, Conquérante. Tout comme ton tribut d'ailleurs."

"Bien sûr, que tout était là." La Conquérante sourit et se remit sur ses pieds, tendant une main vers Gabrielle. "Il est temps de se retirer. Je soupçonne que nous serons plutôt occupés demain, à essayer de sortir d'ici vivante et tout, et tout…"

"Et Nebuharin?" Demanda Gabrielle doucement comme elles commencèrent à se diriger vers l'escalier.

"Lao Ma va s'occuper de lui." Dit Xena avec confiance. Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers les quatre servantes qui étaient toujours assises, pleurant doucement sur l'épaule l'une de l'autre. "Levez-vous." L'ordre lancé en babylonien eut pour effet de les faire pleurer davantage. Xena répéta son ordre d'une voix encore plus puissante.

Allemane, Pompey et Kulam levèrent les yeux et se tournèrent vers la commotion près de l'escalier.

"Que leur fais-tu, Xena?" Demanda Pompey, sur un ton amusé rempli d'allusions.

En ravalant un commentaire sarcastique, Xena se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier vers l'ambassadeur de César. Elle saisit fermement le bras d'Emelle et remit la servante sur ses pieds avec force.

Gabrielle posa la main sur le bras de Xena pour la restreindre. "Tu es en train de leur dire de venir avec nous, n'est ce pas ?"

"Nous devons les enfermer pour la nuit."

La Reine des Amazones inclina la tête, pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. "Mais elles seraient moins tentées de causer des ennuis si elles se sentaient en sécurité. Elles sont terrifiées, tu leur fais peur. Leur roi est mort et elles n'ont aucune raison de penser qu'elles ne termineront pas elles même de cette façon. Nous devrions les laisser savoir que nous ne leur ferons aucun mal." Pour souligner son point, elle sourit d'une manière rassurante aux domestiques, qui la reconnurent comme leur protectrice.

La dirigeante aux cheveux noirs réprima son irritation face à la faiblesse des servantes. "Ça va, ça va…" soupira-t-elle exaspérée, elle leur parla à nouveau, mais plus doucement. "Reine Gabrielle veut que je vous dise que nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. Si vous m'obéissez, bien sûr. Si vous me désobéissez, je vous transformerai en engrais à jardin. M'avez-vous bien compris?" Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vu quatre signes de tête approbateurs. "Maintenant suivez nous et ne me causez pas d'ennuis. Vous nous serez utile demain."

Lentement les quatre servantes commencèrent à suivre les deux dirigeantes. Xena les fit marcher à reculons les mains attachées une à l'autre. C'était très lent, mais cela les empêcheraient de prendre la fuite à coup sûr.

"C'était le plus long 'nous ne vous ferons pas de mal' que je n'ai jamais entendu," Commenta une voix douce à ses côtés.

Xena sourit, "la langue babylonienne est plus verbeuse."

"Ouais, ouais, à une autre que moi…" Répliqua Gabrielle comme elles approchaient lentement mais sûrement de leurs appartements. "Que leur as-tu dis? Non, attends, ne dit rien… Tu as joué au jeu du 'Bon Dirigeant, Mauvais Dirigeant' avec elles? C'est ça? Reine Gabrielle est bonne et gentille, la Conquérante est méchante et cruelle… C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment, la Conquérante est toujours mauvaise, même si je sais que c'est faux."

La Conquérante rit sous cape, "Bien… ouais. Mais ça fonctionne vraiment tu sais. Tout le monde à un rôle dans l'histoire, il faut des bons et des méchants, et je suis la méchanceté incarné alors..."

"C'est seulement ce que tu crois," opposa Gabrielle, "pas ce que je crois."

Xena secoua la tête, stupéfaite de la capacité que son oracle avait pour voir les choses sous jacente. "Bien, tu es la seule à penser cela."

"Ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que j'ai raison."

Silencieusement elles continuèrent à marcher vers leurs quartiers, cherchant un endroit approprié qui servirait de geôle aux servantes pour la nuit. Tournant un des couloirs, elles virent une petite pièce qui servait d'entrepôt. Xena inspecta la pièce, et nota qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issu, c'est à dire la porte. La pièce était remplie de draps de lins et de produits de nettoyage. La Conquérante enleva quelques articles qui pourraient servir d'armes où encore de levier pour ouvrir la porte. "Entrez." Ordonna-t-elle. Elles lui obéirent docilement.

"Un moment." Dit Gabrielle comme Xena était sur le point de fermer la porte. L'oracle avait trouvé un pichet d'eau et un bassin. Elle les remit à la plus grande des quatre filles et sourit d'une manière rassurante.

La Conquérante referma la porte et la barra avec les clefs qu'elle avait prises d'un des trousseaux que portaient les domestiques. Elle examina attentivement le chambranle et récupéra son poignard de poitrine. Entendant un rire bébête derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir que Gabrielle regardait avidement son décolleter. "Quoi ?"

"Comme si ta poitrine n'était pas assez dangereuse?"

Xena secoua la tête, reconnaissante que personne d'autre n'ait été là pour entendre le commentaire, puis retourna son attention à sa tâche. Elle coinça le poignard dans le chambranle supérieur, enfouissant profondément la lame dans le bois, empêchant ainsi que la porte soit ouverte à moins de retirer le poignard à partir de l'extérieur. "Maintenant elles resteront où elles sont. Allez viens," Dit-elle à Gabrielle. "Continuons vers nos appartements, que je cherche un moyen de nous sortir d'ici."

"Que nous cherchions un moyen pour nous sortir d'ici." Corrigea Gabrielle.

Xena sourit, "C'est n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis, mais je vais prétendre que ce l'était."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

"Attends. Montres-moi le symbole qui veut dire Amazone," Kelryn se rapprocha du scribe. Elles étaient toutes les deux couchées à plat ventre, s'appuyaient sur leurs coudes, et regardaient le parchemin sur lequel écrivait la jeune femme. L'air de la nuit était frais et entrait doucement par la fenêtre ouverte, c'est pourquoi seule un mince drap était tiré jusqu'au haut de leurs cuisses laissant leur corps à moitié nu.

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement et traça un caractère. "C'est une combinaison de 'femme' de 'guerrier'… et … 'de mythe.'"

La guerrière Amazone fronça les sourcils. "Je ne l'aime pas."

"Je pensais bien que tu ne l'aimerais pas." La scribe regarda timidement sa nouvelle amante. Une soirée avec la jeune guerrière lui avait rapidement appris que les Amazones étaient des femmes fières. "Couches-toi," Dit-elle, en la poussant pour qu'elle pose la tête sur le lit. "Voyons si tu as bien appris les autres caractères que je t'ai enseigné."

La tête bien enfouie dans le creux de ses avant-bras croisés, Kelryn se plaignit d'une voix sourde, "je ne peux rien voir du tout comme ça."

La scribe se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, "Alors sens." Elle plaça sa main gauche sur le robuste dos de l'Amazone, et commença lentement à tracer un caractère avec le bout de son index.

Kelryn frissonna à ce contact sensuel. "Hmm … refait-le de nouveau. Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait senti." C'était un mensonge et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Le caractère était simple, mais la scribe se soumis à sa demande et retraça le caractère sur la peau douce. "Dirigeant. C'est le symbole pour 'dirigeant.'"

"Cela signifie aussi Roi, oui."

"Est-ce que cela peut aussi vouloir dire Reine ?"

"Nous n'avons pas de mot pour les chefs d'états féminins." La jeune femme frotta doucement le dos de Kelryn comme si elle effaçait une ardoise. "Voici le suivant." Elle dessina un autre caractère, avec son ongle.

"Voyons. C'est un nombre … je me rappelle de ça, au moins. Cinq ?" Kelryn avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer dans les circonstances.

"Non". Le caractère fut tracé à nouveau.

"Dix ?"

"Exactement".

"Dix dirigeants. Comme ici," observa la jeune Amazone. "Je me demande comment se déroule leur dîner." Elle se demandait particulièrement comment allait sa belle Reine, et comment elle s'en sortait parmi les vipères.

"Je suis certain que ça va aussi bien que cela peut aller, considérant toutes les personnalités impliquées. Kulam a essayé d'embaucher certaines d'entre nous pour son propre service durant son séjour ici! Et Farza voulait que nous fassions sa blanchisserie!" Annonça la scribe avec indignation.

"La plupart des dirigeants sont des porcs."

"Mais pas ta Reine?" C'était une question sincère. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontrée de dirigeant qui ne la traitait pas comme un objet.

Kelryn soupira, s'étonnant elle-même. "Non, pas ma Reine. Gabrielle est gentille et bonne."

"Et elle vit avec la Conquérante." Elle sursauta quand le corps sous ses doigts rit de son commentaire.

"Bien, tous les goûts son dans la nature." Kelryn haussa les épaules impatiemment. "Revenons à mes leçons. Je suis une étudiante très ambitieuse."

"Je pensais que tu étais dans le cercle de lecture," chuchota la scribe. "Attends un peu." Elle embrassa la peau à la base du cou de Kelryn et se retourna. Elle prit le pot d'encre et sa plume. Se retournant à nouveau, elle s'assit sur les fesses de l'Amazone.

"Oouufff!" Le taquina la jeune femme.

Une petite bourrade vint lui secouer la tête en récompense. "Sois gentille. Ou j'arrête." Sa menace fut couronnée de succès. "Maintenant, ne bouges pas." Elle plongea le bout de sa plume dans le pot d'encre et commença ensuite à écrire sur la peau de son dos. Elle travaillait soigneusement, et écrit une série de symbole Babylonien sur toute la largeur de son dos. "Qu'ai-je écrit ?"

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée."

"C'est parce que tu ne faisais pas attention. Essayons de nouveau." Une autre rangée de symboles suivis au-dessous de la première ligne. "Alors?"

Kelryn fronça les sourcils; Elle avait essayée de se concentrer sur les caractères mais la situation la distrayait trop. "Quelque chose sur les dix dirigeants, mais je n'ai pas pu comprendre le reste."

"Très bien." La scribe se pencha et souffla sur l'encre pour l'aider à sécher, provoquant un gémissement au-dessous d'elle. "C'est une partie d'un poème."

"Pourquoi ne pas faire un tout autre genre de poésie?" Répondit Kelryn, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Elle était tout juste sur le point de se retourner quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

Effrayée, la jeune femme roula en bas de Kelryn, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas renverser l'encre sur elle, la jeune Amazone ou le lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant les deux imposants guerriers qui les regardaient sévèrement sur le seuil de la porte.

"Kelryn!" La voix d'Éponin résonna dans la petite chambre. "Nous avons de …" elle s'arrêta de parler net quand elle vit la scène. "Par tous les abysses du Tartare qu'est que..?" Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"N'as-tu jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?" Rétorqua la jeune Amazone en refusant d'être embarrassée, Kelryn étendit le bras et tira le drap sur le corps du scribe. "Palaemon." Elle salua brièvement le Capitaine qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Il se retira rapidement de la pièce.

Éponin secoua la tête, "Enfile tes foutus cuirs et sort d'ici. Nous avons du travail. Cela nous a bien pris une marque de chandelle pour te retrouver, alors ne nous fais pas attendre." L'imposante Amazone referma la porte. Bien, elle n'aura pas besoin d'une preuve pour celle-là. _Quelle sale petite enjôleuse, elle n'a pas perdu de temps._

Une toute autre sorte d'excitation se diffusa dans le corps de la jeune guerrière comme elle se rhabillait en vitesse. "Désolée, beauté, le devoir m'appel." Elle s'agenouilla et embrassa la scribe, comme si elle ne se souciait guère de son commandant qui attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Finalement elle s'éloigna. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Merci pour la leçon."

"Tu peux avoir des leçons quand tu veux, Amazone. Et que la Bénédiction de Artémis soit toujours avec toi."

Kelryn sourit d'un air satisfait, ouvrit la porte, et entra en collision avec Éponin.

"Tu en as mis du temps."

La jeune guerrière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les épaules. "En réalité, je dirais que non, cela m'a à peine pris trois marques de chandelles. Et toi Ép. ? Comment va ton pari ?"

Le Commandant rougit un peu et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kelryn. "Concentres-toi, amazone. Nous avons un problème."

"La Reine?"

Palaemon se rapprocha plus près et baissa la voix. "Allons en parler de ça en privée."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Dans leurs appartements, Xena se tenait penché sur le bureau, étudiant la carte qu'elle s'était procurée dans la salle de lecture au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait revêtue le peignoir de soie que lui avait offert Lao Ma dans sa dernière rétribution. Elle élaborait ses plans. Son doigt traça les frontières de Babylone. Au nord elle repéra Éphèse et la Syrie; le sud était peu peuplé et pas très unifié.

Elle plissa les yeux, prévoyant son destin. Éphèse serait facile à conquérir. Le leadership de Gregor était inexistant. Sa flotte pourrait facilement bloquer l'appui que César y enverrait. Cela prendrait une lune ou deux, au maximum, pour consolider sa position et mettre Éphèse à sa botte.

La Syrie serait plus difficile à prendre. Farza était astucieuse et impitoyable. Mais, elle n'avait pas de doutes sur sa victoire. La conquête d'Éphèse et de la Syrie lui ouvrirait une voie directe pour prendre le contrôle de Babylone et encore agrandir son empire. De là elle pourrait marcher sur les cités du nord-est et prendre là aussi le contrôle de tout ce coin de pays et même envahir la Perse puisque le Royaume de Kulam se trouvait sur son chemin. Cela fait, l'Égypte et la Rome de César dépendraient d'elle pour les marchandises provenant de l'Est. Elle pourrait les affamer, les isoler et les vaincre. Elle continuerait alors vers l'ouest et s'emparerait de la Gaule. Elle détruirait les Huns en passant.

Nebuharin, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as amorcé. Tu voulais une paix durable pour ton peuple, et bien, tu vas l'avoir ta paix : tous unifiée sous ma bannière cela apportera la paix, tu peux y compter. Babylone sera mienne. Éphèse sera mienne. La Syrie sera mienne. La Perse sera mienne. L'Égypte sera mienne. L'empire Oriental ou règne Lao Ma et les Amazones sont déjà miennes. Les Huns mourront. César regrettera d'être venu au monde, je vais l'écraser comme une vulgaire coquerelle. Et ensuite je gouvernerai le monde. Étonnant ce qu'une coupe de vin peut faire pour marquer à jamais l'histoire de l'humanité.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Gabrielle, en donnant un verre de porto à Xena.

"Je visualise le rêve de Nebuharin." La Conquérante examina son oracle qui avait revêtu une courte chemise de nuit. Un sourire suave se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Mais cette vision n'est rien comparée à ce que je suis en train de contempler, là tout de suite." Elle vida son verre d'un trait, et saisit la taille de Gabrielle.

"Ah ouais?" Gabrielle retint délibérément les bras de la Conquérante, loin de son corps. "N'es-tu pas fatigué?"

Un rire guttural retentit dans la pièce. "À peine". D'un mouvement rapide, elle tira Gabrielle et la serra contre elle. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa compagne. Elle lui sourit d'un air provoquant, dans ses yeux dansait une braise ardente comme les forges. Gabrielle haleta sous ses caresses, et quand Xena sentit qu'elle avait capturé sa proie, elle déchira la chemise de nuit sur toute sa longueur dénudant la jeune femme qui haleta de nouveau.

"À peine fatigué… humm … heureuse de l'entendre." Réussi à murmurer Gabrielle.

Les mains de Xena profitaient de la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Cela lui rappelait la beauté de Grèce, ce pourquoi elle s'était battue. Conquérir, et régner sur le monde entier étaient son destin. C'était une conquérante, rien ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais lui résister. Tout comme elle allait conquérir le cœur de Gabrielle, la faire sienne pour toujours et à jamais.

Elle laissa lentement glisser le reste du survêtement de la Reine des Amazones, le laissant choir à ses pieds. "Mes rêves sont plus près que jamais de se réalisé," chuchota Xena, en embrassant la jeune femme de nouveau.

"Aides-moi à réaliser le mien," chuchota Gabrielle, en tirant la Conquérante vers le lit.

"Oh, je peux certainement le réaliser." Se vanta Xena. Elle souleva l'Amazone dans ses bras et la jeta sur le lit, puis elle grimpa à son tour à la manière d'un chat prédateur.

"Tu crois ?" Gabrielle poussa doucement une longue mèche noire derrière l'oreille de Xena.

"Je sais." Un baiser suivit la vantardise. Et plusieurs autres par la suite.

"Quels sont tes rêves ?" Réussi à dire Gabrielle au bout d'un moment.

"Le Monde. Le Monde en Entier."

L'oracle ferma les yeux, distraite par la douleur inattendue de cet aveu. Grandis, Gabrielle. _Arrête de remplir ta jolie petite tête de notions romantiques idiotes. Prends ce qu'elle te donne, c'est plus qu'elle n'en a jamais donné._

Xena prit ce silence comme un encouragement, assumant que la Reine Amazone était comblée de ses attentions. Elle était fortement allumée à la perspective que ces petites vacances la propulseraient en réalité tout près de ses buts suprêmes. "Mienne", chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Gabrielle. Même Xena ne fut plus certaine de savoir à quoi elle faisait référence, le monde ou Gabrielle. Tout semblait lui appartenir ce soir.

Gabrielle émit un profond gémissement, ce qui mit irrémédiablement le feu dans les veines de la Conquérante. "As-tu des objections à ce que je tue une de tes Amazones?" Gronda doucement Xena, en la regardant.

"Non, je t'en pris, vas-y, tue moi, tu peux me tuer autant de fois qu'il te plaira."

Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, Xena sauta en bas du lit et marcha vivement vers le balcon. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une force incroyable, tira Kelryn dans la pièce, et la jeta dans la chaise la plus proche. Plaçant ses deux mains sur les bras de la chaise, la Conquérante se pencha sur la jeune Amazone, ne tenant aucunement compte de sa nudité.

Kelryn regarda le corps devant elle avant de comprendre pourquoi Gabrielle était attirée par la Conquérante. Elle n'avait jamais vu de corps aussi parfait, et aussi bien sculpté. La Conquérante était un mélange impeccable de force et de sensualité.

Kelryn se rendit alors compte que la plupart des gens qui avaient regardé la Conquérante de cette façon n'avaient habituellement pas survécu pour le raconter. Elle choisit immédiatement une autre vue. Malheureusement, ses yeux se portèrent au lit.

En voyant sa Reine complètement nue, son visage s'empourpra. Là encore elle rencontra la perfection – de doux contours, de belles formes tout étaient à la bonne place. Elle comprit qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose. "Par les dieux," gémit-elle, détestant Éponin de l'avoir envoyer ici.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" Chuchota Xena, qui n'avait rien manqué des expressions de Kelryn.

La jeune Amazone secoua la tête, "Non, Majesté." _Si j'aime ce que je vois ? ? ? Je veux ce que je vois ! ! ! J'arrive à peine à respirer._ S'écria sa conscience.

Xena se pencha encore plus près. "Non?" Dit-elle incrédule. "Tu insultes ta Reine?" Des yeux gris se levèrent pour voir la sombre dirigeante, qui était, maintenant encore plus près d'elle.

"Oui ! Heu… Non ! Oh ! Par les abysses … Jamais!" Elle comprit comment sa réponse avait été mal interprétée. Kelryn était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'expliquer. Louanger les vertus des charmes féminins de Gabrielle n'allongerait pas son espérance de vie en ce moment. "C'est juste que…"

"Xena," Dit doucement Gabrielle, comme elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans le drap fripé. "Laisses-moi faire."

La Conquérante jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lança un sourire rapide en direction de Gabrielle, lui indiquant clairement le plaisir fou qu'elle avait à voir la panique de Kelryn. "La chance est de ton côté, Amazone," dit-elle, en s'éloignant. Elle prit place sur le divan voisin.

Gabrielle fit de son mieux pour maintenir une expression honorée, malgré le fait que son corps brûlait de désir pour la Conquérante. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations et essaya d'ignorer la dirigeante qui fainéantait sur le divan voisin, elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de refermer son peignoir. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kelryn? Comment es-tu entré ici? Et pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Kelryn se leva pour faire une révérence devant Gabrielle. "Ma Reine, toutes mes excuses pour cette interruption inopportune."

"Les Interruptions sont, par définition, inopportunes, Amazone," se moqua Xena.

Gabrielle secoua légèrement la tête en direction de Xena, indiquant à celle-ci qu'elle n'aidait pas du tout la situation. "Assieds-toi, Kelryn. Comment es-tu entré ici ?"

La jeune guerrière s'assied de façon à ne pas pouvoir voir la Conquérante. "Ma Reine, Palaemon a découvert que vous étiez retenu ici pour un quartier de lune. Il a demandé à Éponin et moi de l'aider à pénétrer dans le palais intérieur. Nous avons examiné le périmètre et avons découvert que personne n'était assigné pour surveiller le toit du palais intérieur. Apparemment, les Babyloniens ne sont pas habitués à voir des guerriers se déplacer dans les arbres. Comme c'est la spécialité des Amazones, et que déambuler dans les hauteurs sur de minces branches ou poutrelles n'est pas un secret pour nous, nous avons tout de suite saisit l'occasion." Kelryn fit une pause pour ressasser ses pensées, mais en vain. Elle était trop nerveuse et tendue ce qui rendait son discours décousu, elle décida de poursuivre, si sa reine ne comprenait pas, elle n'aurait qu'à lui poser des questions voilà tout. " Ainsi … le Capitaine a jeté une lance dans le toit du palais intérieur, avec une corde, j'ai traversé comme un funambule. J'étais toujours la meilleure à ça au village. Et Éponin était trop lourde pour la corde que nous avons utilisée. Lari et Tamara s'occupent à distraire les gardes en bas tandis que Palaemon et Éponin attendent mon retour sur l'autre toit. Oh, Palaemon m'a donné un message pour la Conquérante. "

"Parle," ordonna Xena.

"Majesté, il l'a écrit." Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de dessous son bustier et le lui remit.

La dirigeante maugréa quand elle prit le parchemin et s'éloigna des deux Amazones.

Le niveau de tension baissa à chaque pas qui éloignait la Conquérante d'elles. Gabrielle prit la place de Xena sur le divan, ajustant le drap autour de son corps. "Comment vont les choses dans le palais extérieur ?"

"Très bien, ma Reine. Nous avons tracé une carte de l'intérieur et attendons vos ordres." Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide à Gabrielle. "Puis-je demander ce que le Roi Nebuharin espère accomplir en vous retenant à l'intérieur ?"

Gabrielle fit une grimace un peu comme si elle venait de mordre dans un fruit pourri. "La Paix".

"Il n'y a pas très bien réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?"

La Reine regarda un instant la jeune Amazone et rit, enchanté d'entendre quelqu'un dire tout haut l'ennuyante vérité. "Non, il n'a certainement pas réfléchit. Je pense qu'il a même été étonné de la réponse qu'il a reçu." Gabrielle s'abstint de mentionner la mort du Roi. Elle regarda en direction de Xena, celle-ci était à écrire sur le parchemin; Gabrielle supposa que c'était une réponse destinée Palaemon.

Kelryn commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Tant qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce qui était sous le drap enroulé autour de Gabrielle, cela allait très bien. L'idée lui vint à l'esprit de retourner voir la scribe ce soir, dans la mesure du possible.

"Tiens," Dit la Conquérante, qui apparut soudainement tout près d'elle. "Donnes ça à Palaemon."

"Oui, Majesté." Kelryn regarda vers Gabrielle pour obtenir la permission de prendre congé.

"Vas, Kelryn."

Heureuse de repartir en un morceau, la jeune guerrière sauta sur ses pieds. Elle salua Gabrielle et marchait vers le balcon quand la voix de la Conquérante l'arrêta net. "Viens une marque de chandelle plus tard demain soir, Amazone."

"Oui, votre Majesté," répondit Kelryn, revivant les quelques premières minutes de son entrée dans la chambre à coucher une fois de plus. Avec encore un salut, elle partit, et grimpa adroitement dans les vignes qui étaient accroché sur le bâtiment.

"Où en étions-nous ?" Demanda Gabrielle, en rejetant le drap sur le lit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Quand le matin arriva, Gabrielle se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle s'étira comme un chat et regarda par la fenêtre pour saluer le jour. Elles s'étaient endormit très tard cette nuit, donc elle n'était pas étonné par la hauteur du soleil, ni de l'absence de la Conquérante. Elle se pencha sur le rebord du lit et prit le peignoir que Xena avait laissé traîner par terre avant de la rejoindre. En apportant la soie à son nez, elle inhala le parfum de son amante et se demanda où celle-ci pouvait bien être.

Elle ne se posa pas la question longtemps, car elle entendit des pas sur le balcon. Gabrielle se dirigea vers la garde robe, et prit quelques instants pour choisir ce qu'elle allait porter aujourd'hui. Elle saisit une tenue couleur cuivre qui se moulerait parfaitement à son corps, et se tourna vers la Conquérante. "Tu aimes cette tenue ?"

Xena inclina la tête, "Absolument. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher de l'enfiler. Kulam est en route."

Fronçant les sourcils, Gabrielle s'habilla rapidement et comme elle était à ajuster un peigne dans ses cheveux, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner avec insistance à la porte. "Tu veux que je réponde ?"

La Conquérante secoua la tête et fit un petit geste vague. "Non; Il vaut mieux que ça soit moi."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt," répondit Xena en ouvrant la porte et en gratifiant le nouveau venu de son imposante stature. Elle examina celui-ci de la tête aux pieds d'un air contrarié, ce qui le rendit un peu plus agité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il voulait vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi.

"Est-ce que vous savez ?" Demanda Kulam; Sa voix était un mélange d'inquiétude et d'irritation.

"Oui."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Gabrielle, essayant de ne pas paraître curieuse.

"Farza a disparu."

"A-t-elle traversée le tunnel, y a t-il des traces dans le sable ?" Demanda Gabrielle comme si elle menait une enquête.

"Pas que je sache," Répondit Kulam. "Pompey et moi avons été jusqu'au tunnel, en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des gardes, mais nous n'avons pu voir aucune évidence que quelqu'un ai traversé le tunnel. Aucunes traces."

Gabrielle essaya de ne pas sourire quand elle pensa à ses Amazones. La vie dans le désert, là où les arbres étaient rare faisait que les Babyloniens pensaient seulement horizontalement et non verticalement. L'habilité de grimper aux arbres ne devait jamais être sous-estimée, décida-t-elle.

Xena haussa les épaules, "Cela signifie qu'elle est ici. Probablement juste cachée quelque part. Sûrement a-t-elle peur que nous la livrions aux Babyloniens."

"C'est encore notre meilleure option, Xena. Penses-y : nous remettons Farza aux mains des Babyloniens et ensuite la Syrie sera nôtre." La voix du Roi de Perse s'était réduite à un chuchotement conspirateur.

"La Syrie est déjà mienne, si je le veux." Répondit la Conquérante qui semblait plus ennuyé par la conversation qu'autre chose. "Allons tenter de retrouver Farza avant qu'elle ne cause plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en a déjà fait." Elle passa une cape autour de ses épaules, sachant qu'elle portait la chose beaucoup mieux que Pompey ne le pourrait jamais.

"Penses-tu qu'elle a tué Nebuharin ?" Sa question s'adressait à Xena, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Kulam renifla dégoûté. "Bien sûr que c'est elle qui l'a fait. Elle était assise à côté de lui durant toute la soirée et de plus, empoisonner ses ennemis est une deuxième nature chez elle, c'est comme ça qu'elle se débarrasse de ceux qui la gêne."

Gabrielle écouta ses arguments, mais resta de marbre. Cela lui semblait trop facile.

La Conquérante roula les yeux face aux commentaires du têtue Kulam. Elle le suivit tout de même hors de leurs appartements. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Farza se soit volatilisé, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit tout à l'heure, cela la préoccupait. En repensant à la peur bien réelle que la petite femme avait démontrée au dîner, Xena pensait que c'était peu probable que la Reine Syrienne se soit délibérément isolée des autres. _Farza sait très certainement que les gens sont beaucoup plus faciles à éliminer quand ils sont isolés. Elle n'est pas si stupide._

Ils retournèrent à la maison de jardin où les autres dirigeants ainsi que les servantes étaient réunies. Les domestiques déposaient des plateaux de nourriture sur la longue table sous les yeux vigilants de Lao Ma et d'Allemane. Dokov et Gregor étaient restés devant le bar, et versaient un liquide ambré dans leurs gobelets.

Pompey, quant à lui, était étendu sur le dos, sur un des longs bancs. Les mains jointes derrière la tête, celles-ci lui fournissaient un oreiller de fortune. Il observait le mouvement de sa poitrine tandis qu'il respirait, et regardait les médailles qui y étaient fixées monter et descendre. Personne ne prêta une attention particulière quand Xena, Gabrielle et Kulam arrivèrent, à part Pei-cha. Le léopard des neiges se leva de sa position à côté de la chaise de Lao Ma et se dirigea vers Gabrielle.

Pei-cha se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et les plaça sur les épaules de Gabrielle. Le grand fauve se retrouva nez à nez avec la Reine des Amazones. Stupéfaite elle fit un pas en arrière, étonnée par son mouvement et par le poids de celui-ci. Ce fut seulement la main de Xena qui s'appuya sur son dos qui l'empêcha de tomber. Pei-cha émit un ronronnement bas, et frotta ensuite sa joue contre Gabrielle.

Maladroitement, la jeune femme mit ses bras autour du léopard et lui donna un baiser sonore. Sa fourrure était épaisse, mais étonnamment douce.

Kulam observait la scène avec intérêt, "Vous semblez être très attiré par les bêtes sauvages, Reine Gabrielle." Il se dépêcha de se déplacer vers les plateaux de nourriture avant que Gabrielle ou même Xena ne puissent répondre à son commentaire.

Le chat commençait à devenir trop lourd pour l'oracle, mais Pei-cha ne montrait aucune intention de se déplacer. Son menton s'était reposé sur son épaule et sa queue s'était enroulée autour de ses chevilles.

Xena étira le bras afin d'aider Gabrielle à se débarrasser du félin, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand un grondement sortit de la gorge du chat et que ses yeux bleus glacials rencontrèrent les siens. Elle ne craignait pas l'animal, mais plutôt que Gabrielle soit blessé accidentellement. "Je pense qu'il est heureux où il est," chuchota Xena, sa voix contenant une note amusée.

"Il est lourd." Elle caressa vivement sa fourrure, essayant de lui communiquer son affection. "Il est temps de redescendre maintenant, mon chéri," chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille touffue. Pei-cha se retira. Il lança un regard mauvais à la Conquérante, en retroussant ses babines et en découvrant ses canines puis il retourna tranquillement aux pieds de Lao Ma.

"Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup," nota Xena.

"Il a de la compétition", dit Gabrielle. "Je pense qu'il essayait de marquer son territoire, c'est un charmeur."

"Un peu plus et il te sautait dessus Gabrielle." Grimaça Xena un peu dubitative.

Gabrielle sourit à belles dents et regarda la grande femme aux cheveux d'ébènes, "Un peu comme l'a fait quelqu'un que je connais cette nuit." Au regard indigné de Xena, elle sourit de plus belle et plaça sa main sur l'avant-bras de celle-ci.

"Apparemment il se prend pour ton protecteur. Dans sa tête, tu lui appartiens."

"Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Tout comme à toi d'ailleurs, vous êtes de très bons protecteurs." Elle baissa la voix pour s'assurer que seulement Xena puisse l'entendre, "Mais c'est à toi que j'appartiens."

Le cœur léger et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, la Conquérante les mena à la table, où elles saluèrent Lao Ma et Allemane. Peu de choses se dirent tandis qu'elles remplissaient leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger. Les autres faisaient de même et chargeaient leurs plats de fruits, de fromages, de pains et de viandes fumées.

Les servantes savaient qu'elles devaient rester à la vue de tous en tout temps et s'occupaient à remplirent les gobelets et les plateaux. Gabrielle remarqua qu'elles se tenaient loin de Dokov, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour les effrayer. Elle eut un frisson dégoûté à la pensée qu'il puisse les avoir traité comme il l'avait traité hier soir.

Xena examina la table, notant la nouvelle assignation des sièges. Le Huns avait sagement décidé de s'asseoir loin d'elle, et avait prit la place de Farza. Ce qui la ramena à la Reine de la Syrie. "Nous devons retrouver Farza." Dit-elle d'une voix irritée.

Gregor haussa les épaules, "Elle viendra quand elle sera assez affamée. Elle semblait terriblement concernée par son ventre hier soir."

"Tu devrais te regarder avant de parler." Murmura Allemane, jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à l'homme obèse.

"Elle est ici quelque part," répondit Pompey la bouche pleine de pain et en faisant un geste vers les jardins environnants.

Soupirant, Xena se leva. "J'ai l'intention de la retrouver." Elle regarda significativement Gabrielle qui s'enfournait un raisin dans la bouche, celle-ci se leva pour signifier qu'elle l'accompagnerait.

"Je vais t'aider," offrit inutilement Gabrielle. Elle saisit une poignée de raisins et suivit la dirigeante.

Ensemble elles errèrent dans les jardins. Ceux-ci étaient disposés en quatre sections distinctes, chacune avec son propre thème. Le coin au sud-ouest était un immense labyrinthe de haie et c'était là que se trouvait la maison de jardin. Le coin du sud-est débordait de fleurs multicolores arrangées de façon très complexe dans des plates bandes nivelées. Avec un regard glacial, Xena balaya l'immense jardin de fleurs des yeux. Elle insista pour marcher dans les hautes et étroites plates bandes. Xena croyait que Farza serait plutôt à l'horizontale quand elle la retrouverait.

Un lac était situé au cœur des quatre immenses secteurs. L'eau était froide et cristalline. Le long du mur nord elles pouvaient voir une pente rocailleuse et abrupte, construite pour ressembler à une falaise. L'eau s'écoulait avec force de son sommet, créant ainsi une grosse chute d'eau artificielle.

La Conquérante et son oracle se tenaient debout sur le côté occidental des chutes, et observaient l'eau cascader vers le lac. Gabrielle était visiblement impressionnée. "C'est absolument fabuleux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Xena inclina lentement la tête, "Ça l'est." Ses yeux se portèrent aux deux tours qu'elle pouvait distinguer un peu plus au nord. Elle savait que ça devait être l'endroit où l'eau était pompée au sommet du mur. Elle se demanda combien d'esclaves cela prendrait pour maintenir la circulation d'eau dans les jardins jour et nuit. Xena regrettait que Nebuharin ne soit pas là pour lui expliquer comment cela fonctionnait. Était-ce une espèce de machinerie ingénieuse qui fonctionnait indépendamment ? Elle en doutait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu de rivière pour alimenter les chutes. À moins que Nebuharin ait des esclaves qui transportaient l'eau de la rivière Euphrate jusqu'au-dessus du mur dans un énorme réservoir ? Si s'était le cas, la Conquérante considérerait cela comme une perte énorme et impardonnable de ressources.

"Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas d'aussi belles chutes d'eau en Grèce," Soupira l'oracle. Elle aimait particulièrement la bruine qui montait de la surface de l'eau. "Je pense que je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grosse auparavant."

Xena sourit malicieusement, "C'est juste que tu ne sais pas où les chercher, Gabrielle." La grande femme donna une petite bourrade à son oracle et commença à les mener dans un secteur boisé de la région nord-ouest. "Allons viens, je ne pense pas que Farza se cache dans la chute d'eau."

Elles marchèrent dans le boisé, et furent vraiment impressionné de voir à quel point il était dense. Une fois qu'elles furent à au moins trente toises, le boisé s'obscurci davantage. La lumière arrivait à peine à filtrer au travers des branches d'arbres qui formaient un écran opaque. Gabrielle frissonna légèrement en réponse à la baisse de température. La Conquérante enleva sa cape et la drapa autour des épaules de sa compagne. Gabrielle sourit pleine de gratitude tandis que la chaleur se diffusait en elle.

Il vint à l'esprit de Xena que se serait un endroit parfait pour se cacher. Une marque de chandelle plus tard, elles ressortirent de la forêt. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment pu fouiller l'énorme boisé en entier, mais Xena était certaine que Farza n'était pas dans le coin.

Elles marchèrent autour du lac et se rendirent vers les limites du secteur nord-est, cette région était tapissée de plantes tropicales. Gabrielle fut une fois de plus impressionnée par la végétation luxuriante, les palmiers, les bambous et les plantes à grandes feuilles. En entrant plus profondément dans ce secteur, elles trouvèrent un petit étang et une petite hutte de prière. L'étang était rempli de poisson aux couleurs bigarrées qui nageaient insouciants des intrigues qui se déroulaient dans les jardins. "J'aurais vraiment apprécié ce voyage et toute cette magnificence si Nebuharin n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de mourir."

Xena lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et sourit, étonnée de son humour. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire."

"Comment allons-nous, nous en sortir, Xena ?"

"Viens, asseyons-nous un instant." La Conquérante les mena dans la hutte de prière et s'installa sur le petit banc prévu pour les prieurs. "J'ai ordonné à Palaemon de prendre des dispositions pour notre départ. Une fois que nous, nous serons assuré d'une voie sûre pour sortir de la ville, nous partirons."

"Sans découvrir qui a tué Nebuharin ? Tu ne veux pas démasquer son meurtrier ?"

"Pas tant que ça. Je suis plus concerné par la façon dont nous allons pouvoir nous sortir d'ici vivante et en un seul morceau."

"Les Babyloniens croiront que tu l'as tué si nous fuyons, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Franchement, je me moque royalement de ce qu'ils pensent, Gabrielle. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une fois qu'ils découvriront que leur roi est mort, nos vies à tous seront mit à l'amende. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ici quand ils découvriront la vérité."

"Mais si nous découvrons la vérité et trouvons l'auteur de ce crime, cela ne serait pas mieux ?" Les yeux de Gabrielle brillaient d'une lueur résolue. "Autrement, Babylone considérera la Grèce comme son ennemi. Tu as des relations commerciales importantes avec Babylone, et ça depuis le début de ton règne. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes tout ça."

La Conquérante allongea ses longues jambes et les croisa aux chevilles, puis elle fixa le bout de ses bottes, comme si celles-ci pourraient lui fournir des conseils. "Les affaires et le commerce sont inutile pour les morts. Mais-" elle leva une main comme Gabrielle était sur le point de l'interrompre - "tu as un très bon point." Elle porta ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'oracle pour l'empêcher de lui couper la parole. "Voici ce que nous ferons : nous essaierons de trouver qui l'a tué. Mais, si nous pouvons partir d'ici sans risque avant que nous le trouvions, nous partirons. Et je ne veux pas que tu argumente avec moi quand ce moment sera arrivé."

Gabrielle embrassa les doigts contre ses lèvres. "Marché conclut". Elle donna une légère tape sur sa cuisse, se leva, puis regarda tendrement vers la dirigeante qui se prélassait. "Viens allons, trouver Farza avant qu'elle ne cause encore plus d'ennuis."

"Je ne pense plus qu'elle puisse jamais en faire," murmura Xena pour elle-même.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Midi sonna quand les deux femmes revinrent de leur recherche dans les jardins, à l'évidence, elles n'avaient découvert aucune trace de Farza qui s'était volatilisé comme par enchantement. Tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de la maison de jardin, Pompey et Kulam firent leur apparition derrière elles.

"Ça ne fait aucun sens," murmura Kulam.

"C'était un vieux fou," répondit gaiement Pompey, même s'il regrettait toujours que ce soit lui et non César qui soit prit dans ce foutu palais.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ?" Demanda Gabrielle, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Kulam fit un grand geste, vers les jardins et le palais intérieur. "Qu'il n'y ait seulement qu'un endroit pour entrer ou sortir d'ici."

"Peut-être se sentait t-il plus en sécurité comme ça," théorisa Pompey. "Il pensait peut-être que c'était inutile d'avoir une autre sortie pour battre en retraite."

"Alors ça ferait de lui un imbécile et d'où lui viendrait son sobriquet de 'Renard' alors." Dit Kulam.

Xena était d'accord avec ce dernier. "Il mérite son sobriquet, croyez-moi. Les Renards ont habituellement beaucoup de trous qui mènent à leurs tanières. Seulement, vous ne les avez pas trouvés, voilà tout."

À cela, Pompey s'indigna. "Je sais parfaitement comment mener une recherche, très chère Destructrice."

Gabrielle s'interposa à ce moment, "cela sent vraiment bon, je me demande ce que les servantes nous ont préparé ?" Elle prit le bras de la Conquérante, et la tira vers le haut des escaliers puis vers la grande table. Elle fut heureuse que Xena se laisse emmenée loin de son antagoniste sans trop rechigner. Cependant, elle ne vit pas le petit sourire mesquin que la grande femme lui destina par-dessus son épaule.

Elles retrouvèrent les autres en train de lézarder dans la maison de jardin, et Xena secoua la tête. "J'ai l'intention de fouiller le palais intérieur pour retrouver Farza. Si vous ne me voulez pas que j'examine vos quartiers sans vous, je vous suggère de bouger vos culs terreux et m'aider."

"Comment oses-tu!" Allemane se leva d'un bond, apparemment très courroucé. "Tu es insultante ! Pendant que tu étais parti te balader avec ta petite concubine, j'ai aussi été fort occupé, pour ton information !"

"Insultante… Tu trouveras ce mot faible si je décide de vraiment m'y mettre, Allemane." Xena s'avança vers l'homme aux cheveux frisés. "Et qu'as-tu fait ce matin, dis-moi ?" Son ton impliquait très explicitement que quoi qu'il ait fait, cela ne pouvait pas avoir été d'une grande utilité, du moins, ça c'est s'il avait fait quelque chose.

Gabrielle se trouva inopinément gênée par la déclaration d'Allemane. Cela ne l'a dérangeait pas qu'Allemane omette de la désigner par son statut royal, ou même qu'il la tutoie, mais déclarer haut et fort qu'elle était la concubine de la Conquérante, sans aucunes considération à son égard, cela la fit tiquer. Et ça, même si ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle et Xena étaient amantes étant donné que Xena s'était montrée plus que claire sur cette formalité. Elle trouvait cela très irrespectueux, et se demanda ce que la Conquérante pensait du commentaire d'Allemane, mais elle savait qu'elle avait mieux à faire que le demander.

"Pompey et Kulam ont cherché d'autres sorties." Répondit celui-ci.

Xena haussa les épaules, "ça je le sais déjà. Je te demandais ce que tu avais fait toi. Pas ce qu'ils ont fait eux."

Allemane se leva à sa pleine hauteur, mais malgré tout il était toujours plus petit que la Conquérante. "Je observé... heu... les jardins, voilà."

"Dommage que ce soit quelque chose d'inutile." Répliqua Xena qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre.

Lao Ma se racla la gorge. "Je serais heureuse de t'aider dans tes recherches, Xena. Je suis sûr que chacun d'entre nous sera heureux de se distraire un peu." Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Dokov et Gregor. L'aversion qu'elle leur portait était tout à fait visible. "Resté assis ici, à surveiller les domestiques, n'a pas été très constructif." En vérité, si elle était restée ici, c'était purement et simplement pour garder un œil sur le Huns qui cherchait la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre aux servantes. Il était impératif que celui-ci ne reste pas seul avec les jeunes femmes.

"Finissons en avec tout ça, et nous pourrons revenir ici et manger." Fini par dire Pompey.

La recherche consista en un examen superficiel de chacune des pièces. Les dirigeants voulaient vraiment se disculper par cet acte et tous coopérèrent. Après un court laps de temps, ils étaient à nouveau réunis dans la maison de jardin.

Gregor libéra un profond soupir tandis qu'il s'installait sur un des divans. "Elle est plutôt radine. Je veux dire, ce stratagème désespéré pour attirer l'attention …"

"Je ne pense pas que Farza fait tout cela uniquement parce qu'elle se sent négligée," s'opposa Gabrielle.

"Elle doit forcément être dans les jardins."

"J'ai regardé, Pompey. Elle n'est pas là," gronda Xena, n'aimant pas trop l'air de défi de l'ambassadeur de César.

Dokov siffla de dérision. "Tu n'es pas infaillible, Destructrice."

Elle se retourna brusquement ce qui fit gonfler sa cape, tira un poignard de sa botte gauche et l'a tint devant lui d'un air menaçant. "Et toi tu n'es pas immortel."

Kulam se retrouva malgré lui dans le rôle du conciliateur, quand il se posta entre les deux dirigeants. "Y a-t-il un endroit où nous n'avons pas pensé regarder ?"

"Nous avons regardé dans toutes les pièces," répondit Allemane.

"Pas toutes," dit calmement Lao Ma. "Nous n'avons pas regardé dans les quartiers de Nebuharin."

"Oh, ouais, franchement, pourquoi se cacherait-elle là ?"

"Allemane, ferme là," ordonna Kulam. "Allons plutôt voir."

Le cortège, au complet incluant les domestiques et le léopard des neiges, traversèrent le palais intérieur, jusqu'à la grande suite où logeait le corps du Roi de Babylone. Les douze personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, les quatre domestiques s'inclinèrent devant le corps couvert de leur leader mort. Une d'entre elles commença à pleurer, chagriné pour son monarque et pour la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Dokov et Gregor s'installèrent dans des chaises, ennuyées par l'affaire toute entière. Allemane resta sur le seuil de la porte, et s'occupa de surveiller avec vigilance les domestiques, comme il l'avait fait toute la matinée en fait. Pompey se déplaça dans la suite, à l'affût de la moindre cachette où aurait pu se dissimuler la Reine de la Syrie. Lao Ma et Gabrielle étaient debout côtes à côtes, et réfléchissait sur l'endroit où aurait pu se cacher Farza. Pei-cha était posté entre les deux et se contentait des attentions qu'elles lui donnaient de temps à autre. Kulam était sorti sur le grand balcon et le passait au peigne fin dans le but de trouver n'importe quel indice. Xena était debout au milieu de la pièce et regardait toute cette agitation.

Les deux hommes revinrent de leurs explorations et haussèrent les épaules. "Si elle était ici, elle ne l'est plus à présent," annonça Pompey.

"C'est impossible. À moins qu'elle n'ait trouvé une autre sortie."

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, Kulam," répondit Xena, comprenant enfin l'évidence.

"Alors où est-elle, Conquérante ?"

Xena marcha jusqu'au lit et souleva le drap pour exposer le cadavre de Farza. En regardant sobrement les autres qui étaient maintenant plutôt effrayés, elle haussa les épaules, "je pense que la meilleure question est : où est Nebuharin ?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le Huns devint tout à coup très intéressé à ce qui se passait dans la pièce quand Xena trouva le cadavre de Farza sous le drap. Il fixa le corps inerte pendant quelques instants avant de tirer une petite dague de sa ceinture. Il s'approcha près du lit, et se tint debout aux côtés de la Conquérante puis jeta une fois de plus un regard au cadavre. "Comment savoir si elle est vraiment morte ?"

Xena mit sa main au-dessus de la bouche et du nez de Farza et attendit. "Elle ne respire pas."

"Nebuharin ne respirait pas non plus." Il fit encore un pas vers le corps, et trancha la gorge de la Reine de Syrie avec sa dague. La chair morte se sépara mollement, aucun sang ne s'écoula de la blessure.

Gabrielle haleta à la vue et Pei-cha lâcha un grondement sourd, ressentant son horreur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Xena saisit le poignet du Huns d'un coup, et augmenta la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche sa dague et qu'elle l'entende cliqueter sur le plancher.

"Maintenant nous savons qu'elle est morte," gronda-t-il, sa respiration augmenta tandis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à laisser son regard errer sur les formes de Xena qui était maintenant tout près de lui.

La Conquérante poussa le Huns loin d'elle en grognant de dégoût, donna en même temps un coup de pied à la dague en direction de Gabrielle, qui, elle le savait la ramasserait.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Les accusations commencèrent à se multiplier sur qui avait tué Farza et l'avait déposée dans la chambre de Nebuharin. Plusieurs de celles-ci impliquaient Kulam, qui avait le plus à tirer de la mort de la Reine Syrienne.

Lao Ma se racla la gorge, et réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à attirer l'attention de tout ceux qui était dans la pièce. "Je pense que nous ne devrions pas accuser qui que ce soit à tort ou à travers."

"Nous ne le faisons pas," répliqua Allemane, ayant été un des plus fervents accusateurs de Kulam.

"En réalité, oui, c'est ce que vous faites." L'Impératrice se déplaça gracieusement jusqu'au chevet de la morte. Elle enleva son écharpe et enveloppa le cou de Farza, cachant la blessure posthume qu'on lui avait infligée. Elle remonta une fois de plus le drap sur la tête de la Reine. "Farza est dans le lit de Nebuharin. Et Nebuharin n'y est plus. Cela ne semble pas forcément indiquer que ce soit Kulam qui l'ai tuée."

"Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de nous dire que c'est Nebuharin qui l'a fait ?" Demanda Pompey.

"Je pense que c'est une conclusion envisageable."

"N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était mort ?" Cracha Gregor en levant sa main potelée et en pointant un doigt crochu vers la femme aux yeux bridés. "Maintenant vous dites qu'il est vivant, et qu'il pourrait avoir tué Farza. C'est très pratique pour vous."

"Allemane a aussi dit qu'il était mort," leur rappela Gabrielle. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec l'Impératrice Lao Ma, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait la défendre néanmoins. Quand elle rejoignit la petite femme au chevet de la morte, Pei-cha frotta sa joue contre sa cuisse.

"Et la Destructrice a dit qu'il avait ingéré de la ciguë," ajouta Allemane, peu disposé à être un des deux suspects.

"Sa tasse contenait de la ciguë. Je l'ai sentit."

"Évidemment," Intercéda Pompey, "il se peut qu'il ne l'ait pas bu. La question est : où est-il maintenant ?"

Xena croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Nous savons qu'il n'y a personne de caché dans le palais intérieur ou dans les jardins."

"C'est ce que vous dites, Destructrice," siffla Gregor.

"Expliquez-vous, Proconsul." Dit Pompey.

"Vous dites que personne n'est caché dans les jardins, mais je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Et j'ai dix bonnes raisons à ça." Il leva ses mains bien hautes encore une fois, pour montrer ses doigts crochus. "Pour tout ce que nous en savons, vous et Nebuharin, avez mit au point ce petit scénario pour vous débarrasser de vos ennemis. Il a feint la mort. Vous faites dire à votre petit chien de poche," il fit un geste vers Lao Ma, "qu'il est mort. Vous et votre putain Amazone nous dites alors qu'il ne se trouve nulle part dans les jardins. Nous savons tous qu'elle fait bien plus qu'écarter les jambes pour vous, elle dit et fait tout ce que vous lui demandez, c'est évident. Alors ensuite vous tuez Farz-"

Gregor était si absorbé par son discours qu'il ne vit pas l'approche rapide de la Conquérante. Avec une force inouïe, Xena gifla le proconsul du revers de la main. Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté et un bruit d'os brisé retentit dans la pièce. Du sang gicla de son nez et de ses lèvres, éclaboussant son menton et sa poitrine de liquide rouge brillant.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Gabrielle tressaillit à la violence du coup porté pour sa défense. Son estomac se resserra et elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir. En tremblant, elle s'assit sur le tabouret voisin et prit Pei-cha par le cou, essayant de se changer les idées.

Xena saisit le menton du gros proconsul et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre le bouche, aussi rapidement que les éclairs vrille le ciel elle attrapa sa grosse langue charnue entre son pouce et son index et tira sur celle-ci. "N'insulte plus jamais Gabrielle. Si jamais tu recommences, je t'arrache la langue et te la fais manger. Compris ?"

Gregor ne répondit pas.

De son autre main Xena donna un coup à sa mâchoire inférieure, ce qui lui fit mordre sa propre langue. Il gémit de douleur et s'étrangla à demi avec le sang qui lui remplit la bouche. "Réponds-moi, espèce de sale larve gélatineuse !" Même avec la langue prit dans l'étau de fer que formaient les doigts de la Conquérante, le proconsul réussit à balbutier une réponse compréhensible, "Whwouiii".

Elle relâcha sa prise sur sa langue et essuya ses doigts sur sa tunique. "Fais-lui des excuses".

De nouveau, Gregor hésita sottement à obéir. En conséquence il subit une autre gifle du revers de la main, cette fois sur l'autre joue. Suffoquant, il parla finalement, "je suis désolé … Reine Gabrielle." Le Sang et la salive qui s'étaient agglutiné sur ses lèvres fut projeté en petites gouttelettes devant lui comme il parla. Heureusement, il s'était rappelé d'utiliser son titre royal, ce qui lui évita une autre attaque.

Allemane fit quelques pas vers eux, comme s'il pouvait maintenant intervenir.

Il fut accueillit par la pointe de l'épée de Xena qui lui piqua la gorge. "Recules, Allemane. Ne te mêles pas de ça."

Sagement, le leader de Gaule se figea sur place, il n'avança pas, et il ne recula pas. Il comprit qu'un seul mouvement de sa part serait interprété comme une menace. En essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il avait une trouille bleue, il attendit que passe le danger.

Il y eut le son d'autres épées tirées, tout un chacun se prémunissaient contre la colère de la Conquérante qui pourrait aussi bien se retourner contre eux. Gabrielle balaya la pièce des yeux et vit Pompey, Dokov et Kulam épées brandit, en position défensive. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce, tenait fermement les occupants dans sa poigne.

"Il y a plusieurs défauts à votre théorie, Gregor," répondit calmement Lao Ma, comme s'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent. "D'abord, Allemane a aussi certifié la mort de Nebuharin. Il doit lui aussi faire partie du complot, ou il a menti pour sa propre gouverne. Deuxièmement, vous impliquez que nous cherchions tous Nebuharin ce matin, quand, en fait, nous ne savions pas qu'il était manquant à venir jusqu'à maintenant. Troisièmement, vous avez déclaré que c'était la Conquérante qui avait tué Farza. Il n'y a aucune preuve pour fonder cette allégation. N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait l'avoir tué."

"Je n'aurais pas pu," répondit Dokov. "J'étais avec vous toute la matinée dans la maison de jardin." Il était toujours ennuyé que l'impératrice l'ait surveillé toute la matinée l'empêchant de se divertir et d'assouvir ses bas instincts.

"Pas toute la matinée, Dokov. Et certainement pas, toute la nuit. Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps la Reine Farza est morte. Vous pourriez aussi bien l'avoir tuée pendant la nuit, venir la mettre dans le lit de Nebuharin et vous joindre à nous dans la maison de jardin comme si rien n'était ce matin."

"Nous avons tous été seuls à un certain moment," Agréa Kulam.

"Pas tous," répondit Xena. "Reine Gabrielle et moi avons été ensemble toute la nuit ainsi que toute la matinée."

En entendant l'affirmation de la Conquérante, les sourcils de Gabrielle se froncèrent. Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas contredire la dirigeante.

Allemane haussa les épaules et grimaça, en s'éloignant de l'épée de la Conquérante. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Conquérante, cela ne prouve rien, du moins pas pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres."

Pompey hocha la tête, "je suis d'accord avec vous, Allemane. Personne n'a d'alibi. Nebuharin Inclut."

Le Huns se laissa mollement tombé sur une autre chaise et mit son épée en travers de ses genoux. "Si Nebuharin est vivant, alors partons."

"Ne soyez pas ridicule," répliqua Allemane. "Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans Nebuharin. Il doit annuler son ordre de tuer toute personne qui tentera de traverser le tunnel."

Le Huns fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

Un sourire attristé apparut sur le visage de Kulam. "Ainsi, nous sommes toujours prit au piège ici, mais maintenant nous avons un cadavre différent et un hôte disparu. Je pense que Dokov a avec bonté empêchée Farza de pouvoir ressuscité. Cela dit, qui sera le suivant ?"

"Pourquoi supposez-vous qu'un autre mourra ?" Demanda Pompey.

"Pourquoi Nebuharin se donnerait-il toute cette peine dans ce cas alors ? Il nous fait venir ici, nous enferme dans son palais intérieur et disparaît. Il s'assure que nous soyons incapables de quitter les lieux, peu importe ce qui se passe. Maintenant voilà sa voisine du nord morte. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sentir en sécurité ? Vous pensez qu'il réapparaîtra comme par enchantement en criant 'Surprise!' Et qu'il nous laissera tous retourner tranquillement à la maison ?"

"Kulam à raison, nous sommes tous en danger," répliqua Allemane. "C'est peut-être la façon qu'a trouvé Nebuharin pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis."

Réalisant que tous les dirigeants semblaient d'accord avec lui, Kulam continua. "Nous devons chercher de nouveau."

"J'ai cherché," gronda Xena, se sentant offensé.

Lao Ma inclina la tête pour montrer son consentement, "je suis d'accord avec Kulam, Xena. Vous cherchiez Farza, pas Nebuharin. Maintenant, nous devons essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui ne se cache pas juste par peur, mais qui se cache comme un assassin le ferait."

Quelque peu calmé, la Conquérante hocha légèrement la tête. "D'accord".

"Nous devrions aussi essayer de trouver une issue," ajouta Pompey. "Je ne pense pas que Nebuharin se soit contenté d'une seule voie d'accès. Ce serait trop dangereux. Il aurait au moins prévu une autre sortie. Nous devons trouver sa sortie d'urgence et l'utiliser."

Un à un les dirigeants quittèrent la pièce, en discutant ensemble. Bientôt il ne resta que des femmes dans la pièce. Les servantes étaient assises ensemble sur le plancher, et fixaient les trois dirigeantes femelles avec divers degrés d'intérêt.

Gabrielle passa près de la Conquérante et l'embrassa, comme elle avait voulu le faire depuis que le corps de Farza avait été profané par Dokov. Les bras de la Conquérante se refermèrent autour d'elle et Xena la serra pour la rassurer et l'apaiser. "Ça va bien se passer, Gabrielle." Elle déposa un baiser au sommet de sa jolie petite tête blonde.

"Que penses-tu vraiment de Nebuharin, Xena ?" Demanda Lao Ma après un moment.

Xena qui tenait toujours l'oracle dans ses bras, la serra encore plus quand la jeune femme essaya de se retirer. "Ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose que ferait Nebuharin. C'était un fin Renard soit, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un prédateur. C'est pourquoi son royaume a survécu si longtemps. Il s'est toujours intéressé à ses frontières, uniquement à ses frontières, et à personne d'autre. Nous faire venir tous ici dans l'intention de nous tuer pour arriver à ses fins ne lui ressemble guère."

L'impératrice réfléchit à la réponse. "Peut-être voulait-il s'assurer de son legs. Il était très passionné quand il en parlait au dîner. Plusieurs trouvent la paix avec la mort de leurs ennemis."

"Et d'autres considèrent la mort comme un exutoire pour étendre leur empire, et rendre impuissant ceux qui leur barre le chemin." Xena fixa la petite Impératrice droit dans les yeux pendant un bon moment.

En venant à une décision, elle déposa un autre baiser sur le front de Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, je dois aller voir si je peux retrouver Nebuharin, mort ou vif. Je veux que tu restes avec Lao Ma."

L'oracle voulut protester, mais décida de ne pas le faire étant donné qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. "Sois prudente."

Un rire guttural retentit bien bas, "ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi." Elle relâcha Gabrielle. "Lao Ma, occupes-toi de sa sécurité."

"Bien sûr, Xena. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le demander."

Xena sourit légèrement, "je ne le demandais pas." Elle marcha à grands pas assuré hors de la pièce, désireuse de découvrir le pot aux roses.

Lao Ma caressa la fourrure Pei-cha, le léopard des neiges ronronna. Puis elle pointa Gabrielle du doigt, et s'adressa à son grand fauve d'une voix douce mais autoritaire, "Gardes!" Pei-cha se leva et alla se planter aux pieds de l'oracle, en se frôlant contre elle, et en ronronnant de plus belle. Amusée de l'adoration évidente que son chat portait à la jeune Reine des Amazones, Lao Ma sourit. "Hé bien, puisque Xena n'est pas ici, Pei-cha est la chose qui se rapproche le plus d'elle." Les yeux du léopard se rétrécirent face à l'insulte.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Palaemon marchait le long des docks, et contemplait la multitude de bateaux qui mouillaient le long des quais. Il essayait d'ignorer l'odeur qu'il associait toujours à ces endroits - soit, un mélange de sueur, de sel et de poisson. Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui faisaient qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'engager sur un navire, la puanteur en était la raison principale. Son frère plus âgé était devenu marin. Palaemon pouvait se rappeler le temps fou que passait sa mère à laver les vêtements d'Andreus pour chasser les mauvaises odeurs qui y étaient imprégnés. Andreus lui avait déjà dit que la mer était synonyme de liberté et que la camaraderie que partageaient les marins était incomparable. Palaemon réalisa qu'il avait le meilleur des deux mondes. Il vivait sur la terre ferme en Grèce et était souvent appelé à voyager sur des navires pour accompagner sa régente.

Son amour pour la terre ferme ne signifiait pas que Palaemon ne connaissait pas les rudiments de la navigation, et le fait qu'il ne souffre pas du mal de mer, ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il aurait fait un bon marin. En tant que Capitaine de la Garde Royale, il était important qu'il soit familier avec n'importe lequel des moyens de transports que la Conquérante avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il était à la recherche d'un bateau qui pourrait transporter tout au plus dix personnes en plus de l'équipage. Il vaudrait mieux, pensa-t-il, que l'équipage soit au minimum. Il serait ainsi, plus facile de les contrôler. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devait trouver un plus petit bateau, et espérait par le fait même, que celui-ci soit plus rapide. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il serait moins confortable, leur survie en vaudrait le sacrifice.

La note qu'il avait reçue à cet effet de la Conquérante était claire. Xena voulait un bateau capable de les transporter rapidement en sécurité si cela était nécessaire. Elle lui avait donné la permission d'utiliser la somme d'argent nécessaire pour se le procurer. Palaemon devait aussi s'assurer que les Babyloniens seraient dans l'impossibilité de les suivre, ou du moins que leur poursuite soit retardée, dans le cas échéant. Pour le moment il se concentrait sur le premier objectif; Le second prendrait beaucoup plus de temps.

Marchant à ses côtés se trouvait Novan, un des officiers en lequel Palaemon avait le plus confiance. Elle avait été promue par la Conquérante en personne et avait la charge des transports maritimes ainsi que des hommes d'équipage privé de sa régente. Apparemment, Novan ne semblait pas souffrir des mauvaises odeurs autant que Palaemon.

Il adorait travailler avec Novan. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat était toujours concentrée sur la mission qu'on lui assignait, pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus réjouissant que le devoir bien accompli. Un peu comme Palaemon. Depuis sa tendre enfance elle avait arpentée les mers en compagnie, au départ de son père duquel elle avait tout apprit, puis seule par la suite. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec son teint buriné, et son corps musclé. En bien des points, elle surpassait les hommes quand il était question de choses se rapportant à la navigation. Palaemon ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle soit capable de faire tout le travail à elle seule, des voiles à la cale. Cependant elle était encore moins bavarde que la Conquérante, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Ils reluquèrent vers un des bateaux qui semblait selon toute apparence pouvoir faire l'affaire. La coque était effilée, et de plus, ils pouvaient soit se mouvoir au gré du vent, et si celui-ci se faisait capricieux, le bateau contenait une section réservée aux rameurs. Ils pourraient utiliser l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux s'ils voulaient aller encore plus vite. Tout au plus, il pouvait contenir quarante personnes équipage inclus. Cela rendit Palaemon un peu nerveux, mais il se fia aux yeux expérimentés de Novan qui examinait consciencieusement le navire. Elle n'observait pas seulement le bateau, mais aussi le capitaine qui s'y déplaçait. Leurs plans pour tout de suite étaient d'identifier cinq candidats potentiels. Cela serait vraiment stupide d'approcher n'importe lequel des capitaines et tout leur déballer. Et ça, même s'ils étaient assez intelligents pour éviter les navires où le fanion Babylonien flottait paresseusement au bout d'un mât.

Le Capitaine cherchait aussi d'autres issues comme par exemple par les égouts de la ville. S'ils devaient faire une sortie catastrophe, il se devait de tout prévoir. Encore plus, il devait embaucher des cavaliers qui entraîneraient les soldats Babyloniens sur une fausse piste dans le désert. Palaemon savait que c'était en raison de la présence de la Reine des Amazones que la Conquérante était si concernée par leurs plans d'évasion. Normalement, la Conquérante l'aurait simplement informé de se tenir prêt à partir quand elle le déciderait. Elle aurait eu confiance en ses instincts. Depuis que Gabrielle était dans sa vie, Xena veillait sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Mettre la vie de celle-ci en danger était totalement hors de question. Palaemon était plus qu'heureux de s'occuper de la sécurité de la Reine des Amazones. Il avait risqué sa vie et sa réputation auparavant pour la sauver et il n'hésiterait pas un instant à recommencer.

Novan lui indiqua les bateaux qu'elle avait repérés, et dont elle avait fait une inspection exhaustive puis ils quittèrent les quais à la recherche du pub le plus près.

Éponin marchait le long des murs qui servaient de fortification au palais, en examinant chaque recoin. Sa tâche était de déterminer s'il y avait des issues appropriées ou des secteurs qui pourraient être convertis en sorties de fortune, si cela était nécessaire. Elle avait trouvé quelques endroits ou la muraille était plus usée et affaiblie, et ou ils pourraient facilement faire une brèche, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat de ses recherches.

Elle commençait à se diriger de nouveau vers le palais quand elle vit une femme assise près du mur sud. La femme était petite, avec de courts cheveux roux. Éponin ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir puisque celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Elle dessinait sur une grande toile tendue. De l'endroit où se trouvait Éponin, il lui semblait que la femme ne peignait rien qui ressemblait aux jardins. Intrigué, elle ralentit. Aux confins de son esprit, elle se rappela le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Kelryn, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de faire quelques encoches à sa ceinture aujourd'hui elle aussi. Ce serait un peu difficile étant donné la situation, mais, l'important était d'être à l'heure pour faire son rapport autrement, elle était libre. Elle savait qu'elle serait facilement capable de faire mieux que Kelryn et sourit d'un air amusé; Personne n'avait jamais mit en doute ses prouesses, puisque tout le monde savait que sa réputation n'était plus à faire en la matière.

En se plaçant derrière l'artiste, Éponin étudia l'illustration. Puis elle regarda le paysage devant l'artiste. Comme elle l'avait pensée, l'esquisse ne ressemblait pas du tout au paysage. Les terres délimitant le palais étaient pleines de fleurs exotiques et de cactus épineux. La peinture, cependant, représentait une vallée luxuriante, pleine d'herbes hautes, parsemées de pissenlits jaunes et surplombés par des montagnes couronnées de neige. Ce n'était certainement pas une scène qui dépeignait Babylone.

"On rêve d'être ailleurs ?"

La petite rouquine ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder, et continua à travailler sur sa peinture. "Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je comprends le grecque ?" Répondit-elle, elle-même avec un accent parfaitement grecque, tout en cachant un sourire.

Éponin était abasourdi. "Je … je …" Embarrassée, elle se gratta le front. "Tu parles le grecques ?"

La petite rousse regarda par-dessus son épaule avec une lueur perplexe dans les yeux et arqua un sourcil.

Éponin sentit la chaleur envahir son visage quand elle réalisa l'évidence de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa fierté en prit un sale coup, et tous ses plans de conquêtes partirent en fumée. Elle ressentit une forte et soudaine envie de retourner inspecter les fortifications. Comme elle revenait sur ses pas, elle vit Kelryn appuyer contre le mur, qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Éponin gémit; Cela continuait seulement à empirer de marque de chandelle en marque de chandelle.

Des yeux gris amusés se fixèrent sur elle comme elle approchait. Kelryn tourna ensuite les yeux vers la jolie petite peintre. "Tu aurais dû essayer de l'assommer et de la traîner par les cheveux dans les buissons."

"Je ne veux pas entendre un autre mot."

"En passant, est-ce que mettre deux fois la même personne dans son lit compte ?"

"J'ai dit," aboya Éponin, "pas un autre mot."

En ricanant, Kelryn fit semblant de sceller ses lèvres. Alors elle étendit les bras et roula les épaules, ce qui mit en évidence la ligne supplémentaire de texte que la scribe lui avait dessiné sur le corps voilà moins d'une moitié de marque de chandelle, les symboles entraient et sortaient de ses cuirs comme pour se moquer d'Éponin.

"J'aimerais que tu me parles de tes autres activités matinales, Amazone."

"Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas que je te raconte la partie amusante…" Kelryn se recomposa quand elle comprit que son commandant était profondément irrité. Elle se racla la gorge, se carra les épaules et commença à énumérer ses découvertes d'un ton précis. La jeune femme s'était retransformée en guerrière. "Commandant, j'ai interviewé autant de gardes que j'ai pu sans trop éveiller de soupçons. Personne n'a vu qui que ce soit entrer ou sortir du palais intérieur. Ils n'ont également pas pu voir aucuns des dirigeants s'approcher de l'issue de l'autre côté du tunnel. Le sable est ratissé chaque matin, comme toujours, par un des prêtres, sous la surveillance du Marshall Harib. Les concubines m'ont racontées qu'elles n'avaient pas été visitées depuis que Nebuharin est entré dans le palais intérieur. Bien que quelques-unes se soient plaintes que le fils du roi ait montré des signes prouvant qu'il s'ennuyait de son père."

"Et quel est le but de ce sommet à huis clos? En avaient-elles la moindre idée ?"

"Commandant, les gardes ont tous dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Marshall Harib considère que son dirigeant est un homme honorable et pacifiste, qui a à cœur la protection de sa patrie. Les concubines ont toutes racontées que Nebuharin était particulièrement enthousiasmé par la visite des autres dirigeants. Il semblait ne pas se soucier que certains de ses convives soit des ennemis jurés, apparemment il prétend qu'une bannière de paix prévaut sur toutes les querelles. Beaucoup de ses concubines semblaient soucieuses que leurs présences aient pu être requises, puisqu'elles ont déjà servit d'escorte à divers dignitaires par le passé. Même si la loi Babylonienne interdit que le père et le fils se partage une même femme, il semble que ce tabou ne s'applique pas aux invités."

"Les sales bâtards," murmura Éponin.

"Oui, je serais assez d'accord. Elles étaient toutes très soulagées quand Nebuharin leur a dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'elles pendant ce sommet." _Ce qui en fait plus pour moi_, pensa Kelryn, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de partagé cette pensée avec Éponin.

"Tu sembles avoir été capable de trouver une foultitude d'informations de la part des femmes de Nebuharin."

Kelryn considéra le ton de la question, essayant de déterminer comment répondre. "Commandant, je suis jeune et je flirte à qui mieux-mieux. Les femmes ne me considère pas comme une menace donc elles se confient plus facilement à moi que d'autres le feraient, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Je vous assure que notre petit concours ne nuis en aucune façon à mon-"

"-Kelryn, je le sais. Si j'avais douté de toi, je ne t'aurais jamais donné un poste de cette importance." Éponin exhala un long soupir, toute colère envolée. "Essais de savoir si elles connaissent des issues secrètes pour entrer et sortir du palais. Elles doivent certainement les connaître, s'il y en a; Elles en profitent probablement elles-mêmes chaque nuit."

"Oui, Commandant." Avec un salut, Kelryn retourna au palais. Il y avait des assignations bien pires que de traiter avec le harem du Roi de Babylone et Kelryn sourit enchantée à cette pensé.

Éponin observa cette jeune version d'elle-même prendre congé. En frottant son pouce calleux contre son menton, elle soupira, en se demandant quand elle était devenue si vieille.

"Je suis désolée," dit une voix douce et rauque derrière elle.

L'Amazone se retourna et vit la jeune rouquine venir vers elle. Les doigts, et le visage de celle-ci étaient tachetés de peinture. Elle s'essuya les mains avec chiffon. "Ma bouche me cause toujours des ennuis. Toutes sortes d'ennuis," dit l'artiste, avec un sourire suggestif sur les lèvres.

Éponin ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, elle resta donc silencieuse.

"Mon nom est Wynn."

Cela réveilla la guerrière. "Éponin".

"Tu es une Amazone au service de la royauté de Grèce. Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que la Conquérante s'était débarrassée des Amazones."

Éponin fut étonnée de voir une lueur de colère danser dans les yeux de Wynn. "Ma Reine a sauvé la mise de la Conquérante," déclara fièrement Éponin. Elle se rappelait les événements qui avaient eut lieu voilà six lunes comme si c'était hier. Elle pouvait toujours voir la surprise des soldats de César quand la Nation Amazone était apparu sur la colline et s'était jointe aux hommes de la Conquérante. "Xena la Conquérante nous a restituée nos terres natales et a invitée notre Reine à la joindre à sa cour. Je suis le chef de la garde de Gabrielle, Reine des Amazones." Elle observa avec intérêt l'artiste. "Et qu'est qu'une native de la région de Grèce fait ici à la cour de Nebuharin ?"

Wynn sentit un peu l'animosité du ton qu'avait employé Éponin. "Elle peint", finit-elle par répondre. "Excuses-moi, s'il te plaît."

Inclinant la tête, Éponin murmura pour elle-même, "Hé bien, on ne peut pas dire que c'est bien parti. Ton charme fonctionne à merveille aujourd'hui, hein, Ep ?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Xena s'était dirigée de nouveau vers la maison de jardin et s'était assise au bout de la table. Elle regarda ce qui finit de confirmer que Farza était belle et bien morte. L'assiette à l'effigie de la Reine de la Syrie était cassée en son centre, les deux moitiés étaient dispersées sur la table. On avait fait subir le même traitement à l'assiette de Nebuharin. En réfléchissant à la mort du roi, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler que celle-ci soit tombée de la table.

Quelqu'un leur envoyait un message.

La Conquérante tambourina nerveusement ses doigts sur la table. Nebuharin n'était pas un imbécile. Il n'aurait pas construit un palais intérieur qui ne contenait qu'un seul point d'entré et de sorti. Peu importe à quel point il surestimait la sécurité de ses murs, il ne se serait jamais permis d'être pris au piège. La question était de savoir où il avait construit le ou les passages ?

Son regard dériva de la maison de jardin, au palais intérieur. Elle parcourut des yeux les murs, littéralement couverts d'épaisses vignes et d'immenses plantes à fleurs. Le toit aurait été son premier choix, mais elle savait que les Babyloniens ne partageaient pas son amour et celui des Amazones pour les hauteurs. Entouré d'un désert de sable et de pierre, les gens restaient fidèles à la terre ferme, tout comme les animaux qui la peuplaient.

Aurait-il creusé un tunnel ? La Conquérante prit en considération le type de sol, sachant que celui-ci devrait être assez fort pour soutenir un palais, mais ne sachant pas s'il était assez solide pour y creuser un tunnel. Assurément, le palais avait été construit sur un sol rocailleux, un sol qui était sans toutes vraisemblances impossible à creuser sans risquer un effondrement de terrain. Où l'aurait-il mit alors ? _"Rien n'est aussi fragile que l'eau qu'on trouble, mais, qui peut vaincre la rage de l'eau qui se déchaîne."_ Les mots de Lao Ma se répercutèrent en un écho dans son esprit.

"Espèce de sale bâtard sournois." À grands pas, Xena quitta la maison de jardin, sachant qu'elle pourrait bientôt sortir du palais intérieur par une autre issue.

"Allons dans une autre pièce, d'accord ?" Proposa Lao Ma, en se levant et en arrangeant les longs plis de sa robe. "Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour aider Farza. Et rester ici effraie inutilement les domestiques."

"Vous avez raison." Sourit Gabrielle en regardant en direction des quatre jeunes femmes et en offrant sa main à l'une d'entre elles. La domestique se permit de la prendre et fut instantanément tirée sur ses pieds. Ses yeux bruns humides rencontrèrent ceux de l'oracle en guise de remerciements. Gabrielle inclina la tête pour indiqué aux autres filles de les suivre. Elles se rendirent finalement dans la salle de réception, une des plus grandes que Gabrielle n'ait jamais vue. Là elle fit signe aux servantes d'aller se reposer au fond de la salle.

Gabrielle et Lao Ma s'installèrent dans de grands fauteuils rembourrés. Pei-cha se coucha en boule aux pieds de l'oracle, attentifs à ses devoirs de gardien.

"Vous êtes avec Xena depuis environ la moitié d'une saison maintenant."

Gabrielle était incertaine si cela était formulé comme une question ou si c'était une affirmation. "Oui, c'est vrai."

"Comment avez-vous fais pour vous retrouver avec elle ?"

"Je la détestais," répondit-elle calmement. "Je la détestais plus que tout au monde. Mais, cependant, je savais que si quelqu'un pouvait un jour avoir de la compassion pour elle …" Gabrielle pinça nerveusement le tissu qui couvrait la chaise. "Je pensais que cela était utopique de croire qu'elle pourrait changer." La réaction de Lao Ma était imperceptible et Gabrielle se demandait si elle livrait un peu trop librement le fond de ses pensées. L'Empire de Lao Ma était une alliée. Gabrielle était certaine que Lao Ma et Xena avaient partagées un lien particulier, peut-être cela perdurait-il encore pour ce que Gabrielle en savait. Mais peu importe. Elle admira un instant la couleur de la fourrure Pei-cha, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à cacher et Xena avait été plus que démonstrative en ce sens.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que la Conquérante a changé ? S'il existe quelqu'un pour profiter de chaque opportunité, c'est bien Xena."

"Je n'aurais pas du dire ce que j'ai dis, Impératrice. La Conquérante est une dirigeante très habile, en effet." L'oracle se réprimanda intérieurement de ne pas être capable de tenir sa langue. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à dire ce qu'elle pensait devant Xena, mais elle ne devait pas prendre cette habitude avec tout un chacun.

"Quand j'ai rencontré Xena il y a environ sept hivers, elle était très différente de la femme que vous connaissez maintenant. Sa colère la consumait. Cela la rendait téméraire et très imprévisible. Cela lui a presque coûté la vie." Les yeux de l'Impératrice semblaient perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle se remémorait le passé. Elle avait trouvé Xena dans les bois, des chiens de chasses affamés et aboyant à ses trousses. Mao Tsu avait décidé de faire d'elle sa proie après l'avoir capturé. Xena avait kidnappé son unique fils et avait demandé une forte rançon, mais cela avait mal tourné et Mao Tsu ainsi que Borias l'amant du moment de Xena s'étaient alliés pour la capturer. Cela fait Borias qui l'avait trahit prit son dû et la laissa entre les mains de Mao Tsu qui la mit en cage. Pour se débarrasser d'elle il décida de faire une petite partie de chasse à cours à ses dépends. Celui-ci avait demandé à Lao Ma d'utiliser ses terres boisées à cette fin, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter dans le but de secourir la grande femme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Xena, à cette époque, boitait et ne pouvait se déplacer qu'avec une canne. Ses jambes avaient été brisées quand César l'avait fait crucifier. Lao Ma l'avait trouvé dans ces conditions, l'avait caché, et avait guérit ses jambes en plus de lui apprendre des techniques de combats tout à fait particulières. "J'ai essayé de lui apprendre à renoncer à sa volonté de conquérir, à arrêter de désirer, je croyais que cela finirait par la consumer entièrement." Elle haussa les épaules, un geste trop simple pour l'énormité de ce qu'elle ressentait. "J'ai eu tort."

"Pourquoi ?" Dit Gabrielle.

"Qu'est ce qui est plus puissant ici, Gabrielle, le désert ou les jardins ?"

L'oracle haussa les épaules, la réponse était évidente et le changement de sujet très abrupt. "Le désert. Les jardins ont besoins qu'on s'occupe d'eux et d'être arrosés pour survivre. "

"Exactement. Ce qui signifie que le naturel est toujours plus puissant que ce que l'on tente de changer ou modeler."

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, sachant que ce que Lao Ma essayait de lui dire était important. Elle désirait comprendre entièrement ce que l'Impératrice essayait de lui faire comprendre. "Je ne comprends pas."

"J'ai essayé de changer Xena. Si j'avais réussi, je l'aurais seulement bridé." Lao Ma soupira, finalement capable de partager ce qu'elle avait elle-même réalisé depuis les sept derniers hivers. "Ma voie n'est pas sa voie, ma route n'est pas sa route. Je crois qu'en fin de compte nous atteindrons la même destination, mais nos chemins ne se croiseront probablement pas pendant notre voyage."

"Vous voulez dire physiquement."

"Oui. Mon pays est endetté envers Grèce, en fait, nous sommes comme ses domestiques. Je serai toujours heureuse d'accueillir Xena dans ma patrie et de profiter de sa compagnie, au même titre qu'elle m'accueillera sûrement encore avec plaisir en Grèce. C'est une femme remarquable, capable de grandes choses."

"Je sais."

Il y eut un long silence entre elles, ponctué seulement par le bruit des servantes qui se reposaient dans le coin. Pei-cha, fatigué d'être inactif, se leva et vint se placer devant Gabrielle en posant sa grosse tête sur ses genoux, exigeant de l'attention. Ses petites mains s'enfouirent immédiatement dans sa fourrure, et elle le frotta vivement. "Est-il toujours aussi docile ?"

Lao Ma sourit, "Non. Mais il est encore jeune."

"Jeune ?" Gabrielle considéra la taille du fauve. Il était facilement aussi long qu'elle était grande. Plus encore, sa queue était presque égale à la longueur de son corps. "Deviendra-t-il plus grand ?" Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait si c'était le cas.

Un rire doucereux envahit la pièce, "je crois qu'il a fini de grandir. Pei-cha a un peu plus d'un hiver. Je l'ai apporté avec moi parce qu'il n'est pas encore totalement dressé. Sa mère, Mei-Ling, reste à ma cour."

"Combien en avez-vous comme lui ?"

"Onze".

Gabrielle frotta son pouce contre le large front de l'animal, celui-ci émit un ronronnement. "Comment les dressez-vous ?"

"Je leur apprends à avoir confiance en moi. Après cela, nous apprenons l'un de l'autre."

_Cela ressemble à Xena et moi_. "Je peux comprendre ça. La Confiance est essentielle."

"Pei-cha a confiance en vous parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de vous craindre. Il sait que vous êtes en paix avec vous-même, donc il ne peut que faire la paix avec vous. La plupart des gens essaient sottement d'apprivoiser des animaux sauvages. Ils sont destinés à échouer parce que cela est contre nature." _Comme j'ai échoué avec Xena,_ ajouta Lao Ma silencieusement.

Une main glissa pour serrer une patte couverte de fourrure. "Je suis très heureuse de notre amitié, Pei-cha," affirma Gabrielle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle examina un moment ses yeux bleus intelligents et pensa à son amante, qui fouillait le palais intérieur et les jardins pendant qu'elle et Lao Ma discutaient. "Croyez-vous que Nebuharin est vivant ?"

"On est certainement en droit de se poser cette question, n'est-ce pas ?" Lao Ma se recala un plus confortablement dans la chaise. "S'il est mort, alors quelqu'un se donne beaucoup de mal pour nous cacher ce fait. Voler son corps et le mettre à un endroit où il ne sera pas aisément retrouvé demande bien des efforts."

"Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il cela ?" Gabrielle réfléchit à sa propre question, "Quoique en cachant le corps de Nebuharin, il fait de lui un suspect pour la mort de Farza. Cela signifierait que le tueur est parmi nous. Mais pour quelle raison fait-il tout ça ? A-t-il l'intention de tous nous tuer ? Ou se contentera-t-il seulement de la mort de Nebuharin et de Farza ?"

"Mais encore, pourquoi l'a-t-il tué en sachant très bien que Nebuharin avait ordonné que nous soyons passibles de mort si nous tentions de fuir ?" Continua Gabrielle avec concentration. "Peut-être était-ce une erreur de la part du tueur ? Il avait mit le poison dans la coupe avant que Nebuharin ne fasse cette proclamation. Il ne pouvait alors plus reculer."

"Peut-être. Mais, s'il avait mis le poison dans une flasque ou dans un gobelet, le combat entre Xena et Dokov était la couverture parfaite pour passer à l'action. Il avait tout le loisir de le faire sans que personne ne le remarque."

"En effet." Gabrielle secoua la tête. "Mais pourquoi ? Quand il savait qu'il serait pris au piège comme nous le sommes ?"

"À moins qu'il ne le soit pas." Répondit Lao Ma. "Plus encore, même s'il connaît une autre sortie, assassiner Nebuharin dans son propre palais est plus que risquer. À moins qu'il ne soit capable de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour le meurtre à sa place. Cela rendrait la chose considérablement moins dangereuse."

"Saviez-vous que les autres dirigeants étaient aussi invités ici, Lao Ma ?"

"Non vraiment pas. J'avais compris que Nebuharin m'avais simplement invité, je ne savais pas que d'autres dirigeants avaient aussi été invités."

"Même chose pour Xena et moi. Je doute qu'il l'ait dit aux autres alors. Ainsi, si on assume que personne ne savait qu'il aurait l'occasion de tuer ses ennemis ou encore qu'il pourrait leurs faire porter le chapeau …" Gabrielle réfléchit. C'était une hypothèse très embrouillée, et d'en considérer tous les angles étaient plutôt difficiles. "La victime initiale devait être Nebuharin."

"Les assassins ne commettent jamais un meurtre, s'il n'y a aucun bénéfice ou profit à en retirer. Qu'est ce que le meurtrier gagne par la mort de Nebuharin ?"

La Reine des Amazones secoua la tête. "Seulement sa propre mort s'il est incapable de s'échapper. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'héritier au trône. Même si le fils de Nebuharin est jeune, il dispose toujours de la même force militaire que son père. Et, si son père avait été assassiné, il aurait la meilleure raison de se battre pour protéger sa patrie."

Lao Ma inclina la tête. "Exactement".

"Donc pensez-vous que Nebuharin est vivant alors ?"

"La meilleure façon d'assurer la paix est de n'avoir aucun ennemi," observa Lao Ma. "Il a convié les dirigeants les plus puissant du monde à venir ici - à deux exceptions près. Quelle meilleure façon de garantir que sa dynastie soit préservée ?"

"Mais pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? Pourquoi feindre de mourir ? Et ensuite se cacher ? Pourquoi ne pas tous nous avoir tués quand nous sommes arrivés ? Ou nous avoir empoisonné au dîner ?"

Lao Ma soupira, "Peut-être pour que nous, nous soupçonnions l'un l'autre et que nous finissions par faire tout le travail pour lui, en nous entre tuant."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Les dirigeants passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à fouiller les diverses parties du palais et des jardins. Lao Ma était parti avec les servantes pour préparer le dîner; Lao Ma croyait toujours qu'elle était la pieuse gardienne de leurs vertus. Gabrielle et Pei-cha s'étaient contentés de se prélasser sur le balcon. L'oracle n'avait cessé de surveiller les environs espérant apercevoir Xena, mais elle n'y était malheureusement pas parvenue.

Elle s'était finalement endormie dans la lumière chaude du soleil, un parchemin sur les genoux. Pei-cha était toujours allongé à ses pieds, quand elle fut tirée de son sommeil par les cris d'Allemane. Toujours groggy, elle souleva la tête et vit celui-ci marcher à grands pas sur les parterres, en agitant les bras. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés rebondissaient sur ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait l'air efféminé.

"Gregor est mort!" Cria-t-il.

Cette fois Gabrielle se réveilla totalement. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle prit le temps d'arranger rapidement ses vêtements un peu fripés et se hâta de descendre l'escalier. Pei-cha la suivit au pas, la fourrure hérissée comme s'il pouvait sentir son inquiétude.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Gabrielle, à bout de souffle, quand elle arriva au milieu du jardin où Allemane et Dokov se tenaient debout. La Reine des Amazones n'avait pas vu le Huns arrivé, mais supposa qu'il avait rejoint Allemane tandis qu'elle descendait aux jardins. Prudente elle se tint à bonne distance de celui-ci. Malgré le fait que Pei-cha soit à ses côtés, elle se sentait toujours un peu vulnérable auprès de Dokov. Gabrielle recula encore quand elle vit les mains d'Allemane. Ses manches étaient couvertes de sang. Pei-cha le remarqua aussi et lâcha un petit grondement, s'en doute le parfum du sang y était pour quelque chose.

Dokov recula, croyant que le grondement lui était destiné.

Gabrielle gratta Pei-cha derrière l'oreille en guise de gratitude.

"J'ai trouvé le cadavre de Gregor dans le jardin, là-bas." Allemane pointa en direction du jardin en fleur.

Lao Ma arriva à ce moment et Gabrielle se demanda comment l'Impératrice faisait pour réussir à rester sereine malgré la situation. "Comment a-t-il été assassiné ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Allemane étendit les mains, révélant le sang qui les souillait. "On lui a tranché la gorge."

"Tu as oublié de te nettoyer après coup," fit remarquer sèchement Kulam comme il venait vers eux, le défiant avec une froide subtilité. Pourtant, dès qu'on croisait leur regard, il n'y avait plus de doutes : Kulam était de loin le plus dangereux. Dans ses prunelles sombres dansaient une lueur qui mettait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux sombres semblaient être devenus encore plus sombres au cours des deux derniers jours.

"Comment osez-vous!" Bafouilla Allemane en s'avançant vers le roi de Perse.

Voyant qu'une bagarre était sur le point d'éclater, Gabrielle se plaça derechef entre les deux dirigeants. "Pourquoi ne pas nous mener au cadavre, seigneur Allemane ?" Cela sembla contenir l'escalade conflictuelle pour l'instant, fournissant à tous un nouveau sujet sur lequel se concentrer.

Finalement ils se déplacèrent dans les parterres, et trouvèrent le cadavre de Gregor dont la posture était incongrue et grotesque. Gregor était allongé à travers une rangée de fleurs, leurs pétales jaunes étaient tachés de sang. La gorge de Gregor avait été proprement tranchée, sa bouche était tordue en un rictus horrifié. La mort ne lui allait pas mieux que la vie.

Ils scrutèrent les environs en restant debout autour du corps, faisant étonnamment attention de ne pas piétiner les fleurs. "Où sont les autres ?" Demanda Kulam.

"Pompey est avec les domestiques dans la maison de jardin," répondit Lao Ma. "Je les lui ai laissées un peu plus tôt cette après-midi."

"Et Xena ?" Continua-t-il.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Gabrielle. La Reine des Amazones ne dit rien, ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la Conquérante. Elle supposait qu'elle fouillait toujours les jardins, mais se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue en entendant le brouhaha qu'avait fait Allemane. Certainement cela l'intéresserait-elle d'examiner le mort. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait déjà fait. Cette pensée lui vint spontanément à l'esprit et la fit frissonner. Elle trembla, malgré la chaleur et espéra que personne n'avait remarqué sa réaction. "Elle cherche toujours," répondit-elle finalement.

"Bien, maintenant, nous avons trois mort. Ou deux, pour ceux qui crois que le vieux Nebuharin est toujours en vie." Kulam se caressa pensivement le menton, ses yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes. La mort de Gregor lui ouvrait une voie directe pour marcher sur Éphèse. Si Nebuharin était vraiment mort, rien ne se dressait plus entre lui et la patrie de Gregor. Et rien ne se dressait plus non plus entre lui et la Grèce; Il avait besoin de s'assurer que la Conquérante ne puisse pas profiter de cette situation.

"Nous devrions aller le mettre dans ses appartements," chuchota Gabrielle.

"Il n'est pas question que je transporte ce porc. Je ne voudrais surtout pas me faire un tour de reins," protesta Allemane.

"C'est mal de déshonorer les morts, Allemane," le réprimanda l'Impératrice. "C'est un flagrant manque de dignité et de courtoisie."

"Qui êtes-vous pour me dicter ma conduite ? Vous et votre fils êtes les marionnettes de la Conquérante. Vous payez tribut à cette chienne pour l'empêcher de tout vous prendre. Où est la dignité là dedans, je vous le demande ?" Le visage d'Allemane était rouge de colère. "Au moins ma patrie est libre, vraiment libre. Nous ne sommes à la botte de personne, nous sommes les seuls maîtres de notre destinée."

Kulam renifla avec mépris. "Tu es un imbécile. La Gaule est aussi libre que César le lui permet de l'être. Tu es autant à la botte de César que Lao Ma à celle de la Conquérante. Tu peux toujours proclamer que tu es maître de ton destin, n'en reste pas moins que ta destinée appartient à César, toi et ta patrie êtes loin d'être libres."

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, "je croyais que la Gaule et la Perse étaient alliées." Elle regarda Kulam pour qu'il confirme. "La Gaule est-elle aussi alliée avec Rome le pays de César ?" Elle s'était retournée vers Allemane.

Ni Allemane ni Kulam ne répondirent; en fait, ils évitaient tous les deux de la regarder dans les yeux.

La Reine des Amazones réfléchit. Elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle information, mais rien qui touchait de près ou de loin à César ne l'apaisait jamais. Le dédain que Xena portait à César y était sûrement pour quelque chose, sûrement cette haine qu'elle lui portait avait t'elle déteint sur l'oracle. _César et Allemane alliés; Allemane et Kulam alliés. César et Kulam sont-ils alliés eux aussi ? L'ami d'un ami d'un ami ? Hmmm…_

Dokov se gratta le ventre puis se pencha et attrapa grossièrement un des bras de Gregor. Il tira le proconsul d'Éphèse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position assise, avant de regarder les deux autres hommes. "Aidez-moi. C'était un porc, soit, mais je voudrais éviter que l'odeur puante de son corps en putréfaction ne dérive jusqu'à notre table." Les deux hommes réalisèrent que la chaleur du désert aurait tôt fait de faire pourrir la chair du cadavre. À contre cœur, ils saisirent son autre bras ainsi que ses jambes. Les trois hommes commencèrent à transporter le cadavre du dirigeant obèse vers ses quartiers. Ils durent faire des pauses à tous les vingt pas et déposaient Gregor sans cérémonie sur le sol pour se reposer. Puis de nouveau ils le hissaient sans ménagement et continuaient à progresser. C'était quelque chose de vraiment odieux à regarder.

"Lequel d'entre eux l'a tué d'après vous ?" Demanda Gabrielle à l'intention de l'Impératrice qui était toujours debout à ses côtés.

Lao Ma se tourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil. "Pourquoi seulement UN d'entre eux ?"

"Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais Pompey."

"Ou Nebuharin ou Xena ou moi-même … ou vous."

Les traits de Gabrielle se crispèrent, comme si elle venait de goûter quelque chose d'amer. "De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, Gabrielle." Sur ce, la petite femme aux yeux bridés tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison de jardin.

Debout toute seule parmi les fleurs, une marre de sang sur le sol à ses pieds, l'oracle tourna ses yeux verts vers le léopard des neiges. Elle s'agenouilla, faisant attention de ne pas tacher sa robe et offrit ses mains à Pei-cha. Obligeamment, il plaça sa patte de devant dans ses mains, l'une après l'autre. Soigneusement, elle les souleva et inspecta ses griffes. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elles étaient impeccables, aucun lambeau de chair n'y était attaché. En lâchant sa patte, Gabrielle se pencha en avant et plaça un baiser sur le front du félin. "Je voulais juste me rassurer, mon Cœur. Aucune offense."

Pei-cha leva sa patte gauche et la lécha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Des rires cristallins montaient des femmes qui entouraient la guerrière Amazone. Kelryn avait été admis dans les quartiers privés des concubines du roi. La jeune guerrière était debout au centre du cercle de belles femmes, profitant de l'adulation qu'elles lui portaient. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que celles-ci, et sa peau rosit par le soleil contrastait avec leur teint naturellement plus sombre. Ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux gris la distinguaient parmi cette mer de cheveux bruns et de prunelles noires. Seule quelques-unes des concubines avaient teint leurs cheveux d'une couleur rougeâtre, mais Kelryn ne les trouvait pas aussi attirante. Elle préférait l'exotisme à son naturelle.

Les femmes étaient ravies de l'avoir fait passé en contrebande dans leurs quartiers, malgré la sentinelle à l'extérieur de la porte. Même si les concubines jouissaient d'une certaine et relative liberté dans le palais, personne, à part le roi, n'était autorisé à pénétrer dans leurs quartiers privés. Cependant, ces femmes étaient des expertes accomplies en matière de distraction et tandis que l'attention du garde avait été détournée, Kelryn avait pu y entrer. Elles la menèrent dans la cours intérieur vers leurs immenses thermes de marbre rose qui était réservé à la baignade.

Kelryn était certaine qu'elle venait de découvrir les champs Élysées. Regardant voracement les femmes à moitiés nues qui faisaient des cabrioles autour du bassin, elle considéra brièvement s'établir à Babylone pour le reste de ses jours. Les suivants du regard elle comprit bientôt, qu'elles l'invitaient à les rejoindre. Elle retira ses vêtements et exécuta un magnifique plongeon dans le bassin.

Aussitôt qu'elle émergea, elle se retrouva flanquée par cinq des concubines du Roi de Babylone, toutes faisaient des efforts pour parler sa langue avec un fort accent. Elles lui acculèrent le dos au mur carrelé du bassin, et la pressèrent de répondre à toutes leurs questions qui se rapportaient surtout à la Grèce, aux Amazones, et à la Conquérante.

Une des concubines l'examina de la tête aux pieds et fit un long inventaire de sa personne. Kelryn leva les yeux, tout à fait perplexe. Elle qui avait normalement plus que confiance en ses charmes, jeta un coup d'œil sur son propre corps. Une fois satisfaite de constater que tout semblait être à la bonne place, elle leva des yeux interrogateurs sur son observatrice. "Quoi ?"

La concubine rougit jusqu'à la moelle puis étendit la main et lui assena un coup disgracieux directement sur le sein droit.

"Hé!" Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction dont c'était attendu l'Amazone. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un phénomène de foire pour ces femmes. Bien, en tout cas pas si elles étaient pour la traiter de la sorte. "Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?"

"N'as-tu pas dis que tu étais une Amazone ?" Demanda son assaillante.

"Oui," siffla Kelryn, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre le geste et la question. Les femmes se mirent toutes à parler entre elles en Babylonien. Elles semblaient débattre sur un point concernant Kelryn. N'appréciant pas la tournure des événements, elle fit légèrement claquer sa main sur l'eau pour regagner l'attention. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

L'une d'elle inclina légèrement la tête. "Je suis désolée. On nous avait dit que les Amazones se coupaient le sein droit pour mieux tirer à l'arc."

Kelryn regarda les femmes devant elles avec une lueur horrifiée dans les yeux. Cela dura un moment, puis enfin incapable de se contenir davantage, elle éclata de rire. Dans son for intérieur, elle imagina, la scène. Elle imagina le conseil de guerre Amazone faire cette suggestion pour améliorer leur tir à l'arc, il en résulterait sûrement un énorme feu de camp dans lequel tous les arcs et les flèches seraient impitoyablement réduits en cendres_. Nous amputer un sein! Chiiiiiiiiiccccc. Par les Dieux, elles croient probablement aussi que nous mangeons de l'homme pour déjeuner._ En se recomposant quelque peu, elle regarda l'expression innocente des visages autour d'elle, elle pouffa encore de rire.

Quelques femmes s'offusquèrent légèrement, plus par embarras qu'autre chose. La femme qui avait posé la question semblait pour sa part désespérée.

Cherchant son air et se tenant les côtes, Kelryn finit par revenir à elle. "Par les Dieux, je suis désolée." Un autre rire menaça de s'échapper mais elle le combattit vaillamment. "Uh … aucune … de nous ne feraient cela. Ce n'est qu'un vieux mythe pour faire peur aux jeunes filles qui voudraient rejoindre la Nation. Nous aimons nos seins," conclu-t-elle, toujours amusée par cette pensée. _Nous aimons nos seins et les vôtres …_

"Donc vous ne mangez pas d'homme pour le petit déjeuner ?" Demanda une autre femme.

En se mettant une main devant la bouche, Kelryn secoua la tête. "Où avez-vous entendu toutes ces âneries ?" Finit-elle par demander quand elle eut regagné le contrôle d'elle-même.

"Du Prince Vedtrilan."

"Qui c'est ? Est-ce qu'il est Babylonien ?"

"C'est le premier fils du Roi Nebuharin," dit fièrement une des concubines. "C'est un merveilleux conteur. Il raconte des histoires et fait de la poésie et il chante des chansons et …" elle s'arrêta en sentant les regards accusateurs des autres concubines. "Je l'aime," protesta la femme avec douceur.

"Tu ne devrais pas," lui conseilla une des femmes. "Il est le fils de ton maître. Cela signifierait ta mort, il n'a que dix huit hivers, si le Roi Nebuharin le découvrait, tu le paierais de ta vie. Vedtrilan ne s'en rendrait probablement même pas compte si tu venais à disparaître. Le Roi ne mettrait sûrement pas à mort son propre héritier par ta faute."

"Il en a un autre," répondit la concubine entichée d'un ton maussade.

L'aînée se moqua d'elle. "Ne soit pas idiote. Amurin n'est seulement qu'un enfant et de plus c'est son petit-fils. Vedtrilan est le vrai Prince héritier. Le sang royal n'est jamais mit à l'amende pour un argument venant d'un membre du harem. Rappelle-toi ta position, Kaleia. Ne soit pas dupe." Elle savait qu'elle exposait seulement une évidence, mais cette évidence semblait échapper à sa consœur.

Kaleia fronça les sourcils, et lui jeta un regard courroucé. Pendant cet échange, Kelryn avait examiné les femmes dans le bassin. L'une d'entre elles semblait la regarder avec un intérêt particulier. La jeune femme ne cessait de soulever ses prunelles noires en direction de Kelryn et quand celle-ci la regardait, elle les baissait aussitôt pour contempler l'eau. Quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur Kelryn celle-ci la gratifia de son plus séduisant sourire. Un petit sourire lui répondit en retour.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous une guerrière ?" Demanda l'aînée, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

Détachant ses yeux de la beauté qui lui souriait, Kelryn finit par répondre, "Ma promotion est toute récente. Cependant, j'ai été formé à être guerrière depuis ma plus tendre enfance. La sœur de sang de ma mère était l'entraîneur en chef des guerrières de la Nation. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avec elle."

"Qu'est ce qu'une sœur de sang ?"

"C'est une âme sœur en quelque sorte. C'est la plus haute forme d'engagement que deux Amazones peuvent partager." Elle vit les interrogations sur leurs visages, et continua patiemment. "Nous avons diverses formes d'obligations pour lesquelles nous effectuons un lien contractuel, toujours des paires. Un couple consentira à être ensemble pendant un certain nombre d'hivers. Typiquement c'est dans le but d'accomplir quelque chose - par exemple, mettre sur pied un commerce, ou planter et moissonner un nouveau champ, ou même élever un enfant. Dans chacun des cas, quand arrive la fin du terme, le couple peut renouveler son alliance, ou se séparé sans aucune pénalité. Les sœurs de sangs ne peuvent jamais se séparer, si elles le font, elles sont passibles de mort." Un halètement collectif monta autour de Kelryn.

"Elles sont exécutées si elles se séparent ?"

Kelryn hocha gravement la tête; Elle avait déjà vu une telle sentence être exécutée dans sa vie. "Seulement si elles se séparent physiquement," clarifia-t-elle. "La Désertion, l'adultère, l'incapacité de pourvoir à sa sœur de sang ou à ses enfants, tous ces actes sont passibles de la pire sentence. Seule la mort de l'une d'entre elles peut libérer l'autre."

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sœur de sang," ironisa l'une des femmes maladroitement, désabusée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Tu as raison. En fait, le village en entier essai de dissuader celles qui désirent faire cet engagement. Il se passe toujours une lune avant qu'elles ne puissent procéder à la cérémonie. Pendant ce temps, chaque membre de la Nation tente de dissuader les deux demandeuses. Il n'y a aucune honte à décider de ne pas s'engager à la fin. Il vaut mieux être un peu embarrassé sur le coup que le payer de sa vie plus tard."

"Nous n'avons rien dans ce genre ici," murmura une des femmes." On ne permet pas aux femmes de se compromettre entre elles de la sorte."

Regardant autour d'elle, Kelryn commença à nager, et sourit d'un air satisfait." Je pari que ce que le Roi ne sait pas est par conséquent permis ? "

"Ce serait assez vrai," dit l'aînée d'une manière significative en regardant vers Kaleia.

Kelryn se rappela sa mission. "Alors, si vous voulez voir quelqu'un - par exemple le prince ou encore quelqu'un d'autre - comment faites-vous pour sortir du palais sans que les gardes qui vous surveillent constamment ne s'en aperçoivent ?"

Un chœur de rires cristallins résonna de nouveau.

La jeune Amazone commençait à perdre patience avec tout ces petits rires entendus, ses hôtes ne répondaient pas toujours à ses questions. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune difficulté avec leur hospitalité cela commençait à l'énerver. Elle porta de nouveau les yeux sur la jolie concubine qui la surveillait de l'autre côté du bassin. Elle savait que la jeune femme l'avait étudiée pendant ses explications sur les sœurs de sang. Kelryn avait maintenant tout le loisir de lui rendre la faveur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un long moment. La femme tourna lentement son index sur la surface de l'eau, dessinant d'éphémères symboles. Kelryn aurait tout donné pour être cette eau.

"Nous plongeons et nageons."

L'Amazone n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait la femme, son esprit était occupé ailleurs. "Vous nagez ?" Répéta-t-elle distraite.

L'aînée prit la main de Kelryn et la tint sous l'eau, puis la plaça là où le courant était le plus fort. "Peux-tu sentir ça ? Il y a une rivière sous le palais. Cette rivière fait circuler l'eau à l'intérieur du palais pour que nous ayons toujours de l'eau fraîche pour la baignade et pour se désaltérer."

Excitée de cette découverte, Kelryn s'immergea sous l'eau et se retourna jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie l'ouverture. Celle-ci semblait assez grande pour laissé passer deux personnes nageant côte à côte. En revenant à la surface, elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser l'excès d'eau de ses cheveux, une myriade de gouttelettes s'envola partout dans les airs, puis elle fit face à son informatrice. "Devez-vous nager une longue distance sous l'eau ?"

"Non. L'ouverture débouche non loin d'ici. Par la suite, on peut marcher le long d'une sente taillée à même le tunnel."

"Comment se fait-il que les gens ne l'utilisent pas pour se glisser dans le palais ?"

Elles la regardèrent toutes comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. "Les Babyloniens ne savent pas nager. Du moins, la plupart."

"Pourquoi ?" On se faisait un devoir d'apprendre à nager à toutes les Amazones, et ça dès leur plus tendre enfance.

"Nous vivons dans le désert," murmura l'une d'entre elles. "Seuls les marins et la noblesse savent nager. Le reste des gens ont peur de l'eau. De plus notre Dieu Marduk marche le long de la rivière de temps à autres, pour examiner son royaume. Les gens ne voudraient surtout pas faire sa rencontre par inadvertance."

"Un peu d'ignorance est une bonne chose parfois, hein ?" Chuchota Kelryn plus pour elle-même que pour les autres femmes.

L'aînée porta son index sur le dos de Kelryn et suivit les lignes qui y étaient tracées. Elle sourit modestement quand l'Amazone glapit de contentement. "Je vois que vous êtes en train d'apprendre notre dernier poème."

Se tordant le son cou pour jeter un coup d'œil aux symboles gracieux qui ornaient sa peau, Kelryn haussa les épaules. "Ah ! C'est un poème ? Je me demandais ce que c'était."

"Bien sûr. C'est tout à fait facétieux.

Ehssehl maitzbiem kehtainiem muzmainiem lailukhait

Ehkhaid yehsh lu k'ehv behtehn v'aihz h'yaih taiyshai

Taiyshai maitzbiem kehtainiem lainu m'ukhail m'ud

Ehkhaid lu hietulaiyl v'aihz h'yaih shmuneh

Shmuneh maitzbiem kehtainiem haihyu laishlainu

Ehkhaid gielaikh kailuv v'aihz h'yaih shehvai

Quelques-unes d'entre nous l'ont retenu. Malheureusement il reste encore sept vers à ajouter."

Kelryn sourit à sa jolie observatrice à l'autre bout du bassin. "Bien dans ce cas, je devrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me les ajouter." À cette remarque, la jeune femme inclina la tête en guise de consentement. Les traits de l'Amazone se transformèrent et un sourire suggestif apparut sur son visage. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mes dames ? "

Elles reculèrent comme Kelryn se frayait un chemin à travers le bassin vers la femme avec qui elle avait flirté depuis son arrivée. Elle fit quelques brasses et plongea sous l'eau. L'Amazone profita de l'occasion pour observer le corps de la jeune femme. Quand elle émergea de nouveau, elle était directement devant son admiratrice.

"Salut", dit-elle de son registre le plus bas.

"Salut", répondit la femme, en riant doucement. Elles s'examinèrent silencieusement quelques instants.

"Assez parlé." Finit par dire Kelryn qui ne se souciait pas le moins du monde des autres femmes qui les regardaient. L'Amazone tira la concubine contre son corps et l'embrassa.

_Deux_.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

L'humeur était plutôt acariâtre à la table pour le dîner. Des dix dirigeants originels qui s'étaient assis à la grande table, pas plus tard qu'hier, ne restait maintenant que sept. Xena n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui causait beaucoup de consternation et d'interrogations au sein du groupe.

"N'êtes-vous pas inquiète pour votre chien de garde ?" Grogna Dokov, en déchirant un morceau de viande avec ses dents.

Gabrielle se crispa à cette insulte, plus pour préserver le respect de la Nation que le sien. "Chef Dokov, je vous rappellerais que je suis Gabrielle, Reine de la Nation Amazone. Je vous ai traité avec tous les éloges que mérite quelqu'un de votre position. Je m'attends à ce que vous me traitiez pareillement." Soigneusement elle avait volontairement omit de faire référence au " respect " puisqu'elle n'en avait pas une seule once à son égard. Elle doutait qu'il soit assez intelligent pour l'avoir remarqué.

"J'ai obtenu ma position en faisant beaucoup plus qu'être une bonne baise." Pavoisa-t-il.

Pompey ricana, "ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Les autres dirigeants se joignirent à lui pour rire aux dépends de Dokov, cela soulagea la tension et dispensa Gabrielle de devoir fournir une réponse pour se défendre.

La peau de Dokov se tacheta de rouge et sa main se serra sur le bord de son assiette, les phalanges de ses doigts blanchirent. "Je te tuerai pour ça, Pompey."

Le triumvir ignora totalement le Huns, il se contenta de boire son vin avec nonchalance.

"Mais où est la Conquérante ?" Demanda Kulam.

La Reine des Amazones haussa les épaules, "Elle fouille les jardins et le palais. La même chose que vous avez fait aujourd'hui quoi."

"Assurément, oui," concéda Kulam comme il utilisait un petit cure-dent d'ivoire pour enlever un morceau de viande qui était malencontreusement coincé entre ses dents, "mais nous, nous sommes tous ici."

"Si nous sommes vraiment chanceux, cette chienne est morte," murmura Dokov.

"Voulez-vous que je parte à sa recherche ?"

"Non, Lao Ma, c'est précisément ce qu'il faut éviter." Le Huns prit son gobelet et fit tourbillonner le vin rouge contre les rebords. "Quelle meilleure façon pour elle, de nous avoir, si nous allons tous la traquer un à un ?"

"Xena n'a pas tué Nebuharin-" Commença à dire Gabrielle pour s'objecter.

Allemane rit, "Non évidemment, apparemment personne ne l'a fait. Surtout si nous tenons compte que son lit de mort est vide."

"-elle n'a pas tué Farza non plus." Termina Gabrielle. Ses yeux verts courroucés parcoururent les visages autour de la table. "Je suggère qu'au lieu de continuellement s'asticoter l'un l'autre, nous tentions d'échafauder un plan pour sortir d'ici vivant. Et ensuite que nous décidions ce que nous ferons une fois que nous serons libres. Pourvu que Nebuharin ne se montre pas finalement, cela ne ferait que rendre notre évasion plus difficile."

"Je pense que l'on devrait considérer Nebuharin comme un ennemi jusqu'à preuve du contraire," offrit Kulam. "Il nous a convié ici, nous a enfermé à clef dans son palais intérieur, a feint de mourir et peut maintenant nous assassiner tranquillement tandis que nous attendons que quelque chose se passe."

Pompey ne fut pas très impressionné par cette analyse. Il se pencha en avant, mit les coudes sur la table et réfléchit tout haut. "Ou encore, l'un d'entre nous a tué Nebuharin, a ensuite caché son corps pour faire croire qu'il était vivant et nous élimine maintenant un à un tandis que nous arpentons les jardins."

Gabrielle secoua la tête, "Cela n'a pas de sens, Pompey. Comment cette personne ferait-elle, après coup, pour s'échapper du palais intérieur ? Une fois que les Babyloniens découvriront que leur Roi est mort, il y aura un prix a payé."

"Pas si notre tueur travaille de concert avec un Babylonien."

"Le fils, le prince héritier," chuchota Lao Ma.

Pompey fit un geste vague, "le prince héritier, les autres membres de la famille royale, les prêtres, une concubine négligée … cela n'importe pas vraiment si, il, elle ou eux ont prit le contrôle une fois que le travail du meurtrier aura été mené à bien."

"Que gagnerait cette personne ?" Demanda Allemane.

Un sarcastique et collectif "s'il vous plaît" fut sa réponse.

Les yeux de Kulam scintillèrent tandis qu'il parlait, "un allié puissant en dette envers un autre, pourrait éliminer la plupart de ses rivaux et lui donner la satisfaction de refaçonner le monde de façon à convenir à son but." Il regardait Lao Ma et Gabrielle en souriant et termina, "Ou ses buts."

"Puisque nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, ni en qui que se soit dans l'entourage de Nebuharin, qu'allons nous faire ?" Soupira Gabrielle.

"Finir de dîner et retourner dans nos quartiers."

Dokov s'étouffa presque et envoya des gouttelettes de salive dans son assiette" Verrouiller bien vos portes. Surtout vous, Pompey."

Lao Ma raccompagna Gabrielle à ses quartiers. L'oracle ouvrit la porte et permit à Pei-cha de se glisser dans la pièce en premier. Le félin fit rapidement le tour, et ne découvrit rien d'intéressant. Il s'assit avec courtoisie devant une des chaises et attendit que ses maîtresses entrent.

"Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire, Lao Ma ?" Offrit Gabrielle, en marchant vers le dressoir sur lequel était disposé un pichet d'eau.

"Non, merci. Je dois aller m'assurer que Kulam et Pompey ont convenablement installés les domestiques. Je ne sais pas si Dokov pourra se contenir plus longtemps."

Se rappelant la sensation de la main du Huns sur sa cuisse, Gabrielle frissonna. "J'espère ne plus jamais avoir affaire à un Huns quand tout ceci sera terminé."

"Il est des plus désagréable. C'est affligeant de savoir qu'il est le plus respecté de son clan."

Prenant une petite gorgée d'eau fraîche et en versant une petite rasade dans le bol de Pei-cha, Gabrielle commença à se déshabiller. "Ne vous sentez pas obligé de veiller sur moi, s'il vous plaît, Lao Ma. Pei-cha est un excellent gardien." À la mention de son nom, le grand chat leva les yeux et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de Gabrielle. "Et je suis sûr que Xena sera de retour d'un instant à l'autre."

L'Impératrice réfléchit à ses options un moment et tomba ensuite d'accord avec l'oracle. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir."

"Merci. Bonne nuit." Avec une légère pression sur l'avant bras de l'Impératrice, Gabrielle la reconduit à la porte. Elle referma alors celle-ci et la barricada, sachant que Xena était tout à fait capable d'entrée par le balcon. "Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui, Xena ?" Chuchota l'oracle.

Gabrielle était heureuse d'être enfin seule, et de pouvoir exprimer toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues toute la soirée. "Où étais-tu quand Gregor a trépassé ? Où es-tu maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" N'obtenant aucune réponse, même si elle n'en attendait pas, elle soupira et revêtit une courte chemise de nuit. Enfouissant son nez dans le tissu elle inspira profondément pour humer le parfum de Xena qui y était toujours imprégné. Elle aimait les effluves épicés et les fragrances raffinées que laissait son amante un peu partout sur les vêtements, les tissus et les draps.

Elle regarda la robe de nuit que la Conquérante avait arrachée de son corps la nuit auparavant et sourit avec mélancolie. Son plus cher désir était de rentrer en Grèce pour qu'elle et Xena puissent passer du bon temps ensemble. Trois lunes n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour apprendre à bien connaître sa nouvelle amie. Même si Gabrielle redoutait qu'une vie entière soit suffisante pour le faire. Xena était une femme très complexe qui ne livrait ses sentiments qu'au compte goutte.

S'ennuyant de la Conquérante, la jeune femme se jeta sur le lit et rampa sous les draps. Elle se sentait tout à l'envers, sa seule amie lui manquait, elle était dans un pays étranger et avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Xena. Elle se rappela le champ de bataille à Éphèse, la mort de la Conquérante lui sembla tout à coup un concept trop réel. Gabrielle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Pei-cha se blottir contre elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les yeux bleu glacier qui la regardait, elle crut presque que s'était Xena, seul la forme lui confirma le contraire. Incapable de retenir ses émotions plus longtemps, Gabrielle jeta les bras autour du félin et enfoui son visage dans sa fourrure, elle sanglota de nouveau. Pei-cha émit un doux grondement et laissa l'oracle se pelotonner contre lui.

Bientôt ils tombèrent tous les deux profondément endormi.

Xena se tenait debout devant le grand lit, et regardait son oracle qui était fermement accroché au léopard des neiges tandis qu'elle dormait. Elle avait été déçue de trouver Gabrielle déjà endormi quand elle était rentrée. En examinant la jeune femme, elle entrevit les sillons laissés par les larmes maintenant séchées sur ses joues. Une sensation brûlante commença à se former dans l'estomac de la Conquérante tandis qu'elle se demandait où était Lao Ma et pourquoi elle avait permit que quelqu'un fasse de la peine à Gabrielle.

Voulant s'assurer que son oracle était indemne, Xena allongea la main vers le drap qui la couvrait. Elle stoppa net quand elle entendit un grondement sourd. La dirigeante regarda fixement le grand chat pendant un long moment avant de poursuivre son mouvement. Le grondement résonna plus fort cette fois, et Pei-cha retroussa ses babines pour découvrir ses dents pointues.

Gabrielle murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil et se blottie encore plus près du fauve.

Pei-cha regarda la Conquérante puis tourna les yeux vers l'oracle, fier de sa tactique d'intimidation, puis il lécha la joue de Gabrielle.

"Oh, je vois," murmura Xena. "Donc, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, hein ?"

Pei-cha cingla l'air de sa queue.

"Je l'ai vue en premier."

Le léopard bailla, sa bouche se referma avec un bruit humide. Il lança un regard provoquant à la Conquérante, posa sa gueule sur l'épaule de Gabrielle et ferma les yeux.

"Damné chat," se plaignit Xena, décidant de laisser tomber son examen pour l'instant. "Je ferai une carpette avec toi si tu n'es pas prudent."

Kelryn fut tiré dans la pièce presque de la même façon dont elle l'avait été la nuit précédente. La Conquérante tira les rideaux sur l'embrasure pour empêcher que personne ne soit témoin de leur petite réunion. Elle était toujours entièrement parée de ses cuirs, et avait passé le temps en attendant l'Amazone, en aiguisant son épée. C'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait prit avec les années passé sur les camps de bataille. Cela la calmait la plupart du temps et lui permettait de se concentrer sur la seule chose qui importait : survivre. La jeune Amazone jeta nonchalamment un coup d'œil vers le lit et sursauta quand elle vit la bête que sa Reine étreignait dans son sommeil. "Douce Artémis!" S'écria-t-elle en bondissant et en portant la main sur le pommeau de son épée. "Ma Reine!"

En roulant les yeux vers le plafond, la Conquérante attrapa le poignet de la guerrière et le serra dans sa poigne de fer.

"Elle dort," gronda Xena, un peu à la manière de Pei-Cha. Gabrielle se réveilla et s'étira lentement avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait trois paires d'yeux fixés sur elle. En voyant Xena elle se redressa d'un coup dans sa couche, la voir indemne, ranima l'oracle. Elle se précipita hors du lit et courut vers elle, pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. "Tu es de retour."

Xena fronça les sourcils, sachant que quelque chose dérangeait toujours Gabrielle vu sa réaction. "Je suis de retour. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Maintenant oui." Elle serra la dirigeante avec ferveur, décidant de laisser délibérément en suspends ce pourquoi Kelryn attendait.

Xena fit de petits cercles dans le dos de Gabrielle et amena sa main contre la nuque de la jeune femme. La Conquérante lança un petit sourire torve en direction de Pei-cha, et donna ensuite un petit baiser sur la tempe de Gabrielle. "J'avais dit à Lao Ma de veiller sur toi. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici avec toi ?"

"Je l'ai renvoyé."

"T'a-t-elle fait ou dit quelque chose ?" Xena se raidit, elle avait peur d'avoir prit la mauvaise décision en laissant Gabrielle au soin de l'Impératrice.

Gabrielle sut à ce moment qu'un mot mal placé scellerait le destin de Lao Ma. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable que de savoir que Xena était disposé à tuer pour elle. "Non, pas du tout. Elle m'a laissé avec Pei-cha."

"Cela me console à peine," répondit Xena, se gagnant un regard en coin de la part du léopard des neiges.

"Mais il a été très intimidant, tu sais. Il a effrayé Dokov."

Xena grogna. "Je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'aurais du passé ce chien galeux par le fil de mon épée hier soir pour avoir osé poser la main sur toi."

"Non, je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aie pas fait. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ai des problèmes par ma faute."

Kelryn assista à toute la scène avec fascination. La Conquérante n'était plus la même personne quand Gabrielle se tenait près d'elle, de plus, elle serrait doucement sa Reine dans ses bras. La jeune guerrière était impressionnée de voir à quel point Xena était avenante quand il s'agissait de Gabrielle; elle pensait que jamais la sombre dirigeante ne ferait passer les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens.

"Pffff… Cela me laisse bien indifférente d'avoir des problèmes en ton nom."

Gabrielle sourit et embrassa l'épaule dénudée de Xena.

Kelryn était en état de choc. Je pense que la Conquérante vient de faire une plaisanterie… Laisse-bien-indifférente…Lesbienne… La Lesbie est bien une cité peuplé de femmes dans la région des Iliade non ? Éponin ne me croira jamais. Je ne sais même pas si j'en crois mes propres oreilles.

"Peu importe, nous partons d'ici demain, mon oracle. J'ai trouvé une sortie. Une fois que Kelryn arrêtera de nous regarder comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui ouvre et ferme la bouche sottement et qu'elle me fera son rapport, je saurai si Palaemon à été en mesure de nous trouver un moyen de transport adéquat."

La bouche de l'Amazone se referma brusquement et elle rougit profondément. "Pardon, ma Reine, votre Majesté. J'ai un message du Capitaine pour vous, Conquérante." Elle porta la main à sa ceinture et retira un petit rouleau de parchemin.

Xena embrassa le sommet de la tête aux cheveux clairs qui était sous son menton et se retira à contre cœur. Se déplaçant gracieusement, elle vint s'emparer du parchemin et alla s'asseoir au bureau pour le lire. Le regard admiratif de Gabrielle l'a suivie tout du long puis quand la Conquérante fut assit, elle tourna son attention vers son Amazone. "Comment vont les choses dans le palais extérieur, Kelryn ?"

En se rappelant ses activités du jour, Kelryn sourit. "Très bien, ma Reine."

"Vraiment ?" Gabrielle était intriguée par le regard ludique de son jeune soldat. Ce n'était pas un regard qui suggérait une détresse quelconque malgré la situation.

Kelryn se rappela elle-même à ses devoirs et se recomposa. "Nous avons été en mesure de trouver un passage hors du palais, ma Reine, c'est une ouverture sous-marine. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit du moins. Je n'ai pas encore eut la chance de vérifier où ce passage menait, ma Reine."

"Ce sera inutile," dit négligemment Xena, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lever les yeux du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire. "Ce passage mène à peu près partout. Je suis étonné que le palais n'aie jamais été envahi." Elle secoua la tête d'un air piteux. "Une telle lacune est inexcusable."

Gabrielle sourit avec indulgence. Elle avait hâte de retourner en Grèce là où la sécurité était sans faille. Le palais de la Conquérante n'était rien sinon sûr, par opposition au palais intérieur. "Gregor est mort," mentionna Gabrielle, en changeant de sujet.

"Un autre, ma Reine ?"

"En réalité, nous en sommes rendus à trois maintenant - Nebuharin, Farza et Gregor."

"Trois ?" Demanda soigneusement Xena, se rappelant sa brève visite à la maison de jardin avant de revenir rejoindre Gabrielle.

Gabrielle ne remarqua pas la confusion dans les yeux de la dirigeante. "La gorge de Gregor à été tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre, on l'a retrouvé dans les jardins cet après-midi."

" Et Allemane ? "

La Reine des Amazones haussa les épaules. "Bien, il affirme avoir trouvé le corps de Gregor, mais il y avait un lot impressionnant de sang sur ses vêtements. J'étais ici, sur le balcon, et faisais un petit somme quand il a trouvé Gregor. Ça c'est passé comme auparavant - Ils ont tous prétendus être occupés à faire quelque chose d'autre au moment du meurtre, mais personne n'as vraiment d'alibi pour prouver ses dires. Dokov était occupé à fouiller les quartiers de Nebuharin et de Farza. Pompey et Allemane fouillaient les jardins, mais pas chacun de leurs côtés. Pompey est allé remplacer Lao Ma à un moment, et a surveillé les domestiques une partie de l'après-midi. C'était environ au moment où Allemane a trouvé Gregor mort. Ainsi, personne n'a d'alibis, et chacun de nous aurait pu facilement le faire."

"Tu dis qu'Allemane avait du sang sur lui, mais que ce n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Gregor, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Xena ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à Allemane ?" Demanda Gabrielle, rendant Kelryn heureuse. Le jeune soldat se demandait justement la même chose, mais savait qu'il ne lui était pas permis de le demander.

"Je pense avoir vu quelque chose d'intéressant." La Conquérante simula une subtile nonchalance. Après avoir écrit une brève réponse à Palaemon, la dirigeante marcha vers la jeune Amazone, et vint se placer directement derrière Kelryn. Elle s'arrêta, et vit une ligne de texte sur l'épaule du jeune soldat. Elle agrippa l'épaule de Kelryn et souleva brusquement ses cuirs. Elle la tira ensuite sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue.

"Hé!" Haleta Kelryn, effrayé par cette invasion et par le contact de la Conquérante. Avec Xena qui tirait sans cérémonie sur ses vêtements, Kelryn était dans une position des plus inconfortables.

"Qui t'as fais ça ?" Gronda la Conquérante. Sans hésitation, la dirigeante commença à délacer les cuirs de l'Amazone, et la dénuda efficacement jusqu'à la taille.

"Par les fils des Bacchantes!" Glapit Kelryn, étonné de s'être retrouver aussi rapidement exposé. _Elle a déjà fait ça auparavant, pour sûr_, nota Kelryn. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine, soudainement très intimidé de se retrouvé à demi nue devant sa Reine bien aimée.

"Xena!" Gabrielle était aussi embarrassée que Kelryn. Elle s'était retrouvée en un temps record avec une Amazone à demi nue et une dirigeante en colère derrière une Kelryn rouge comme une pivoine, c'était plutôt inattendu. Avec compassion, elle tendit un morceau de lin à Kelryn pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir.

"Alors, qui ?" Demanda à nouveau Xena cette fois un peu plus fort.

"La scribe a commencé, et la concubine a continué," répondit Kelryn, essayant de garder son sang froid malgré la situation.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Xena s'insinuer dans son oreille comme celle-ci se penchait sur elle, "je ne vais certainement pas te demander comment et pourquoi elles ont été capables d'écrire ça sur ton dos."

Avalant avec difficulté, Kelryn rougit de plus belle, "ce serait mieux, Majesté."

"On est d'accord… Alors où l'ont-elles apprit ?" Xena parcourut les lignes encore une fois, en secouant la tête.

"Apprit quoi ?"

"Ce poème, où l'ont-elles apprit." Pour bien se faire comprendre, la Conquérante enfonça son index dans le dos de Kelryn avec force.

"Je ne sais pas, Majesté. Les femmes du harem ont seulement dit que c'était le dernier poème à avoir été composé dans le Royaume. Je ne l'ai même pas fait traduire. Que raconte-t-il ?" Elle posa la question avec beaucoup de précaution, sachant que l'air bouleversé de la Conquérante ne signifiait rien de bon.

"C'est un genre d'épitaphe."

Gabrielle rejoint Xena derrière Kelryn et étudia les symboles étranges. "Peux-tu me le traduire, s'il te plaît ?"

"Certainement."

Dix puissants seigneurs de guerre conviés à dîner;

L'un d'eux sans se douter de sa fatalité meurt empoisonné;

Neuf puissants seigneurs de guerre cloués au pilori

L'un d'eux repu rejoint ses quartiers et meurt dans la nuit;

Huit puissants seigneurs de guerre passent le temps à chercher

L'un d'eux trop occupé meurt la gorge tranchée;

Sept puissants seigneurs de guerre scrutent les murs fortifiés

L'un d'eux par un hasard non fortuit meurt écrasé

Six puissants seigneurs de guerre -

L'oracle n'avait fait que pâlir tandis que Xena lisait le poème.

"Nebuharin, Farza, Gregor…" Xena inclina la tête, leurs morts suivaient le modèle du poème. "Je pari que nous allons bientôt découvrir Allemane mort quelque part. "

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu te rappelles les assiettes sur la table, chacune d'entre elle contient l'effigie de chaque dirigeant, n'est ce pas ?" Au signe de tête approbateur de Gabrielle elle continua. "Bien, quand Farza est morte, j'ai remarqué que son assiette ainsi que celle de Nebuharin, avaient été cassées. Avant de rentrée ce soir, je suis passée par la maison de jardin et j'ai vu que celles d'Allemane et de Gregor avaient, elles aussi été aussi cassées."

" Nous devrions tenter de le retrouver. Peut-être n'est il pas trop tard."

"Nous le ferons… Nous le ferons…" Murmura Xena avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. "Assurons-nous d'abord que Kelryn repasse de l'autre côté. Ce n'est pas la peine que qui que ce soit sache que nous pouvons entrer et sortir d'ici." Les grandes mains de la Conquérante se posèrent sur les épaules de Kelryn et la firent pivoter pour qu'elle puisse la regarder bien en face. "Je veux que tu découvre qui a composé ce poème. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

"Oui, Majesté."

"Reviens ici aussitôt que tu l'auras découvert. Et assures-toi que Palaemon sera prêt à partir à midi demain."

"Oui, Majesté."

"Allez va", Xena donna une petite poussée à l'Amazone en direction du balcon. Kelryn s'arrêta brièvement pour rattacher ses cuirs rapidement. Elle se retourna ensuite pour saluer Gabrielle. "Ma Reine."

Tandis qu'elles regardaient Kelryn disparaître dans la nuit, un terrible bruit résonna à l'intérieur des jardins, comme si quelque chose venait de s'effondrer. Xena soupira avec candeur, "je pense qu'il est trop tard pour Allemane."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Les six dirigeants encore en vie étaient debout autour des restes du petit temple de prière, leurs torches illuminaient les lourdes pierres qui s'étaient effondrées.

"Hé bien, cela a dû faire mal," murmura sèchement Kulam.

Dokov rit, cela rappela à Gabrielle le bruit que faisaient les porcs.

"Comment savons-nous qu'Allemane se trouve bien sous les décombres ? Cela pourrait être une autre ruse, comme avec Nebuharin." Le Huns mit son poids sur son autre jambe. Il avait trébuché et s'était tordu la cheville à cause du manque d'éclairage.

"Nebuharin et Allemane? Je ne crois pas," résista Pompey. "La Gaule est presque complètement occupée par Rome. Elle sera Nôtre avant la prochaine lune. Babylone ne pourrait être d'aucune aide pour la Gaule."

"Rome ceci, Rome cela," grogna le Chef des Huns. "J'en ai assez de vous et votre ambitieux César. Ma nation va vous anéantir."

Le visage de Pompey parut se crisper sous la faible lumière des torches, en fait s'était comme si des ombres spectrales valsaient sur sa peau. Pour un instant il regarda fixement le robuste Huns d'un air incrédule. Celui-ci portait toujours sa pelisse de fourrure malgré la chaleur du désert. Puis, il éclata de rire. Un rire profond et capiteux qui se répercuta partout dans les jardins. "S'il vous plaît, Dokov, racontez-moi encore une autre drôlerie. Je suis si heureux que vous puissiez garder votre sens de l'humour quand d'autres meurent autour de vous."

Dokov chargea le triumvir. Il dégaina son épée à la hâte et la balança d'une manière extravagante vers la gauche de sa cible, puis sa cheville le trahit. Pompey esquiva la charge et donna un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train du Huns. Dokov s'écrasa lourdement face contre terre, avec un manque accablant de grâce.

Même Pei-cha sembla pouffer de rire à cette vue.

"Restes là," ordonna Kulam, dont le bout de l'épée chatouillait maintenant la nuque du Huns. "C'est vraiment agaçant à la fin. Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver."

Remettant sa torche à Gabrielle, Xena marcha vers le gros tas de pierre. "Bien, alors voyons si nous pouvons trouver un corps là-dessous."

Pompey donna sa torche à Lao Ma et aida Xena à retourner les pierres. Chaque bloc était passablement lourd et la tâche ardue. Quand ils eurent à peine dégagée deux blocs, Pompey monta au centre de la pile. Il se plia pour prendre un des blocs de pierres et sentit de la chair molle sous sa main. Il laissa tomber le bloc derechef et manqua de peu son pied, puis appela Lao Ma. Dans la lumière vacillante de sa torche, il put confirmer ce qu'il avait senti. "J'ai une main ici."

La Conquérante le rejoignit et put, elle aussi examiné l'extrémité écrasée. "Cela répond à la question."

Kulam entailla la base du cou du Huns, et un petit filet de sang rigola dans sa tunique. "Tu as compris, Dokov ? Allemane est là dessous. Alors, assez de tes petits jeux puérils."

Il rengaina son épée et s'éloigna du Huns, ne le lâchant pas des yeux au cas où stupidement, il déciderait de charger à nouveau. En se déplaçant vers les autres, il haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le sortir de là ce soir. Il ce fait tard, et je ne crois pas qu'Allemane ira nulle part."

"C'est la meilleure chose que je t'ai entendu dire jusqu'à maintenant," déclara la Conquérante, en reprenant la torche des mains de Gabrielle. "Allons-nous coucher," dit-elle, de sa voix suave avec une lueur torve dans les yeux. Xena sourit quand elle vit le visage de son oracle se coloré.

"Avec tous ces gens qui meurent à gauche et à droite, qui a envie de dormir ?" Murmura Pompey, s'ennuyant de sa patrie plus que jamais.

"Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de dormir ?" Xena sourit d'un air satisfait, et prit fermement la main de Gabrielle.

Ne désirant pas la laisser filer si rapidement, Kulam regarda la dirigeante de Grèce, qui s'éloignait. "Où étiez-vous toute la journée, Destructrice ?"

La Conquérante fit une pause et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à l'attention du Roi de Perse. "Dans les jardins, comme vous tous."

Pompey ricana tranquillement.

"Pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas vous voir ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu quand ont a retrouvé Gregor ? Peut-être étiez-vous trop occupé à trafiquer ce petit temple pour qu'il s'effondre sur Allemane ?"

"Kulam, importe-t-il vraiment que je réponde à ça ? Si j'ai fait ce que vous dites, je ne vais certainement pas vous dire la vérité à brûle-pourpoint et si je me donne la peine de le nier, vous ne me croirez pas de toute façon. Je vous dirai, cependant ceci, si j'avais souhaité la mort d'Allemane, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire s'effondrer un temple de pierre sur lui." Ayant affichée ses couleurs, elle poursuivit son chemin en compagnie de Gabrielle.

Un sourire crispé se forma sur les lèvres de Kulam, "Très bien. Alors Je vous souhaite, à vous et à Reine Gabrielle, de faire de beaux et merveilleux rêves."

La Conquérante et son oracle étaient déjà trop loin pour entendre sa remarque. L'Ouïe fine de Pei-cha, cependant, l'entendit et le léopard jeta un regard au Roi de Perse par-dessus son épaule. De grands crocs blancs reluisants et un battement de queue fit dire à Kulam que sa bénédiction n'était pas considérée comme sincère.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Éponin marcha à grands et avec assurance à travers le palais comme si elle avait été dans un des villages Amazones. Durant toute sa vie elle avait été un chef de file parmi ses sœurs, elle représentait une figure d'autorité. Encore mieux, elle était reconnue pour ne pas laisser son titre ou sa position lui monter à la tête. Éponin était d'abord et avant tout une guerrière, puis un commandant. Elle savait ce que c'était que de patrouiller pendant trois jours sans dormir pour protéger les frontières de la Nation. Elle avait fait plus que sa juste part pour pourvoir aux besoins de ses sœurs. Elle avait passé par tous les genres d'entraînements pour arriver au point où elle en était, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en ses instincts quand venait le temps de protéger ses semblables. Quand elle avait été nommée Commandant de l'Escorte de la Reine des Amazones, elle avait d'abord été un peu contrariée. Ses sœurs réintégraient leur terre natale, et Éponin aurait voulu être avec elles. Elle aurait voulu enterrer elle-même les cendres de Terreis sur leur terre sacrée. Au lieu de cela, Ephiny avait eut cet honneur. Ephiny, qu'elle avait juré de protéger, vivait dans un village près de Corinthe. Souvent, Éponin se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait que son destin lui dictait ses choix. La Nation était menée par une Reine Amazone qui avait une allégeance étrange avec le plus grand ennemi de cette même Nation. Mais cet ennemi était maintenant son plus grand bienfaiteur. Ce même destin l'avait conduit à Babylone. Un endroit qu'elle avait tout de suite détesté. Le paysage était trop aride, le soleil trop brillant, le vent trop rare. Vivre ici était une torture pour celui ou celle qui avait connu la beauté de la Grèce.

C'était ce qui l'a contraignait à retrouver Wynn. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi une grecque vivait dans ce désert, servait un roi irresponsable et tournait le dos à ses sœurs. Car Éponin en était sûr, Wynn était une Amazone. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée en ce sens ; elle reconnaissait toujours un membre de sa famille.

Elle avait envoyé Kelryn tenté de découvrir le reste du poème qui avait tant irrité la Conquérante. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu accompagner la jeune amazone, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Kelryn devait terminer cette assignation toute seule. Elle avait jusqu'à maintenant été couronné de succès, surtout avec les concubines du Roi, alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon.

Éponin secoua la tête d'un air dépitée. Dieux, elle pouvait seulement espérer que cette petite peste ne se vanterait pas de ce concours pendant les dix prochains hivers. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Éponin doutait fort qu'Artémis ne lui accorde cette faveur.

Elle trouva la peintre dans l'aile juste en face du quartier des concubines. Éponin avait commencé sa recherche avec les membres de la maison des plaisirs de Nebuharin, assumant que Wynn serait parmi elles. Elle avait été étonnée de ne pas la trouver là. Wynn était certainement assez attirante pour être une des membres du harem. Vu son absence Éponin se demanda si les Babyloniennes avaient des préjugés envers les Grecs. Même si elle n'avait pas eut le loisir de constaté ce fait. Les hommes de Babylone n'avaient pas été particulièrement grossiers ou quoi que se soit à son égard. Elle avait plutôt remarqué que certains ne lui étaient pas indifférents et ils semblaient ressentir la même chose à son égard. Elle sourit; de toute façon elle pensait que c'était mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas voulu les froisser. Elle savait que de bien des manières elle pourrait les surpasser, et ça dans bon nombre d'activités, y compris celle dont ils étaient les plus fiers. Toutes ces choses défilaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle regardait Wynn dans la petite pièce.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?"

Éponin rougit, ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir faire impression sur la peintre. "Je voulais te voir."

"Ok, eh bien, maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu peux repartir ; mission accomplie, soldat."

L'Amazone fronça les sourcils. "Puis-je te demander ce que j'ai fais pour t'offenser ? Je ne pense pas avoir dis quelque chose pour te contrarier, en fait, je t'ai à peine parlé. Normalement, ça prend un peu plus que ça pour que quelqu'un ne veuille plus me parler."

"Et ça arrive souvent?"

"Pas aussi souvent que tu le pense." Éponin secoua la tête, marcha vers une chaise près de la peintre, et s'y s'installa. Pourquoi se sentait-elle désarçonnée en présence de cette femme?

"Ne te gênes surtout pas pour t'asseoir." Vint la réaction désabusée après qu'elle ce soit assise.

"Merci." Le Commandant ignora le regard ennuyé qu'elle recevait de la part de la petite femme et laissa ses yeux errer sur la petite pièce. Chaque espace disponible sur les murs était occupé par une toile que Wynn avait peinte. Toutes représentaient des paysages de la Grèce; aucune de Babylone. "J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies de ton pays, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu."

"Elles sont très belles."

Wynn se détendit légèrement. "Merci."

"Depuis combien de temps vis-tu à Babylone?"

"Depuis que j'ai 13 hivers." Pour éviter la question suivante, elle continua, "Ainsi, cela fait la moitié de ma vie, que je vis ici."

"Pourquoi es-tu venu à Babylone?"

Passant une main parmi ses courts cheveux roux, Wynn soupira. "Eh bien!, ma mère voulait voir le monde. Est-ce que cette réponse te va?"

"Elle ne me convient pas, mais c'est une réponse, je suppose." Les mains calleuses d'Éponin se posèrent vivement sur le haut de ses cuisses. En étudiant ses doigts, elle demanda doucement, "Est-ce pour cette raison que tu ne m'aimes pas? Ou est ce juste par principe?"

Wynn s'appuya le dos contre le mur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je suppose que je n'apprécie pas n'être seulement qu'une autre encoche sur une ceinture." S'il y avait eu un doute dans son esprit sur ce qu'avait été la première intention d'Éponin, maintenant il n'y en avait plus. "Tu ressemble à l'amante de ma mère, du moins avant qu'elle ne nous quitte."

_Ouch_. Éponin grimaça. "Tu me connais à peine."

"Eh bien, avec ta subalterne qui cours partout comme un lapin en rut… difficile de ne pas penser que tes intentions sont si différentes des siennes. Les concubines pensent toutes qu'elle est une esclave sexuelle Amazone. C'était tout à fait rafraîchissant de les écouter parler d'elle."

"Esclave sexuelle ? Où ont-elles prit cette idée grotesque?"

Wynn rit doucement, "D'une part, elle est apparemment très doué en ce sens." L'artiste fut satisfaite de voir Éponin secouer tristement la tête. "D'un autre côté, elle porte les cheveux courts."

"La Plupart des guerrières Amazones ne se laissent pas pousser leurs cheveux avant d'avoir eut leur Rite d'Initiation. Kelryn ne l'aura pas d'ici à ce qu'elle mène à bien sa première mission."

"Ça elles ne le savent pas. Tout ce qu'elles savent c'est ce qu'elles voient." Wynn s'apaisa, se demandant si Éponin comprenait ce qu'elle venait de subtilement lui avouer.

Quelques longs moments passèrent avant que le Commandant ne lève les yeux et ne les fixent dans les prunelles noisette de la petite peintre. "Tu es une esclave?"

Timidement, Wynn se passa la main dans la nuque, sentant ses fins cheveux lui chatouiller les doigts.

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit auparavant? Que c'est il vraiment passé?"

"Ma mère et son amante avaient rompu. Ma mère était déprimée et a décidé de quitter la Nation et le village pour partir au loin pendant quelque temps. Voir Marla avec sa nouvelle compagne était trop dur pour elle. Elle avait plus que souffert des infidélités de celle-ci, mais le fait qu'elle nous abandonne à été le plus difficile. Elle a décidé que nous devrions voir un peu le monde et que nous reviendrions ensuite au village. Nous étions en Syrie quand nous avons été capturés. Ma mère était une très belle femme; Elle a été vendue au Premier Ministre de Babylone. J'avais son talent pour les arts. Ainsi, nous avons été toutes les deux retenus ici en tant qu'artistes personnels du Roi."

"Je suis désolée."

"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux pas non plus être utilisé par une sœur Amazone. J'ai assez enduré de trahison pour toute une vie." Elle avait lancé ces derniers mots avec amertume.

"Nous partons demain," dit tranquillement Éponin. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait tort de faire confiance à Wynn, en revanche, elle savait maintenant qu'elle venait de trahir sa Reine et la Conquérante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à simplement tourner le dos à cette femme. Elle ne pensait pas que Gabrielle le voudrait non plus. "Viens avec nous."

"T'attends-tu vraiment à ce qu'une esclave du Roi Nebuharin puisse simplement sortir par la grande porte avec une escorte grec? "

"Je t'achèterai," s'aventura Éponin.

"Je préférerais mourir ici. "

Éponin ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de toute sa vie. "J'essaie de te libérer. Tu ne comprends pas ça?"

"Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'esclavage parmi les Amazones. Peut-être cela a-t-il changé ?"

"Tu ne serais pas vraiment mon esclave!"

Wynn secoua lentement la tête. "Oui, je le serais..."

"Comment suis-je supposé te laisser ici sans rien faire?"

La petite rouquine haussa les épaules. "De la même façon que tu as quitté tous tes autres amants et amantes auparavant, Commandant. Juste en mettant un pied devant l'autre." Elle se repoussa du mur et alla ouvrir la porte. "Si tu n'as pas d'objections." Elle l'invita à sortir

La guerrière commença à protester, mais aucun mot ne sorti. Finalement, défaite, elle quitta la pièce, en se rappelant, de bien mettre un pied devant l'autre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

De retour à leurs quartiers, la Conquérante décida de s'occuper de leurs bagages, elle tria certaines choses qu'elle mit dans un sac pour que Kelryn puisse les ramener avec elle quand elle viendrait. Cela l'ennuyait de devoir laisser certains articles derrière. _Des couvertures valent moins que notre peau_, pensa Xena jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Pei-cha qui se serrait contre Gabrielle sur le divan. _Bien, il y a une couverture en particulier que je laisserai volontiers ici._

"Racontes-moi comment c'était à l'extérieur."

Xena haussa les épaules, n'arrêtant pas son travail. "Il y a une nation tout entière qui sera prête à nous trucider quand ils découvriront que leur roi est mort. J'ai fais en sorte que Palaemon nous trouve un bateau pour assurer notre passage. Ainsi si les vents sont favorables et que l'équipage est à son affaire, il y a un espoir pour nous." Elle termina sa tâche et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir l'impact de ses paroles sur Gabrielle. La Reine des Amazones était tendue par la peur et caressait Pei-cha, afin de se calmer elle-même. "Je suis désolée, Gabrielle," dit alors Xena, en marchant vers elle et en ignorant le grondement d'avertissement qui s'éleva aussitôt.

"Ça va; Je vais bien, Xena," l'a rassura Gabrielle. "Je m'ennuie seulement de la Grèce." Elle tapota la grosse tête de Pei-cha. "Sois gentil."

La Conquérante sourit d'un air piteux. "On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça des vacances, hein ?"

"Je voudrais rester à la maison la prochaine fois. Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

Un rire sardonique fut sa réponse et la Conquérante étira les bras afin de pousser Pei-cha en bas du divan. Le grand chat résista, se recula sur les coussins, et changea son centre de gravité pour qu'il soit tout à fait impossible de le déplacer. Son expression changea, il retroussa les babines et sa fourrure se hérissa. De même, changea radicalement, l'expression de Xena. Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de confronter le chat, Gabrielle caressa la tête de Pei-cha. "Tu dois descendre, mon bien-aimé. Xena veut s'asseoir."

Pei-cha considéra la demande un long moment avant d'y consentir. Il descendit du divan et partit vers le balcon sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui.

La Conquérante prit place à l'endroit que venait de quittée le grand fauve, après avoir brossé les coussins pour se débarrasser des poils que le léopard avait laissé, puis elle prit doucement la main de Gabrielle. "Nous, nous mettrons en route demain, Gabrielle. Je te le promets. Et nous reverrons la Grèce très bientôt."

"Je regrette seulement que nous ne sachions pas qui a tué tous ces dirigeants. Je déteste savoir que nous pourrions maintenant être en guerre avec eux."

"Nous serons en sécurité. Éphèse est affaiblie. Elle l'était même avec la présence de Gregor. La Syrie nous remerciera très probablement pour la mort de la Reine Farza. Nous serons des héros aux yeux de son fils qui attend depuis très longtemps de prendre le trône de son père. La Gaule n'est pas menaçante pour nous. Elle est trop loin pour faire n'importe quel mouvement hostile envers la Grèce et elle a trop à faire avec César et ses hommes pour nous affronter. Et on sait que Babylone n'a pas de véritable armée navale. Je doute qu'ils se déplacent à travers le désert pour nous atteindre. Nos allégeances commerciales seront un peu plus tendues pour quelque temps, mais je sais que ça reviendra."

Gabrielle secoua la tête en souriant doucement. "Merci, je me sens mieux."

"C'était le but."

"Mais, en ce qui concerne Rome, la Perse, la Chine et les Huns ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser Lao Ma ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, la Chine est trop importante pour la Grèce, particulièrement maintenant. En plus, je dois la vie à Lao Ma. J'ai une dette envers elle. Même si elle aussi a une dette envers moi."

Les yeux verts de l'oracle brillèrent et elle réfléchit à cette confession. "Xena," commença-t-elle en spéculant.

Sentant que Gabrielle était sur le point de lui demandé quelque chose à laquelle elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir répondre, la Conquérante soupira. "Quoi?"

"Ta dette envers Lao Ma, c'est parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Ainsi, naturellement, tu ressens une certaine affection pour elle."

La Conquérante resta un moment stoïque, ne voulant pas discuter de ses rapports antérieurs avec l'impératrice de Chine, même avec Gabrielle. "Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'affection. J'appellerais plutôt ça une certaine responsabilité."

"D'accord," continua Gabrielle, "alors, cette responsabilité fait que tu veux la protéger. Il y a un lien entre vous parce qu'elle a posé un geste quand tu étais vraiment en mauvaise posture, n'est ce pas?"

"Qu'essais tu de me faire dire ou faire, Gabrielle?"

"Amenons tous les dirigeants avec nous."

La Conquérante fit une grimace comme si une odeur nauséabonde avait flotté dans la pièce. Elle se recala dans le divan en s'éloignant de la Reine des Amazones, et secoua la tête. "Non. C'est hors de question."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?" La voix de Xena était devenue forte. "Pourquoi? Tu as vraiment besoin de me demander pourquoi?" Elle fit un signe de la main vers les jardins où ils avaient récemment trouvé Allemane. "L'un d'entre eux est un meurtrier, Gabrielle. Et le reste ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux."

Gabrielle se déplaça un peu plus près de la Conquérante. "Es-tu certaine que le meurtrier est l'un d'entre nous? Si tu as trouvé la sortie, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait? Quelqu'un dans le palais extérieur par exemple?"

"C'est forcément l'un d'entre eux. Autrement, le tueur n'aurait pas pu deviner à quel moment frapper, c'est à dire quand nous étions seuls. Et encore moins se promener furtivement sans que nous soyons incapables de le détecter. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, comment s'assurer que toutes les morts correspondent à ce poème, s'il vient de l'extérieur? Non, c'est certainement l'un d'entre nous… heu… eux…"

Gabrielle hocha la tête, "Cependant. Trois de nous quatre ne sont pas des meurtriers. Je doute fortement que Lao Ma soit une criminelle. Ne reste que Kulam, Pompey et Dokov." Son sourcil se souleva tandis qu'elle considérait les trois suspects tentant de calculer lequel des trois étaient le plus enclin à faire tout ça.

"J'espère que c'est Dokov," murmura Xena. "Je l'étranglerai avec joie de mes propres mains. Si mes mains sont assez grandes pour faire le tour de son gros cou d'ours mal léché, bien sûr." Cela eut l'effet escompté et l'oracle rit doucement.

"Dis-moi, Xena," la jeune femme lui enserra la taille et la tira un peu contre elle, "qu'allons-nous faire quand nous rentrerons en Grèce?"

La dirigeante sombre mit son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant sur la peau douce de Gabrielle. En tournant sa tête, elle chuchota dans ses cheveux qui sentaient le miel et le soleil. "Que voudrais-tu faire?"

"Juste rester en Grèce."

Un rire bas résonna dans la pièce. "Et faire quoi?" Gronda la Conquérante

"Tout ce qui te plaira." Cette déclaration fut suivit par un petit baiser sur la clavicule de Xena.

"Oh… j'aime faire tout plein de choses." Répondit Xena qui grignota doucement l'oreille de Gabrielle.

"Ce n'est pas particulièrement flatteur, " la réprimanda l'oracle.

"C'est ce que je fais avec toi que je préfère, cependant "

Le cœur de Gabrielle commença à battre la chamade et elle leva la tête afin de voir les yeux bleus pâles de la Conquérante. "Ça c'est flatteur," chuchota-t-elle comme elle appuyait ses lèvres contre celles de Xena. La jeune femme se retrouva assise sur les genoux de la Conquérante en moins de deux. Elles s'enflammèrent de façon irréversible.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles entendirent un grondement menaçant de la part de Pei-cha. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à contrecœur et un oracle frustré appuya son front contre celui de Xena. "Damné chat," murmura-t-elle. Elle commençait à remettre en question son affection pour le félin qui n'arrêtait pas de menacer sa compagne.

Xena grogna un peu à la manière du félin. "Damné Amazone, tu veux dire." Elle octroya une légère pression à la taille de Gabrielle, la souleva, et la posa un peu plus loin sur le divan en se mettant debout.

Kelryn s'accrochait aux vignes au-dessus du balcon du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, malgré tout, elle était à la portée de Pei-cha. Xena vit que si le léopard avait voulu croquer de l'Amazone pour le dîner, cela lui aurait été facile de sauter pour l'attraper. "Allez entre, Kelryn," soupira Xena.

"Puisque vous le dites." L'attitude insolente de Kelryn était absente. Elle atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds, le plus loin du chat qu'elle le put. Avec beaucoup de hâte, elle entra dans la suite, en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers sa Reine. Elle nota le teint coloré des joues de Gabrielle. Kelryn ferma les yeux et grimaça. Elle ne continuerait pas à vivre bien longtemps si elle persistait à interrompre ces deux là. "Ma Reine." Elle la salua.

"Bonsoir, Kelryn."

"As-tu le reste du poème, Amazone?" Lui demanda brusquement Xena.

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Elle sentit des mains fortes commencer à délacer ses cuirs. Kelryn saisit le devant de son bustier et le maintint fermement. "Pas là!"

Xena s'arrêta. "Ou alors ?"

Kelryn lui remit un morceau de parchemin par-dessus son épaule.

"Veux-tu le lire à voix haute?" Demanda doucement Gabrielle.

"Bien sûr," Xena inclina la tête, et déroula le petit rouleau. "Je reprendrai où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois.

Six puissants Seigneurs de guerre visitèrent un scribe;

L'un d'eux servit de parchemin pour graver quelques syllabes.

Cinq puissants Seigneurs de guerre passèrent la journée sur le rivage;

L'un d'eux avec les requins alla nager, ceci causa un grand remue ménage

Quatre puissants Seigneurs de guerre montèrent à un arbre;

L'un d'eux tomba, certainement victime d'un petit déséquilibre

Trois puissants Seigneurs de guerre s'arrêtèrent pour admirer la vue;

L'un d'eux perdit pied et glissa, il était perdu

Deux puissants Seigneurs de guerre s'assirent au soleil;

L'un d'eux grilla comme de l'oseille

Un puissant Seigneur de guerre resta seul;

Il décida de se pendre avec son linceul.

Puis, il n'en resta plus aucun.

"Plaisante poésie, n'est ce pas?" Xena roula les yeux. "Qui l'a écrit ?"

"Prince Vedtrilan, Votre Majesté."

Voyant le questionnement dans les yeux de l'oracle, Xena lui répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer. "C'est le fils de Nebuharin."

"Il semble que nous ayons découvert qui est notre meurtrier." Gabrielle tira ses genoux vers sa poitrine, et les enveloppa de ses bras. "Qui profiterait plus que lui de la mort de son père?"

"Si on suppose que Nebuharin est réellement mort. Mais…"

"Mais quoi?" Demanda Gabrielle, qui voyait l'hésitation sur le visage de la Conquérante.

"Tout cela ne te semble-t-il pas un peu trop facile?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

"Donc vous allez amener tous les autres dirigeants avec vous?" Demanda Kelryn à l'intention de Gabrielle un peu plus tard, comme elle attendait impatiemment que Xena termine de rédiger des instructions pour Palaemon.

Gabrielle sourit. "C'est une question diplomatique."

Au bureau, Xena hocha silencieusement la tête pour démontrer son accord. Cela serait plus difficile pour les Babyloniens de la blâmer, elle, pour les morts, si elle partait en compagnie des quatre autres dirigeants. Bien sûr, la pensée que Pompey lui soit redevable lui paraissait particulièrement séduisante. César, j'aurai ta tête bientôt. Xena jeta un coup d'œil à son oracle aux cheveux blonds et se permis un petit sourire. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune et de si nouvelle dans la gérance des affaires d'états, Gabrielle lui prouvait qu'elle possédait une aptitude innée à diriger. Durant toute cette épreuve à Babylone, les conseils de Gabrielle avaient prouvé sa valeur. Cela faisait-il seulement quelques lunes que la jeune femme s'était présentée pour la première fois devant elle? Xena considéra brièvement remercier les Dieux pour lui avoir inspiré de tenir ce concours de vérité, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Arès avait été trop discret ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'attirer son attention inutilement sur elle.

Gabrielle la surpris tandis qu'elle la regardait fixement. Elle gratifia Xena d'un petit sourire et d'un subtil clin d'œil.

Kelryn remarqua la réaction de sa Reine. _Je dois vraiment laisser ces deux là seules pendant quelque temps. Si je souhaite avoir une longue carrière en tant que soldat._ Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. _Ou plutôt si je souhaite vivre suffisamment longtemps pour faire une longue carrière_. Elle était toujours aussi étonnée de voir une telle dévotion entre les deux femmes, particulièrement parce qu'elle connaissait la réputation de la Conquérante.

En finissant sa note, Xena marcha à grands pas vers la jeune Amazone. Elle donna le petit rouleau à Kelryn. "Donnes ça à Palaemon. Dis à Éponin de poster la garde des Amazones à l'entrée du tunnel qui mène aux bains des concubines. Quand je mènerai Gabrielle et les autres, c'est à cet endroit que nous nous retrouverons."

"Oui, Majesté." Entendre le nom d'Éponin rappela à Kelryn la note que l'Amazone plus âgée lui avait confiée. Elle la tira de son bustier et la tendit à Gabrielle. "Ma Reine, Éponin vous a envoyé une note personnelle. Mes excuses de ne pas vous l'avoir présenté plus tôt."

"Pas d'offenses, Kelryn. Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois souvenu cependant." Elle prit le petit parchemin et le déroula, puis parcouru rapidement son contenu.

De l'autre côté, Xena fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ennuyée que l'officier principal de Gabrielle communique avec elle à titre privé, mais elle l'était.

"Xena", dit la Reine des Amazones comme elle lui remit le parchemin. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

La dirigeante fut heureuse de constater que la note n'était pas de nature personnelle. Elle fut aussi heureuse de voir que Gabrielle l'impliquait tout naturellement dans ses affaires. C'était une demande d'Éponin. Elle souhaitait ajouter un membre à leur escorte. "Sais-tu à qui elle se réfère?" Demanda la dirigeante en se tournant vers Kelryn.

"Je pense que oui, Majesté. Je crois que c'est une peintre à la cour du Roi Nebuharin. Elle est la seule grecque que j'ai vue dans le palais extérieur."

"Que veux-tu faire d'elle, Gabrielle?"

"Je veux qu'elle revienne au pays avec nous."

"Bien," Xena haussa les épaules, "plus on est de fous plus on rit, à ce qu'on dit."

"Merci," répondit l'oracle. En se tournant vers son soldat, Gabrielle se redressa, adoptant immédiatement une posture majestueuse. "Dites à Wynn que sa Reine lui offre de revenir en Grèce. Traitez-la comme une sœur Amazone et réitéré lui notre offre d'un passage sûr vers sa patrie. Dites-lui que la Nation sera heureuse de compter une personne de son talent parmi ses rangs et que sa présence nous réjouira."

"Oui, ma Reine." Le jeune soldat savait qu'Éponin serait heureuse de cette réponse. Quand Éponin lui avait donné la note, elle semblait extrêmement agitée. Kelryn sourit d'un air satisfait; Elle croyait que cela avait plus à faire avec le peintre qu'avec l'avance qu'elle avait prit dans le pari. Quoique son avance ait augmenté substantiellement quand elle avait dû obtenir le reste du poème. Cela prit à Kelryn quelques instants avant de réaliser que deux paires d'yeux la regardaient avec impatience.

"Tu peux prendre congé," répéta Xena, de sa voix basse et menaçante.

En se rappelant ce qu'elle avait interrompu la nuit dernière et ce qu'elle assumait avoir interrompu de nouveau ce soir, elle inclina vivement la tête. "Bonne nuit, ma Reine, Majesté." Pei-cha lui lança un regard circonspect, elle le contourna et se glissa sur le balcon, puis se hissa rapidement à l'aide des vignes.

"Nous devons absolument travailler sur le timing de cette fille," murmura Gabrielle. Une grande main s'enroula autour de sa taille.

"Je ne peux pas entièrement la blâmer d'avoir hâte de revoir sa Reine," dit Xena comme elle plaçait un baiser sur la joue de Gabrielle. "Moi-même j'avais hâte de la revoir. Toute la journée je n'ai cessé de penser à elle."

"Vraiment?" Gabrielle scruta les yeux bleus perçants devant elle pour voir s'ils étaient sincères.

"Oh ! Oui."

La découvrant, la jeune oracle lui demanda, "que voulais-tu revoir?"

"Oh, ceci et cela," marmonna Xena et elle commença à tracer une ligne avec son index sur le cou de Gabrielle. "Par exemple, ceci," dit la Conquérante comme elle embrassait la clavicule de Gabrielle, elle en profita pour faire glisser une des bretelles de sa robe, puis passa de l'autre côté pour recommencer le même manège. La robe tomba ensuite jusqu'à la taille de son oracle. Elle se recula juste assez loin pour apprécier la vue. "Et certainement cela."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gabrielle. "Hmm… hé bien, je t'ai vraiment manqué alors," son ton était taquin.

Le lendemain matin trouva Xena éveillée, mais toujours au lit. La lumière du soleil entra doucement dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte, réchauffant sa peau. Si ce n'était pas des meurtres et de l'urgence de fuir Babylone, cela aurait été un superbe matin. C'était toujours agréable de se réveiller aux côtés de Gabrielle, nota Xena. Sa jeune compagne avait une façon particulière de s'accrocher à elle pendant la nuit qui étonnait Xena. Le contact de l'oracle était un calmant naturel pour elle, elle faisait même des rêves agréables, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Ses nuits avaient toujours été peuplées de terribles cauchemars. Xena sourit; L'oracle agrémentait certainement ses nuits, et ça de bien des façons.

Gabrielle dormait à plat ventre, comme s'était son habitude de le faire. Son bras gauche était de travers sur l'estomac de Xena. Sa tête était blottit contre son épaule et elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Gabrielle contre sa peau. En se tournant lentement sur le côté, afin de ne pas éveiller Gabrielle, elle regarda son dos dénudé. Incapable de se retenir, elle étendit la main et commença à tracer quelque chose sur le dos de celle-ci.

D'abord elle dessina le plan du palais intérieur, imaginant les pièces diverses et les jardins. Elle passa en revue les emplacements des quatre meurtres - Nebuharin, Farza, Gregor et Allemane. À l'exception de Nebuharin, chacun des meurtres avait été perpétré loin des yeux indiscrets. Cela laissait tout un chacun sans aucun alibi. Bien, tout le monde sauf Gabrielle. Elle effaça ce qu'elle avait tracé, puis elle commença à dessiner les passages souterrains qu'elle avait trouvés hier. L'issue du palais intérieur, les tunnels qui s'étendaient partout dans le palais extérieur, le tunnel principal qui l'avait mené vers la rivière. Elle avait essayé de se déplacer dans chacun des passages pendant son excursion, mais avait finalement manqué de temps pour les parcourir tous. Elle était au moins certaine du chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter pour s'évader.

Son dessin suivant traçait leur itinéraire vers la Grèce. Le voyage de retour sur la grande rivière, leur voyage à travers le désert, le bateau sur la Mer et - finalement - leur arrivée sur les rives de son pays. Cela prendrait au moins une lune pour y débarquer. Mais, dans son esprit, elle pouvait visualiser la scène.

Xena sourit quand elle repensa à la demande de Gabrielle. Rester à Corinthe bien peinardes pendant quelque temps. Ce serait possible et même nécessaire, une saison suffirait amplement. Mais après elle devrait de nouveau se mettre en mouvement. Il n'était jamais bon de laisser une armée s'ennuyer. Et encore bien plus mauvais pour elle de rester inactive. Peut-être voyageraient-elles vers le nord du pays pour vérifier les frontières. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que César puisse venir lorgner impunément dans sa direction et elle voulait s'assurer que les Huns de Dokov se tiennent bien loin. Son doigt vint se poser sur une tache de rousseur qui était placée à l'endroit où se situait Athènes. Xena se demanda si son oracle avait déjà visité cette ville antique. Ce serait bien si elles pouvaient s'y arrêter. Les gens avaient besoin de voir leur dirigeante de temps à autres, pour leurs rappeler qui ils servaient, et pourquoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela signifiait qu'elle devrait assurément visiter les Amazones se faisant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se les mettre à dos et que celles-ci, mécontentes, ne prennent les armes contre elle une fois de plus. Même si la pensée, de revoir le territoire Amazone lui semblait vraiment désagréable. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour les évincer de la Grèce, et accepter si facilement qu'elles s'y réinstallent. Chiiiche... Au moins, Gabrielle n'était pas une Amazone de naissance. Cela lui aurait été insupportable. Le soleil lui chauffa le dos un peu plus fort. Un regard derrière elle lui confirma qu'il était maintenant suffisamment haut dans le ciel et qu'il était temps commencer leurs préparatifs. Cela lui prendrait jusqu'à midi pour convaincre les autres dirigeants de partir avec eux. Et aussi pour rendre invalide ceux qui refuseraient de venir.

Xena retira sa main du dos de Gabrielle et commença à sortir du lit.

"Hé… pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?" Lui demanda une voix ensommeillée. "C'était vraiment agréable."

La Conquérante sourit. "Hédoniste".

Gabrielle se remonta sur ses coudes et s'étira. "Avec toi, toujours."

Xena fut momentanément distraite par la vue. "Nous devons nous dépêcher," dit-elle en secouant la tête pour focaliser son attention ailleurs.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'oracle, qui se retourna paresseusement sur le dos, s'amusant maintenant follement. "Devons-nous vraiment nous dépêcher?" Elle remonta ses bras et les replia derrière sa tête.

Xena jeta un regard pervers à la jeune femme qui lui souriait vertement. "Tu joue avec le feu."

"Moi? Xena, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je ne fais que me réveiller tranquillement, l'habituel, quoi."

"L'habituel, hein?"

"Si tu veux que je me lève, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Je veux dire que ça ne me dérange pas de me lever." Elle sourit, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le faire. Gabrielle commença à se relever sur le matelas.

Une grande main se posa sur sa cage thoracique et l'arrêta. "Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais obligé de te lever tout de suite."

"Je pensais que tu étais pressé."

"Nous avons environ un quart de marque de chandelle devant nous, enfin, à toute chose près." Xena se pencha sur son oracle.

"Un quart de marque de chandelle?" Il y avait une note de reproche dans son ton. "Pourquoi pas une moitié?" Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. "Xena?"

"Je pense qu'un quart sera suffisant." Résista la dirigeante.

"Je n'ai aucun doute. Cependant, ai-je besoin de te rappeler que nous sommes sur le point de parcourir un long trajet dans le désert? Le désert qui contient des tas de petites particules sablonneuses. Des petites particules sablonneuses qui s'insinuent partout, et qui m'indispose. Cela me rend très malheureuse."

Des yeux bleus se rétrécirent, "Tu as un argument de taille. Pas étonnant que j'aille fais de toi mon oracle." Xena sourit. "Je pense qu'une moitié de marque de chandelle est raisonnable tout compte fait."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Il était beaucoup plus tard que ne l'avait prévu la Conquérante quand elle et la Reine des Amazones descendirent vers les jardins. Comme elles étaient sur le point de s'engager dans le labyrinthe, elles rencontrèrent Lao Ma qui en sortait. "Bonjour," dit-elle, en les saluant légèrement. Sa main s'étendit et elle toucha la tête de Pei-cha, échangeant une caresse silencieuse avec le léopard des neiges.

"Lao Ma, que fais-tu ici?" Demanda Gabrielle, curieuse de savoir pourquoi l'impératrice n'avait pas simplement attendu qu'elles arrivent à la maison de jardin.

"Il y a eu un autre meurtre, je suis triste de vous l'annoncer."

"Pas Pompey?" Demanda Xena, espérant que ses plans seraient toujours intacts. Elle serait vraiment mécontente de perdre son pion contre César.

"Dokov."

Pei-cha lâcha un grognement sourd à la mention de ce nom.

La Conquérante libéra un petit soupir, reconnaissante au meurtrier d'avoir si bien choisi sa victime. Cela la dispenserait de devoir exterminer les Huns en prétextant se venger parce que l'un d'eux c'était montré disgracieux envers Gabrielle. Elle sourit d'un air ravit, maintenant elle pourrait simplement exterminer les Huns pour le sport.

Gabrielle se sentit triste pour le Huns, malgré tout. Elle pouvait toujours sentir sa paume gluante sur sa cuisse et voir sa déroute quand Xena l'avait défait. Elle commençait à quitter le labyrinthe, quand la main de Lao Ma lui étreint le bras.

"Gabrielle, il serait préférable si tu ne voyais pas ça. C'est particulièrement désagréable."

"Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici un instant?" Dit Xena comme elle fit face à son oracle. Elle savait que si Lao Ma s'était donné la peine de les avertir, le spectacle devait être terrible.

"Je peux tenir le coup, Xena, vraiment." Gabrielle ne voulait pas rester seule derrière, particulièrement pas si un autre meurtre avait eu lieu. Elle fit plusieurs pas en direction de l'escalier et regretta immédiatement sa décision. Suspendu sur l'une des traverses de la maison de jardin elle vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un animal qu'on avait écorché vif. Un second regard lui révéla que le visage du Huns était méconnaissable sans son ancienne enveloppe. Gabrielle tomba à genoux et perdit immédiatement le peu de chose que contenait son estomac.

Pei-cha regarda la carcasse sur la traverse et libéra un grondement fort. Il renifla plusieurs fois et expulsa ensuite l'air de son nez, exprimant vraisemblablement son déplaisir face à ce qu'il venait de renifler.

Xena se mit à genoux à côté de la Reine des Amazones et lui frotta doucement le dos comme les spasmes continuaient. "Détends-toi, ça passera." Le peu de choses que contenait son estomac gisaient dans l'herbe, et Gabrielle en était maintenant réduite à vomir de la bile.

Lao Ma entra dans la maison de jardin et trouva un pichet d'eau dans lequel elle humecta un morceau de tissu. Pei-cha l'avait suivit et s'était posté sous la carcasse du Huns. Le léopard resta au-dessous du cadavre, et grogna, comme si Dokov pouvait revenir à la vie à tout moment.

Gabrielle se ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle le put, souhaitant que ce seul fait efface cette horrible image de son esprit. "Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille à une autre personne?" Elle haleta, comme son estomac l'a trahie une fois de plus.

"Personne qui te ressemble," répondit la dirigeante tandis qu'elle essorait l'excès d'eau du tissu que lui avait remis Lao Ma. Xena souleva les cheveux clairs de Gabrielle et plaça le tissu frais contre sa nuque. "Nous serons bientôt loin d'ici."

"Pas assez loin," vint la réplique de Gabrielle.

"Bien, au moins, je pense que cela servira de motivation pour que les autres consentent à venir avec nous. Nous aurons moins de difficulté à les convaincre maintenant."

S'asseyant sur les talons, et essayant d'éviter de regarder l'horrible vision, Gabrielle prit de profondes inspirations. "Je ne l'aimais pas, certes, mais comment peut-on être l'auteur d'une telle boucherie? Par les Dieux, c'est si horrible."

En remettant le tissu dans les mains de Gabrielle, Xena haussa les épaules, "C'est possible." Dit-elle, se disant qu'elle avait elle-même infligé ce genre de torture à ses ennemis par le passé. "Es-tu capable de te lever? Je voudrais que toi et Lao Ma retourniez dans nos quartiers. Je ramènerai les autres là bas. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous restions tous ensemble."

"Je ne veux pas te quitter," protesta Gabrielle. "Ne me renvois pas s'il te plaît."

"Je ne te renvois pas, je veux seulem…"

"Me renvoyer, dans nos quartiers. Aucune offense, Lao Ma," elle lança un petit sourire à l'attention de l'impératrice, "Je veux vraiment rester avec toi, Xena. Je me sens un peu plus en sécurité quand tu es avec moi."

"Juste un peu?"

"Bien, que dirais-tu de beaucoup plus en sécurité? Me laisseras-tu rester avec toi?"

La résolution de Xena s'affaiblit. "Bien sûr." Elle vit Lao Ma la regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Gabrielle. "Lao Ma, j'ai un plan qui nous sortira tous d'ici. Mets les domestiques à un endroit où elles ne seront pas capables d'alerter les autres de notre évasion. Rejoins-nous ensuite dans nos quartiers." L'impératrice inclina la tête. "Oh et prends ce satané chat avec toi."

Pei-cha retroussa les babines et lui montra les crocs. Deux paires d'yeux bleus glacier identique, ceux de la Conquérante et ceux du félin, se jaugèrent avec colère pour tenter d'intimider l'autre.

"Pour protéger Lao Ma," dit calmement Gabrielle. Elle sourit au léopard et inclina la tête vers Lao Ma.

Avec un coup sec de sa queue, Pei-cha consentit à suivre Lao Ma. Tandis qu'il partait, il s'assura de frapper Xena avec sa queue. Gabrielle étouffa un petit rire.

"Je serai en haut il faut que je m'occupe d'abord du corps de Dokov. C'était un homme épouvantable, mais mon honneur dépend de la façon dont je m'occuperai de sa dépouille." Dit Lao Ma.

"Fais comme chez toi," répondit Xena, ne se souciant pas de montrer ne serait ce qu'un infime respect pour le Huns mort. "Viens." Xena s'empara de la main de son oracle et la guida dans le labyrinthe.

"Où allons-nous?" Demanda Gabrielle comme la dirigeante la menait plus profondément dans les jardins. "Je pensais que nous allions chercher les autres."

"Nous irons, mais je veux jeter un coup d'œil à ce petit temple de prière une dernière fois. J'ai une théorie."

Debout au bord des restes de la structure de pierre, Xena examina l'amoncellement, concentrant son attention à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé la main d'Allemane. Elle se pencha et souleva la grosse pierre. "Regardes ça," dit-elle à Gabrielle.

"Elle a été coupée."

"Soit." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde d'une manière significative et fit un demi-cercle avec son bras. "Vois-tu quoi que ce soit d'assez acérer pour faire ça ici?"

"Non …" Gabrielle fit une grimace. "Qui découperait un cadavre? Ou peut-être l'a-t-on découpé avant de faire s'écrouler le temple pour que tout soit conforme au poème?"

"J'ai une autre théorie."

Elles entrèrent dans les quartiers de Gregor, la Conquérante passa soigneusement devant. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien seules.

"Que t'attends-tu as trouvé, Xena?"

"Tu devrais plutôt me demander ce que je ne m'attends pas à trouver." À ces mots, Xena souleva le drap sous lequel reposait le corps de Gregor.

Une paire de sourcils se froncèrent. "C'est Gregor." Elle était un peu déçue. Elle pensait que Xena était sur une piste.

"Vrai", concéda Xena. Alors elle pointa un doigt vers le centre du corps. "Mais il semble qu'il lui manque quelque chose."

"Ses mains."

"Exactement".

"Allemane est vivant," siffla Gabrielle entre ses dents, comprenant tout à coup.

"Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce cafard de Gaule," murmura la Conquérante.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Se tenant debout au bord de l'eau, la Conquérante examina froidement les malheureux dirigeants qui l'entouraient. Kulam semblait particulièrement affligé par le trajet que Xena lui avait décrit. "Comment pouvons nous être certains que vous n'essaierez pas de nous tuer?"

Xena leva les yeux au plafond. "Parce que je pourrais tout aussi facilement vous tuer ici, et maintenant." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et se redressa bien droite. Ce qui la fit paraître encore plus intimidante.

Le Roi se raidit et parut s'indigner de sa réponse.

Pompey rit. "Allons, Kulam. C'est juste un peu d'eau. Et je sais que la Conq...-"

Xena lui lança un regard noir.

"-et je sais qu'elle n'est rien sinon impitoyable. Si elle avait voulu nous voir mort, elle aurait déjà passé à l'acte." Ils remarquèrent tous qu'il n'avait pas fait référence à savoir si elle aurait réussi.

Lao Ma enleva sa cape et la plia soigneusement. Elle la plaça dans le sac ciré qui était à ses pieds. Le sac imperméabilisé maintiendrait son contenu au sec pendant le trajet sous-marin. Ensuite elle y plaça ses sandales. "Je suis prête."

Gabrielle espérait que l'impératrice avait placé quelques objets supplémentaires dans son sac. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que celle-ci ne s'évade seulement qu'avec une cape et une paire de sandale. Au contraire des sacs de Pompey et Kulam qui semblaient beaucoup trop lourds pour le chemin qu'ils étaient sur le point d'emprunter.

L'impératrice mit un genou en terre et Pei-cha vint immédiatement vers elle. Le grand chat appuya son front contre le sien et ronronna. "Sois fort et courageux, Pei-cha. Comme tu l'as toujours été."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Gabrielle, confondu et embarrassé par l'expression de tristesse sur le visage du léopard des neiges.

Passant ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure, Lao Ma parla avec affliction. "Les léopards des Neiges ne savent pas nager. Pei-cha doit rester derrière."

"Non!" Haleta Gabrielle. Des yeux verts implorants se fixèrent sur Xena. "Ne peux-tu trouver un autre moyen pour qu'il puisse venir avec nous?"

La dirigeante de la Grèce considéra la requête, ignorant l'insolent léopard qui la regardait intensément. "Ce n'est qu'un chat," protesta-t-elle d'un ton plaintif, sachant à quel point cela sonnerait faux aux oreilles de Gabrielle.

Pompey pouffa de rire, se gagnant un regard étincelant et menaçant de la part de la Conquérante. La situation était assez mauvaise comme cela, il se tût.

"Xena", supplia Gabrielle. Elle ne pouvait cesser de s'imaginer ce que les Babyloniens feraient au félin quand ils découvriraient la mort de leur Roi et la disparition des autres dirigeants. Elle ne voulait pas que Pei-cha paie le prix fort à la place d'un meurtrier.

"Très bien. Je vais le faire passer." Elle était loin d'être certaine de savoir comment elle accomplirait cet exploit, mais elle était certaine que la solution finirait bien par lui venir. "Allons-y maintenant!"

Pompey et Kulam ajustèrent leurs paquets, en les nouant fermement pour que leurs contenus restent bien au sec. Pompey se pencha pour ôter ses bottes puis reconsidéra la question. Lao Ma fut la première à entrer dans l'eau, sa robe de soie se gonfla tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement. En lançant des malédictions aux diverses déités, les deux autres la suivirent. Ils attendirent dans l'eau que Xena prenne la tête pour les mener dans le passage.

Xena plongea, fendant l'eau telle une flèche. Cela lui rappelait ses séjours à bord de son navire. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau et elle nageait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Ses bras forts la propulsèrent vers la surface, et elle revint au bord de l'eau. Elle tendit la main à Gabrielle. "Avances-toi dans l'eau."

D'abord, Gabrielle embrassa la tête du léopard. "On se revoit bientôt, Pei-cha." Le félin ronronna, se gagnant un sourire de la Reine des Amazones puis elle prit la main de Xena et entra dans l'eau fraîche.

"Ça va, écoutez-moi bien," ordonna Xena comme elle tirait Gabrielle contre elle. "Le tunnel est à environ une toise ci-dessous. Une fois dedans, il bifurque seulement dans une seule direction puis il remonte. Suivez-le et nous nous retrouverons là bas." C'était la partie que redoutait le plus la Conquérante. Si Kulam ou Pompey voulaient tenter quoi que se soit contre elle, cela allait être le meilleur moment pour le faire. Le tunnel constituait un piège mortel si on était retardé ou bloqué. Elle avait déjà annoncé qu'elle et Gabrielle seraient les premières à passer, suivi par Lao Ma et ensuite par les deux hommes. Elle allait devoir revenir chercher Pei-cha ce qui était ennuyeux, mais elle n'aurait pas été d'accord si elle avait estimé que cela mettrait son oracle en danger.

"Prêtes?" Demanda sa compagne aux cheveux couleur de miel, avec un reflet qui trahissait sa peur dans les yeux.

"Prêtes. Respires à fond et ne lâches pas ma main. Je ne laisserai pas quoi que ce soit t'arriver. Cela ne nous prendra que quelques instants pour arriver de l'autre côté."

"J'ai confiance en toi."

"Sur le compte de trois. Un, deux, trois !" Ensemble elles emplirent leurs poumons d'air et disparurent sous la surface. La main de la Conquérante étreignit plus fermement celle de Gabrielle et elle commença à tirer celle-ci. La lumière qui régnait à l'entrée du tunnel était adéquate, mais une fois à l'intérieur, tout était devenu plus sombre. L'ayant traversé auparavant et sachant que l'air n'était plus bien loin, Xena n'était pas inquiète par ce changement. Elle pouvait, cependant, ressentir la tension de Gabrielle tandis qu'elle progressait.

Les poumons de Gabrielle brûlaient sous le manque d'air. Ses réflexes l'incitaient à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, tandis que son cerveau lui ordonnait de la maintenir fermé. Sa main gauche poussa l'eau, essayant d'aider à ajouter de la vitesse à leur traversé. À ses côtés, la Conquérante les tirait toutes deux à travers le passage en lui tenant fermement la main.

Xena pu sentir le soulagement de son oracle comme elle s'orientait vers le haut. Quand elles fendirent la surface de l'eau, Gabrielle aspira une grande goulée d'air, sa poitrine se souleva à cet effort. Elle jeta les bras autour du cou de la Conquérante et se reposa ensuite contre la dirigeante. "Tu as été parfaite, Gabrielle," chuchota Xena dans une des oreilles rosit de l'oracle. Elle s'agrippa sur un des rebords pour les stabiliser.

"Allons-nous devoir refaire ça?" Réussit à dire Gabrielle entre deux respirations.

"Au moins deux fois, mais c'était le plus long passage." Elle repoussa quelques mèches humides du visage de Gabrielle. "Montons sur le parapet. Ensuite j'allumerai une torche."

"Il y a des torches ici?" Demanda Gabrielle, soulagée. C'était désorientant d'être complètement dans le noir. Si ce n'était pas de l'eau, elle n'aurait pas été capable de distinguer le haut du bas.

"Je suppose que quelqu'un les a déjà utilisés par le passé. Il y a plusieurs torchères taillées à même le mur. Une fois que nous en allumerons quelques-unes, tu te sentiras mieux."

Tenant toujours le rebord d'une main, la Conquérante utilisa l'autre pour pousser sa compagne vers le haut et hors de l'eau. Gabrielle lâcha un petit cri étonné, mais fut heureuse d'être de retour sur la terre ferme. Une fois qu'elle se fut assuré que Gabrielle était stable, Xena se souleva. Elle fut debout en moins de deux et dans l'obscurité elle glissa à pas prudents le long du parapet. Ses doigts trouvèrent bientôt la torche et le silex qui était accroché juste au-dessous. Elle le frappa contre le mur plusieurs fois, et une douche d'étincelles tomba sur le tissu qui emmaillotait le bout de la torche. Le feu prit presque instantanément et un rougeoiement vacilla dans la caverne.

Lao Ma émergea de l'eau à cet instant précis, et reprit son souffle. En voyant Xena et Gabrielle sur le parapet gauche, elle nagea et vint les rejoindre sur le rebord, attendant que les hommes arrivent.

"Je m'attends à ce que Gabrielle soit en sécurité avec toi, Lao Ma."

Des yeux sombres se soulevèrent vers Xena. "Bien sûr."

Pompey émergea un peu plus tard, cherchant son air. Il passa sa grande main dans ses cheveux maintenant coupés ras, faisant disparaître le surplus d'eau. Il les rejoignit ensuite sur le parapet, en gardant tout de même, instinctivement, une certaine distance entre elles et lui.

Plusieurs longs moments s'écoulèrent avant que Kulam n'émerge à son tour en bafouillant et en crachant l'eau comme un baleineau. Son bras droit s'enfonça dans l'eau et il tâtonna à l'aveuglette sous la surface avec difficulté, il effleura enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Cela lui prit moult efforts pour hisser son gros sac hors de l'eau.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas apporter tant de chose." Lui reprocha Xena.

Kulam l'ignora superbement, se concentrant plutôt à dégager ses poumons en toussant et en crachant.

"Je reviens tout de suite." Promit Xena avant de replonger à l'eau, et de disparaître de leur vue. Le trajet de retour fut beaucoup plus rapide car elle n'avait pas à tirer Gabrielle. Quand elle refit surface dans le tunnel des jardins, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le léopard des neiges.

Pei-cha gronda à son attention.

"Je pense que tu ferais une excellente paire de pantoufles," murmura Xena. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour enlever l'excès d'eau, atteignant volontairement le léopard. "Prêt à passer, espèce de tas de poils?"

Le chat fit paresseusement demi-tour frappant à toute volée la Conquérante au moyen de sa queue.

"Je vois. Puisque c'est comme ça. Je me doutais bien que tu allais me rendre la tâche difficile." Elle lâcha un grand soupir. "Maintenant, Gabrielle s'attend à ce que je traîne le tas de graisse à poil que tu es de l'autre côté. Alors, soit nous faisons cela civilement, soit nous y allons à la dure."

Une espèce de miaulement sourd et haut perché fut sa réponse.

"J'espérais que tu dises cela." Imitant l'expression du félin, Xena étendit ses deux doigts et frappa à toute vitesse le cou de l'animal, à l'endroit où elle supposait que les veines du grand chat se trouvaient.

Pei-cha grogna atrocement et une grande patte frappa avec force son épaule, ses griffes étaient bien aiguisées et un filet de sang commença à couler de la plaie. Puis il s'effondra. Le grand fauve semblait mort, mais son poitrail se soulevait toujours.

"Peut-être un couvre lit, en fin de compte" marmonna Xena, elle plongea son épaule dans l'eau en ignorant la douleur. Elle fut reconnaissante de sa force naturelle quand elle traîna la lourde carcasse du léopard dans l'eau. Elle était vraiment étonnée de voir à quel point les points de pressions avaient fonctionné sur le grand chat. Mais elle était aussi heureuse de ne plus devoir s'inquiéter quant à sa propre noyade. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait vraiment se dépêcher.

Pei-cha coula comme une roche dans l'eau. Elle nagea près de lui, saisit une poignée de fourrure sur le dessus du cou et commença à les propulser de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté.

Dans la caverne, Gabrielle attendait impatiemment que Xena revienne. Comme la torche brûlait de plus bas en plus bas, elle s'inquiéta à savoir si elle avait fait un caprice. Sa compassion innée l'avait-elle menée à mettre en danger la vie de la seule personne au monde qui comptait pour elle?

"Je dois aller la trouver," annonça-t-elle en sautant dans l'eau, elle avait été trop rapide pour que l'impératrice puisse l'en empêcher.

Elle nagea maladroitement vers le centre du bassin, ignorant les supplications de Lao Ma derrière elle. Elle avait décidé de retrouver Xena. Comme elle se préparait à plonger sous l'eau Xena émergea tout près d'elle, en cherchant son air. Quand elle vit Gabrielle à ses côtés, elle fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est que tu fais là?"

"Je te cherchais."

"Tu m'as trouvé. Maintenant sort de l'eau."

Gabrielle obéit. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assit sur le rebord, elle aida Xena à hisser Pei-cha à travers ses genoux. Le félin était plus lourd que jamais, sa fourrure était chargée d'eau. Il avait la langue pendante et de l'écume à la gueule. "Xena! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui?"

"Rien que cela ne fixera pas, j'espère." À ces mots elle planta ses deux doigts dans le cou de l'animal et retira les points de pression. Sa grande main pressa ensuite les flancs du chat et une marre d'eau sortie de sa gueule.

Pei-cha inspira immédiatement l'air vicié de la caverne.

"Tu lui as mit les points de pressions!" S'exclama l'oracle horrifié.

"Tu as une meilleure idée sur la façon dont je pouvais le faire traverser?"

Pei-cha se leva en s'étirant laborieusement avant de se secouer vigoureusement. Il tourna des yeux accusateurs vers Xena. Reniflant, il commença à gronder avec force, puis étonnamment, son regard se fixa non pas sur la Conquérante, mais le mur au fond de la caverne.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe mon gars?" Demanda Gabrielle. Elle jeta un regard autour de la caverne mais ne vit rien.

La Conquérante se retourna pour vérifier si Pompey et Kulam étaient toujours là, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait intéressé par ce qui se passait, ils n'étaient donc pas une menace.

Lao Ma suivi le regard du léopard. "Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas, dans le coin." Elle pointa le doigt en direction du mur au fond de la caverne, la où la lumière de la torche ne se rendait pas.

Xena retira un poignard de sa botte, le coinça entre ses dents et plongea sous l'eau. De sa position elle étudia le mur, notant une forme qui se détachait des ombres sur la surface de l'eau. C'était une forme humaine, du moins pour ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Elle décida qu'une confrontation directe était la meilleure solution - comme cela l'avait toujours été durant toute sa vie - elle se donna un élan et surgit hors de l'eau. Son avant-bras entra en collision avec la gorge de l'intrus, et elle l'épingla contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.

"Qui est ce?" Demanda Pompey, qui était maintenant très curieux d'entendre la réponse et qui avait dégainé son épée.

La Conquérante s'éloigna de la chair morte qui était aussi froide que de la glace.

"Nebuharin."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Kulam recommença à tousser à s'en cracher les poumons.

Lao Ma se retourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air compatissant. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"J'ai avalé un peu trop de cette eau!" Il cracha de nouveau. "Je pense que je vais être malade!"

"Alors arrêtes de cracher dans l'eau, parce que nous allons peut-être encore devoir y nager." L'avertit Pompey.

"Allez-vous, vous taire tous les deux?" Pesta Xena, en revenant à la nage vers eux. "Vous êtes pires que deux vieilles bonnes femmes." Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse se plaindre, elle leva une main. "Assez! Nous partons. Je ne veux pas entendre l'un de vous deux se plaindre ou je vous laisse ici avec lui."

"Comment être certains que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mis ici?" Demanda Kulam d'une voix maussade.

La Conquérante plissa les yeux. "Combien de fois devront nous reparler de tout ça? Contentez-vous seulement de la fermez et de me suivre. Soyez reconnaissant que je ne vous laisse pas ici. Par les Dieux!" Gronda Xena en ressortant de l'eau et en secouant l'excès d'eau de ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle offrit une main impérieuse à son oracle. "Nous partons."

"Volontiers," répondit Gabrielle en acceptant la main tendue bien haut.

De sa main libre, la Conquérante enleva une des torches de son socle et commença à progresser le long de l'étroit parapet. L'eau dégouttait du plafond régulièrement tandis qu'ils avançaient dans un des passages. Personne ne parlait et le seul son audible était le bruit de succion que provoquaient les bottes de Pompey à chacun de ses pas.

Il s'écoula presqu'une moitié de marque de chandelle avant que la Conquérante ne lève la main. "Il y a un autre passage ici. Je veux que vous trois attendiez ici tandis que Gabrielle et moi passons devant."

"Je ne pense pas," s'objecta immédiatement Pompey.

"Non, toi tu ne penses pas. Tu fais ce que je dis, quand je le dis, et comme je le dis." Répliqua Xena

"Je suis Rome," annonça Pompey, dont la voix se réverbéra impétueusement sur les murs de pierre du passage.

Xena agrippa Pompey par le col de sa tunique avant même que quelqu'un n'ait remarqué qu'elle avait bougé. Elle le suspendit au-dessus de l'eau, les muscles de ses bras se tendirent mais elle le tint facilement à quelques distances de la terre ferme. "Et je suis la Grèce. Il serait facile pour moi de jurer que tu es mort à l'intérieur des murs de ce palais."

"Mais il y a Kulam." Résista Pompey, la sueur perla sur son front. "Il connaît la vérité."

Le dirigeant de Perse ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux que son nom soit immiscé dans cette conversation.

Les traits de la Conquérante se tordirent en une grimace dédaigneuse. "Je le tuerai aussi. Je ne suis pas stupide, Pompey. Mais je perds facilement patience. Si tu veux vivre, tu m'obéiras. Sans hésiter. Sans aucun doute. Sans aucune plainte. Si tu me tente encore un seul instant, je vais finir le travail que le meurtrier à commencer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"Qui crois-tu être pour t'adresser à moi de la sorte!"

"Comme tu veux!" Xena lâcha le Romain et il tomba dans l'eau sombre. Elle s'agenouilla immédiatement quand le triumvir refit surface. Ses longs doigts empoignèrent fermement sa tête, et elle le replongea sous l'eau, en ignorant ses cris.

Pompey lutta aussi frénétiquement qu'il le put, mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de faire lâcher prise à la Conquérante. D'une main il empoigna son agresseur, et de l'autre il essaya de s'agripper au parapet. Les rebords étaient lisses et plein de moisissure, ce qui l'empêcha de résister à sa force.

Sans bouger, Lao Ma garda un œil prudent sur Kulam, s'assurant qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Horrifié et figée, Gabrielle ne fit rien pour intervenir. Elle savait que l'insistance de Pompey à vouloir faire de choses à sa manière pourrait facilement provoquer leur mort à tous. Elle doutait, aussi, que Xena lui permettrait de mourir. Rome était trop importante pour les plans ultimes qu'elle nourrissait.

Après plusieurs longs moments, Xena le tira hors de l'eau, donnant à l'homme à demi noyé un petit sursis. "Veux-tu changer d'idée?"

"Tu es complètement folle !"

"Mauvaise réponse." Avec un haussement d'épaules, la Conquérante replongea le Romain sous l'eau.

"Nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui plus tard," lui rappela doucement Lao Ma tandis que Pompey se débattait avec plus de frénésie.

Avec une dernière poussée vers le bas, Xena se remit sur ses pieds, puis sortit Pompey de l'eau une fois pour toutes. "Apprends-lui donc les bonnes manières pendant que nous serons partis." Les traits de son visage se détendirent quand elle vit son oracle. Elle lui était reconnaissante de n'avoir point remit en question ses actions et son jugement, même si elle savait que Gabrielle était peu encline à la violence. "Allons rejoindre tes Amazones."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Elles refirent surface dans le bassin des concubines, Gabrielle émergea de l'eau en toussant avec force. Elle venait d'échapper à une noyade certaine grâce à la force inouïe de Xena qui à la fin les avait propulsés à la surface.

Xena aida son oracle qui toussait toujours à se remettre debout dans le bassin, tandis qu'elle parcourait le secteur des yeux pour y déceler le moindre signe d'hostilité. Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'elle put voir fut une multitude de femmes plus ou moins vêtues et quatre gardes Amazones; Kelryn était entre deux concubines plutôt amourachées. Son regard se fixa sur Éponin. "Rapport".

"Ma Reine, Conquérante," répondit-elle en saluant légèrement, "nous sommes prêtes à partir. Palaemon et les autres Gardes Royales sont déjà en place sur les docks, et attendent notre arrivée." Éponin fit de son mieux pour ne pas permettre à ses yeux d'errer sur la forme de sa reine, qui était encore plus visible de par ses vêtements trempés. Elle savait que reluquer malencontreusement sa Reine serait aussitôt châtiée par la Conquérante.

"Bon alors; Ne restons pas ici."

Tamara et Lari obéirent immédiatement, elles barbotèrent dans le bassin et traversèrent vers la Conquérante et leur Reine. Kelryn essayait, quant à elle, de se dégager sans paraître trop rustre. Éponin, quant à elle, resta enraciné sur place, ses yeux transmettaient sa répugnance à devoir partir.

Gabrielle serra doucement la main de Xena, comme celle-ci commençait à s'immerger une fois de plus sous l'eau. "Attends. J'ai une chose à faire d'abord." Curieuse, mais patiente, des yeux bleus la regardèrent avec un petit hochement de tête. En retournant son attention vers Éponin, Gabrielle demanda, "Est-ce que la femme dont tu m'as parlé est ici?"

Xena demeura stoïque et observa, en se demandant comment son oracle viendrait à bout de cette situation. Elle savait comment elle, elle ferait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle doutait que Gabrielle ne suive le même raisonnement.

Le Commandant Amazone voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par une petite rousse. "Je suis ici."

Gabrielle attendit patiemment, comme la Conquérante le lui avait apprit; Elle pouvait ressentir l'approbation de Xena pour cette décision.

Finalement, Wynn ajouta, "Ma Reine."

"Comment t'appels-tu?"

"Je me nomme Wynn." Répondit la petite femme en se redressant à sa pleine hauteur, le son de sa voix correspondait tout à fait à l'arrogance qui se dégageait d'elle.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Wynn." Gabrielle sourit doucement, voyant facilement par delà la fausse bravade de la jeune femme.

Les yeux couleur noisette de Wynn devinrent perplexes. "Parmi nous?"

"Les Amazones sont partout chez-elles, Wynn. Sûrement, ta mère t'a t'elle apprit cela. Les Amazones sont sœurs où qu'elles soient. Pas uniquement dans leur patrie, de plus, elles sont liées l'une à l'autre." Gabrielle observa l'impact de sa déclaration sur la jeune femme tandis que la peintre semblait chercher une réplique cinglante mais qui à court, resta finalement silencieuse. Wynn cligna rapidement les paupières, essayant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. "Il est temps de partir, Wynn. Ta mère est peut être ailleurs, mais tes sœurs sont ici, pour toi."

Éponin mit une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Wynn, et la serra doucement. Elle n'était pas certaine si l'autre femme le lui permettait, mais elle fut heureuse que celle-ci ne la rejette pas immédiatement.

"Merci, ma Reine," répondit Wynn après un long silence.

Xena, qui était resté silencieuse tout du long, était incommensurablement heureuse de la magnanimité qu'avait démontrée si facilement son oracle, elle se racla la gorge. "Il est temps de partir. "


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Sept têtes émergèrent rapidement l'une après l'autre dans le passage. Pei-cha libéra un grondement sourd, soucieux pour la petite femme aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait parmi elles. Le léopard se leva sur ses pattes et s'allongea vers sa nouvelle maîtresse, il ne fut content qu'au moment où son nez effleura ses cheveux mouillés.

"Stupide chat, recules," gronda Xena tandis qu'elle s'approchait du rebord. Pei-cha sembla peu disposé à se déplacer, mais laissa un petit espace pour que Gabrielle puisse monter à côté de lui. Il s'assit derrière la forme mince de la Reine des Amazones, coupant proprement l'accès à Xena au rebord et commença à lécher l'excès d'eau qui rigolait sur le bras de Gabrielle.

La Conquérante regarda le léopard et imagina une nouvelle paire de bottes et une ceinture.

Kelryn ri à cette vue. "Si ce n'est pas mignon?"

Des yeux brillants de colère se tournèrent vers le jeune soldat, la faisant taire derechef. "Nous devons bouger," ordonna la Conquérante. "Il nous faut arriver au bateau avant que la marée ne redescende."

Gabrielle donna un petit coup de coude à Pei-cha, faisant un peu plus d'espace à côté d'elle, que la Conquérante se dépêcha de remplir. Ensemble, elles aidèrent les cinq Amazones, et les tirèrent hors de l'eau. Xena prudente, plaça Tamara qui était lourdement armée près de Pompey, sachant que ses armes seraient une force dissuasive au cas où le Romain déciderait de poursuivre sur la voie de l'inconséquence.

"Ma Reine," commença Éponin tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient le long du tunnel à une allure soutenue, "puis-je demander ce qui est arrivé à l'intérieur des jardins?"

Quand Gabrielle s'assura que la Conquérante n'y voyait pas d'objections, elle répondit. "Il semble que le seigneur Allemane et le Prince Vedtrilan aient conspiré ensemble pour tuer les dirigeants des royaumes environnants, y compris, le Roi Nebuharin."

Éponin inclina la tête sobrement, connaissant la position de sa Reine contre n'importe quelle violence surtout envers sa propre famille. "Tuer un parent est un acte de pure méchanceté."

"Quelqu'un voudrait-il informer mon fils de ce fait?" Ajouta doucement Kulam, sur un ton ironique.

"Sauf dans son cas," murmura Xena.

"Vous avez entendu! Vous avez entendu?" Dit Pompey indigné du commentaire de la Conquérante.

"Je ne crois pas que Vedtrilan pourrait faire quelque chose dans le genre," monta une voix pour stipuler son désaccord.

La Conquérante se retourna pour faire face à Wynn. "Pourquoi pas? Il est l'héritier au trône, n'est ce pas?" La voix de Xena avait prit le ton ennuyé d'un conférencier. "Chaque fois qu'un meurtre est commis, c'est habituellement par la personne qui peut profiter le plus de la mort inopportune de la victime."

"C'est vrai," concéda Wynn. "Mais, ce n'est pas toujours le cas... Et, franchement, ça ne ressemble pas au Prince Vedtrilan que je connais."

"Oh vraiment?"

"Vraiment," insista la peintre. "Vedtrilan est un poète, un artiste et un auteur-compositeur. Ce n'est pas un assassin. Il ne désire même pas la couronne, mais par contre, il a peur que sa sœur accède au trône."

Xena leva les yeux au plafond. Évidemment la nouvelle Amazone n'était pas consciente de la loi Babylonienne. "Les femmes ne peuvent pas accéder au trône dans ce pays, sans parler d'un royaume."

"Mais son fils oui." Cela laissa la Conquérante pantoise. "Son fils? La princesse Simoa a un fils?"

"C'est tout nouveau. Amurin n'a seulement que quelques lunes. Mais depuis sa naissance, les choses sont tendues à la cour."

"C'est compréhensible. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler du mariage de la Princesse Simoa."

Wynn arqua délicatement un sourcil. "C'est qu'il n'y en a pas eut."

"Des rumeurs?"

"Il y en a en abondance. Vous savez comment cela se passe dans les palais."

"Alors, Simoa et Allemane auraient conspirés pour renverser le pouvoir?" La Conquérante commença à voir le scénario défiler dans sa tête, et essaya de voir si cela était plausible. "Elle devient Reine et Régente en attendant que son fils soit assez vieux pour régner, elle élimine ses voisins, ceux-là même qui menaceraient très certainement le royaume de son fils. Une fois cela fait, elle accuse son frère du meurtre de son père. Peut-être épouse-t-elle Allemane; Non, elle ne voudrait pas partager le pouvoir. Pourquoi Allemane? Parce son pays est le plus éloigné. Peut-être le tue-t-elle à la fin de ce festival meurtrier. Ou elle le renvoi simplement chez lui. Il serait trop coûteux d'envoyer une armée ici à partir de Gaule. Elle serait donc en sécurité."

"Quant à Amurin, il ne serait pas en sécurité bien longtemps," dit doucement Gabrielle, se joignant au conciliabule de Xena. "Réfléchis! Elle le laisse vivre pendant quelque temps, assez longtemps pour changer l'attitude populaire envers le règne d'une femme. Une fois cela accompli, Amurin est victime d'un accident fatal."

Pompey renifla. "Tu l'as bien dressée, Xena. Elle pense comme toi maintenant."

Avant que Xena ne puisse réagir, Tamara assena un puissant coup derrière la tête de Pompey. Cela envoya le Romain s'étendre de tout son long sur le rebord du parapet, et son nez entra en collision avec la roche glissante dans un bruit mât. Le sang coula abondamment de son nez cassé, et dégoutta dans le canal.

Se mettant à genoux à côté du triumvir Romain, Xena siffla entre ses dents, "ne parle plus jamais d'elle en ces termes. Où je te tuerai." Quand elle se remit debout, Xena écrasa les doigts de l'homme sous ses bottes. Pompey gémit de nouveau.

Se tenant debout et gardant le silence, Gabrielle se demanda ce que reprochait exactement Xena à cette comparaison.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Ils atteignirent la fin du tunnel. Un solide mur de pierre scellait le bout du passage. Mais l'eau continuait son parcours et coulait avec un fort courant sous la paroi pour aller se jeter dans la rivière, qui elle, allait certainement se jeter dans le fleuve. Le groupe s'arrêta devant la barrière de pierre. Kulam soupira et s'assit par terre pour se reposer. Pompey, qui tenait sa main et ses doigts enflés contre sa poitrine, alla le rejoindre.

Xena s'accroupit pour regarder l'eau. Elle passa une main paresseusement le long de la surface, en essayant de calculer comment elle ferait, cette fois, pour transporter Pei-cha de l'autre côté du passage sous-marin. Elle savait que Gabrielle ne permettrait pas qu'elles laissent le grand chat derrière. "Éponin, Tamara, venez ici."

Les deux Amazones avancèrent le long du parapet et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. "Majesté."

"Je veux que vous passiez les dernières. Je n'ai pas confiance en Pompey et Kulam. Gabrielle et moi passerons d'abord. Faites que les autres suivent rapidement. Compris?"

"Oui, Majesté."

La Conquérante se leva à sa pleine hauteur et regarda Gabrielle. "Prêtes à rentrer à la maison?"

Gabrielle sourit, "je suis prête à aller n'importe où avec toi." Elle s'approcha de la Conquérante et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. "Mais la maison me semble vraiment un bon endroit pour tout de suite."

Xena lui rendit son sourire, oubliant momentanément l'irritation des gens qui les entouraient. "J'espère que tu auras le mal de mer durant notre traversée." Ajouta-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un superbe clin d'œil.

Une teinte rougeaude colora légèrement les joues de l'oracle. "Je crois que nous pouvons compter là dessus."

"Devons-nous vraiment amener ce chat?" Demanda la Conquérante, espérant obtenir un sursis.

Un sourcil pâle s'arqua en guise de réponse.

Avec un léger soupir chagriné la Conquérante le regarda. "Alors, il ne faut pas que tu te plaignes si je lui applique les points de pressions une seconde fois, d'accord?"

Pei-cha gronda.

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire," répondit Lao Ma. "Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le transporter, par contre, je peux le préparer pour toi, Xena."

"Ne te gênes surtout pas."

Deux doigts délicats planèrent devant le regard fixe de Pei-cha, pour attirer son attention. Lao Ma commença à prononcer des mots dans la langue chinoise, cela sembla calmer le léopard.

Lentement les yeux du grand chat se fermèrent et sa respiration ralentie. Il dormait.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" Demanda Kelryn, qui se tenait derrière l'impératrice.

"Je l'ai hypnotisé. Pei-cha se réveillera quand il ressortira de l'eau."

"Alors il vaut mieux se dépêcher," déclara Xena. "Nous irons par paire. Gabrielle et moi d'abord, Kelryn et Lao Ma ensuite, Wynn et Lari, Pompey et Kulam et pour finir Éponin et Tamara. Une fois que vous serez de l'autre côté, allez directement vers les docks."

Avec le bout de sa botte, Xena poussa Pei-cha à l'eau et observa avec beaucoup de satisfaction, tandis que le léopard coulait à pic.

En secouant la tête, Gabrielle se glissa dans l'eau froide.

La Conquérante la suivit immédiatement, et prit la main de son oracle dans la sienne comme elle entrait dans le courant. En sentant les tremblements de Gabrielle, Xena fit une pause. "As-tu si froid?"

Gabrielle secoua la tête.

"Quoi alors?"

"Allons-y." Insista Gabrielle, en s'immergeant jusqu'au menton. "Je te le dirais quand nous serons de l'autre côté. Allons, il faut récupérer Pei-cha."

Des yeux bleus se rétrécirent et la scrutèrent. Gabrielle savait que la Conquérante était vraiment mécontente. "De l'autre côté." Répéta Xena.

Alors la Conquérante et l'oracle disparurent sous l'eau.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Le tunnel sous-marin n'était pas très long, mais le trajet lui sembla interminable. Dans les eaux sombres cela prit à Xena plusieurs longs moments avant de pouvoir repérer la fourrure blanche de Pei-cha. Et encore plusieurs autres instants avant qu'elle n'ait une poigne suffisante sur le léopard pour revenir vers Gabrielle. Pei-cha pesait aussi lourd qu'une grosse ancre de plomb. Elle continua tout de même à tirer le fauve endormit. Il était bien sûr, inconscient de l'effort qu'elle devait déployer pour lui sauver la peau.

Pour sa part, Gabrielle luttait désespérément contre la panique. Elle voulait refaire surface au plus vite car ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à la Conquérante s'était qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à nager. Ses muscles étaient paralysés par la peur, et ses mouvements étaient désorganisés. Se sentir ainsi submergé et écraser par le poids de l'eau qui était tout autour d'elle, la terrifiait. Quand la poigne solide de Xena se referma sur sa main et que la jeune femme prit conscience que la Conquérante ne permettrait pas que quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que la mort ne vienne faire obstacle à ses plans, Gabrielle se détendit. Elle fut infiniment soulagée quand elle vit la lumière transpercer l'eau, et elle commença à battre des jambes pour aider Xena. Elle sentit alors le soleil sur sa peau et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait réussit.

Xena apparut à ses côtés. La Conquérante ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par leur petit voyage sous-marin. La dirigeante guida doucement son oracle vers un secteur moins profond du bassin. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que les pieds de Gabrielle pouvaient toucher le fond de l'eau. Une fois assurée que sa compagne était stable, Xena lâcha sa main pour saisir entièrement Pei-cha. Elle ramena le léopard sur la rive, et le lâcha sans trop de ménagement sur le sol. La morsure du gravier contre son pelage mouillé ramena instantanément le chat à la conscience. Avec un grondement bizarre, et un regard stupéfait, il cligna des yeux, recracha une marre d'eau puis s'allongea.

"Tu dois avoir neuf vies," murmura Xena, ayant eut espoir que le léopard ne réchappe pas de son deuxième périple sous l'eau. Sa tâche achevée, elle revint vers son oracle. "Ça va?"

Gabrielle inclina la tête. "Je reprends juste mon souffle," dit-elle, en haletant.

"Qu'avais-tu à me dire?"

Gabrielle haussa les épaules, essayant de minimiser ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouer. Elle savait que cela déclencherait une averse de jurons. "Je tremblais parce que je ne sais pas nager."

"Quoi! Par tous les Dieux du Tartare et des neufs abîmes, Gabrielle, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt!" S'écria Xena hors d'elle. Puis elle recommença à jurer.

L'oracle inclina la tête, et attendit patiemment que la colère de Xena se dissipe. "Est-ce que cela aurait fait une différence? Nous devions sortir de là. La seule façon d'y parvenir, était de nager. Je savais que tu ne laisserais rien m'arriver."

"Quand nous rentrerons en Grèce, tu commenceras immédiatement des cours de natation et tu apprendras à nager." La Conquérante lui lança un regard lourd de signification. "C'est important pour moi de savoir que tu peux te tirer de n'importe quelles situations. Que je sois là ou pas."

"D'accord," répondit doucement Gabrielle en souriant timidement.

"Il faut y aller." La Conquérante les mena vers la rive en maugréant un peu. Kelryn et Lao Ma émergèrent au milieu du bassin. Elle leur jeta à peine un regard tandis qu'elle aidait Gabrielle à sortir de l'eau.

L'Euphrate était à environ un furlong, et ses eaux remplissaient le bassin. Maintenant debout sur la rive, Xena pouvait voir les bateaux qui étaient amarrer aux quais. Ses yeux se concentrèrent et elle trouva facilement celui qu'avait loué Palaemon, une écharpe rouge, volait au bout du mât pour l'identifier. Ils entamaient la partie la plus périlleuse de leur trajet, s'approcher des docks. Ils devraient marcher environ quarante toises pour les atteindre. Ils seraient complètement exposés aux regards, se faisant. Comme elle l'avait planifié, elle trouva un grand sac contenant des vêtements de rechange pour Gabrielle et Lao Ma, bien caché dans une alcôve. Xena garderait ses cuirs jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient loin ; les Amazones suivraient son exemple. Il y avait plusieurs serviettes en coton Babylonien, pour qu'elles puissent s'assécher du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Rien ne paraîtrait plus louche que cinq guerrières trempées qui marchaient au pas le long des docks.

Xena donna une serviette à Gabrielle et en soutint une autre pour permettre à son oracle de se sécher de se changer dans une intimité relative. Une fois assuré que la pudeur de la Reine des Amazones avait été préservée, elle utilisa la serviette pour se sécher elle-même, et essora ses longs cheveux.

Lao Ma et Kelryn vinrent les rejoindre dans l'alcôve, s'occupant aussitôt à la préparation de la prochaine étape de leur trajet.

Une nouvelle Gabrielle et une Xena relativement sèche revinrent vers le rivage au moment ou Lari et Wynn émergeaient, presque immédiatement suivi par Pompey et Kulam. La Conquérante fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pourtant dit à Éponin de laisser une distance sécuritaire entre les nageurs. Elle plissa les yeux de colère quand Éponin et Tamara émergèrent de l'eau à leurs tours, sur les talons des deux leaders étrangers.

Éponin nagea furieusement vers la rive du bassin. "Il y a quelqu'un derrière nous, ma Reine! Nous les avons entendus passer à travers les tunnels."

"Par Arès! Que tout les Dieux soient damnés! Saleté de Babyloniens! Lao Ma!" Elle regarda en direction de l'Impératrice. "Veilles sur Gabrielle!" Elle poussa aussi l'Amazone la plus proche vers Gabrielle. "Escortez-la au bateau vite. Dites à Palaemon de préparer immédiatement les voiles."

Kelryn fronça les sourcils, "Et vous Majesté?"

Dégainant son épée et la faisant tournoyer à deux reprises à ses côtés pour s'assurer de sa grippe, la Conquérante gronda, "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Gabrielle était déchirée entre le désir de se battre pour son droit de rester aux côtés de Xena et faire ce que la dirigeante avait ordonné, c'est à dire se rendre au bateau, et ainsi ne pas être une distraction inutile pour elle. Elle avait horreur de se sentir impuissante, d'autant plus qu'elle menait une nation de femmes guerrières. Quand elles seraient de retour en Grèce, Gabrielle prit la résolution de demander à Xena de lui donner des leçons de combat, aussi bien que de natation.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil à Xena, qui poussait les Amazones et les deux dirigeants devant elle pour qu'ils aillent vers les docks, la Reine des Amazones se laissa tirer le long de la rive par l'Impératrice de Chine. Pei-cha les suivaient à pas de velours, son poil était hérissé et une énergie courroucé se dégageait de lui. Il gronda à plusieurs reprise devant les Babyloniens qui les regardaient passer, ceux-ci trouvaient vite autre chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Lari les devança et prit la tête en direction du bateau qui les attendait. Elle se concentrait pour marcher rapidement mais en évitant de sembler fuir. Sa main droite se posa sur la poignée de son épée et ses yeux noisette bougeaient de gauche à droite pour déceler le moindre signe de danger.

Les docks n'avaient pas changé depuis leur arrivé. Il y avait de nombreux petits bateaux qui étaient amarrés aux quais, la plupart d'entre eux étaient des navires marchands. Comme dans n'importe quel port de mer, il y avait de nombreuses caisses remplies de marchandises et des animaux pour le marché disposé un peu partout, ce qui gênait de temps à autres leurs progrès. Des hommes aux torses nus, traînaient des caisses d'un bout à l'autre des quais. Plusieurs jetaient des regards pervers aux femmes qui marchaient parmi eux, jusqu'à ce que le léopard les convainque de regarder ailleurs.

Derrière eux, Xena marchait au pas, son épée tirée, protégeant leurs arrières. Elle avait été satisfaite que personne n'émerge de l'eau à leur suite. Peut-être qu'Éponin et Tamara avaient trop d'imagination. Bien sûr, cela exigeait qu'Éponin ait une imagination, ce dont la Conquérante doutait. Cela signifiait que les soldats pouvaient surgirent à tout moment.

Xena jeta un coup d'œil devant elle pour s'assurer que Lao Ma et Gabrielle n'avaient pas rencontré de résistance pour ralentir leur progrès. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'agitation qui régnait un peu plus haut le long de la route principale qui suivait la rivière. Elle compta rapidement au moins quatre troupes armées.

Elle sourit, quatre-vingts soldats contre ses huit, elle non comprit; et cela n'incluait pas les troupes qui, elle le savait, maintenant étaient derrière eux, elle entendait leurs cris tandis qu'ils pataugeaient pour regagner le rivage. "Je n'avais pas fait le projet d'avoir autant de plaisir à Babylone." En serra les lèvres, elle imita le cri perçant d'un oiseau, alertant Palaemon et sa Garde Royale du danger. Elle fut heureuse quand elle les vit passer immédiatement à l'action, comme elle les avait si implacablement formés.

Minon monta rapidement au mât du bateau, rappelant à la Conquérante les singes qu'elle avait vu voilà quelques années au palais de Lao Ma, puis Minon commença à crier des informations à l'endroit de Palaemon. Même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, elle savait que celui-ci annonçait à son Capitaine, la taille des troupes opposées, leur distance et leur emplacement par rapport à la Conquérante. Cela confirma le tout quand Palaemon se mit brièvement debout sur la rambarde et souleva son épée dans sa direction. Puis il disparut, sauta sur la passerelle et finalement sur les docks, avec Novan à sa remorque.

Toutes les petites frustrations des derniers jours firent bouillir les sangs de la Conquérante. Chaque mensonge, chaque atteinte à l'intégrité de Gabrielle, chaque insulte, chaque menace à sa vie, lui revinrent en mémoire, provoquant un flash chaud et blanc de pure colère. Cette colère se transforma en l'image d'Arès, lui rappelant pourquoi elle était son Élue, et pourquoi il avait tenté de faire d'elle sa Reine durant tant d'hivers. Elle n'avait jamais été défaite sur un champ de bataille ou en combat singulier. Pas même une seule fois et elle n'avait pas l'intention que cela arrive, surtout pas quand il y avait tant à perdre - sa réputation, son royaume et Gabrielle.

Préférant se battre sur un seul front, au lieu de se retrouver assaillit de tout les côtés, elle commença à réfléchir sur la façon de gêner les troupes qui se rapprochaient drôlement vite derrière elle. Une barge voisine était sur le point d'embarquer des animaux destinés au marché. Sur les docks elle avisa plusieurs cages pleines de volaille prêtes à être chargé. Comme elle les dépassait, la Conquérante coupa facilement les cordes qui les maintenaient fermé. Un petit coup de pied ouvrit la porte des cages, et un grand nombre d'oiseaux furent reconnaissant de recouvrer leur liberté.

L'envol des oiseaux réussit à dissimuler la Conquérante de ses poursuivants, lui donnant le temps de s'esquiver sur le côté. Elle commença à jeter des caisses sur les docks, renversant leur contenu, créant un fatras à travers lequel il serait hasardeux pour les soldats Babyloniens de se mouvoir. Cela éveilla aussi l'attention des dockers, ils n'appréciaient pas tellement que leurs marchandises soient si grossièrement malmenées.

Xena sourit, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une grosse bagarre. Surtout que les dockers ne se souciaient pas vraiment de savoir avec qui ils se battaient, tant qu'ils trouvaient quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Elle tira un ouvrier à son côté, le saisissant fermement pour l'empêcher de la frapper. "Écoutes-moi," lui cracha-t-elle à l'oreille en Babylonien, "ces gardes viennent de tuer le Roi Nebuharin à la demande de la Princesse Simoa. Maintenant ils planifient de reprendre la ville et de permettre à une femme de régner." Elle lui donna une poussé, il se retrouva dans la rixe et passa le mot. Quand elle l'entendit crier qu'il n'était pas question qu'une femme les diriges, Xena remercia le Destin pour la prévisibilité des hommes.

Elle sauta sur une pile de caisses pour voir où en était Gabrielle. Les troupes Babyloniennes qui venaient du palais, étaient maintenant sur les docks et s'étaient fait engager en combat. Elle trouva facilement son oracle aux cheveux blonds, c'était comme chercher une cascade de lumière en pleine noirceur. Le léopard des neiges restait fidèlement à ses côtés et donnait de grand coup de pattes à ceux qui étaient assez idiot pour s'approcher trop près d'elle. Xena fut reconnaissante que le corps à corps qui avait lieu, empêches les Babyloniens postés un peu plus haut d'utiliser leurs armes de jets de peur de tuer l'un des leurs.

Cette précaution ne s'appliquait pas aux troupes derrières elle, cependant. Un archer la repéra tandis qu'elle était debout sur les caisses et mira sa flèche sur son cœur. Il fut plus qu'un peu étonné de voir la dirigeante aux cheveux d'ébènes attraper au vol sa flèche dans sa main. Il observa horrifié tandis que Xena sauta en bas des caisses et utilisa la flèche pour transpercer le cou d'un de ses camarades, se faisant, elle tourna son regard vers l'archer et le gratifia d'un sourire démoniaque tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

La Conquérante continua à se rapprocher de Gabrielle. Le contenu des caisses qu'elle croisait se répandait en travers des quais derrière elle. Des marchands courroucés encombraient la voie et essayaient de récupérer leurs marchandises ou encore tentaient de les protéger contre les voleurs qui étaient naturellement accourus pour profiter de la bonne occasion. Les dockers se battaient avec les marchands qui se battaient avec les voleurs qui se battaient avec les gardes qui se battaient avec tout ce beau monde et essayaient de réprimer la rébellion croissante qu'avait causée un homme braillard qui s'époumonait à crier que la Princesse Simoa était derrière un grand complot.

Les Amazones avaient moins de succès que la Conquérante ne l'avait prévu. Sans les avantages que leur procurait normalement en Grèce - c'est à dire, les arbres qui leurs fournissaient entre autre une dimension supplémentaire - elles étaient forcées de combattre au corps à corps. Leurs cuirs ne les protégeaient pas bien contre les coups d'épées et étaient trop minces pour faire dévier les impacts. Parmi la foule, Xena pu voir que Tamara avait subi une série de coups sur le bras qui tenait son épée, celui-ci pendait lamentablement à ses côtés. L'Amazone se servait de son corps pour protéger sa Reine, mais avec son bras gauche inutile et tout le sang qu'elle avait abondamment perdu, cela lui rendait la tâche difficile.

Un soldat Babylonien qui était sur une pile de caisse plongea sur la Conquérante. Xena attendit jusqu'au dernier moment puis l'esquiva facilement, il manqua fatidiquement sa cible. Le Babylonien atterrit face première contre les docks, le souffle coupé. L'épée de la Conquérante lui transperça le flanc lui coupant le souffle de manière définitive. Xena continua à avancer. Elle fut défiée à quelques reprises par ceux qui étaient assez stupide pour ignorer le sang qui couvrait copieusement toute la longueur de sa lame. Chacun de ceux-là contribuait à mettre un peu plus de ce liquide rouge sur celle-ci.

Plus haut sur les docks, Gabrielle se tenait debout au centre d'un cercle protecteur. Lao Ma était devant elle. L'Impératrice de Chine, sans l'avantage de n'importe quelle arme visible, avait réussi à tenir tête à plusieurs soldats Babyloniens. Elle prononçait des paroles hypnotiques, d'une voix basse et atone. De temps à autre, elle faisait un signe de la main et envoyait ses adversaires dans une autre direction. Cependant, Gabrielle remarqua que cela lui devenait difficile étant donné que le nombre d'adversaires augmentaient.

Éponin était à la droite de Gabrielle. Le Commandant continuait à pousser sa Reine en direction du bateau et vers Palaemon et la Garde Royale. Son but était de former une solide ligne de défense, en faisant dos à la rivière. Il lui était vraiment difficile de tenir à distance les adversaires qui venaient de tous les côtés à la fois. Particulièrement quand Tamara ne durerait plus bien longtemps.

Tamara trébucha. Épuisée, sa main s'ouvrit et son épée cliqueta sur les planches de bois. Elle tourna des yeux tristes vers sa Reine tandis qu'elle espérait qu'une épée Babylonienne vienne l'empaler. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se protéger contre le métal qui lui lacérait la chair, mais ne termina jamais son mouvement, et s'effondra sur le sol à côté de son épée.

Encouragé par son meurtre, le soldat fit une enjambé vers la femme que les autres protégeaient. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'une femme si petite et si insignifiante pouvait avoir fait pour engendrer une telle fidélité. Balançant son épée, il s'avança vers sa cible.

Pei-cha attendit jusqu'au dernier moment avant de lui sauter à la gorge. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le cou du Babylonien et il secoua la tête, lui ouvrant sauvagement la gorge. Le soldat s'effondra lourdement sur le sol avec Pei-cha sur la poitrine, son dernier souffle sortit par sa gorge béante. Le léopard des neiges libéra un long sifflement, la force de l'air qui s'était échappé du soldat avait éclaboussé son pelage blanc.

"Bon, chat," murmura Éponin. "Continuez à vous déplacer, ma Reine! Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri!" Cria l'Amazone par-dessus le tumulte de la bataille qui faisait rage.

"Où est Xena?" S'écria Gabrielle. "Où sont les autres?"

Éponin haussa les épaules et para ensuite un coup. "Ma Reine, elle vous trouvera. Je le sais." Le Commandant recula de quelques pas, forçant la femme aux cheveux blonds à se déplacer avec elle. "S'il vous plaît, Palaemon n'est plus très loin. Nous devons le rejoindre."

Gabrielle inclina la tête. Elle resta derrière près de Lari, qui s'était déplacé pour prendre la place de Tamara. Les quatre femmes et le léopard des neiges commencèrent à se déplacer vers les grecs.

Palaemon, Novan et Eward avaient formé une ligne le long des docks. Les trois étaient habitués à se battre côte à côte, les années d'entraînement avec la Conquérante leur avaient appris à faire front commun. Palaemon s'était aussi rendu compte que leur seul espoir était d'atteindre le bateau et de mettre les voiles, espérant que la barrière naturelle de l'eau les protégerait. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment ils s'échapperaient de Babylone, mais il ne faisait pas le projet de mourir sur ces sales docks.

Le Capitaine fut heureux de voir les Amazones déplacer Gabrielle tout près de leur position. Éponin semblait avoir compris qu'il avait crée une zone sécuritaire pour l'oracle. Maintenant, songea-t-il, pendant qu'il bloquait un coup d'épée dirigé contre son épaule, _il nous faut juste tenir jusqu'à ce que la Conquérante arrive._

Kelryn escalada une autre pile de caisses derrière celle qu'elle tenait pour responsable de ce fiasco. Wynn s'était esquivé au moment où le combat avait débuté. Le cœur de l'Amazone voulait être près de sa Reine pour la protéger, mais sa tête lui dictait que rien ne pourrait plus les sauver maintenant. Leur chance de s'en sortir était inexistantes. Le seul désir de Kelryn était d'éliminer cette traîtresse. Cela ne pouvait seulement signifier qu'une chose, Wynn avait parlé de leur projet d'évasion à quelqu'un dans le palais. C'était sûrement elle qui avait alerté les gardes. Pour cela, Kelryn la tuerait.

Wynn attendait tandis que le combat faisait rage autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de voir les Babyloniens se battre entre eux. Ils étaient tous très confus. D'autant plus qu'elle voyait les marchandises que la Conquérante avait jetées partout aux quatre vents. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que les combattants soient trop absorbés pour la remarquer et se glissa à travers les combattants. Quand elle atteignit finalement la route, elle commença à courir vers le palais.

La Conquérante franchit le corps sans vie de Kulam. Le dirigeant Persan semblait étonné que la mort ait pu le trouver. Xena savait que son fils serait très mécontent de ne pas avoir pu lui infliger le coup de grâce lui-même. Ce serait pour cette raison et pas à cause de la mort de son père, que la Perse déclarerait la guerre à Babylone.

"Xena!" S'écria une voix masculine tout près d'elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Pompey qui reculait ayant du mal à combattre son adversaire. Il se battait avec sa main gauche, sa main droite ayant été malmenée par la Conquérante un peu plutôt dans les tunnels.

Soupirant, elle tira un poignard de sa botte et le jeta au soldat qui combattait le triumvir de Rome. Celui-ci s'empala avec force dans le cou du soldat. "Aller, viens Pompey."

Le Romain n'eut pas besoin d'une deuxième invitation et vint immédiatement à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils se dégagèrent une voie, tandis que les Babyloniens continuaient à tomber, cela ressemblait plus à une bagarre de rue qu'à un combat organisé.

Cependant, des soldats plus entraînés, étaient engagés en combat avec les Amazones et leur Reine. Celles-ci étaient maintenant, à seulement deux toises des grecs, il leur était presque impossible de bouger.

Un soldat Babylonien, profitant de ce fait et de l'avantage que cela lui concédait, retira un poignard de sa ceinture et visa l'estomac de Lari.

L'Amazone fut choquée de sentir une lame froide pénétrer sa chair et de sentir le sang chaud couler abondamment sur son ventre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle cria quand le soldat saisit la lame et lui ouvrit le ventre jusqu'au nombril. Alors elle ne sentit plus la douleur.

Gabrielle cria tandis qu'elle était témoin de la mort de Lari.

Elle cria de nouveau comme un couteau se logea dans son bras, Éponin l'avait fait dévier de son cœur au dernier moment. Le Commandant donna un violent coup de tête au Babylonien, et quand il tomba à genoux, elle lui trancha la gorge. Elle tourna alors son attention vers Gabrielle, "Ma Reine?"

"Je vais bien." Répondit Gabrielle, sa voix inébranlable malgré la douleur.

Le Commandant n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ses dires. Trois autres soldats se précipitèrent sur elles, ils avaient le sentiment que la victoire était à portée de main. L'un d'eux visa Éponin aux genoux, et la Guerrière Amazone tomba sur Lao Ma, qui elle tomba sur une pile de cadavre à ses côtés, elles se retrouvèrent derechef enterré par trois autres cadavres qui tombèrent au même moment par-dessus elles. Un second soldat sauta sur la pile de corps, en balançant son épée à l'aveuglette. Il lui était difficile de porter des coups précis, car elles le déséquilibraient en tentant de se dégager. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire, c'était de les atteindre avec le plat de son épée. Cela ne leur causait pas de dégâts durables à part quelques bleus.

Éponin lutta de toutes ses forces pour se relever. Incapable de trouver un point d'appuis parce que Lao Ma était sous elle, elle se démena du mieux qu'elle le put, essayant de soulever les deux grands corps par-dessus elle.

Le troisième soldat regarda la petite Reine des Amazones devant lui. "Tu es à moi," chuchota-t-il, ne se souciant pas de savoir si elle parlait sa langue. Il venait de lancer son épée vers l'arrière pour se donner un élan et l'empaler quand de grandes dents se plantèrent dans son poignet. Il hurla de douleur tandis que le léopard des neiges qui était suspendu à son bras, déchirait ses chairs et exposait les muscles et les os de son bras. Son épée tomba par terre.

Pei-cha lâcha prise et se recula pour reprendre sa position défensive à côté de Gabrielle. Il gronda quand il vit que le soldat blessé ne s'en allait pas. Au lieu de cela, le soldat tira son poignard et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la bête. Avec une force, alimentée par sa fierté qui avait été lésé d'être blessé par un simple animal, il le jeta vers le léopard. Il fut satisfait quand il le vit entrer profondément dans la fourrure blanche, près du cou du grand chat.

Pei-cha lâcha un grondement aigu quand le couteau pénétra dans son corps puis il s'effondra.

"Pei-cha!" Hurla Gabrielle, s'agenouillant à côté du chat, ses mains cherchèrent le manche du couteau. Elle le retira et appuya sa main contre sa fourrure, essayant d'étancher le flux sanguin.

Le soldat se pencha pour récupérer son épée et la saisit dans sa main valide. Ses deux collègues se roulaient sur le sol avec la grande Amazone. Le léopard n'était plus un danger. Il la tenait. Avec un cri, il plongea son épée dans le flanc de la petite blonde. "Victoire à Marduk! Mort aux hérétiques!"

Gabrielle fut étonnée de constater que la deuxième blessure était moins douloureuse que la première. Elle savait que cette blessure était plutôt profonde et située dans un endroit fatidique. Tout à coup, tout lui sembla surréel. Elle resserra sa prise sur Pei-cha et s'écroula à son tour sur les planches.

De l'autre côté du quai, la Conquérante vit le soldat plonger sa lame dans le corps de Gabrielle. Une horreur indescriptible s'empara d'elle et un cri rauque d'animal blessé sorti de sa gorge, "Non!" Elle resserra sa prise sur le pommeau sanglant de son épée, ses phalanges blanchirent. "Non!" Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle commença à se dégager férocement un chemin vers son oracle.

Novan fut aussi témoin du coup qu'avait porté le soldat contre Gabrielle. Elle prit alors la seule décision qu'elle savait que la Conquérante accepterait. Elle courut derrière la ligne de défense que formait les grecs, tendit la main a un adversaire qui l'a saisit malgré lui et se servant de son élan elle se propulsa en direction opposée. Elle parcourut une courte distance et couvrit le corps de l'oracle avec le sien sachant que bien d'autres coups d'épée viendraient transpercer le corps de la Reine des Amazones. Comme elle était beaucoup plus grande que Gabrielle, Novan la couvrait entièrement. Elle attendit que le prochain coup tombe sur elle.

Palaemon se lança sur l'homme qui avait frappé Gabrielle, renonçant à maintenir la ligne intacte, et sachant maintenant que plus rien ne comptait. La Conquérante ne partirait pas si son oracle était morte. Il savait qu'elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait abattu chaque Babylonien de ses propres mains. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun besoin de fuir, seulement de rendre les coups. Il fut heureux et satisfait quand il soulagea l'homme de sa tête et qu'elle roula en bas de ses épaules.

Les Babyloniens déferlèrent de nouveau. Palaemon se débattait pour maintenir les hommes loin de Novan qui était étendu sur le sol, sans défense, protégeant la Reine des Amazones avec son propre corps. Cependant, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il réussisse à les contenir tous et il regarda avec horreur Novan se prendre de nombreux coups d'épées aux endroits ou sa cuirasse ne la protégeait pas.

Comme il commençait à désespérer, il vit la Conquérante approcher. Il retint son souffle et frissonna. Tout se déroulait comme au ralenti. Elle avançait menaçante, une aura de pure haine émanait de tout les pores de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres flottaient derrière elle suivant la cadence de ses pas. Ses yeux bleus glacier brillaient d'une lueur démente et meurtrière. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque de fureur ultime. Portant en elle la quintessence de la terreur et la colère d'Arès, sa lame pourfendait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. L'énergie obscure qui l'enveloppait faisait trembler les soldats qui reculaient terrifiés tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, mais elle ne leur laissait aucun sursis. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée tombaient raide mort. Les corps s'accumulaient et elle laissait un vrai charnier sur le quai derrière elle. Le sang de ses victimes coulait abondamment à travers les planches et se déversait dans l'Euphrate. Palaemon savait que la rivière coulerait rouge même longtemps après son passage.

Quand Xena parvint à ses côtés, elle tua rapidement les deux soldats qui embarrassaient Éponin. L'Amazone se propulsa sur ses pieds en aidant Lao Ma à en faire de même. "Ma Reine!" Haleta-t-elle, quand elle vit où se trouvait Gabrielle.

Eward vint rejoindre Palaemon et Éponin se posta devant pour servir de bouclier à la Conquérante et à son oracle. Cependant, il n'y avait plus d'adversaires et un silence de mort régnait autour d'eux. Aucuns soldats Babyloniens ne souhaitaient s'attirer les foudres du sombre et puissant Seigneur de Guerre qui avait proprement divisé en deux leurs rangs pour se frayer un sanglant chemin. Les deux côtés étaient debout immobile et se regardaient fixement l'un et l'autre, avec une épouvante non voilée.

La Conquérante se mit à genoux à côté de Novan. En la roulant doucement sur le côté, elle trouva Gabrielle sous l'étreinte protectrice de sa Garde. Gabrielle tenait fermement un Pei-cha ensanglanté contre elle. Horrifié Xena vit l'énorme quantité de sang qui recouvrait son oracle. Elle en avait partout sur les bras, la poitrine et les cheveux. Remarquablement, son visage était propre, sans une seule petite éclaboussure. Soigneusement, Xena dégagea Gabrielle de l'étreinte de Novan et du léopard, et tira le petit corps de son oracle contre elle.

Elle la tint dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Elle embrassa le front de Gabrielle et fut heureuse de sentir la chaleur de sa peau. La colère contenue en elle mourut tandis que la Conquérante la tenait contre elle. Gabrielle était toujours en vie.

Efficacement, Xena déchira le tiers de sa robe et utilisa le tissu pour panser rapidement ses blessures. Une fois que le plus gros de l'hémorragie fut épanchée, elle tira Gabrielle dans ses bras et la souleva.

Alors Xena se remit debout et fit face aux troupes Babyloniennes qui étaient toujours immobile devant elle.

"Occupez-vous de Novan et de Pei-cha," ordonna-t-elle à l'attention d'Eward et de Lao Ma. "Palaemon, Éponin, vous venez avec moi."

En réarrangeant sa précieuse cargaison dans ses bras, la Conquérante commença à se déplacer parmi la foule sur les docks, et se dirigea vers la route principale. Elle abhorrait chaque pas qui la ramenait vers la ville. Elle savait qu'à moins de confronté Vedtrilan il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour eux de quitter ces lieux. Les soldats s'écartaient sur son passage. Personne n'était assez stupide pour se frotter à elle, même avec la petite femme qui reposait dans ses bras, ils savaient que le faire signifierait leur mort.

Kelryn vint à leur rencontre en courant et tomba à genoux devant la Conquérante. "Ma Reine!" La jeune Amazone pâlit en voyant la jeune femme inconsciente dans les bras de la dirigeante grec. En se rappelant rapidement du message qu'elle devait délivrer, elle continua. "Votre Majesté! Le prince Vedtrilan a ordonné la capture de sa sœur et celle d'Allemane!"

Des yeux parés d'une lueur mortels se braquèrent sur Kelryn. "Où étais-tu?" La voix de la Conquérante claqua comme un fouet lui promettant un châtiment immédiat si elle devait fournir une mauvaise réponse.

"Votre Majesté, j'essayais de tuer Wynn, je croyais que c'était une traîtresse, mais … je me trompais, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle a été capable de s'entretenir avec le Prince. Il a donné l'ordre à son armée de cesser toute attaque. Je … je …"

"Mettez-la sous arrêt, Commandant," ordonna Xena.

"Votre Majesté?" Éponin risqua un regard à la dirigeante sombre, essayant de comprendre son ordre.

"Fais ce que je te dis." Cracha la Conquérante d'une voix blanche. Ses yeux brillaient tel des tisons ardents.

Éponin s'avança vers Kelryn et à contrecœur lui saisit fermement le bras. Elle tira la jeune guerrière sur ses pieds. "Viens avec moi, Kelryn." Les yeux noisette d'Éponin essayèrent de lui transmettre un sentiment encourageant, mais elle n'était pas si certaine de l'avenir de Kelryn.

La Conquérante reprit sa marche. Le poids de Gabrielle lui semblait irréel, celle-ci était aussi légère qu'un jeune enfant. Xena aurait tout donné pour sentir son oracle bouger, soupirer, parler ou faire quoi que ce soit pour l'assurer qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle resserra sa prise sur son paquet, et frotta sa joue contre les cheveux emmêlés de sang de Gabrielle.

Xena progressait le long de la Promenade Sacrée, par le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour monter vers le palais quelques jours auparavant. Nebuharin était un fieffé imbécile en fin de compte. La Conquérante se demanda si la fin de son règne serait à l'image de l'échec comme l'avait été celle du Roi de Babylone. Si un acte d'orgueil serait aussi son dernier geste et si la Grèce souffrirait à cause de cela. Mais plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle se demanda si Nebuharin lui avait ravi la vie de la personne qu'elle estimait le plus au monde. Gabrielle.

Un cortège du palais vint à sa rencontre. Au centre du groupe se tenait un grand homme efflanqué. Comme son père l'avait été, il était paré de blanc, orné d'écharpes colorées et de perles. Le Prince Vedtrilan, maintenant Roi, se présenta devant elle et lui tendit ses mains en guise de salutation. "Conquérante." Il claqua des doigts et deux préposés se précipitèrent vers Gabrielle.

"Reculez !" Grogna Xena en guise d'avertissement.

Wynn fit le tour des Babyloniens qu'elle avait suivi. "Conquérante, j'ai tout raconté au Roi Vedtrilan, il est au courant de la trahison de sa sœur et du Seigneur Allemane. Le roi Vedtrilan a envoyé ses troupes pour réprimer ce soulèvement."

La Conquérante fixa attentivement le jeune homme qui prenait maintenant la place de son père. "Votre sœur et le Seigneur Allemane ont conspirés pour assassiner votre père et voulaient que vous soyez inculpé pour son meurtre. À défaut de notre intervention, je suppose que vous auriez connu une fin aussi tragique que plusieurs chefs d'États que votre père avait conviés ici en tant qu'invités d'honneur. Votre sœur a déshonoré votre pays et vos Dieux. Je compte sur vous pour rétablir les prérogatives Babylonienne."

"Marduk est offensé," répondit Vedtrilan. "Il exige notre hospitalité et notre protection envers les étrangers qui foule notre terre. Je ne peux seulement que vous offrir mes plus sincères condoléances et le service de mes guérisseurs pour votre compagne."

Xena considéra son offre pendant un long moment, elle voulait qu'on s'occupe de Gabrielle au plus vite, mais elle avait besoin que le nouveau Roi lui offre plus de garanti. "J'ai plusieurs demandes. Un, la vie de la Princesse Simoa sera mise à l'amende. Deux, le Seigneur Allemane me sera livré. Trois, un passage sûr et immédiat vers la Grèce. Et, quatre, Babylone devra payer tribu à la Grèce pour prévenir une invasion imminente de la part de celle-ci pour cet odieux affront. "

"La princesse Simoa sera punie, selon la loi Babylonienne."

"Ce qu'elle a fait lui vaut la mort." Répliqua Wynn.

Vedtrilan haussa les épaules. "Marduk décidera de son destin quand elle se présentera à lui. De même pour son fils."

"Son fils?" Répéta Xena. "Je pensais qu'Amurin était encore un enfant, incapable de participer à ce soulèvement."

Oui, mais il est mon ennemi de par sa mère." Ses yeux bruns se portèrent sur la forme dans les bras de la Conquérante. "S'il vous plaît, Conquérante, laissez-nous lui donner les soins dont elle a besoin."

"J'irai avec elle." Répliqua Xena, ne voulant pas perdre Gabrielle des yeux en terrain hostile, puisqu'elle considérait maintenant Babylone comme son ennemi. La prise de pouvoir de Vedtrilan était trop récente et trop précaire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'on soigne les blessures de Gabrielle et qu'on lui fournisse un bateau pour quitter ce satané pays. La Grèce achèverait de guérir toutes les autres blessures.

Xena suivi donc le Roi et les préposés vers le palais et les jardins qu'elle détestait tant.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Le crépuscule trouva la Conquérante toujours assise sur le lit de Gabrielle. La jeune oracle n'avait pas reprit conscience depuis qu'elle avait été blessée. Xena et les guérisseurs s'étaient occupés de ses blessures, les nettoyants et les pansant avec des plantes médicinales. La seule chose qui restait à faire était attendre. De longues années sur les champs de batailles lui avaient apprit une chose concernant les blessures au ventre: elles vous tuaient rapidement ou vous, vous en remettiez lentement.

Un coup à la porte fut ignoré par la Conquérante.

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même mais lentement et Palaemon entra dans la pièce. "Majesté, comment va-t-elle?"

"Je devrais mettre Babylone à feu et à sang pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je devrais démolir cette ville brique par la brique et ne rien laisser de vivant en guise de réprimande."

Palaemon hocha la tête et passa sa large main dans ses cheveux courts, essayant de se débarrasser du sable babylonien qui lui collait au cuir chevelu. "Je vous aiderais volontiers, Majesté."

"Comment va Novan?" La Conquérante joua avec les doigts délicats de Gabrielle, les remuants doucement, souhaitant qu'ils s'agrippent aux siens.

"Gravement blessée, Conquérante. Elle a prit bon nombre des coups d'épée qui étaient destinés à Reine Gabrielle. C'est le bas de son dos qui en a le plus souffert.

"Quand pourra-t-elle voyager?"

"Les guérisseurs protesteront, mais, si nous avons la médication appropriée et des lits adéquats sur le bateau, demain."

Xena hocha la tête, "il en sera ainsi. Je m'en occuperai." Elle regarda l'obscurité par delà la fenêtre. "Fais-moi un rapport sur les autres."

"Majesté, Minon est mort. On l'a retrouvé pendu au mât du bateau, une flèche dans la poitrine. Eward va bien, tout comme le Commandant Éponin. Tamara et Lari sont mortes. Kelryn est sous bonne garde. Wynn est de retour à la cour du Roi. La princesse Simoa est en état d'arrestation, comme l'est le Seigneur Allemane. Le Triumvir Pompey est traité pour ses blessures. Lao Ma s'occupe de Pei-cha, elle s'attend à ce qu'il survive."

La Conquérante secoua la tête. "Rien que des mauvaises nouvelles, hein?"

"J'ai vu le léopard tuer plusieurs soldats qui ont essayés de s'en prendre à la Reine Gabrielle, Majesté."

"Je suppose qu'elle voudra que je le ramène en Grèce avec nous," se plaignit Xena, souriant à l'intention de son amante, souhaitant qu'elle se réveille et confirme ce désir. Se penchant elle déposa un baiser sur les doigts qu'elle tenait puis se leva. "Restes avec elle, Palaemon. Personne ne passe cette porte, sinon moi."

"Oui, Majesté."

"Et je veux être avertit immédiatement du moindre changement de sa condition."

"Bien sûr, Majesté, sur ma vie."

La Conquérante marcha vers Palaemon et prit son menton dans sa main, tournant son visage d'un côté puis de l'autre, l'étudiant attentivement. Elle le libéra brusquement, et passa la porte avant de s'éloigner à grands pas

Un serviteur conduisit la Conquérante à l'endroit où l'on traitait Pompey pour ses blessures. En entrant, elle trouva un guérisseur en train d'appliquer du baume sur les plaies du Romain. "Sors," lui ordonna-t-elle, son ton indiquait qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune forme de protestation.

"Je-" ce que s'apprêta à dire le guérisseur mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres. "Oui, Conquérante." Il s'inclina légèrement avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Xena se tint debout immobile devant le corps endormit du triumvir et le détailla tranquillement. La ressemblance de son ennemi juré et Palaemon était si étrange. Et, elle était sur le point de le devenir encore davantage.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée qui était la source principale d'éclairage dans la pièce. En s'accroupissant, elle retira le poignard de sa botte et tint la lame dans le feu. Elle attendit qu'elle soit d'un rouge incandescent. Elle attrapa ensuite une bougie tandis qu'elle retournait aux côtés du triumvir et la posa pour se faire un peu plus de lumière.

Un point de pression rapide à la gorge de Pompey lui obtint la garantit qu'il resterait bien endormi tandis qu'elle travaillait; quoiqu'elle ne le fit pas par compassion, mais afin d'éviter qu'il bouge et lui fasse faire une erreur. Avec minutie, Xena prit la lame encore rouge et se mit à reproduire avec exactitude la cicatrice de Palaemon dans le visage de Pompey.

Une fois satisfaite de son labeur la Conquérante nettoya la lame du couteau ensanglanté sur les draps du lit. "Nous nous reverrons, Pompey. Quoique, je doute que tu seras heureux de me voir." Elle enleva le point de pression et quitta la pièce à l'instant ou les hurlements perçants de Pompey retentissaient.

"Roi Vedtrilan, la Conquérante de Grèce demande une audience."

Au même moment sans attendre que l'annonce soit terminée, Xena entra à grands pas dans la salle du trône, sa cape sombre se gonflant derrière elle. À son entrée, les serviteurs du roi reculèrent. Elle s'arrêta au centre de la salle attirant toute l'attention sur elle, imposante, par la seule force sa présence. "Je veux connaître votre jugement au sujet de Simoa et je veux qu'Allemane me soit livré." Elle fit une pause quand personne ne se mit immédiatement en action. "Maintenant!"

Vedtrilan changea de position sur son trône comme si ce dernier était trop grand pour lui. "Conquérante Xena, je suis attristé de vous informer que ma soeur a pris sa propre vie ainsi que celle de son enfant. Se suicider est une transgression épouvantable contre la providence et la justice de Marduk. C'est un-"

"Épargnes-moi ta dissertation religieuse, Vedtrilan. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos dieux ni d'aucuns dieux que ce soir." La Conquérante croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je veux voir les corps. J'ai avalée suffisamment de vos traîtrises babylonienne pour me remplir la panse et cela pour toute une vie."

Le jeune roi était sur le point de protester contre ses commentaires quand il retrouva un peu de bon sens. Ses conseillers avaient fortement insisté pour qu'il s'abstienne de provoquer la dangereuse femme. Un long doigt se souleva du bras du trône et indiqua une petite alcôve qui donnait sur une pièce attenante.

Le regard de Xena suivit la direction vers laquelle il pointait et vit deux corps enveloppées dans des linceuls, reposant côte à côte sur le sol. Ses pas étaient lourds tandis qu'elle traversait la salle, ses bottes martelaient le sol à chacun de ses pas. Du bout de son pied, elle repoussa le tissu recouvrant le visage de la plus grande des deux formes. Le visage de la jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Nebuharin. Elle repoussa ensuite le drap du petit corps. L'enfant avait la peau plus pâle que sa mère et les cheveux bouclés d'Allemane.

La Conquérante regarda derrière elle vers la salle du trône et découvrit Wynn debout parmi les serviteurs. "Viens ici."

Wynn obéit sur-le-champ, sans se donner la peine de demander la permission à Vedtrilan. Elle se posta aux côtés de la Conquérante et inclina la tête. "Votre majesté?"

"Est-ce Simoa et son garçon?"

L'artiste regarda les deux cadavres dont elle avait récemment fait les portraits. "Oui, Conquérante."

"Très bien." Xena retourna dans la salle du trône. "Amenez-moi Allemane."

"Conqu-" le nouveau roi retint immédiatement son objection en voyant son visage se durcir. "Obéissez!"

Tandis qu'ils attendaient que les gardes introduisent le Gaulois, Xena s'approcha de Vedtrilan. Elle lui parla à voix basse afin de ne pas être entendu, "ne t'imagines pas que le pire est passé maintenant, Vedtrilan. L'idiotie de ton père, à savoir, d'invité neuf chefs d'États à Babylone résulte en la mort de cinq d'entre eux."

"Cinq?" Répéta Vedtrilan, pourtant lui n'en comptait que quatre Kulam, Dokov, Farza et Gregor.

"Cinq," Affirma de nouveau la Conquérante. "La Perse et la Syrie ne te lâcheront pas ils exigeront que ton sang soit versé en rétribution. Ne crois pas, non plus, que j'ai oublié l'insulte et le déshonneur qu'à fait subir ton pays à moi ainsi qu'a la Reine des Amazones. J'ai la mémoire longue et ma fureur sera inextinguible si les tributs versés à la Grèce ne devaient cesser. Tu me donneras un quart de tes profits chaque année et ce tant que la Grèce sera la Grèce. Saches que tu gouvernes selon mon bon plaisir et si jamais tu devais me déplaire, je mettrai fin à ton règne."

"Je sers selon la volonté de Marduk."

Xena secoua la tête légèrement et rit tranquillement. "Je connais le cérémonial de Marduk, Vedtrilan, et la possibilité d'expier tes péchés et ceux de ton peuple. Ne crois pas que j'hésiterai à te punir moi-même avec ou sans le consentement de Marduk, juste là pendant que tu t'entretiendras avec la prêtresse d'Ishtar." Xena entendit les pas des gardes et du prisonnier. "Comme je suis sur le point de le démontrer, la colère de la Grèce est inextinguible. Et seulement satisfaite par un tribut de sang."

Harib, le Marshall de la garde babylonienne força Allemane à s'agenouiller. Sans doute les forces de Vedtrilan devaient-ils déjà l'avoir interrogé, puisqu'il avait la lèvre fendue et le visage gonflé.

La Conquérante se mit à tourner autour du prisonnier, l'étudiant telle une lionne examinant sa proie. "Confesses-toi, Allemane."

Des yeux sombres, insolents se levèrent et se fixèrent sur elle au travers de boucles emmêlées.

"C'est la seule chose qui peux te garder en vie pour l'instant."

"Sale pute."

Xena se mouilla les lèvres lentement, comme si elle dégustait chaque mot. En inclinant la tête vers les cadavres dans l'alcôve, elle murmura, "Est-ce une façon de parler devant ton amoureuse? La mère de ton sale bâtard d'enfant?" Elle entendit Vedtrilan se racler la gorge, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Xena leva une main pour le faire taire. "Tu es un lâche, Allemane. Il y a très peu de choses je méprise davantage qu'un homme sans colonne vertébrale ou sans couilles."

D'un geste rapide elle referma une main de fer autour de ses testicules et serra, elle sentit la chair se rompre. Aussi rapidement, elle s'éloigna tandis qu'il tombait en position fœtale en poussant des hurlements assourdissants. "Tu semble pourtant avoir toute les parties nécessaire, mais je suppose que dans ton cas elles ne ce sont pas bien développés." Xena haussa les épaules et essuya sa main sur sa cape. "Avoue et tu pourras vivre. Parles-moi de ce que font les lâches."

"J'aurais dû te tuer la première," cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Xena retroussa les lèvres. "Oui, tu aurais dû, si tu voulais réussir. Au lieu de ça, dans ta couardise, tu as tué notre hôte en l'empoisonnant. Toi, un invité dans sa maison, tu as osé porter atteinte à sa vie. Tu n'as aucun honneur."

"J'en ai plus que toi, Destructrice."

"Ne te leurres pas toi même. Chaque dirigeant que j'ai tué, je les ai tués en combattant. Mes intentions étaient clair; je me suis déclaré en tant qu'ennemi, leur ai donné une chance de s'armer et peut-être de survivre. Je ne suis pas venu en tant qu'invité. Je n'ai pas bu leur vin et mangé leur nourriture. Je n'ai pas accepté leur hospitalité. Je n'ai pas menti."

"O pardonnez-moi," Vint la réponse sarcastique.

"Je ne pense pas, non. Que croyais-tu retirer de cette sottise? Prévenir l'invasion de la Gaule par Rome en assassinant Pompey? Mais, tu t'attendais que ce serait César qui viendrait, non? Retirer une carte et c'est tout le château qui s'écroule." Elle fit un geste de la main. "Cela n'a plus aucune importance désormais. Ton plan était irréfléchi, mal conçu. Pareil que ton enfant mort."

"Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir tué ta putain."

"Oh, dans quelques instants la seule chose que tu regretteras c'est qu'elle ait été blessée. Tu prieras tous les dieux du ciel pour qu'ils abrègent ton supplice." Lentement, Xena retira de sa botte le poignard qu'elle avait utilisée pour dévisager Pompey et le jeta sur le sol devant Allemane. "J'exige de toi une quantité de chair égale à ses blessures. Si tu peux te la prélever toi-même sur-le-champ, je te laisserai partir."

Le Gaulois resta immobile pendant un moment, regardant fixement le couteau devant lui. Il se redressa sur les genoux et il le considéra attentivement, comme si ce dernier aurait pu prendre vie sous ses yeux.

"Je suggère que tu commences par tes 'innommables', tu ne semble pas beaucoup t'en servir."

"Tu vas devoir me tuer, chienne."

De larges épaules se soulevèrent et retombèrent. "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Il sembla y avoir quelques déplacements d'air devant lui et ensuite Allemane regarda vers le bas. Ses deux poignets étaient proprement entaillés de bord en bord et du sang s'écoulaient de ces derniers.

Xena s'accroupit à côté de lui et regarda le sang gicler sur le sol de marbre, un son mélodieux à ses oreilles, lui sembla-t-il. "Comment te sens-tu Allemane?"

"C'est un soulagement de savoir que je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps à supporter ta présence."

"Laisses-moi alors hâter ton voyage." Le couteau taillada de nouveau sa chair, cette fois de l'intérieur de son coude jusqu'à son poignet.

"Puisse ta putain mourir!" Se força-t-il à articuler, le visage pâle.

Un messager entra dans la salle du trône et fit une brève révérence devant Vedtrilan. Il se tourna vers la Conquérante pour transmettre son message, il hésita un instant devant l'horrible scène. "Majesté, la Reine Gabrielle vous demande."

De brillants yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le Gaulois. "Oh, ta dernière volonté est refusé, Allemane." Comme Xena se redressait, elle lui ouvrit la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. "Et la mienne, est accordé."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Xena, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte observa la petite forme dans le grand lit. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Palaemon qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle l'avait renvoyé un moment auparavant. Il était étonnant de voir joué le clair de lune qui entrait par la fenêtre dans les cheveux blonds de son oracle. Cela lui rappela un certain soir devant le feu de camp qu'elles avaient partagé voilà plusieurs lunes.

"Vas-tu rester planté là toute la nuit?" Vint une voix douce qui porta à travers la pièce.

Les épaules de La Conquérante s'abaissèrent et toute tension se dissipa. Elle s'était dépêchée de revenir à la chambre seulement pour entendre de la bouche de Palaemon que Gabrielle s'était de nouveau rendormit. Entendre la mélodieuse voix de son oracle l'a calma beaucoup plus que ne l'avait fait le sang d'Allemane. Après avoir vérrouillé la porte, Xena vint aux côtés de Gabrielle et s'agenouilla sans cérémonie. Elle saisit les mains de cette dernière dans les siennes et les serra. "Je remercie les dieux que tu ailles mieux."

Gabrielle sourit à cette déclaration. "Il est bon de te voir aussi. J'étais inquiète pour toi."

"Moi?" Badina Xena. "Je vais bien. C'est toi qui a été blessé pas moi."

"Bien, je l'étais, inquiète je veux dire," répliqua Gabrielle en serrant les mains de Xena à son tour. "Je ne t'ai pas vu durant le combat. Je n'ai pas aimé ça."

"Je suis là maintenant." La Conquérante se pencha et embrassa son oracle doucement, heureuse d'être encore en mesure de pouvoir le faire. "Comment te sens-tu?"

L'oracle bougea et tressaillit. "Tu ne veux pas le savoir."

Une main calleuse toucha le front de Gabrielle, puis effaça doucement la fine pellicule de transpiration qui s'y trouvait. "Tu as un peu de fièvre," annonça Xena. "C'est normal. Et je parie que ton ventre fait terriblement mal."

Gabrielle hocha la tête, de petites larmes prirent naissance dans ses yeux.

"Tu te sentiras ainsi pendant quelque temps, j'en ai peur. Mais ta cicatrice ne devrait pas être trop vilaine. J'ai fait les points moi-même et je suis assez douée."

"Tu les as faits?" La voix faible contenait une note d'incrédulité.

"Beaucoup de pratique sur les champs de bataille. Plus d'une fois j'ai perdu mon guérisseur et ai dû recoudre mes propres blessures." Xena secoua la tête légèrement pour chassé ces vieux souvenirs.

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais faire ça."

La main de Xena joua dans les cheveux de son oracle. "J'avais espéré ne jamais devoir m'occuper de toi de cette façon, Gabrielle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir amené ici."

"Pas ta faute."

"Ne discutes pas avec moi," insista Xena. "Je sais que j'ai raison. Et tu as une obligation encore à ce jour de toujours me dire la vérité." La voix rauque de la Conquérante imitait la colère.

Gabrielle eut l'intention de discuter ce point avec la Conquérante, mais décida que cela pouvait attendre, quand elle aurait plus de force et quand Xena serait plus disposée. "Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Xena. Je vais bien maintenant. Palaemon m'a dit que Novan avait été gravement blessée en me protégeant. Comment va-t-elle?"

"Elle devrait survivre. Je la verrai quand nous embarquerons à bord du bateau. Nous quittons ce satané pays à la barre du jour. Je te ramènes à la maison."

"J'aime ce que j'entend," répondit l'oracle. À plusieurs égards. "Et tu as mis Kelryn sous arrêt?"

"Elle a désertée le champ de bataille. Elle sera exécutée devant les troupes, pour donner l'exemple."

"Non!" Gabrielle se souleva une peu et saisit la cape de la Conquérante avec une force surprenante. "Non, Xena. C'est une de mes Amazones, il n'en revient pas à toi de la faire exécutée." Quand Xena voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, la main de Gabrielle se posa sur ses lèvres. "Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça."

"Je ne veux pas que tu ordonnes l'exécution de quiconque, Gabrielle. Je sais que c'est contre ta nature. Laisses-moi le faire à ta place et en assumer la responsabilité pour toi."

"Non, impossible. Je suis la Reine des Amazones et c'est à moi de m'en occuper; autrement, je ne serais pas digne de gouverner la Nation." Voyant que Xena n'avait pas l'intention de protester, elle leva la main pour caresser la joue de celle-ci du bout des doigts. "Tu as passé tant de temps ces dernières lunes à m'enseigner comment être une bonne Reine, je ne veux manquer à mes obligations."

"Elle doit être punie pour ses actions, Gabrielle. Elle t'a abandonné dans la bataille alors qu'elle fait partie de ton escorte."

"Une cour d'Amazone la jugera alors." Comme elle essayait de changer légèrement de position, Gabrielle ressentit une douleur cuisante et porta les mains à son ventre. Elle haleta et se raidit, en s'immobilisant.

Ayant été témoin de cette réaction, Xena étendit la main et caressa les cheveux de son amante. "Détends-toi. Tu dois te détendre sinon cela fera encore plus mal."

"Ça fait vraiment mal," murmura Gabrielle.

"Je sais oui," déclama Xena. "Bientôt nous pourrons te donner des herbes pour calmer la douleur. Mais pas avant que nous montions dans le bateau. Peux-tu attendre jusque-là?"

"Resteras-tu avec moi ?"

"Bien sûr. Mes yeux ne te quitteront plus de la nuit, Gabrielle."

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de l'oracle. "Cela sonne comme une caresse à mes oreilles." Elle se força à détendre les muscles de son ventre et de combattre contre la douleur. Lentement elle se recoucha sur le confortable matelas, le pire du malaise était passé.

"Bien, peu de gens seraient d'accord avec toi sur ce point."

Lentement, pour éviter de tirer sur sa blessure, elle étendit de nouveau la main pour agripper la cape de la Conquérante. "Je ne m'en soucie guère. Je sais ce que je veux, et qui je veux." Elle tira Xena tout près. "Étends-toi à mes côtés, s'il te plaît."

"Il vaudrait mieux que non, Gabrielle. Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

"Cela me fait mal d'être obligé de me tordre le cou pour te voir, Xena," insista son oracle. "Viens ici et racontes-moi ce qui est arrivé tandis que j'étais inconsciente."

"Je ne suis pas un bon conteur."

"Xena." Vint la douce requête de Gabrielle, avec un soupçon de malice.

"Shh, ça va." La Conquérante se pencha et planta un baiser sur le front de Gabrielle. Elle se leva à sa pleine hauteur et alla de l'autre côté du lit. Très lentement, elle se coucha sur le matelas près de Gabrielle. D'une main elle étendit sa cape sur son corps, pour parer l'air froid de la nuit. "C'est mieux?" Chuchota-t-elle, maintenant qu'elle faisait face à une petite oreille rose.

"Merci."

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un long moment tandis que la main de Xena caressait doucement l'avant-bras de Gabrielle. "Je me rappelles de ma première blessure au ventre," commença Xena. "Je n'avais pas même vingt hivers et venais de garantir ma tiare sur toute la Thrace."

Gabrielle inclina la tête, elle ne dit mot, de peur que Xena s'arrête.

"Un de mes lieutenants, qui avait plus d'ambition que de cervelle, m'a défié. Il a réussi à me porter un coup, de la chance pure qu'il a eu, juste avant que je ne le tue. Sa lame a glissé directement sous mon armure et dans mes côté, ici." Xena pointa un endroit précis sur ses côtes au-dessus de sa hanche gauche. Gabrielle était bien familière avec cette cicatrice, un peu d'histoire gravée sur la peau de la Conquérante. "Cependant, je ne pouvais pas laisser voir à qui que ce soit que j'étais blessé. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais été tué cette même nuit." À l'expression des yeux grands ouverts de Gabrielle, Xena expliqua, "les Armées sont tristement célèbres pour mettre à mort un leader faible. Ainsi, je suis resté dehors parmi mes hommes pour une autre marque chandelle, reconnaissante de porter mes cuirs sombres, de la noirceur de la nuit et de ma capacité à tolérer la douleur. Après m'être assuré que personne ne puisse même en douter, je suis retourné à ma tente et ai examiné la blessure. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'appeler mon guérisseur sans admettre que j'étais effectivement blessé, j'ai donc pris l'aiguille et le fil que j'avais l'habitude de prendre pour recoudre mes bottes et ai fait mes premiers points. C'est pourquoi cette cicatrice est si laide. Je ne connaissais fichetrement rien à propos des arts pratiqué par les guérisseurs mais je me suis jurer qu'après coup, j'allais apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre à ce sujet.

"Tu as recousu ta plaie avec une aiguille à cuir?" Répéta Gabrielle.

"Essentiellement."

"Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais."

"Non," Xena serra doucement le bras de Gabrielle, "je ne t'ai pas raconté cette histoire pour cette raison. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je sais par quoi tu passes. Et je pense que tu es très courageuse, bien que je regrette que tu aies à l'être."

"Je sais, Xena. Merci de rester ici avec moi."

"Il me plaît énormément d'être avec toi, Gabrielle. Je t'assure qu'il ne resterait rien de Babylone si je t'avais perdu."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

L'aube trouva Xena en train de repasser les dispositions qu'elle avait prises pour rejoindre le bateau. Elle et Palaemon conféraient dans un coin de la chambre, discutant des fournitures, des armes et du transport lui-même. De temps à autre, Xena jettait un coup d'oeil vers Gabrielle pour vérifier sa condition, sachant que la jeune femme devait souffrir le martyr. Elle lui donnerait des herbes pour l'aider à diminuer la douleur une fois qu'ils seraient à bord et en sécurités.

Éponin s'était rapporté à l'aube également et était maintenant assise au chevet de sa Reine. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et sa peau pâle tandis qu'avec inquiétude elle bougeait sans arrêt ses mains qui étaient jointes ensembles.

"Éponin, arrêtes," la réprimanda Gabrielle, sa main plus petite vint se placer sur le dessus de ces dernières. "Tu me rends nerveuse."

"Je suis désolée, ma Reine."

"Nous rentrons à la maison, rendons grâce à Artemis." Elle prit une profonde inspiration mais pas trop pour ne pas faire forcer ses points. "Lari et Tamara ont une famille? Je veux dire, en plus de la Nation. Une âme soeur? Des enfants?"

Le Commandant hocha la tête. "Lari avait une âme soeur depuis quelques saisons; Tamara avait une fille et une âme soeur."

"Quand nous serons de retour en Grèce, je veux les voir et les remercier personnellement pour leur sacrifice. Par les dieux, cela semble si grotesque. Comment puis-je les remercier pour la mort de quelqu'un qu'elles aimaient? Rien ne pourra jamais les remplacer."

"Elles auront le plaisir de savoir que Lari et Tamara se sont comportées comme les vraies filles d'Artémis à ça jusqu'à la fin, ma Reine. L'honneur personnel et familial est très important."

"Plus que la vie?"

"Ma Reine, qu'est la vie sans honneur ou sans accomplissement, ne vaut-il pas la peine que l'on fasse ce sacrifice ultime pour que la vie en vaille justement la peine? S'il en est ainsi nous ne sommes pas mieux que les animaux dans les champs. Sans dignité, sans devoir…"

"Je sais, je suis d'accord, Éponin. Néanmoins, je trouve difficile d'accepter leurs morts." Gabrielle marqua une pause et prit une grande gorgée d'eau, heureuse que son estomac ne se soulève pas avec un haut le coeur. "Où est Kelryn?"

"Elle est déjà à bord du bateau, ma Reine, dans la geôle de la cale."

"Qu'est-ce que Terreis ferait d'elle, Éponin? Comment aurait-elle agit dans cette situation?"

Éponin inspira profondément. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à sa meilleure amie. La douleur que lui provoquait la mention de son nom ne s'estomperait jamais. Dernièrement, le seul moment où elle évoquait le souvenir de son ancienne Reine était quand elle recevait des nouvelles d'Éphiny, l'âme sœur de la défunte Terreis. Éphiny qui était maintenant régente de la Nation Amazone. _Je suis désolée, mon amie, de ne pas honorer ta mémoire plus souvent, tu mérites mieux_. "Elle aurait tenu un procès sans attendre. Ce n'est pas bon que l'honneur d'une Amazone soit entaché, même pour un court laps de temps."

"De quoi avons-nous besoin pour un procès?"

"Malheureusement, ma Reine, nous avons besoin d'au moins trois amazones. Chacune serait alors libre de poser des questions à l'accusé. Une fois le témoignage de l'accusé et des témoins entendu, alors les trois se mettraient d'accord sur un verdict final."

"La Reine peut-elle être l'une de ces trois ?"

Le sourcil d'Éponin se souleva, "Bien sûr, mais, l'accusé elle, ne peut pas l'être."

"Bien sûr, que non," répliqua Gabrielle. "Mais nous sommes trois."

"Ma Reine? Vous ne voulez sûrement pas parler de la Conquérante?"

"Nous avons Wynn."

Avant même qu'Éponin puisse émettre une remarque, elle fut étonnée de constater la présence de la Conquérante à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas même entendu ou sentit son approche.

"Nous sommes prêt à partir. Comment ça va?"

Gabrielle sourit, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps, et rassura la Conquérante. "Je suis impatiente d'avoir le mal de mer."

Un regard impénétrable passa sur le visage de la dirigeante. "Je ne crois pas, Gabrielle." Elle étira la main et caressa la joue de son oracle. "Tu dormiras pendant la majeure partie du voyage et tu guériras ainsi beaucoup plus vite."

Gabrielle regarda Xena. "C'est un long voyage." Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la douceur du contact de la Conquérante, cela atténua sa douleur. "Aurons-nous le bonheur de dire au revoir à Lao Ma et Pei-cha avant de partir?"

"Oui, Lao Ma nous rencontrera aux docks. Elle part pour la Chine aujourd'hui également."

"Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec elle. C'est une femme étonnante."

"Peut-être l'inviterons-nous à venir nous rendre visite à Corinthe

"Avec Pei-cha?" Plaisanta Gabrielle.

"J'espère juste que non." On cogna à la porte, la Conquérante se retourna et vit, sur le seuil, Palaemon en compagnie de quatre serviteurs babyloniens portant une litière pour Gabrielle. Le Capitaine examina à fond les hommes et la litière avant de leurs donner la permission de se rendre près des deux dirigeantes. "Cela te fera très certainement souffrir, Gabrielle." La Reine des amazones inspira. "Mais nous allons nous dépêcher, je te le promets."

Cela ne lui parut certes pas assez rapide, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas pousser des gémissements. Une fois qu'elle fut installée sur la litière, elle s'y coucha lourdement, prenant de profonds respires et essayant de repousser la douleur dans un petit coin de sa conscience. Elle sentit qu'Éponin arrangeait une couverture sur elle puis les porteurs la conduire hors de la chambre. La seule chose qui lui apportait du réconfort était de savoir qu'elle rentrait chez-elle.

Gabrielle perdit conscience à quelques reprises pendant le transport en litière. Elle eut connaissance que Vedtrilan c'était joint à eux, avec une garde d'honneur et des soldats. Elle eut conscience de demander des nouvelles de Wynn à Éponin une fois, mais n'entendit pas la réponse. Quand elle se réveilla ensuite, ils cheminaient sur la passerelle du navire. _Presqu'à la maison_.

Lao Ma s'approcha d'elle et lui étreignit la main, en la caressant de son pouce. "Reine Gabrielle, je suis heureuse de vous voir toujours parmi nous. Vous êtes une femme remarquable et qui plus est vous possédez une extraordinaire force en vous. Pas étonnant que la Conquérante vous ait choisis comme compagne."

"Lao Ma." Gabrielle déglutit et souhaita que le souffrance cesse. "Je suis vraiment désolée que Pei-cha ait été blessé. C'est un ami fidèle. Il me manquera."

Des prunelles noires appartenant à de beaux yeux bridés se fixèrent sur elle. "J'ai bien peur que ce soit à moi qu'il manquera. Il est clair que depuis qu'il vous a rencontré son allégeance vous est toute acquise. Si vous acceptez qu'il se joigne à vous, nous serons lui et moi heureux qu'il représente la Chine à la cour de Grèce."

Deux sourcils ce froncèrent à cette pensée. "Xena est d'accord?"

L'Impératrice rit doucement. "Viendra un moment où, oui, elle le sera. Il est difficile pour des esprits inapprivoisés de s'accepter mutuellement. Avec le temps, je crois que tous les deux s'entendront bien."

"Alors j'accepte, avec reconnaissance, Lao Ma."

Lao Ma inclina la tête. Cette dernière leva un peu les couvertures pour jeter un œil à la blessure de Gabrielle. Elle appuya doucement sur les bords du bandage et ferma les yeux.

Gabrielle sentit un flot de chaleur dans son ventre, cette chaleur augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût sûre que Lao Ma tenait une torche à ses côtés. Quand ce fut presque insupportable, ce fut fini.

"Portez-vous bien, Reine Gabrielle."

"Merci, Lao Ma. Vous aussi."

Gabrielle s'endormit.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Palaemon était somnolent quand on frappa à la porte de la cabine. Il se leva et se secoua un peu pour chasser le sommeil, il était resté aux côtés de Novan toute la journée. Le guérisseur lui avait donné pour instruction d'appliquer un baume sur ses blessures à toutes les deux ou trois marques de chandelle et il devait aussi changer régulièrement ses bandages pour empêcher l'infection. Vers midi le guérisseur s'était retiré dans sa cabine pour dormir, puisqu'il avait passé la nuit au chevet de cette dernière à s'occuper d'elle et de son transfert à bord.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de trouver la Conquérante debout sur le seuil avec un plateau de nourriture à la main. Il le lui prit immédiatement et se recula pour qu'elle puisse entrer. "Majesté," il la salua en inclinant la tête. "Je ne vous attendais pas."

Xena fronça les sourcils. "J'ai été renvoyé de ma propre cabine par Gabrielle. Elle l'a décrété que cette chambre était pour l'instant la chambre du conseil Amazone. Elle, Éponin et Wynn s'entretiennent avec Kelryn en ce moment. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je doute fort qu'il y aura une exécution à bord."

La bouche de Palaemon se tordit un peu mais il ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. "Peut-être, Majesté, apprendra-t-elle à mieux servir sa reine."

"Elle serait mieux, où la prochaine fois je ne me retirerai pas."

"Voudriez-vous que je vous serve?" Demanda Palaemon en indiquant le plateau chargé de viandes roulées, de fruit et de pain.

Xena agita une main. "Non, non, c'est pour vous deux. Je prendrai mon repas plus tard. Je te connais," elle pointa un doigt vers lui, "je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à te désister pour aller faire un tour à la cantine. Alors, j'y suis allé moi-même et ai obtenu du cuisinier qu'il vous fournisse assez de nourriture pour toi et Novan. Tu m'es indispensable, Palaemon. Encore plus si maintenant." Ses yeux regardèrent sa cicatrice sur son visage. "Tu dois rester fort."

"Majesté, je suis votre humble serviteur."

Novan gémit tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver une meilleure position, la douleur l'éveilla. Quand ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et qu'elle se rendit compte que la Conquérante était debout dans la cabine. Elle essaya de s'assoir, mais en fut dissuadé par une main ferme qui se posa sur son épaule. "Reste couché, Novan. Ne sois pas idiote."

"Pardon votre Majesté." Chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents serrées à cause de la douleur

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis très fier de toi, Novan. Ton courage sur le champ de bataille et la protection de mes intérêts a été exemplaire. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais comme récompense?"

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa quelques mèches de devant ses yeux. "Rien, Majesté. Sinon continuer à vous servir."

"Accordé." Xena se pencha et saisit l'épaule de Novan. "Mais j'ai le plaisir de te faire part que tu seras désormais la seconde de Palaemon. Tu seras responsable de la sécurité du palais et t'occuperas spécifiquement de la sécurité de Reine Gabrielle. De plus, on te donnera une chambre dans le palais et tes gages seront triplée."

"Majesté…"

"Ne crachez pas sur votre bonne fortune, Lieutenant Novan. Vous avez gagné vos galons. Et vous servirez pour les garder." Badina la Conquérante.

"Merci."

"Maintenant, repos. Nous avons un long voyage et j'ai l'intention de vous faire assumer vos nouvelles responsabilités dès notre retour." La Conquérante se leva à sa pleine hauteur et regarda Palaemon. "Occupes-toi de ton lieutenant, Capitaine."

"Oui, Majesté."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Gabrielle changea de position sur son lit, essayant de ne pas trop malmener son côté qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle n'avait aucun désir de tenir un procès en ce moment, mais elle savait que Kelryn avait besoin de faire face à ses soeurs Amazones.

Cette dernière était assise sur un tabouret à côté du mur. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à affronter le regard de sa Reine; au lieu de cela, elle se borna à regarder fixement le plancher. La nuit et la demi-journée passée dans la geôle l'avaient dégrisée. Elle avait demandé et obtenu, d'Éponin un rouleau et un encrier. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle savait qu'une seule sentence était possible, la mort. Kelryn avait passé la soirée à écrire à sa mère et à ses soeurs.

Wynn trouva curieux qu'on lui demande de faire parti de ce conseil Amazone. Elle n'était pas même certaine qu'on veuille encore d'elle, suite au fait qu'elle était retournée à bride abattue à la cour de Vedtrilan. Encore plus surprenant pour Wynn était le fait que Gabrielle n'avait même pas fait mention de sa désertion à elle et pourtant on s'attendait à ce qu'elle rende un jugement envers Kelryn.

Éponin doutait sérieusement que sa jeune Reine ordonne une exécution pour le comportement de Kelryn. Gabrielle était si clémente, le Commandant avait même de la difficulté à s'imaginer que celle-ci puisse porter atteinte à qui que ce soit, même si ce qui que ce soit méritait d'être puni. Pourtant, en même temps, Éponin essayait de comprendre comment cette dernière avait pu donner son cœur et voué une absolue dévotion à la Conquérante de Grèce. Je suppose que tout est possible.

"Kelryn, tu es ici pour répondre aux charges qui pèsent contre toi et tu seras jugé par tes soeurs amazone," commença doucement Gabrielle, parler lui demandais un effort. "À savoir, la désertion durant une attaque ennemie, et d'avoir faillit à protéger ta Reine en l'abandonant sur le champ de bataille ne remplissant ainsi ni ton devoir de soldat ni ton rôle de membre de l'Escorte Royale. L'abandon et la désertion sont des crimes graves et tous les deux passibles de la sentence de mort. Comment réponds-tu à ces accusations ?"

Kelryn avala dru, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que quelque chose comme ça puisse se produire, elle avait toujours rêvée d'être un soldat au service de la Reine. Elle essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était si sèche et si étranglée par les émotions, qu'elle n'y arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, elle inclina la tête et se remit à l'étude du plancher.

Elle entendit grincer les mâchoires du son Commandant. Elle l'entendit aussi se racler la gorge pour capter son attention sûrement.

"Il faut répondre à ta Reine, Kelryn."

"Je suis désolée," vint un petit chuchotement.

"Je sais, soldat, mais ce n'est pas une réponse face aux accusations qui pèsent contre toi."

Des yeux angoissés se levèrent et daignèrent enfin rencontrer ceux de sa Reine. "Ma Reine …" Kelryn lutta pour garder le contrôle, sa voix tremblait. "Je suis coupable de vous avoir abandonné sur le champ de bataille, mais pas d'avoir déserté."

Gabrielle inclina lentement la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas, Kelryn?"

Le soldat serra les dents pour réprimer ses émotions et regarda fixement une tache sur le mur de la cabine à gauche de sa Reine. "Je tenais la garde arrière quand le pire du combat se déroulait. J'ai vu le Commandant Éponin et Tamara et Lari …" Kelryn en colère essuya les larmes qui c'était échappées et coulaient sur ses joues à la pensée de ses deux amies tombées au combat. "J'ai vu qu'elles étaient à côté de vous, ma Reine et tentaient de vous dégager un chemin jusqu'au bateau. Je n'ai pas pensé - je suppose que c'est le problème - je n'ai pas pensé être en mesure de vous atteindre, ni vous ni elles. Le combat était à son culmen. J'étais certaine que j'allais mourir. Que nous allions tous mourir." Elle respira à fond et regarda Wynn. "Je l'ai vue partir en courant. J'ai cru qu'elle devait forcément être celle qui nous avait trahis. Encore une fois, j'étais convaincu que nous allions tous mourir. Mais je ne voulait pas qu'elle survive à sa trahison. Je l'ai donc suivie pour la tuer. Ça devait être votre cadeau ultime."

Gabrielle expira. _Pourquoi est que tous les soldats pensent à la mort d'un autre comme un cadeau?_ Elle savait que la Conquérante partagerait ce point de vue avec Kelryn. Quoique, la Reine ait été forcée d'admettre, Xena n'envisagerait jamais la défaite. "Selon toi, qu'aurait-il fallu que tu fasse?"

"Exécuté mes devoirs, ma Reine."

"Et quels sont tes devoirs?" Demanda Éponin, intéressé d'entendre la réponse du soldat junior.

"Protéger la Reine Gabrielle et mes soeurs."

Éponin se recula et croisa les jambes. "Alors qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné?"

Des yeux fâchés se fixèrent sur le Commandant. La jeune amazone serra les lèvres ensemble, se débattant avec ses mots.

"Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné?" Répéta Éponin.

"J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux à ce moment," protesta Kelryn, en s'assoyant un peu plus droite.

"Et c'est ça le problème," interjeta Gabrielle. "Kelryn, je ne doute pas que tu avais de bonnes intentions en suivant Wynn."

Wynn sourit. "Vous voulez dire dans l'expactative de mon meurtre, Gab … ma Reine?"

La Reine des Amazones partagea un sourire avec le peintre. "Eh bien, oui." Ses yeux verts retounèrent à Kelryn. "Mais, tu dois apprendre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas. Tu n'es pas un soldat depuis assez longtemps pour prendre des décisions de ce genre."

"J'ai juste voulu…"

Gabrielle leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose. "Je t'ai amené à Babylone parce que je crois en toi, mais mes intentions étaient aussi que tu puisse apprendre d'Éponin. Apprendre d'elle, de la Conquérante et de Palaemon, qui est un des meilleurs soldats que j'ai jamais connus. Il est facile quand on est jeune de croire que l'on est les meilleurs. Mais beaucoup plus difficile de démontrer que c'est vrai. C'est ce qu'Éponin fait chaque jour."

Le Commandant se sentit rougir. "Ma Reine, c'est trop d'honneur."

Wynn suivit l'échange avec attention, sentant toujours qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, mais heureuse de pouvoir observer Gabrielle et Éponin de si près.

"As-tu autre chose à ajouter pour ta défense, Kelryn?"

La jeune Amazone secoua la tête.

"Tu peux attendre à l'extérieur tandis que nous délibérons."

Kelryn se leva et quitta la cabine en trainant les pieds lourdement sur le placher de bois.

Quand Kelryn fut sortie de la pièce, Gabrielle se repositionna dans son lit avec un soupir las. Ses côtes, ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal, mais elle devait encore rester aliter. Éponin vint à son aide. "Dois-je aller quérir la Conquérante?"

Gabrielle secoua la tête, sachant que si on introduisait Xena dans cette pièce, cela mettrais fin à la procédure. "Non, discutons plutôt de ce qui doit être fait."

"Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi suis-je ici?"

Gabrielle tourna légèrement la tête vers la petite femme rousse. "Tu es ici parce que nous avons besoin qu'il y ait quorum, parce que Kelryn mérite de retourner chez elle en étant en paix avec elle-même. En tant qu'Amazone de naissance, tu as le droit de prendre part au jugement. Cependant, je comprends ta répugnance."

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune charge contre moi? J'ai également déserté le champ de bataille, pire je suis retourné vers Vedtrilan."

"Pourquoi pensez-tu?

Le peintre haussa les épaule et leva les mains. "Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée."

"Tu t'es enfui, certes, mais tu n'avais aucune raison de rester."

"Je suis une Amazone," Protesta Wynn.

"L'es-tu?"

"Née et élevée."

"Alors pourquoi t'es tu enfuis?" Demanda Gabrielle.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis allé chercher de l'aide, parce que je savais que je devais le faire. Je ne peux pas me battre, je ne peint pas même des scènes de batailles. Mais, je sais comment construire des alliances et comment les utiliser."

"Alors, pourquoi devrais-je penser que tu t'es enfuis? Nous avons tous des rôles à jouer dans la Nation, Wynn. J'ai le mien, Éponin a le sien, Kelryn aussi. Et maintenant tu as un rôle à jouer aussi. J'ai confiance en toi, Wynn et je crois que tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux. Je continuerai à avoir confiance en toi jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une raison de faire autrement."

Wynn inclina la tête. "Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'exécuter parce qu'elle est impétueuse et irréfléchie, j'espère?"

"Je n'ai aucune intention d'ordonner la mort de Kelryn. Vous, Commandant?"

Éponin secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Non, ma Reine."

"Je pense que l'on devrait apprendre à Kelryn à ne pas tant se surestimer et lui apprendre à respecter les ordres. Alors elle pourra commencer à utiliser son impétuosité."

"Comment?"

"Je la laisse entre vos si bonnes mains, Commandant."

Wynn supprima un fou rire tandis qu'Éponin tressaillait.

"Pour les deux prochaines saisons, Kelryn sera vôtre. Faites-lui faire tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire et opportun pour son apprentissage. Et surtout, je veux qu'elle fasse des choses pour les autres, et apprenne à voir les gens qui l'entoure comme plus important qu'elle. Pouvez-vous faire ça, Éponin?"

Comme certaines possibilités se mettaient à se présenter à son esprit, Éponin sourit. "Oui, ma Reine."

"Annonçons-lui la nouvelle."


	40. Chapter 40

Chaptire 40

Une lune avait passé. Une lune remplie des même paysages, de petites bandes vertes qui défilaient sur les berges de l'Euphrate, des étendues sablonneuses du désert et des eaux bleues claires de la Méditerranée. Maintenant à bord de son navire privée, occupé par la Marine Royale grecque et se dirigeant à la maison, la Conquérante se permit enfin de se détendre et aussi de réprimer son état de constante vigilance. Encore un jour et ils atteindraient Corinthe.

Leur foyer.

Xena essaya de ne pas pensé à combien elle avait été près de ne jamais revoir la Grèce. Si Gabrielle avait succombée, Xena aurait détruit Babylone, et aurait réduit à néant tout ce qui s'y trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus âme qui vive. Son orgeuil lui interdit d'admettre qu'elle aurait peut-être pu y laisser sa peau ce faisant, mais sa raison, elle, pouvait, néanmoins, admettre cette possibilité.

Mais Gabrielle avait survécu. Et son état s'améliorait de jour en jour. Lao Ma avait fait quelque chose pour accélérer le processus de guérison, comme elle l'avait fait pour Xena dans le passé. La seule chose regrettable que l'Impératrice avait fait était d'avoir laissé Pei-cha derrière elle.

Le léopard des neiges s'était maintenant complètement remit de ses blessures, il avait été trop têtue pour mourir, du moins c'est ce que croyait la Conquérante. Bien sûr, laissé au bons soins de Gabrielle, il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement. Elle nourrissait le félin à même son assiette, brossait sa fourrure tous les jours et le laissait dormir dans leur lit.

Cela cesserait quand elles seraient à Corinthe. La Conquérante y veillerait. Elle serait la marionnette de César avant qu'elle ne permette à ce maudit chat de prendre ses aises dans son palais et surtout dans ses quartiers. Il devait y avoir des limites quelque part. Même pour quelque chose que Gabrielle voulait.

La santé de Novan s'était aussi améliorée. Du moment où ils étaient montés à bord du Majesté, l'ancien marin avait insisté pour entrer en fonction en tant que seconde de Palaemon. Cela se traduisit en ce qu'elle assume les commandes du navire et permit aussi à Éponin d'assigner des tâches à Kelryn. La jeune amazone apprenait à obéir. Cette dernière semblait reconnaissante d'être toujours en vie et toujours au service de sa reine.

En l'espace d'une lune, les cheveux de Wynn avaient poussé jusqu'au bas de ses épaules. Le peintre avait juré de ne plus jamais se couper les cheveux, pour ne plus se rappeler son ancien statut d'esclave. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très bavarde, préférant la companie de ses toiles qu'elle avait apportées avec elle, à celle de n'importe qui. Gabrielle avait semblé incertaine quand Xena lui avait demandé, quels était ses plans pour Wynn. Elle était déchirée entre le désir d'intégrer Wynn aussi rapidement que possible dans la tribu et le désir de lui permettre de s'intégrer elle-même mais à son rythme. La moitié de sa vie, elle l'avait passé loin de ses soeurs et ce serait sans doute un obstacle non négligable à surmonter.

Palaemon avait comme toujours servi avec diligence. Se gagnant aunsi le respect d'Éponin, ces deux là formaient une bonne équipe. La Capitaine savait que la Conquérante le récompenserait à leur retour, mais il se demandait bien comment. Il était déjà riche et aussi de l'influence au-delà de ce que tout homme pouvait rêver. Il était au service d'une des plus grande dirigeante du monde. S'il pouvait dire qu'il y avait une chose qui manquait à sa vie, ce serait d'avoir son propre oracle. Celle qui pourrait lui apporter autant d'amour que l'oracle en éprouvait pour la Conquérante.

La Conquérante ouvrit la porte de la cabine. La petite oracle était couché sur le lit, éveillée malgré cette heure tardive de la nuit. Il lui semblait que la douleur était plus forte la nuit.

"Tu es éveillé?" Demanda inutilement Xena, voyant briller les doux yeux vert de Gabrielle à travers la pièce.

"Oui," Gabrielle soupira. "Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas dormir. Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème de toute ma vie."

"Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais aiderait?"

Immédiatement, l'oracle hocha la tête, un sourire prit naissance sur son visage. Puisqu'ils étaient maintenant en Grèce, Xena était devenu de plus en plus concentré sur les plans qu'elle nourrissait pour son royaume. La Conquérante était souvent assise à son bureau à examiner les rapports qu'on lui avait fait envoyés, elle prenait des notes et discutait de sa vision des choses avec Palaemon. Gabrielle avait donc un peu souffert de l'absence de cette dernière. "Je suis sûr que oui."

La Conquérante offrit sa main à Gabrielle, l'aidant à se lever du lit. Pei-cha se redressa immédiatement sur ses pattes en vue de les accompagner. Un regard froid se fixa sur lui. "Tu restes ici," ordonna la Conquérante.

Pei-cha persiffla, la fourrure derrière son cou s'hérissa.

"Pei-cha," dit Gabrielle calmement. "Je serai de retour rapidement. Tout va bien."

Ensemble elles montèrent sur le pont du bateau, ce dernier était baigné par le clair de lune. Celle-ci était aussi grosse qu'un ballon et aussi si près qu'elle semblait à porté de main. Les rivages de Corinthe commencèrent à se détacher dans sa douce lumière.

"De toute beauté."

"Oui, tu l'es," aquiesça Xena, la tirant contre elle en refermant sa cape autour d'elles. "Je te fais mal?" Demanda-t-elle, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop étreindre la taille de la petite femme.

"Pas du tout," vint une douce réponse. _Bien sûr, même si c'était le cas je ne te l'admettrais pas; je ne veux surtout pas que ce moment s'arrête_. "Je me rappelle la dernière fois que nous sommes rentrez en Grèce." Gabrielle rit un peu se serrant un peu plus contre le corps derrière elle.

"Tu avais le mal de mer."

"Je voudrais bien encore avoir le mal de mer," se plaignit Gabrielle.

Un baiser doux fut appliqué sur sa temple gauche en guise de réponse. "Oh ça arrivera. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, Gabrielle. Quand tu seras guéris, je te promets que nous naviguerons dans ce port et que tu pourras avoir le mal de mer autant que tu le souhaites."

"Je ne veux pas que tu n'obtienne pas ce que tu désir."

"Gabrielle, tout que je désire est dans mes bras en ce moment même."

"Et la Grèce?"

"Je suis la Grèce," répondit la dirigeante. "Tu es mienne. Et l'avenir nous appartient."

FIN

à suivre dans le tome 3 (The Unconquered Sun)


End file.
